We All Have Our Kinks
by deecherrywolf
Summary: Just my fills from the Kink meme, because I'm too lazy to post them separately and they aren't long enough for that anyways. Will update slowly, as I need to edit a lot of them. I'll probably still miss things, like always OTL
1. Chapter 1

**Aromatherapy**

There weren't many things that could calm the rage of Heiwajima Shizuo, but something he had found that actually works, embarrassing enough, was aromatherpy along with some calming music. It was so embarrassing to find himself lighting candles in his house- the room filled with the scents of sandalwood and sometimes- lavender, which had been a gift from Celty. As much as he hated lighting the purple candle, lavender calmed him the most. After Celty had noticed the relaxing sensation Shizuo got from the candles, she offered shopping for some cds. And sure enough, he found many instrumental pieces soothing.

And now, here he was... standing inside of a spa. Tom, the one who suggested Sandalwood- a more masculine scent; suggested he should try working at a spa for some extra cash. Shizuo hadn't thought about it before, but it seemed possible that if he was relaxed while working, he wouldn't hurt anyone there. He might actually be able to hold a normal job here... though being a debt collector wasn't abnormal, but with his strength and reputation... it tended to be more on the violent side of the work spectrum. He walked into the facility. A pretty dark haired woman at the counter smiled, her almond shaped eyes lit up. "You must be Heiwajima-san! Tanaka-san said you'd be in today."

Shizuo nodded, watching the woman bound up to him. She barely met his stomach... she was tiny. She brought a shirt with her for him to change into. "Have you gave massages before?"

Shizuo resisted the urge to flush. "I had practiced on some friends. They said I didn't do a bad job."

"Okay! Well, how about a practice run with some of our volunteer workers. I'm sure they'd enjoy it."

Shizuo shrugged, why not? The petite woman easily rounded up a few of the volunteer workers. They consisted of a young woman, an elderly man, and another man. Shizuo was led with these people into one of the standard massage rooms. She smiled.

"We'll leave you alone in the room one at a time. We don't need to pressure you. Ah, is there anything you require? Massage oils? Aromatheraputic candles? Music?"

Shizuo swore his cheeks were darkening as he looked at her. "Uh... all of them, if possible."

She smiled. "Good answer! Okay. Aromatherapy candles are in this cabinet, the CD player is right here... we have a lot of good selections to help sooth and calm people. And the massage oils are here."

"Thanks."

She winked at him. "Good luck."

After she left, the first one to come in was the elderly man. He walked in and bowed slightly to Shizuo. "Thank you. I hope you take care of me."

Shizuo scratched the side of his face with his fingernail. He licked his lips. "Would you like a full body, torso-"

The old man chuckled. "Heiwajima-san. While I appreciate your offer, you are only practicing on me. Torso is fine. And I prefer back only."

Shizuo nodded, asking the man what kind of oil he liked. After easily finding the apricot kernel oil, he started slowly. The sounds of strings and pianos as well as the light scent lavender made him feel at ease, his shoulders drooping slightly in his relaxation. He went to work on the man's shoulders first, easily rolling his hands over the man's skin and applying pressure where needed. He could feel the tense muscles loosening under his hands, the smells of lavender and the sounds of beautiful music helping even more so in that process.

He wondered if he should try some conversation? It had seemed to help when Celty had reluctantly allowed herself to be one of his practice ones.

"So, what do you do around here?"

The man smiled, his eyes closed. "I help with the pedicures and manicures. Nails are my forte. It is a rather complicated thing to deal with. So delicate and yet so hard to deal with. But I love it."

"And that's all that matters, right?"

He slid his hands down the man's back, rubbing in circles toward the bottom of the man's back. The elderly man sighed. "Yes. And the pay doesn't hurt either!"

The joke made Shizuo smiled. Soon the man waved, signaling he was done. He sat up, sighing heavily. "That was better than I expected, Heiwajima-san."

Better than he expected? Shizuo frowned at the insinuation. But the man laughed. "Don't take it personally. Your outside appearance is intimidating."

It was true. Despite him not wearing his shades or the bartender outfit, he still had the look about him of a monster. He must look completely out of place here. He flushed in embarrassment and resisted the urge to push up on the sunglasses that weren't on the bridge of his nose. The elderly man laughed again. "You have two more people to impress, Heiwajima-san. Don't worry. You will."

Izaya rubbed his temple. He had just gotten off the phone with one of his clients. The man had been a pain in the ass to deal with. Demanding information like it was free. Orihara Izaya never let any information of his go free. It also didn't help with matters that his whole week had been going like this. He sighed as he leaned back in his computer chair, wincing slightly as the muscles in his back clenched. He had a lot of knots and tension in his sore muscles and figured a little trip to one of his favorite spas was in order.

He hadn't been to the spa- Kaijiura Spas; in a while. He had been itching to go ever since he heard they had hired a new masseuse who was actually pretty good for a beginner. Now, Izaya was use to the lovely ladies at Kaijiura Spas and their magic touches just as much as they had gotten use to his teasing of sorts. But now, a new person has turned up to torment... and better yet, it was a guy! The idea of teasing a man was something he couldn't give up on. He snickered to himself as he closed the top to his laptop. Oh yes, he was going to the spa. He walked out of his office, half skipping as he walked past Namie, who scowled at him. He flipped his phone open, quickly dialing the correct number, and awaited for the line to pick up.

"Kaijiura Spas, this is Ushiro Mayumi-san speaking."

"Mayumi-chan!"

"Iza-chan~!"

"I was wondering if you could schedule me an appointment today, for some massage aromatherapy sessions."

"Well, Reina-chan is busy today-."

Izaya smiled. "Ah, I was actually wanting to test the new guy out."

There was a long pause before a small puff of air was heard on the phone.

"Well, I suppose. He does have a couple of appointments... but they aren't till later... coming in now?"

"If that's okay?"

Izaya grinned as the woman on the other line grew flustered, sputtering how it was okay. He chuckled to himself. She was fun to play with. She sighed. "I'll let him know he is expecting someone soon."

"Thanks!"

He hung up, a smirk on his face as he continued to walk down the street. Oh, this would be fun. He couldn't wait to meet and torment this guy.

Shizuo was more than happy to come in to do a massage earlier than he was scheduled. He went ahead and sat out the oils he needed. An odd blend of Jojoba oil and almond oil. The customer had specifically asked for sandalwood candles, which automatically made Shizuo assumed the client was a man. At first that bothered him, but now... he was use to it. He sighed as he walked into the masseuse's bathroom, changing into his uniform.

While Shizuo was quietly changing, Izaya walked in. He peered around, grinning at the nice smell of sandalwood and the quiet background noise of music. Perfect! He stripped down, pulling one of the towels around his waste. He laid down on the table on his stomach, sighing as he was already feeling relaxed. He heard foot steps and turned his head to look at the masseuse, ready to playfully tell him that he wanted a full body massage.

When red-brown eyes met light brown ones, the world stopped.

_Why was Shizu-chan here?_

_Why was the flea here?_

But those questions had obvious answers. Izaya was laying on the table with nothing but a towel and Shizuo was wearing the standard uniform of Kaijiura Spas. It was obvious what was going on here. Izaya felt his lips twitch into a grin, eyes glinting mischievously. "Oh, Shizu-chan. I never would have suspected you to be a masseuse. After all, who would want a bunch of bruises with what you probably call a massage?"

Shizuo gritted his teeth, taking a deep breath. The scent of sandalwood made his anger drop lower and the sounds of music made him sigh. He reopened his eyes and scowled. "Unless you won't me to fuck up your body completely, then I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Shizuo walked over to him, moving his hand- signaling for him to sit down. Izaya hissed. "I don't want a massage by you."

"The girls are busy. You wanted me, you got me."

Izaya scowled, laying back down. He smirked after a second. "Well, at least it will feel like you are pampering me, like I deserve to be."

Shizuo snorted, squirting some of the oil directly on to Izaya's back. Izaya gasped and then glared. "Now, was that necessary, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shrugged, a rather large grin on his face. "You tell me?"

Izaya opened his mouth to retort, but when those hands started on his back, he lost his concentration. He gasped as those hands worked their magic. He had to give Shizuo credit... the man was proving to be good at this. He sighed as he heard more oil being squirted out of it's container. It touched his burning skin, running down his back until firm hands swooped down and rubbed it in. The scent of sandalwood, the jojoba mixed oil, and the music made Izaya temporarily forget that the man rubbing his back was Shizuo. When those fingers pressed against a rather knotted area, Izaya moaned.

Those fingers jerked and paused for only a moment, but then continued, pressing against the muscles, soothing them and bringing the knots loose. Izaya let out a soft sigh that sounded more like a moan. Shizuo shuddered. There was an odd smell to the oil he was using. He had used the jojoba and almond before... what was this... it smelled of jasmine and... something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on.

Izaya shifted slightly, his towel falling away from his backside. Shizuo couldn't stop himself as his eyes flickered down only to be caught looking at light flesh. Embarrassingly enough, he felt his pants tighten at the sight of Izaya's ass. It had to be the jasmine in the oil... that was it.

He swallowed a lump and continued working on the man's shoulders before moving to his neck. He found a few knots there too, using his finger tips to roll against the skin. Izaya let out a soft hiss, his hips shifting. Shizuo's brow furrowed at the movement. Carefully, he moved his hands down. They stopped just right at the top of his backside. He pressed into his back, rubbing circles against the man's lower back.

Tentatively, he lowered his hands. Regardless of it being Izaya- the paper work had specifically said a full body massage. So he'd give him one. He squirted some oil on his hands before returning to his bottom. He rubbed the flesh there, feeling his pants strain. Izaya moaned, grinning wickedly into the pillow before him. He lifted his hips as Shizuo continued to massage his ass. Those fingers felt marvelous. He shook his hips lightly, wondering what Shizuo looked like when he did this...

Shizuo added more oil to his hands, his massage had stopped, he was now only rubbing Izaya's bottom, squeezing it at times, rubbing the flesh in his hands. He shuddered as he felt himself spread those cheeks slightly. His eyes widened slightly at the sight of the pink, sensitive flesh inside. His oiled up hand grew curious until a finger tip brushed it. Izaya bit back a hiss when that finger sunk into him.

"Mnn..."

That particularly moan made Shizuo's skin jump and he pressed in his finger further, hearing another breathy moan. Slowly he pulled the finger out, stopping just before his finger popped out before pushing back in.

Izaya licked his lips, panting as the rhythm was being set. Shizuo's slippery finger was pushing in and out in a somewhat fast speed, Izaya's hips rocking into the man's ministrations. Another finger was added and Izaya's toes curled. He could hear Shizuo's panting and his grunts, it was growing intoxicating. His breath hitched when Shizuo's fingers brushed against a sensitive spot inside of him.

"Ungh. There!"

Shizuo brushed against the place... again and again. Izaya groaned as those fingers dug deeper, pushing against his prostate. He lifted his leg, shifting slightly so he could now lay on his side and look at Shizuo.

The blond had sweat beading on his forehead, his hands working mechanically as the look in his eyes was glazed over. Izaya smirked at Shizuo, whose only response was to push his fingers in and out harder. Izaya's face contorted- a look of pain and pleasure that Shizuo felt his cock twitch to.

He pulled his fingers out, pulling his pants down quickly and within a matter of seconds, the head of his cock was against Izaya's opening- he was rubbing the oil over his prick, groaning. "Shit flea... what the fuck was in this damned oil of yours?"

Izaya, finally turning all the way around, wrapping his legs around Shizuo's middle, bringing the man closer. He purred. "Blame it on the jasmine... hell, blame it on the sandalwood... heh, both are known aphrodisiacs, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled, pushing into Izaya. The man's red-brown eyes widened and he groaned, his legs clenching over Shizuo's middle. Shizuo hissed as that flesh clenched around him as he tried penetrating the louse. He grunted, finally feeling his prick slowly sink into the man.

And finally, he was in.

They paused as Shizuo breathed in deeply- the mixed scents of almond, sandalwood, jasmine, and the mystery scents were heady and was making him feel more aroused by the second. He grunted as he snapped his hips, finally pushing in and out of the smaller man.

The tempo started out slow, but was beginning to build up. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's legs, pulling them off of him and pressed them against the smaller man's chest, pounding into hims ferociously. He growled as the sounds of wet skin ricocheted off the walls, pounding in their ears. He shuddered, feeling the need to come building... and building.

Izaya purred as his legs bounced in quick motions. When Shizuo's slick hand finally gripped his arousal, pumping at it, Izaya let out a loud mewl, arching his back as the feeling of Shizuo's hand brought him closer to completion. And with another sharp thrust against his prostate, he came all over Shizuo's hand and his stomach.

The smell of Izaya's come, the sex, and the aromatherapy caused Shizuo to roar, burying himself deep inside of Izaya and coming. He groaned, Izaya's spasming entrance milking him as he emptied himself.

He pulled out, feeling his own seed dripping out of Izaya as well. He licked his lips, ready to growl at Izaya until he was interrupted by a high pitched yell of horror.

"Heiwajima-san! What do you think you're doing!"

Shizuo pushed away from Izaya, eyes wide in shock as the woman stood at the door. Izaya sat up, grabbing a few Kleenex tissues, wiping at his bottom. Shizuo grunted. "But he-."

"You are not welcome here anymore! You're fired!"

Shizuo blinked, watching the woman run out, disgusted with what she saw. Izaya zipped up his pants, grinning and waving at Shizuo as he exited. "Bye-bye Shizu-chan!"

No amount of aromatherapy nor soothing music could relax his muscles now. He gritted his teeth, grabbing hold of the massage table, ripping it out of the floor, storming after Izaya. "IZAYA!"

(THE END)


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last of my newest ones for now... on to digging up the older ones! o

**Keysmash**

**KANRA:** aldjkljsa

* * *

He hadn't meant to slam on the keys like that, but it was rather hard trying to type in the chatroom while getting fucked from behind. He licked his lips and grunted as the blond behind him grasped onto his black locks, yanking on them as he pounded into him. Shizuo growled, his right hand holding onto those slim hips tighter as he fucked the flea over his desk, the desk creaked a few times in protest at the weight, but stayed put. Izaya groaned, arching his back as Shizuo's cock hit him just right. He glanced at the chatroom, rust-colored eyes dancing in amusement at the responses.

* * *

**TANAKA TARO:** Eh? What happened?

**SAIKA:** Is everything all right, Kanra-san?

**BYAKUYA:** Do we even want to know?

**TANAKA TARO:** What does that mean?

* * *

Izaya grinned- the smile faltering slightly as Shizuo shoved into him harshly for a moment, his brows creasing in pleasure as the man fucked him harder.

* * *

**KANRA:** Oh, I'm sorry everyone! I'm just having a little bit of fun, if you know what I mean~ Ah~!

**SETTON:**: …

**TANAKA TARO:** … uh?

**BYAKUYA:** (ﾟдﾟ)  
SAIKA IS TYPING A MESSAGE

SAIKA STOPPED TYPING A MESSAGE.

* * *

Izaya snickered to himself at the speechless reactions from his chatroom mates. His breath hitched when Shizuo gave a painful tug to his hair and shoved hard into him, causing Izaya's hips to bump into the desk. He tossed a glare over to Shizuo, wore glared at him darkly. The look was a warning. A warning that Izaya felt tempted to test. He clutched onto the desk, bucking his hips back into Shizuo's, hearing the man grunt in approval, eyes sliding shut as they continued to push against each other, the wet sounds of their skin slapping together made Shizuo groan aloud.

Once Izaya noticed Shizuo was back into his groove, eyes closed and a sexy, cocky, grin on his face; he began typing again.

* * *

**KANRA:** Aaah! It feels so good! Having this big cock inside of me!

**SETTON:** I don't think that is really appropriate

**BYAKUYA:** Gross (￣ﾛ￣;)

**KANRA:** Ah! There, right there!

**SETTON:** Kanra-san, this isn't funny anymore.

**KANRA:** But- Nn! It feels so good~ (*´∇`)

* * *

"Are you still fucking around on that damned computer!"

Izaya paused, glancing back at Shizuo, who held him by his hips with both hands now, sweat streaking down his face as he panted and glared at Izaya. Izaya licked his lips. "Well, I thought we were fucking Shizu-chan. How is it possible for me to be fucking around with-"

"Shut up!"

A painful thrust caused Izaya to keysmash again, causing the people in the chatroom to tell him to stop the acting. Of course they had no idea of what was really going on. Izaya gasped and threw back his head as Shizuo pounded into him, growling in his ear.

"Are you more interesting in that computer than," he bucked his hips, hitting his prostate just right. Izaya yelped as Shizuo hissed in his ear "This."

Izaya panted out a laugh. "Maybe."

"Oh? Well, I'll make sure to make you eat those words, Izaya-kun!"

Izaya cried out as Shizuo bent over him, planting his hands on either side of his, a few keysmashes were heard as Shizuo began pummeling into him harder, faster. Izaya felt his toes curl against the hardwood floor. He wasn't going to last!

* * *

Kida raised a brow at the request for a webcam session from 'Kanra'. He rolled his eyes. It was probably a link to a video in disguise. The last thing he wanted was to be rick rolled by Izaya... or even linked to other disgusting videos. And yet... he sighed, hitting the okay button. His eyes widened at what he saw and he damn near lost his lunch.

Izaya was red faced, panting, shirtless... and a blond man in sunglasses, who looked strikingly like the strongest man in Ikebukuro, was standing behind him- the way they moved and groaned... it was obvious that perhaps Kanra hadn't been lying.

* * *

Izaya mewled. "Mn! Shizu-chan! Fuck me harder!"

"Shut up, you goddamn flea. I'll fuck you at my own pace!"

"Ah~"

* * *

**SETTON:** S-Shizuo!

**TANAKA TARO:** … I shouldn't be watching this!

SAIKA HAS SIGNED OFF.

* * *

"Fuck!"

Shizuo reached over him, grabbing his drooling cock. Izaya cried out, grasping the sides of the desk as he thrust into that rough hand. His eyes flickered to the screen. He grinned. The light on his in-built webcam was lit and the responses on the chat were hilarious. He clenched his eyes shut as Shizuo began hitting into him, harder... faster. Until finally, Izaya cried out, spilling his fluids onto the side of the desk. Shizuo roared, hips snapping in quick recessions, he came into Izaya. Hard. Izaya moaned as he was filled.

* * *

**KANRA:** Ah~ I came!~

SETTON HAS SIGNED OFF  
TANAKA TARO HAS SIGNED OFF

**KANRA:** Ara? Am I all alone now? So mean! (¬≥⌂≤)⁄΅

**BYAKUYA:** You're disgusting.

BYAKUYA HAS SIGNED OFF

* * *

Izaya chuckled, minimizing the window as he looked back at Shizuo- who was already fully dressed, working on buttoning up his shirt. He glared over at Izaya, eyes full of contempt. "This doesn't leave this room."

Izaya grinned, waving his hand. "Of course."

Little did Shizuo know, he had given a few friends a spectacular show. He grinned as he pulled up his pants and sat back in his chair, twirling in it. Ah, life sure was good!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, I lied. I do have one other newest one, but it's still ongoing... so yeah.

Anyways-

Oh my god, this fill is old. Like, my first Shizaya one ever! Aaaand it was one of the reasons why I was kind of skeptical about posting them here. It just proves how much of a pervert I am with these fills sometimes haha.

(It doesn't help that for this fill and another one dee was looking through BDSM shops... :D )

I posted this one on my DA, so if you saw it there, sorry? And if the previous statement isn't enough of a warning, here it is- THIS FICTION INCLUDES BDSM AND FORCED SEX, IF THAT BOTHERS YOU, PLEASE DON'T READ! Thank you~

**Drugged and Bound**

The first thing he noticed was that he was nude and he wasn't touching the floor.

The air was stagnant, yet somewhat cool. It made him come to the conclusion that he was no longer on the streets of Ikebukuro, but inside a building. He tested his arms, which were restrained; the hot feeling of leather clenching just a little too tightly on his wrists; binding him to steel. He blinked repetitively, realizing the room may not be so dark, it was a supple leather blindfold that blocked his view. A normal person would panic. A normal person would squirm.

But Orihara Izaya only felt a spark of curiosity run through him. Who could have possibly caught him off guard enough to do this? What marvelous mastermind could have planned it so? Izaya had many enemies. He knew he wasn't well liked and quite frankly, he didn't care. It was more amusing than anything else. But this time, oh this time, he couldn't help but admire the foe who was able to tie him up. He tried raking his brain of who could be behind this. Shizuo would be a likely candidate if the other man held the brain capacity to do this kind of thing. Izaya highly doubted Shizuo was the type to strip him and bind him. No, Shizuo was more straight forward than that... it could be Kida. After all, the kid probably had a bone to pick with him.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard a groan and felt something move underneath him. Well, now this was interesting. There was a body beneath him, just from the little contact of skin he could feel, said person was naked as well. He had no other clues to what was going on or who this was. He could talk, but who knows who else was in the room. He didn't want to alert whoever it may be that he was awake.

Unfortunately for him, the person below him wasn't so smart. Their voice cracked, sounding parched and a little painful, they called out with a gruff 'what the fuck?'

No one answered, but that didn't mean anything. Izaya shifted, hoping the person beneath him would realize he was there. But the moment he did, it triggered something. The skin of his ass brushed against this person's, this man's, flaccid penis. He heard the other grunt, shifting as well. The once flaccid penis was steadily becoming an arousal. Izaya gritted his teeth as he resisted to rub against it as he was still aware of the fact some unknown person was watching.

Footsteps... there were footsteps now. They were clicking, small ones. A woman. Izaya sneered. Figures. Only a woman would tie up two men naked together. A purr filled the air. "I see you are both awake, that's good."

The man beneath him growled. "What do you want?"

This time the voice sounded familiar, but Izaya was having a hard time figuring it out. The woman said nothing, but when the man beneath him made a strangled noise, Izaya grew curious. The woman sighed. "You both don't know how long this has taken me. I've been planning to do this for awhile, spent a lot of money for what I had planned. So, to be quite honest, I don't think I should have to justify my wants to you. They simply just are."

Izaya frowned as he felt the woman's hands on him, but in normal fashion he gave her a grin, hoping he was looking in the right direction. "Ah! Finally you are touching me, I was wondering when you were going to. I was beginning to get jealous."

The woman snorted. "I knew you'd act like this. I've been watching you for a long time, Orihara Izaya. You've always confused me."

The man beneath him snarled. "Izaya!"

The familiar voice. Izaya couldn't help but sneer. "Shizu-chan! Is it really you~?"

The sing-song tone made Shizuo snarl. "Why the fuck are you so happy!"

"Ah, I'm not happy Shizzy-chan! I'm far from happy, but I am however intrigued. Who ever this person is, they most be a pro at this kind of thing! It makes me wonder what kind of lifestyle they live!" He laughed. "It's so shameless!"

The woman snarled. "I knew I should have used this from the beginning."

Izaya felt cold leather strap around his head, the belt clicking on the back of his head and rubber being shoved into his mouth. He frowned around the ball. After a moment, he couldn't help but laugh around it though. He was right... the woman had to have some experience in this type of seedy world to own all of this. When he felt her hands travel down his body, he frowned. They skipped out on his groin area and went down to his lower back. She caressed the cleft of his ass while speaking. "When I finally made my move, everything went so perfectly. Heiwajima-san was at Russian Sushi, drinking... a perfect time to slip something, and you, Orihara-san, you were at a little cafe, people watching as usual... unaware of the tainted drink you owned."

This made it sound like there were accomplices. And it wouldn't surprise him. He knew he had enemies.

The woman's hands left. The sound of something being squeezed out of a tube resonated through the room and then her hands returned. Her left going back to rubbing his ass while the right began to smear cool gel over his hole. Izaya bristled at the feeling, but then tried to ignore it. The woman went on with her story. "After I managed to get you two here, it was only a matter of time you'd awaken. While you were out, I managed to position you just right. And of course slip you some aphrodisiacs. After all, what would be the point of this if you couldn't get hard with each other? Where would be the fun in that?"

Izaya hissed when one of her fingers slid into his ass. He grimaced as he felt her prod around. It was disturbing on many levels. But he also felt an ache inside of him. He could feel his cock filling with blood. The woman laughed. "I knew I had chosen right. Getting hard just from a little anal play, really Orihara-san? I knew you'd make a perfect bottom."

Izaya laughed around the rubber in his mouth, trying to put up a front. As she slipped another finger in, she glanced over at Shizuo. The man also had a blindfold over his eyes, his wrists tied to the wall, while his back rested against the leather of the swim, his ankles adorned with cuffs that were chained to the floor, he was rendered helpless. Not only due to the drugs, but she had made sure to buy the strongest restraints. She wasn't stupid. She knew the monstrous strength that Shizuo owned, she wasn't going to risk it. She looked down to his hard cock, grinning as the cock ring around it did its job. She finally removed her fingers from Izaya, taking hold of the man's legs, whose ankles were also cuffed and spread with a spreader bar. She unhooked the bar for a moment, pulling the two of them over the other a little more, making sure his legs were positioned just right before putting the bar back in place.

Izaya knew what was going to happen. He had no say in the events that would happen, and that's what bothered him. Where was the control he worked so hard to have? This was pathetic.

Shizuo wasn't quite sure what was happening. But he had a dark feeling as he felt a warm body hovering above him. He shuddered as the woman's hand wrapped around his bound cock, holding it still. She purred.

"Have a seat, Orihara-san."

Izaya grunted over the rubber. There was no way in hell he was going to sit down on Shizuo's cock. But when he felt the woman pushing on his shoulder, his drugged body put up little resistance. The head of the cock brushed against his lubed and opened hole. He shuddered, grunting into the rubber again.

She removed her hand from Shizuo's arousal and planted her hands on Izaya's shoulders from behind him. She grinned as she pushed, watching the cock slid in deeper. Shizuo hissed as his cock was encased in an intense heat. But his stomach churned at the thought of who he was inside. He didn't want to fuck the flea. He didn't want to fuck a man at all.

The woman lifted Izaya up, only to push him back down. She did it a couple of more times until she noticed it was easier to lift him and finally let go, laughing as Izaya continued the steady rhythm on his own. Bouncing up and down, up and down. His hips grew tired, but still he moved.

He moaned against the rubber in his mouth as Shizuo's hips responded. The more friction they had, the better it felt. Izaya felt his hips twitch, speeding up and moving in quick movements. He purred into the rubber as he bucked against Shizuo, who snarled erotically, moving his own hips up and down.

The woman belted out another laugh. "I knew it! Oh wow, did I know it. Oh Orihara-san, never knew you'd like this so much."

Izaya ignored her. Who cares? There was no point in letting the bitch win. He might as well enjoy himself since he was pushed into it. He cried out as Shizuo's erection rubbed his prostate, sending his body into a little shiver session. The woman watched them for a second before freeing the bar between Izaya's legs. Watching him carefully. He didn't seem to notice. He bounced a little more freely now and with more fervor. She unhooked the gag and let it fall from Izaya's mouth. The man moaned loudly now. His hips twitched at the sound of his own voice, driving harder against Shizuo. "Oh Shizzy-chan!"

Shizuo grunted. "Fuck, you damned flea!"

"Ah! Nngh! Ah, you feel so good inside of me!"

The playful tone made Shizuo growl. Why the fuck did the woman allow the damned flea to talk again? It was annoying. And yet, instead of losing his arousal, he felt more arousal pool into his lower belly and he snarled, snapping his hips up into Izaya, enjoying the loud mewl the other man made.

The tapping of the woman's heels went past their heads, the sound of a door closing also was ignored. Izaya panted as he bounced up and down on Shizuo, purring as the man responded in equal passion. Their grunts and moan filled the room. The slickness of the sweat building on his face made the blindfold slippery while Shizuo's cotton one fell from his face. He squinted at the light that was on them until his eyes adjusted. The sight of Izaya, whose hands were tired against a steel bar, sweat slicking up his skin; his abdomen moving up and down in quick motions; hips twitching; cock bobbing and just the sight of where they were connected sent chills up Shizuo's spine. He wanted to be repulsed. He wanted to feel the burn of need dissipate from him.

But the sight of Izaya, disheveled and fully fucked made him want to shoot. He groaned. But he found he couldn't. The fucking cock ring wasn't allowing him to cum. He hissed as he pushed harder against Izaya in retaliation.

"I see your blindfold fell off, Heiwajima-san."

The woman came back. Shizuo's eyes snapped over to her. She was tall, her body skinny and right now dressed in tight leather. Her face, also encased in leather. The only thing visible was her plump lips and her brown eyes. She sneered. "I had to go put on my mask, after all, didn't want you knowing my face. Is there a problem, Heiwajima-san? You look like you are in pain."

Izaya laughed, his voice sounding breathless. "Shizu-chan is in pain because he needs to come!"

The woman rolled her eyes at Izaya's antics, but looked at Shizuo. She could tell it was true, but did she want to give this up so quickly? She hesitated, but then a cattish grin filled her face. She walked off to the side, puling a couple of syringes out of her drawer. Both were capped. She walked over, easily unhooking Shizuo's cock ring. She purred. "You may come now, Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo growled loudly, pounding into Izaya and finally shooting inside of him. Izaya moaned, feeling his own cock respond and came as well. They panted, slumping as little as the restraints would allow. Izaya let out a jittery laugh as he tried to collect his breath. "You are one wild ride, Shizu-chan."

"Shut the fuck up you damned flea. As soon as I'm free, I will kill both of you."

"Now, now Heiwajima-san. That's not nice at all. After all, what's a great sex without a great nap afterward?"

Shizuo's brows knotted at her words but when he felt the needle pierce his skin, he knew he was being drugged again. He vaguely saw her stick the same into Izaya before she purred to both of them.

"Sweet dreams. I look forward to the next performance tomorrow."

And then Shizuo's world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Did I scare you all away with my noncon-ish fic? Hello? Anyways Here is another old one.

**A Pleasant Burn**

"Shit that fucking burns!"

Izaya laughed as he rubbed his hand up and down the hard cock, smearing the wasabi all over it. They had ordered Russian Sushi and naturally a side of wasabi came with it. The green paste wasn't going to be put to waste as Izaya deviously thought he'd like to lick it off of Shizuo's dick.

Shizuo's leg twitched. Such spicy things weren't mean to go on sensitive areas such as this. The feeling of Izaya's hand moving on his prick was marvelous... the spices within the wasabi however, made the experience hellish. He winced and growled. "Hurry it up louse, before my dick goes up in flames!"

Izaya laughed. "Oh? Your dick is that hot for me is it?"

"Just shut the fuck and lick the damn stuff off!"

Izaya snickered, letting go of him, eying the green covered erection. He leaned forward, taking a whiff. Spice infiltrated his nostrils and he shuddered. This would be fun! He was glad they had ordered extra wasabi with their sushi. He opened his mouth, slowly engulfing Shizuo's cock.

The blond hissed. The sensation of the spices biting his skin was bad enough, now Izaya's hot mouth just made things even hotter. He felt Izaya bob on his cock, moving up and down; tongue lapping at the underside, picking up some of the wasabi that was smeared there. Izaya felt himself twitch as the spices pounded at his tongue and triggered a reaction in his eyes. Tears built up in his eyes, beginning to burn. He lifted up from the cock for a second to clear his throat before resuming his actions.

Shizuo groaned at the sight. Izaya was licking his cock with fervor, lapping up the wasabi, wet tears on his cheek. And as much as he was loathe to admit it, it was pretty damn sexy. He growled, gripping Izaya's hair, making sure the man stayed put. Izaya tried to hide his sniffle, the heat and spice of the wasabi was getting to him. He noticed some green sauce on Shizuo's testicles, lowering his head down to capture it. The blond growled, clenching his fists in those locks as Izaya licked him.

"Ungh. Damn flea..."

Izaya grinned, blinking away a few tears before taking that cock in his mouth once more. The wasabi was almost gone now, the burn of the aftertaste being faded and replaced with the familiar taste of Shizuo's skin. He lapped at it, purring. He pulled away, his eyes still only slightly watery, cheeks a little red from those tears. He grinned. "Maybe I should apply more wasabi."

"Put that shit on my dick again, and I'll rip you apart."

"So scary Shizu-chan!" He placed a hand on the other man's dick, raising a brow. "I could easily hurt you right now."

Shizuo growled. "I'll shove that wasabi up your ass if you dare try, you fucking flea."

Izaya's eyes lit up. "You will Shizu-chan! Only if you lick it out of me, okay!"

Shizuo shuddered in rage. This guy was fucking disgusting!


	5. Chapter 5

Another real short one because I suck at making those long fills (I worship you guys that are able to! Really, I do!) To make up for it, I'll post three of my fills here today! lol

**Global Warming isn't Dirty Talk**

"What unusual weather we've been having lately."

Shizuo felt his hips pause, screwing up their tempo for a moment. He looked down at the man beneath him and furrowed his brow. Izaya always had this habit of talking a lot while in bed, but he honestly did not just bring up the god damn weather while having sex. Couldn't it have been something more entertaining or even the slightest bit interesting? Weather was such a dull topic.

Shizuo merely grunted in response, focusing on his thrusts. Izaya panted, clawing at the blond's back, his right leg sliding closer to the edge of the bed while the left bounced up and down on Shizuo's shoulder. The blond's hand was on the back of that leg, clutching the thigh while his other hand held the headboard. Izaya moaned when Shizuo pressed in deeper. Izaya licked his lips. "Rumors are global warming may be upon us. Humans are interesting, worrying about such a thing as global warming. Of course I don't believe nor disbelieve in such a thing."

Shizuo growled, sweat dripping off of his forehead as he pounded into Izaya, wishing the man would shut up. Izaya continued on. "If it were to exist and mankind is actually doomed by it, well, then that would only make things more interesting! I wonder what everyone would do to try to ensure their survival."

Shizuo pulled out, roughly turning Izaya around, forcing the man on his hands and knees. He roughly re-entered him, clutching onto his hips hard enough to be positive that his finger tips would leave bruises. Izaya sighed, glancing out the window. "I'm sure many would scatter around, clinging desperately to anything and everything!"

This was becoming insulting. It's like Izaya wasn't even stimulated by him. But at this point, he could really care less. He was horny and deep inside of Izaya's ass. If the man wasn't that stimulated by him, fine. But god damn it, he wasn't going to listen to Izaya rambling when that voice should only be moaning. He tore off a large chuck of his sheets, wadding them up and shoving it into Izaya's mouth. The dark haired man moaned into the cloth and Shizuo bent over him, growling into his ear.

"Now shut the fuck up and let me fuck you in peace."

Izaya purred, the sound coming out in a mocking tone, but Shizuo didn't care. He'd just fuck Izaya harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inches Off**

They had never been so close while fighting, and it was proving to be awkward. It started off with a public trash can finally hitting its target. Izaya fell and Shizuo learned from years of experience that once this prey was down, he had to act fast. He lunged at the other man, pinning him to the ground. He raised a hand, striking the man on the face. Izaya, being the persistent cockroach he is, managed to kick Shizuo's back, causing the man to wince. They wrestled each other on the ground, Izaya easily being able to worm his way out of his grasp at certain times. Izaya laughed as he managed to twist his way out of Shizuo's arms. He kicked at the blond's head.

What else could he do to piss this man off?

The idea of biting his thigh went through his head and he smirked. He could easily hurt Shizuo more than that, but this type of fighting was different and amusing. It figures that Shizuo would fight so primitively After all, he is the one always throwing projectiles like some mad man. So why not? He twisted his head lightly, opening his mouth and biting down on Shizuo's inner thigh.

But when the man howled in pain more so than Izaya thought he would, it didn't take long to realize he had missed his mark by a couple of inches. Instead he had sunken his pearly whites into Shizuo's clothed dick. He felt himself go a little pale, if not a little green. He had not expected to do that! Unfortunately he hadn't thought that Shizuo being distracted for that short amount of time would have been a good time to run away. No, instead Shizuo recovered quickly and easily grabbed Izaya by the throat, lifting him and pushing him against the cold alley wall. He snarled. "You bit my dick, you goddamn louse!"

"Oops! Sorry Shizu-chan, I honestly didn't mean to!"

"Fuck you, you crazy son of a bitch! Do I need rabies shots now?"

Izaya cocked an eyebrow, eyes glinting and a sneer on his lips. "If anyone has rabies, it's you Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo added pressure and Izaya growled. "I was being on honest Shizu-chan! I didn't mean to bite your dick! Really! I was aiming for your leg."

Shizuo tore off his sunglasses, surprised they had stayed on this long and glared good and hard at Izaya before slipping his hands down on the man's waist and fell to his knees. Izaya froze. Surely Shizuo wouldn't bite him back... was the man that immature? Ah, he supposed he wouldn't put it past the man. He was rather dull, after all.

"Shizu-chan, surely we don't have to-"

And then his crotch was covered in moisture. The feeling of those teeth teetering close on sinking down into his flesh made his skin prickle, but when they didn't, Izaya couldn't help but stare down at Shizuo. The man looked awkward and unsure of himself for a moment. And as time ticked by, the whole scenario just grew weirder and weirder. And then, Shizuo's tongue moved.

Izaya threw back his head and let out a soft mewl. He surely wasn't expecting this! This was fascinating! He looked down at Shizuo who was now moving his head over the denim of his pants, using more pressure against the growing hard on before him. Izaya wiggled his hips a little, longing to get those pants off.

"Never knew you'd be turned on by getting your dick bite, Shizu-chan! Maybe I should bite it more often."

Had he meant for it to come out as sleazy and seductive as it had? He wasn't sure. Either way, it worked in causing Shizuo to shudder and pull away. The blond stood up, moving into Izaya's body. He pressed the dark haired man into the wall again as well as pressing his hips into the other's. "You're fucking sick."

Izaya laughed, his hips rolling into Shizuo's. "Mm. I'd say you are just as sick as I am, after all. You're the one who made this into an erotic situation."

Shizuo growled, his hips snapping into Izaya's harder. Izaya panted, lifting a leg. He had confidence Shizuo would grab it. And as if he knew him like the back of his hand, he did. He wrapped it around his middle and grabbed the other one- lifting Izaya and pressing his back to the wall. He groaned into the crook of Izaya's neck. Izaya purred at him. "What do you want Shizu-chan?"

"I want you to shut your damn mouth."

He thrust up into him harshly, growling as their tempo sped up. The friction of their jeans and the rocking sensation of their bodies pressed together was becoming too much. Izaya mewled into Shizuo's ear as he came into his pants. Shizuo's nostrils flared and he came as well. Unceremoniously, he dropped Izaya onto the floor. Izaya winced, eyes still a little cloudy with lust. "So cold, Shizu-chan."

"Never bite my dick again."

Shizuo lit a cigarette and stalked off, unaware of how ineffective his threat had sounded.


	7. Chapter 7

**Untitled**

Goddamn it, he liked that lamp!

His brow ticked as those sneaky, filthy hands roamed up and down his bartender vest, pulling at it. Buttons popped and thread ripped. Shizuo growled into those lips which were much more accustomed to spouting lies than creating passion. The dark haired man sneered into the kiss, causing the blond to pull away, lowering his head and biting down on the exposed collarbone. Hard.

Izaya hissed, but quickly made up for it by laughing. "Mnn. Shizu-chan, so rough!"

Shizuo snarled, pulling away from the patch of bruised skin; the taste of blood on his mouth now. He shoved Izaya back, mainly for breaking his lamp and also for tearing up his vest. He quickly grabbed a hold of Izaya's dark shirt, ripping it off of him with much more ease than Izaya had with merely tearing up his vest. Izaya purred as his hot skin was revealed to the world. He pulled out his knife from his pocket, flipping it open and given it a small lick before turning dangerous eyes onto Shizuo. Shizuo snarled as his eyes watched that blade. Izaya lunged forward, slicing Shizuo's shirt open. Izaya's eyes flickered up to Shizuo's. He brought the knife up, flicking it against Shizuo's lower lip. Blood leaked out of the shallow cut and Izaya took that moment to lap at it. Shizuo snarled, smacking Izaya's hand, sending the knife flying. He shoved at the man, pushing him toward the bed. They ran into the dresser first, their lips locked and moving heatedly. Izaya mewled into Shizuo's mouth as their tongues battled and their hips began their own little war, pushing into one and other with fervor. The dresser rocked, a small circular ash tray trembled atop of it as Shizuo's thrusts grew in strength; Izaya's moans grew louder and suddenly- the loud sound of glass shattering caused them to pull away.

Shizuo licked his lips, wincing at the cut on his lower lip. He seethed and glared at Izaya, who was licking at the blood now on his lip. Those brown-red eyes glinted up at him, challenging him. Shizuo snarled, lunging back at him.

They landed this time at the side of the bed, Izaya's knees hitting the side of it, but managing balance without falling on to it. Years of parkour helped his balance and taking him down wasn't going to be easy. Unfortunately, Shizuo was just as skilled as he.

Shizuo grabbed him by the hips, pressing against him as their lips locked again. The pressure from their lips being intense and full of lust.

Shizuo growled, his hands finally reaching for the button of Izaya's pants. He yanked, hearing the button hit the wall on the other side of the room. He yanked the article of clothing down those pale legs and snorted as he noticed Izaya wasn't wearing any underwear. Go fucking figure.

"Turn around."

"Oh, does Shizu-chan want to do me like a bitch?"

"I said turn the fuck around."

"Now Shizu-chan is trying to be scary~!"

Shizuo grabbed a hold of those dark tresses, tipping Izaya's head back. "I said turn the fuck around, before I hurt you."

"Make me."

Gladly. Shizuo growled, easily turning Izaya around, somehow sensing the man wasn't as resistant as he made it sound and pushing him to bend over the bed. Shizuo didn't waste any time. He bent over Izaya and pressed three of his digits at Izaya's mouth. "Suck. If you bite, I'll shove all three of them up your ass without anything on it."

Izaya laughed, but when he opened his mouth- Shizuo shoved his digits right in. The feeling of Izaya's tongue was bordering on disgusting and erotic. Shizuo couldn't pick which one it felt more like. Either way, the sensation was slowly getting to him and made his lower belly ache and twist. Izaya lapped at those fingers, moving his tongue in between them, rolling around them... trying to lubricate them as well as possible. And then Shizuo pulled them out. He nodded to himself and brought those slick fingers down to Izaya's ass. He smeared the saliva over the opening before pushing a single digit in.

Izaya mewled. The sensation of Shizuo's finger had a pleasant burn to it. Not entirely pleasurable, but not extremely painful. As Shizuo began moving that finger, the burn slowly faded and was replaced by a dull feeling with sparks of pleasure every now and again. He panted, wanting more. Shizuo snarled. "Stop moving, fucking flea."

"Mn! But Shizu-chan, your finger feels so good inside of me!"

"Well, if you think it feels so nice, try shutting the fuck up and holding still so I can insert another one!"

Izaya hummed, hands fisting in the comforter before him as another finger was added. Shizuo pounded at him with two fingers, causing Izaya to hitch forward and the bed to moan under the weight and stress of their actions. Shizuo quickly pushed another finger inside of him, hooking them just right until he heard Izaya moan loudly, hips bucking back into those fingers. Shizuo growled. "Such a slutty flea."

"Mn! Make me your slut, Shizu-chan! Make me your bitch."

Shizuo gritted his teeth. This fucking guy. Everything he said sounded like a game. Everything sounded as if it were all amusing. It aggravated him! He pulled his fingers out and roughly turned Izaya over. Those eyes were filled with amusement, as much as Shizuo had imagined. He growled. "What the fuck is so funny?"

"Nothing Shizu-chan, I just thought you didn't want me facing you."

He didn't. But he wanted to get this over and done with. Searching for a god damn condom would take too much time. He shoved Izaya's head down, pressing his cock against the man's cheek. "Bite my cock and I bash your brains in, clear?"

"Crystal." purred Izaya before kissing the cock before him. He slowly slid his tongue out, flicking the head before rolling it down to the foreskin. His mouth opened wide and engulfed the arousal before him. Shizuo snarled, his hand grabbing a fistful of dark hair, pressing Izaya into his crotch. Izaya moaned in discomfort, but quickly got use to the sensation and began to suck.

Shizuo growled, bucking his hips into the man's mouth, his hand keeping that head in place. His eyes rolled back into his head as Izaya brought a hand up to massage his testicles, rolling them gently before being a little rougher, as if it to tell him he needs to breath. Shizuo pulled away, his cock being pulled out of Izaya's mouth with a small 'pop'. He shoved the man down, quickly taking hold of those legs by the lower thighs and pressing them up. Izaya laughed.

"Be glad I'm so flexible, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo snickered as he lined his cock up with Izaya's ass. "It's the only thing I do like about you flea."

Izaya purred. "Shizu-chan! You like me!"

Shizuo ignored the catty remake and pushed his way into the other man. The sting of not nearly enough lubrication burned, but there was enough to make it tolerable. He licked his lips as he finished pushing in the rest of the way and waited for a moment. But only for a moment. Confident of it being all right now, he moved. Izaya moaned loudly, grabbing hold of his knees as Shizuo pounded into him. The bed began creaking loudly as they moved.

Izaya purred. "Mn! Shizu-chan! Ah, so good!"

"Nn. Can you ever- fuck; shut up?"

"Mm, you should make me!"

Shizuo growled, his hips snapping harder and faster than earlier. He reached between them, letting go of one of Izaya's legs, it slumped over his shoulder as he grabbed hold of Izaya's prick. The smaller man's eyes lit up for a second before clouding over with lust as Shizuo began moving his hand up and down his length. His thrusts slowed for a moment, moving in deliberate circles. He leaned in and growled.

"Fleas like you should learn to shut the fuck up."

"Mmn! This isn't helping me be quiet, Shizu-chan! I like it when you beat me off!"

"Hm. I could always stop beating you off. It's disgusting anyways."

He began speeding up his tempo again, pushing into that opening harder and harder, drinking in the moans that Izaya gave off before finally lowering his hands on that slick cock. He squeezed the base, hard. And continued to pound. Izaya gritted his teeth, the urge to come was becoming apparent, but the vice grip Shizuo had around the base of his penis and balls denied him that.

"Are you going to be quiet, louse?"

Izaya panted. "Mn! I don't think I can, Shizu-chan."

"You will if you fucking want to come."

Izaya grimaced. He hated being told what to do, but not as much as he hated not being able to come. He glared at Shizuo, snapping his mouth shut. Shizuo grinned, knowing he'd won for the moment. He continued to pound into Izaya, glancing at the man every now and again. He could tell the man needed to come. It was kind of funny, the way Izaya's face was turning read; his chest rising and falling harder. Finally, Shizuo growled. "Beg for it."

"I don't beg, Shizu-chan."

"You will if you want to come."

Izaya snarled. Fuck he hated this guy. "Please." he muttered. Shizuo rose a brow. "Eh?"

"Please, Shizu-chan! Please, let me come all over your belly!"

The beg was done in that mocking tone that Izaya always used, but Shizuo let it pass. The longer he stayed in this ass, the more he wanted to tear the man apart- limb from limb. He let go of his grip on the man's penis and began jerking it. Izaya cried out as a few white ropes jutted out of his cock. Shizuo growled and hammered into Izaya, pouring himself into the other man.

Izaya winced at the feeling of Shizuo's come coating his insides. As the taller man slowed his thrusts and pulled out, Izaya rolled over onto the bed, stretching out his legs, one of them; or perhaps both, popped and he stretched like a cat. "Mn! That hit the spot."

"Yeah, whatever."

Shizuo grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his nightstand, wincing as he noticed the glass pieces and cigarette ashes by his large dresser. He lit the cigarette and tossed a scathing look to Izaya. "Why are you still here, flea?"

"How mean, Shizu-chan! You just ripped me a new asshole and I'm not allowed to recover?"

Shizuo's lip twitched, a ghost of a smile, before snarling at his foe. "Get the fuck out."

Izaya sighed, grabbing his pants, throwing them back on. "Shizu-chan, you monster! Ripping another pair of my good pants."

"Did you not hear me louse? I said get out."

Izaya grinned. "Until next time, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo threw his lighter at him, missing as the door shut on him. Shizuo sighed.

Great. Now he'd have to get up and get his lighter.


	8. Chapter 8

Haha, posting these here is kind of like a confession. YES, I WROTE THESE! /hides in shame/. XD lol And hey look, it's my other BDSM one... /flails/. Once again, I'm sorry if I scare you all away with this. /cries/

So yeah - NONCON IN THIS CHAPTER.

**ElectroSex is Best**

"Stop smiling like that, it's creeping me out."

Izaya merely laughed at Namie's tired request. She was busy filing some papers while Izaya couldn't help but think of the present he had at home. He snickered to himself. It had been hard to get and just thinking of going back home to play with it made him excited. Namie made a face, watching the man spin in his chair. She turned her eyes back to work and muttered how Izaya should just go home. Izaya stopped his chair, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Hm. I think you're right. I should take the rest of the day off."

"That's not what I mea-."

Izaya waved her off. "Don't worry about finishing the paperwork."

His mind was preoccupied.

–

Shizuo growled as he looked around, he didn't have much time until the flea made it back here, he had to find a way out. There had to be. He exercised his strength against the restraints, grunting as he failed to break fear. How that was possible, he had no idea. Izaya must of used some sort of drug on him and was laughing it up right now. That thought sent him over the edge, somehow hobbling over toward the phone. He stared up at the device pathetically. It wasn't like he could reach it. Not with the strong armbinder gripping his arms and pushing them together in a vice-like grip. The biting sensation of it proved it wasn't normal leather. Izaya knew who he was dealing with, so of course he would plan ahead for this. Shizuo growled. He could barely move his legs... the leather, fur-lined ankle cuffs were not only hooked together, but hooked to his armbinder. He wished the humility stopped there.

But no... oh no. Izaya wasn't that kind. Firstly, he wore a hideous collar... it was pink and trimmed in even lighter pink, but a heavy feeling down low was what made the collar even more undesirable. And then there was the leather around his cock that was hanging slightly. He groaned as he tried to stretching himself up to the counter.

"Shizu-chan! I brought us a wonderful present today!"

Shit, the flea. Shizuo scrambled back into a proper sitting position, watching Izaya walk in. The glimpse of what's behind that door, the door to his freedom made him wonder if he could roll past her and right out the door... as if picking up on Shizuo's thoughts, he kicked the door shut, smirking.

"How mean! Shizu-chan doesn't want to see the present I bought him."

"Fuck you."

"Ah, ah that is no way to talk to your master." he lifted a remote controller from his pocket. "Bad dog!"

Shizuo slumped forward as the shock collar sent a small wave of pain through him. He snarled as he composed himself, glaring daggers at Izaya, who sat a small briefcase looking thing on the table. The man grinned as he opened it, eyes widening in delight.

"Oh Shizu-chan! I think you'll love this!"

Shizuo's eyes followed Izaya's hand as he produced a metallic rod from the case. A single blue spark shot off from the top of it, Shizuo snarled. "You're a sick fuck, Izaya."

Izaya snickered. "Sick as in amazing? Then- yes; I might as well be a sex god with how good I am at fucking."

Shizuo managed to roll, wanting to get away. Suddenly the shock collar sent another jolt of pain down his body, this one just a bit harder than the last. Damn the shock collar.

Izaya laughed. "Oh, you rolled over! Good boy Shizu-chan! Does Shizu-chan want a treat?" He squatted down to pat his head. Shizuo tried to bite his hand, causing Izaya to recoil for a second before frowning. "Now, now. I'm getting your treat, just be patient."

Izaya reached down with that rod. The spark illuminated as it zapped Shizuo's nipple.

The man winced, only slightly. Izaya pouted. "No fair Shizu-chan! They didn't design these things for a monster after all. But that's okay! I can amp it up a bit for you."

Shizuo growled as he heard that. "Fuck off Izaya, this isn't funny anymore."

"Who says I'm being funny? Though I am being quite nice. I bought this at some sleazy sex store for you, but I see my efforts go unappreciated! Besides, I think the normal taser has been doing a better job at stimulating you."

Shizuo's face turned purple as Izaya walked back to the little briefcase, he sighed. "So much money down the drain because Shizu-chan is a monster and is unaffected by pleasure low-shock tools." He rummaged through "Oh! A pinwheel! Shizu-chan! Look! The present I got you includes your favorite, the wartenburg pinwheel!"

Shizuo stiffened. He remembered that damn violet wand. He had managed to hide the first one, now it seems Izaya had bought a new one. He growled as he looked away. "Just get this shit over with."

Izaya frowned. "You're not making it fun for me! Bad dog!"

Shizuo winced at the powerful voltage sent through him. He licked his lips, shakily turning his head to glare at Izaya. Izaya smirked, walking over to Shizuo. He pushed on his middle with his foot, making Shizuo lean back. Those brown eyes watched as Izaya put the pinwheel on his skin, a rather painful jolt went through him. Izaya purred at the way Shizuo's skin jumped, he rolled it, moving up his chest, rolling over a nipple. Shizuo breathed out a moan, ashamed at doing so. The blood in his cock filled and Izaya laughed victoriously. The smaller man reached down, snapping the leather around his cock in place. He purred. "I'll plug it in later."

Shizuo growled, trying to buck Izaya off, who laughed and stuck the pinwheel down on the other nipple. Shizuo snarled, thrusting his hips in the air, finally knocking Izaya off.

Izaya grinned. "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan! You do realize you have no choice in all of this.

"Bullshit I don't."

"Bad dog!"

Shizuo slumped over at the shock collar put him in his place. Izaya smiled. "Well, let's see what other toys your present came with." He pulled at a small wand looking thing with a chain attached it, he laughed and put it back. "Some of these are kind of boring and don't deliver enough pain, don't you agree?"

Shizuo didn't answer until the shock collar went off and he muttered a yeah. Izaya sighed. "You've been awfully bad this evening, Shizu-chan. I wonder if the newness is wearing off or you've grown use to the voltage."

Shizuo glared at Izaya, when would this shit be over with? Would it ever? He had never imagined Izaya being as sick as to capture him, keep him hostage, and... and whatever the hell this was! It didn't make sense to him. If the situation was turned around, Izaya would be dead in a ditch somewhere. He definitely wouldn't try to sexual arouse him through torture.

Izaya hummed to himself as he messed with the power box on the table, plugging something in. He walked over to Shizuo, bending down to plug the other end in. Shizuo's eyes widened what he was doing and was about to tell him no when a buzzing sensation spread in his groin area. His eyes rolled back in his head as the electric sensations along his arousal and testicles increased only slightly. Izaya giggled. "At least Shizu-chan can feel it here. Pity my wands aren't made for below the belt play!"

Shizuo groaned, ashamed at the way his body twisted. He yelped when Izaya brought a taser to his shoulder, zapping him lightly. He laughed when Shizuo shook slightly. It was truly amazing. A normal person would be on the ground convulsing after a shock from this taser. But not Shizuo. No, the man was a monster and he could endure a lot.

But Izaya had to wonder... just what was his dear Shizu-chan's breaking point? Electricity had been a good start. It was sleek, sexy, and powerful. A lot like Izaya himself. He had watched Shizuo flail the first time as he sent the voltage to it's maximum, a lethal 500khz. But that blew a fuse in his first power box and now he was on his second one and longing to crank the baby up to give Shizuo that painful jolt again. He pressed the taser against Shizuo's nipple, hearing the man pant. The soft, electrical massaging sensation on his erection was making him horny; the sensation on his balls was making him go mad. Izaya purred as he pushed the taser down again, this time on the opposite nipple.

Shizuo groaned. "Enough, flea."

The shock collar sent a jolt through his body as Izaya commanded it. Izaya wagged a finger before him, shaking his head. "Now, now. Don't try to ruin my fun!"

Shizuo growled, the sensations on his cock were going to make him cum before he was even touched! Izaya walked over to his briefcase, sitting his taser down in favor for a small probe. He sighed. "This is what interested me in this violet wand kit! I wanted to join Shizu-chan in the fun!"

Shizuo's brows furrowed, Izaya took hold of the probe, pressing it against Shizuo's skin and then touched him. A jolt passed through them both. Izaya mewled. "Mn! It is fun."

Shizuo hated himself when he felt a jolt of arousal shoot straight to his groin at the sound of Izaya's mewling. Izaya touched him again, twisting a nipple. The shocks they received caused Izaya to moan loudly. Shizuo panted; his body hummed with all of the stimulation and was begging for release. Izaya was soon becoming bored with the docile nature their torture had taken. He picked himself up, walking over to grab on of the other violet wands, smirking. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to turn this bad boy to 450khz. I mean, you were able to take 400 without breaking a sweat! Shizu-chan is such a monster."

Shizuo's eyes widened as he heard the wand whir with electricity. Izaya brought it towards him, pressing it against a nipple. Shizuo howled for the first time since the time he had 500khz on him. Izaya's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, even more so when Shizuo came all over himself. He laughed. "My, my Shizu-chan! Never expected you to actually get off on all of this. Naughty!"

"Shut the fuck up you god damn fle-AH!"

Pressing the wand against Shizuo's other nipple he smirked. "What were you saying?"

Silence greeted him and Izaya sneered. "That's what I thought!" Izaya was about to continue on when his phone rang. He frowned, walking over to it. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Shizuo panted, watching Izaya talk on the phone to some unknown person, someone obviously important, and then the phone snapped shut. Izaya sighed. "Clients always call during the worst of times!" He turned toward Shizuo, giving him a smirk. "Looks like our fun has been interrupted for the time being."

He walked over to the power box, turning it off, Shizuo sighed in relief. The buzzing on his cock finally stopped, leaving him half hard; still humming electricity. Izaya pulled on his coat, straightening it before waving.

"Bye bye Shizu-chan! See you tonight!"

Shizuo growled as the door slammed and locked. Securing him inside the room, with silence as his only comfort for now.


	9. Chapter 9

**Relaxing in Ikebukuro**

Ikebukuro wasn't known for it's peaceful nights; It had loud ones, buzzing with life and excitement, so when one could take the chance to stop and relax, they took it. And right now, Heiwajima Shizuo was taking that chance. He slid further in the bathtub, the water hitting his chin. His eyes narrowed at the pink bubbles as they passed by. Normally he'd rather use the green tea bathsalts. They proved more calming than the strawberry scented bubbles. But his lover demanded them. And Shizuo, sated and relaxed, had waved an okay and followed him into the bathroom. He looked at Izaya, who was still under the spray of the shower, washing off the dirt and grim before getting into the bathtub properly.

Shizuo's eyes roamed his lover's body. From that slender neck, to the arch of his back that had a cute little mole on it, and even to his deliciously shaped legs. Of course he focused primarily on Izaya's glorious ass. He felt his balls tighten just looking at it.

"Shizu-chan is a pervert."

Shizuo blinked, looking up at Izaya, who had cocked his head to look at him, a wide grin on his face. Shizuo leaned back into the bathtub. "Hurry up."

Izaya turned the water off, walking over to the bathtub. He lifted a leg and Shizuo watched him carefully. Izaya got in and quickly padded over to Shizuo, settling in between his legs. He sighed, leaning against the blond. "I'm surprised Shizu-chan hasn't tried to push me away... or molest me."

Shizuo grunted. "Too relaxed. No talking."

"Mm~ But I think I wouldn't mind being molested by Shizu-chan."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. Izaya either had the libido of horny rabbit or was just too easily stimulated. He wasn't sure. Izaya snuggled against Shizuo, pulling the man's arms around him. Shizuo frowned. He hated shit like this... he wasn't the type to cuddle. He was always afraid he'd crush the person in his arms. But right now, the quietness of the room soothed him; the tinkling sound of the wet shower head dripping; the fizzing sound of the bubbles; the smell of said strawberry bubbles and then of course- the feeling of Izaya against him made him more relaxed than he'd like to admit.

It was times like this a part of him, deep inside of his conscience, tried to wake him up... panicking that Izaya might suddenly turn around, laugh in his face, and kill him. But he could care less right now. What mattered was this relaxing feeling.

His brow twitched when Izaya brought his palm down against arousal. Shizuo slapped his hand away. "No."

Izaya faked a pout. "But Shizu-chan... I've always wanted to do it in the bathtub."

"We have before."

"With bubbles."

"We have."

"With strawberry-scented bubbles."

"..." Damn. Izaya grinned as he rubbed his head against Shizuo's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the bigger man. Shizuo's left arm hooked Izaya's waist, rubbing the hip bone up and down while his other hand began to stroke the other man. Izaya hummed in approval, flickering his amused eyes at Shizuo's own eyes. The man growled at him, keeping his strokes at a slow pace.

His goal had been to frustrate Izaya. But go figure, the man was such an enigma at times. Instead of being frustrated, he looked like he enjoyed it more and more. And soon enough, Izaya turned toward him, his legs going past him. He hissed when Izaya's fingers met his own cook and started up it's own slow, tortuous rhythm. Shizuo gasped, shuddering at the feeling of Izaya's thumb rubbing against the head of his, pushing back the foreskin only slightly. Of course he couldn't have Izaya beating him here. He slowed his hand down... focusing more on touching the skin with expert care. He didn't want to rush things because he felt good right now. He wanted to feel this relaxed and sending his body into a frenzy over Izaya wasn't worth it.

Well, most of the time it was... but not right now.

He could feel Izaya arching into the strokes, trying not to lose the rhythm of his own hand while he came. Shizuo sighed in pleasure as he watched Izaya fall back down to earth. Those red eyes were on him; hooded and sated. The dark haired man wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, they limply fell to the shoulders and began rubbing lightly.

Shizuo sighed. He didn't care that he didn't get off. What mattered was the peace and quiet time they were having right now. Izaya rubbed his head against Shizuo's neck, purring. "Shizu-chan is good at pleasing me~"

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

The words held no malice in them, but a sleepy tenderness. He leaned against the back of the tub, wrapping his arms around Izaya, rubbing his shoulder and laying his head atop of his.

Moments like this were rare for a couple like them. So they both knew that the moment had to be savored. Izaya sighed, smiling into Shizuo's shoulder as they listen to the distant sounds of traffic and the fizzing of the bubbles around them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Inexperienced Fun**

Oh, how he hated him.

He licked his upper lip, tasting salt, as he held onto his cock in a vice grip, rubbing it in slow circles over the cleft of the other boy's bottom. He glared down at Izaya, whose back was arched and his own hand was stroking his cock leisurely. How they had come to this, Shizuo wasn't sure. Both of them hadn't had any experience with women or men before this and normally Shizuo didn't like to be within twenty feet of Orihara Izaya... but when the dark haired boy had grinned and offered a tempting new game to the boy, Shizuo had been curious.

Of course he denied the first day, throwing a condom dispenser at the smaller male, listening to him laugh and howl about the irony of it all. Che, it wasn't like he was trying to be ironic, it was just the closest thing at the moment that he could pry off the wall. But slowly, the more Izaya persisted, the more annoyed Shizuo became until finally, they shared their first kiss. The kiss had been harsh and held no love. It was messy and uncoordinated. From there their lives changed. It started with hand-jobs. The motions sloppy until they finally grew into each other and learned each other's bodies. Then came the blow-jobs. Though the threats of Izaya biting it had been a turn off over it.

And now- now here they were. Izaya on his hands and knees, bent slightly, exposing his ass to Shizuo. Shizuo's prick oozed out some precum as he rubbed the head of it against Izaya's bottom. He used one hand to grip his cock and the other held back one of Izaya's ass cheeks, placing his erection right at the opening. He felt Izaya stiffen at that, but when he went back to the same circular motions as before Izaya relaxed, rolling his hips with the motion.

This was new territory. One that Shizuo could tell that Izaya liked. The little shudders, puffs of breath, and the way he rubbed his face into his arms spoke volumes of how much he was enjoying this. Shizuo was liking it too. His cock tingled from rubbing against this very hot spot and was begging to plunge into its heat. He pressed a little on the opening, wanting to sink in. That's when Izaya finally spoke up.

"If you try to enter me Shizu-chan, I'll make sure to cut off your dick first before I kill you~"

Shizuo frowned, leaning over the other male, raising a brow. "You couldn't kill me even if you tried," he jutted his hips, his cock poking rather harshly against his sensitive button. "flea!"

Izaya let out a soft grunt at that and then released a laugh. "Oh Shizu-chan, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

"Capable of running away."

"Mm. That's because I am a nice guy! I only run from you because I don't want to hurt you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. The idea of Izaya being able to hurt him was laughable. He gripped those small hips as he continued to rub against that inviting crack. Just looking at him and comparing him to himself made him wonder where in the world did Izaya get the balls to say that. Izaya's hands were smaller and more slender while Shizuo's were rough and calloused. Izaya's back narrowed in to his hips while Shizuo's build didn't change much, more muscle to make him look more blocky. Izaya looked, well... he could pass for a masculine girl. And a girl hurting Shizuo was a ridiculous idea.

He was slowly becoming fed up with this rubbing game. He wanted more. His dick wanted more. The pulse in his groin area pounded as he took hold of his erection in one hand, holding Izaya steady with the other. And before Izaya could protest, he shoved the head of his cock in.

Izaya's nails scraped against the floor, neither one making it to the bed. He tossed a dangerous glare over his shoulder at Shizuo. Of course it didn't effect him at all. After all, there wasn't much Izaya could do to him. Izaya grunted in pain as Shizuo pushed some more.

Shizuo winced. This wasn't very enjoyable as he had hoped. The small amount of lubrication they had used for the rubbing wasn't helping and his precum didn't help either. It burned and it wasn't very pleasant. But he had heard good things. He wanted it to be pleasant. He pushed further, feeling himself slowly sink into Izaya until he felt the skin of his lower belly press lightly against the top of Izaya's ass.

It was quiet between them for a moment and then after awhile, Izaya broke the silence, sighing heavily. "Oh Shizu-chan, now it looks like I might have to hurt you later."

"Shut the fuck up. I don't know why you were so against this, you don't even feel that good."

Izaya snorted. "Probably because you have no idea what you are doing."

"Oh? And you do?"

The silence said everything until Izaya laughed. "Probably more than you do, Shizu-chan!"

That mocking tone made a blood vessel pop up on Shizuo's head. How annoying. This damned flea needed to be taught a lesson. He began to move. Izaya stiffened; his sore, stretched, hole quivered as Shizuo began moving. He knew it had to be painful for the brute as well. But that's how Shizuo was... if something was painful, he did it anyways until it wasn't painful anymore. That's where his monstrous strength came from. Izaya grit his teeth, feeling his backside finally begin to loosen against Shizuo's prick.

Shizuo also noticed the change. His hips snapping easier; the way Izaya's hips rocked. It was becoming easier to move. Shizuo groaned as he finally felt the pleasure everyone had been talking about. The pleasant pulse in his groin, the wonderful feeling on his prick... and the sounds Izaya was making added to it all. He panted as he snapped his hips again, pushing deeper into Izaya. The smaller man gasped, "Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo growled; hands grabbing onto Izaya's hips roughly as he thrust harder and faster into the other man. The need to release building within him. But he couldn't come... not before the flea! He reached for Izaya's prick, taking it into his hands and worked on it. He knew how Izaya liked it, weeks of practice have proved that. He rolled his thumb over the glistening head and his other fingers rubbed the foreskin. Izaya panted, shoving against that hand and then pushing back against the cock inside of him. It was becoming too much! He mewled, arching his back as he came into Shizuo's hand. Shizuo snarled, taking that as his cue. He pulled out, not wanting to actually come inside the flea, and came on Izaya's ass. Izaya stiffened at the feeling and then grimaced.

"That's disgusting Shizu-chan."

"Better than coming in your disgusting ass."

"Ara, well... you were just inside this disgusting ass. Seems to me you didn't find it so disgusting."

Shizuo snarled. "Keep talking and I'll rip your tongue out."

Izaya laughed, collapsing on the floor. "So mean, Shizu-chan! Aren't we going to have some after sex cuddling?"

"I don't cuddle."

Izaya sighed, watching Shizuo fumble for a cigarette. He pushed himself up, his ass stinging. He was going to hurt for awhile. Shizuo watched him get dress, albeit in a funny, jerky way. After all, he had just had something shoved up his ass. Izaya walked over to the window, opening it before turning back to Shizuo. "I meant it when I said I'd hurt you for entering me."

"Yeah, yeah."

Izaya laughed. "Just wait Shizu-chan! Now that you've done that, you'll never get me out of your hair!"

Shizuo throw his waste bin at him, missing as Izaya easily jumped out the window. Shizuo frowned. Damn that guy. So annoying.


	11. Chapter 11

These two are my last fills(and latest ones!)... until I fill more that is. :3c I've got my eyes on a few more on the kink meme... I need to get to work on them as well as finish up one I have ongoing/slight hiatus. haha!

**Aroused as a Female**

At first, his thoughts were to pay a visit to his dear friend Shinra and demand what this was about. But after thinking about it for a while, he decided that this could be fun. After all, it wasn't every day he could live the life of a woman, he might as well enjoy it- right? He stood under the spray of water in the shower, looking down at his body. He was a little saddened at his lack of breasts... in fact, they were nonexistent. Did that say he would be flat chested as a woman? Sure, Mairu had no breasts, but Kururi had them! So it felt unfair to Izaya that he also inherited the flat-chested gene.

Beyond his flat-chest, nothing changed much as well. He was still the same height, his body had always been a little sleek and curved for a man, which seemed to only be highlighted even more so with this stunning transformation. And of course, the biggest proof of them all was the thing he now possessed between his legs. He gently touched himself, shuddering at the feel of the skin between his fingers. It wasn't like he hadn't touched one before. Orihara Izaya was experimental at best and knew a few things. But it was so weird touching it when it belonged to him.

He let out a sigh, dropping his hands away from his vagina. Should he go shopping for cute clothes? Who knows how long this would last and besides, it wasn't like he didn't have money. He finished shower and walked out, pulling on a towel around his body, after all, he was a lady now! He walked into his room with a slight skip to his step. He pulled out his usual clothes and pulled them on. He pouted. He didn't look different at all. His face was albeit a bit rounder and he exuded a feminine air... but that was typical of him. He had always given off this feline-esque air that seemed to say he was feminine. But now... there was a reason for it. He decided to go to Ikebukuro to shop for clothes. He could very well do it in Shinjuku, but for some reason Ikebukuro always called to him. Perhaps it's because where all the fun was at, perhaps it had to do with the interesting people.

Or perhaps it had to do with the easily annoyed ex-bartender that liked to throw heavy projectiles. Who knows? What matters was, he was going to find some cute clothes to dress in now that he had a vagina.

So he made his way to Ikebukuro, positive he'd find something cute to buy. He paused as he saw the last person he wanted to see... or was he the person he wanted to see the most? There stood Heiwajima Shizuo, walking along side Tom-san as they headed off in a general direction... probably headed to some poor saps house. He glared at Shizuo, a smirk on his lips and heavy pulse in his groin.

Wait, what?

He frowned. He'd never felt this before. He frowned at the odd feeling he got when looking at Shizuo. Was it his pheromones acting up? Did this odd transformation screw up his body and made him react this way to someone he hated? It was vexing. He grunted, brow twitching as he walked off, not wanting Shizuo to see him, especially with the weird feeling between his legs.

"IZAYA!"

Too late. Izaya bit his lower lip as a warm wetness began to develop in his crotch. His cheeks flared, but his mind buzzed. Was he experiencing female arousal? Oh, this was good. It was a pity that his body decided on Shizu-chan to get aroused by though.

He barely dodged the projectile being thrown at him before taking off. Shizuo chasing him, while had always been fun- was becoming sort of... arousing. Hell, he'd be a liar to say he never had gotten aroused at their chasing antics, but it felt so different now. It wasn't as obvious as it usually was, but he felt it pulse inside of him and it ate away at him, gnawing at him.

After a narrow escape from Shizuo, watching the man take off past the alleyway he had hidden in. He darted further into it, panting as he finally leaned against the brick wall. He took pause, peering around to make sure he was alone before he unzipped his pants, letting them drop unceremoniously. His fingers instantly reached into his boxers, rubbing his sex. He shuddered. It had been a while since he had jerked off to the thought of Shizuo. As ashamed as he was to admit he had even thought about Shizuo sexually; but now the urge was a little stronger. Could it be that his change in sexual organs has affected his libido?

He moaned as his fingers dipped into his folds, stroking gently. He closed his eyes, brows wrinking as he prodded at himself. "Nn..."

His finger danced over a sensitive nub and he let out a half-sigh, half-scream. "Fu-!"

The boxers have long since fallen, pooling around his legs just above his pants. He purred in delight as he pumped his fingers faster, panting "A-Ah!"

"I thought I smelt something rank this way."

Izaya's hand froze, his two fingers still in his privates, covered in some of his fluids. His dilated pupils watched as Shizuo's gaze slowly shifted south... finally noticing something different about the flea.

Instead of being repulsed like Izaya had hoped, Shizuo's mouth formed a little 'o' of surprise. Izaya arched a delicate borw, moving his fingers once more, pumping in and out. Shizuo's eyes widened as he watched those sinful fingers move. His pants growing a little tight. He shuddered.

Izaya cried out, finding another pleasure spot when suddenly- his hands were knocked away. Shizuo growled, dropping to his knees.

When Izaya felt a puff of warm breath on his wetness, he shuddered.

"Shizu-chan, wha-!"

Izaya snapped his head back, meeting the wall as Shizuo's mouth began an intimate kiss with his nether lips.

He trembled as Shizuo ran his tongue up and down that wet slit.

"Sh-Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo growled against the flesh on his mouth, enjoying the taste of Izaya. Izaya knew his face was a ripe red color as the blond's tongue pushed its way inside of him. He couldn't suppress his shivers as Shizuo lapped at him.

That tongue ran along his folds, curling up slightly to flick his clit, making him throw his hands in Shizuo's hair. The blond gave a groan as Izaya tugged on those locks. Izaya rocked his hips as Shizuo's tongue began mimicking sex. Izaya licked his lips, knowing he wasn't going to last like this! He cried out, feeling a white hot pleasure. Shizuo also shivered as he lapped at Izaya's release. He pulled away and stood up quickly, his eyes wide and full of lust.

Izaya jumped as he suddenly felt Shizuo's clothed crotch pushing and rubbing against his exposed one. He didn't know what to do.

So he pulled out his flickblade, slashed at the man's chest, and ran off when the blond was distracted.

–

Namie wasn't sure what was wrong with her boss, and to be frank, she didn't care that much. But when the man had decided to stay in Shinjuku for a week, she knew something was up. He rarely missed going to prowl Ikebukuro. It was a favorite hobby of his and now that he had seemed keen on staying at his office- Namie couldn't help but wonder what had prompted the change. She finished filing the papers and looked over at Izaya, who was filing his nails. Such a feminine thing for him to do, but he was humming with a voice that sounded a bit too high-pitched to belong to him.

Namie crossed her arms over her chest. "Aren't you bored?"

Izaya perked up at the sound of her voice and looked at her. His rust-colored eyes twinkled for a second before he shrugged. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, you haven't been to Ikebukuro in a while-."

"Ah, I haven't have I?" The thought of that prodding tongue, the sweet sensation of Shizuo's breath against his vagina- He frowned as he felt the pulse in his groin again. He silently cursed his feminine body before smirking. "There isn't much going on right now, I think I'll just stay here until something interesting goes on."

"Whatever. It's my lunch break."

Izaya looked at the clock and waved her off. She left quickly, still weirded out by Izaya's nonchalant attitude about his favorite city.

Izaya sighed as he put the emery board down; laying his head on his desk, squirming in his seat. This was mortifying. He was feeling the thrums of arousal at just remembering the way Shizuo's tongue had felt on him. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to think of something else.

But when the door was kicked open, Izaya was knocked out of his reverie as Shizuo stood there, his shades glinting with the sunlight. Izaya felt an odd, protective feeling over himself and the beat in his crotch sped up.

"That's not very nice, Shizu-chan. I'll have you know you are paying the expenses to pay for the door."

"Shut up."

Izaya pushed himself away from his desk and Shizuo charged at him. He didn't get far until he was pressed into the wall by those strong arms. He hissed as Shizuo quickly ripped his pants off of him. The barbaric nature of it all... it was turning Izaya on more than he'd like to admit. But when Shizuo noticed him wearing panties this time, and how they looked a little damp- he moaned. He hooked his fingers over the rim of them, pulling them down.

Izaya's pulse quickened. He wasn't sure what to say now that he was exposed. Shizuo was starring... that stare was burning into his skin and he wondered what in the world was the blond thinking. When a calloused finger brushed against his slit, he cried out softly, shuddering at the feeling.

Until Shizuo pushed the finger inside of him, snarling. "Fuck, flea. What the fuck happened to you!"

Izaya panted as Shizuo's finger moved faster, curling slightly every now and again. He licked his lips. "It seems like you like it, Shizu-chan!"

The blond groaned, grounding his hips against a creamy thigh. He tore of his shades, tossing them aside as he began working on his pants, keeping his opposite hand busy, pumping in and out of Izaya. Once his heavy belt used gravity and made his pants drop, Shizuo easily pulled down his boxers. His arousal pulsed as Izaya mewled. The third finger added caused Izaya to whine. This was getting out of hand. Way out of hand.

Shizuo growled into Izaya's ear. "Condom?"

Izaya's eyes flickered to his desk. Shizuo easily noticed where the man was looking, pulling open the second drawer. He snorted. Somehow, Izaya having a stash of condoms and a bottle of lube in his drawer didn't surprise him at all. He snatched one of the bigger looking ones and opened it. He rolled the condom over his prick before pressing it against Izaya's opening.

The man's eyes widened. He had never been done vaginally. It had hurt when he first had his anal experience... would it be the same? Or would it feel different? And god... why did this make him want Shizuo to be buried inside of his ass as well?

He cried out when Shizuo's length began to sink into him.

Shizuo snarled. This slow bullshit wasn't going to last. The slowness wasn't worth Izaya. He pushed in, growling as he felt the vaginal walls clench around his prick. He groaned, head lolling back for a second before he focused forward. "Fuck."

"A-Ah! Shizu-chan, ngh!"

Shizuo began his pace- it was hard and heavy. He wasn't going to give Izaya a slow fuck, no; the man didn't deserve that. Izaya needed to be fucked, not made love to. Izaya cried out again, bucking his hips agaisnt Shizuo as they rocked together. Shizuo growled, grabbing the man by the hair and shoving his face into the wall, grabbing him by the waist.

Izaya's eyed widened as Shizuo twisted inside of him and he was suddenly clasping his legs around Shizuo's middle, getting pumped into harder, and harder.

There was no relenting on Shizuo's side. "Fuck, you slutty louse!"

"Mnph!"

The sound of a bag falling caused Izaya's eyes to flicker to the door. Namie stood there, a take out bag now on the floor as she watched the scene happen before her. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, but her eyes were full of curiosity. After all, how in the world did Izaya have a vagina? And why the hell was Heiwajima Shizuo fucking him... or her?

Shizuo hadn't noticed Namie. He merely sped up his thrusts, focusing on his climax. He pumped in and out quickly, hitting and pushing Izaya against the wall with loud thuds as he continued to pound.

Izaya cried out. Fuck, he was coming! He purred as he felt his walls clamp down on Shizuo's prick, a rush of fluids and heat spread in his crotch, causing Shizuo to roar and pound one last thrust into him before coming into the condom.

When he finally dropped Izaya, watching th e man crumple to the ground- Namie was already gone. Shizuo straightened his clothes, tucking himself in before lighting up a cigarette and stalking off. Izaya sat there, panting.

He licked his lips, chuckling to himself. Until he got his penis back, this would prove to be very interesting.


	12. Chapter 12

**Nyararara!**

"Izaya!"

Izaya hissed and leapt away from the building, his fur standing on end. His ruby eyes narrowed over at the rather large man before him. Almost too big to be considered a cat. Those slitted brown eyes glowered at him, his fluffy yellow tail switching, the white tip spiked in irritation. "I thought I told you stay off my turf, you fucking flea!"

Izaya licked at his paws, raising an eyebrow. "You haven't marked all of Ikebukuro, Shizu-chan. I'm free to go where I want!"

Shizu's fur spiked again, he hissed at the other man, grabbing hold of a vending machine. "I know I marked this area, you shitty louse!"

Izaya sneered and easily dodged the flying vending machine. And then Shizuo gave chase. Izaya's midnight black tail swishing as he easily escaped from Shizuo. He climbed atop an iron staircase, watching Shizuo finally dart in. The blond was looking around, trying to find the other, his tail twitching in curiosity as well as animosity. Izaya's eyes widened, his pupils dialing as he crouched down, tail flicking as he aimed to pounce.

Shizuo hissed as a heavy weight fell on top of him, claws digging into his back. He easily flipped the smaller man off of him and scratched at him as well. Izaya backed away, his ears laying flat on his head as his tail swished dangerously. Shizuo's expression mimicked his, they stared each other down, ready to pounce when they heard a rather loud yowl.

"Ah! There's Shizu and IzaIza nya!"

Their ears flipped up and tilted to where two other cats now stood. The weird fujoshi tabby and her cream colored tabby companion stood there. Erika purred. "They're fighting again nya!"

Walker licked his paws, running over his ears. "They sure have a lot of sexual frustrations nyu!"

Shizuo growled out a disgruntled meow. "Fuck no! This shitty louse is nothing to me!"

Unfortunately for Shizuo, said shitty louse took that moment to escape. Shizuo hissed at Erika and Walker. "Now look what you two did! He escaped!"

Erika and Walker both let out a startled meow and fled as well.

* * *

Izaya walked across a building, easily balancing on it with cat-like grace as he hummed to himself, he was growing slightly hungry and ootoro sounded divine right about now. He prowled closer to Russian Sushi, relieved to not see Shizuo anywhere near the place. He walked up to the Russian Blue standing outside of the place, trying to get people to come in.

"Hey Simon."

"Izaya. Welcome! You come for sushi?"

Izaya's tail flicked and he smiled. "Of course. I am in the mood for some ootoro, after all."

He strutted in, his ears perked up as he spied the trio of high school students he had come to know. The yellow furred one looked at him, his ears falling flat and the two black cats looked at him. The blue-eyed one's ears flipped up, alert and curious, while the other one averted her reddish eyes and her ears flipped down slightly in a shy manner.

Izaya prowled past them, wanting his ootoro, but he couldn't help but send Kida a small smirk. The blond hissed at him before ignoring him in favor for his friend. Izaya quietly took his ootoro, feeling like he needed it to go before another certain blond showed up here.

He walked out of Russian Sushi, breathing in the air of Ikebukuro- only to be assaulted by an odd, pleasing aroma. His ears twitched and his tail swished. He sniffed the air, following it. He quickly noticed a few other tom cats also prowling around, curiosity high in the air. And then the sounds of fighting was heard not far ahead. Izaya's nose wrinkled. While the female in heat smelled tempting, the fighting was something he didn't desire. But now, the feeling of arousal had pooled into him as the smell of heat and sex filled the air. He growled to himself. How he hated it it when the females go into heat around him!

His red eyes flickered over to see those infamous blond ears. Surprisingly the strongest man in Ikebukuro wasn't the one pounding at the female in heat. After all- no one would stand up to Shizuo. Hell, Izaya was surprised the female wasn't all over him. Females tend to gravitate toward the strongest of their species. It would only make sense that half of Ikebukuro wanted to be fucked by Shizuo.

Fucked by Shizuo... just those words made his head and groin throb. He growled again, stiffening when Shizuo tilted his head, sniffing the air cautiously, before those brown eyes found his. Those dilated slits narrowed as they focused on Izaya. Izaya let out a small pant, before turning his tail up and walked away from the scene. He could feel a swing in his step, swaying his bottom slightly. It was kind of mortifying to find himself reacting this way to a female in heat and even more so that it was almost like he was trying to tempt Shizuo.

As he finally made it into a dark alley, he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Shizuo stood behind him, his tail curled and tip twitching, his ears up and alert, and his eyes dilated as they watched him. The smell of heat still heady in the air as both circled each other. Tails wagging back and forth in a display of malice, both of their ears flat on their heads. A growl emitted from Shizuo while Izaya responded with a hiss.

"Shitty louse."

"Barbaric protozoan."

Izaya's eyes were lit up in amusement as Shizuo hissed at the insult. They both took in another deep breath. Finally, Shizuo charged, pouncing at Izaya. They scuffled for a moment, Shizuo biting down on Izaya's ear- who moaned through rather than feeling pain. He nipped at that yellow and white tail, growling against it. They pushed away from each other, going back to circling each other.

This would all be about dominance. Who would dominate who? It wasn't clear. But Shizuo charged at him again, they spat and fought until finally, Shizuo managed to get behind Izaya, who squirmed and spat.

That is, until fangs latched on to the skin between his shoulder blades, locking. Izaya meowed in protest, but allowed his tail to move out-of-the-way while Shizuo began to remove his pants. Izaya growled as those fangs sunk in deeper as they were both exposed on their bottom halves now. Shizuo snarled into his bite as he positioned himself over Izaya, feeling that tail wiggle again out-of-the-way.

Izaya hissed as the other man entered him.

His claws scrapped against the dirty floor, shudders wracking his body as Shizuo pushed inside completely. Shizuo kept his bite a moment longer as he began to move his hips, getting Izaya loosened up. He finally released the skin, watching the blood ooze out of his bite marks. He growled, lapping at it gently. Izaya purred at the feeling of the man giving him wet kisses. He rotated his hips, rolling against Shizuo.

Shizuo growled, growing angry at not only the scent of the female's heat, but angry at the fact it was forcing him to do this...

Izaya let out an aroused meow, causing Shizuo to shiver and focus on his thrusts. He leaned over Izaya, planting his hands beside the other man, his hot stomach rubbing against the smaller man's back as he moved in and out rapidly. Izaya's ears laid back on his head as he laid his forehead on the cool surface of the floor, his cock leaking and bobbing against his skin.

Shizuo's claws scrapped against the floor, snarling as he felt himself veer closer to the edge.

"Nngh. Fuck flea..."

Izaya mewled loudly, his tail twitching between them. "Shizu-chaaaan!"

Shizuo hissed against him, feeling his cock swell a little.

Izaya's eyes widened, his ears flipping up for just a moment before falling back on his head as Shizuo came into him, the pressure on his prostate made him hiss, thrusting up, and coming all over the floor.

The slumped forward, both purring in satisfaction. Izaya shuddered as Shizuo began licking his ear, giving him a small bath of loving licks. Izaya shifted around. Shizuo pulled out and looked down at Izaya, both of them still purring as they eyed each other warily.

Shizuo's purring stopped abruptly and he pushed himself up off of the floor. He stretched, letting out a small meow. He glared down at the purring Izaya, who had began rubbing his face against the floor in back and forth motions, waving his ass in the air, tail swishing invitingly. He yowled.

Shizuo shuddered and let out a low meow that sounded like a growl. "Damn it flea... was that not enough for you?"

"Mnnaaa~ Shizu-chaaan!"

The lust-filled sound of the louse's voice went straight to his groin. He groaned and moved close to the other, mounting him once more.

He hissed when Izaya pushed him away, crawling on top of the man. Shizuo swiped a paw at him until Izaya finally thrust his hips down; Shizuo's cock disappearing within him. Izaya let out a meow.

Be it because of the female being in heat or Izaya getting fucked, he wasn't sure. But Izaya had become a little crazed- the meowing was growing in volume and repetition, his tail arched with his back. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulder's, bouncing faster and groaning. He licked those lips.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed, he noticed Izaya look at him with a lusty look, but he also looked at him with a daring look- his eyes twinkling. Shizuo responded to the lick with a lick of his own. And soon, their lips crashed together in an open mouthed kiss. Izaya mewled into his mouth as they both came.

Izaya slumped against him. The smell of sex was heavy in the air, but the female heat scent was now gone... either taken care of on the street or taken off somewhere private. Izaya licked Shizuo's neck, nuzzling him slightly before being pushed off. Izaya purred, stretching on the floor. "Mnn. I never would have pegged you as a good fuck, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stood up, feeling a little wobbly on his feet. He pulled his pants on, his tail twitching for a moment before he glared at Izaya. "You do realize this won't happen again."

Izaya pouted. "That's like denying me ootoro... my ootoro!"

Of course he had left his bag on the street. He hissed. "You owe me ootoro you dirty protozoan!"

Shizuo harrumphed, one ear flipping back while the other twitched. "I didn't make you leave it there."

Izaya put his nose in the air and sniffed. "Well, you still owe me. That ootoro was expensive. So the next time we... mate... you'll buy me ootoro, okay, Shizu-chan?"

Izaya licked his cheek, purring into that ear. Shizuo growled, hissing at Izaya as the man ran off, tail swishing about playfully.

Somehow, he knew that Shizuo would eventually want to do him again. And he'd get his ootoro damn it!

Izaya purred. Ah, sex and ootoro.

What more could a cat ask for?


	13. Chapter 13

Finally wrote three more! I'm working on two others and will post them here after they are done and posted on the meme too!

**And they called it puppy love**

"Slow down Mikado!"

The enthusiastic black lab puppy barked as he pulled his master toward the park. Shizuo begrudgingly allowed the small animal to drag him along. After all, with his strength, he could harm the puppy if he tried to pull on the leash. So he let it slide. As the puppy finally came to a tree, smelling it in earnest, Shizuo collected himself. This was his first time taking a pet to the park. He had adopted Mikado from this nice old lady in the country. The town had nothing in it and was rather dull. So it was like he was doing the puppy a favor by adopting him.

Mikado seemed to love Ikebukuro so far. Any time Shizuo walked him, he was all over the place- sniffing at this; pawing at that... everything was exciting to Mikado. He was just glad the old lady had trained him to go outside, because if Mikado had been one of those toy dogs, he would probably pee on the floor in his excitement.

Mikado's ears perked up for a moment- his nose in the air and sniffing. He barked playfully as he pulled his master further into the park. Shizuo told him to slow down, but the puppy didn't listen, instead it ran up to a puppy tied to a bike caddy. The yellow puppy whimpered at Mikado before both of them seemed set on sniffing each other. Shizuo scoffed. "Who the hell ties up their dog and leaves it.

Mikado's tail was going into overdrive as the other puppy bounced enthusiastically at him, the yellow bandanna around it's neck fluttered with the bouncing movements. Mikado playfully lowered himself, wagging his tail. Shizuo smiled. They liked each to other.

"I guess you don't have a home, huh?"

As the two puppies began to play, a voice was hard.

"He does have a home, Shizu-chan- and it's with me."

Shizuo growled, standing up. "Izaya!"

Izaya sniffed, untying the leash and holding it to his hand, glaring up at Shizuo. "I see you adopted a mutt."

"Mikado isn't a mutt. He is a Labrador Retriever."

"I sure his papers are official, Shizu-chan, after all, a protozoan like you would probably be fooled by fake ones."

Shizuo growled, feeling himself inch forward to Izaya. "You really are testing my patience, flea!"

Izaya laughed. "I'm sure your dirty mongrel has fleas!"

"Leave Mikado out of this! He is a good puppy."

"Any puppy of yours is bound to be a monster, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something when he felt Izaya's chest flush against his own. He blinked and then glanced down. Mikado was happily chasing the other puppy around their feet, entangling them together. Shizuo's lip curled. "Mikado!"

The black puppy halted, glancing up at his owner in fear. The yellow puppy looked at his own master, who was staring disapprovingly. The yellow one sniffed, as if defying it's owner, while Mikado's tail found it's home between his legs. Shizuo sighed, unraveling the leash and picked up his puppy. He glared at Izaya. "Keep your shitty dog away from mine."

Izaya snorted. "Like I'd let a pure breed like Kida play with a dirty mongrel like yours, Shizu-chan!"

And they both turned their separate ways.

* * *

Mikado was whining.

He'd never whined before. Sure, he'd paw at the door or he'd let out a small bark to let Shizuo know he wanted to go outside to use the yard. But this was the first time Shizuo heard his puppy cry. It was heartbreaking. The puppy sat at the door, whimpering and whining. And for what? Shizuo was clueless for a bit, but he had an inkling why his puppy was sad and there wasn't much he could do about it.

After all, that puppy belonged to Izaya... to be around that puppy meant being around Izaya. And no matter what the puppy did, he would not give in to it.

Mikado whimpered again, turning his head to face his master, cocking it slightly and giving Shizuo the biggest puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen.

Shit.

* * *

"Augh! You stupid dog! Stop chewing on my coat!"

Kida had never misbehaved before. Never. Suddenly he was chewing on furniture, tearing up his shoes, and devouring his clothes. The dog suddenly felt an impulse to tear up everything! At first he wanted to blame Shizuo's mongrel. But the likelihood of it being completely the fault of that damned mix breed was unlikely. But he suspected it was part of the reason. He tested that theory.

"Kida, do you want to go play with Seiji?"

His secretary Namie owned a puppy that Kida had gotten along with. Kida growled as he shook his head, Izaya's coat and his ears flapping about.

"What about Mairu and Kururi?"

Kida loved the twins. But the puppy still gnawed at it.

"... what about Mikado?"

The coat was dropped and Kida was at the door, yapping. Izaya groaned. For the safety of his belongings... he'd try this.

* * *

"See Mikado? He's gone. He doesn't want to play with you anymore."

Mikado's whine didn't stop, instead it increased it's volume at his master's words. Shizuo winced gritting his teeth as the puppy's whine turned into a lonesome howl. A few people walking by looked at them with disapproving looks, thinking Shizuo was being a "bad owner"

Shizuo growled. "Mikado, stop this whining right now or-"

Suddenly, the puppy perked up and started yapping. He yanked Shizuo over to where a yellow puppy was pulling Izaya as well. The two of them grimaced as they were brought face to face as the puppies sniffed at each other, tails wagging. Kida barked playfully while Mikado nosed the other, licking him. Shizuo nearly gagged at the sight and just knowing that this dog belonged to Izaya. He wasn't sure how he was training his puppy... but he had a feeling that he fed the dog pictures of him. The little mutt probably chewed them up and spat them back out. He didn't want Mikado getting any ideas.

He looked at Izaya. "This isn't going to work."

Izaya sighed. "I agree. But our dogs-."

"We're the owners here."

"Yes, but mine has an appetite for clothes and furniture."

"I knew you're dog would be a bad influence!"

Izaya's nose wrinkled and his lip curled. "My dog only started this behavior after it met your flea bag."

"My dog isn't a flea bag, and he has been acting sick since he came into contact with yours! You're dog infected mine."

Izaya growled. "I can't believe I gave in to this dog!"

Shizuo opened his mouth to say something until he saw the two puppies. His heart melted at the sight of the two of them laying together, their heads against each other- sleeping. Izaya followed his eyes and frowned. "Perfect time to separate them and go home."

Shizuo frowned. "Just leave them for a second."

"Oya, is Shizu-chan admitting he doesn't mind my company?"

The blond's cheeks flushed. "No. I just want my dog to be happy."

Izaya looked at the puppies. It wasn't that cute... okay, it was. But Izaya didn't bend to things like that. Mikado let out a little whimper, shifting against Kida, who twitched. Izaya sighed.

"We'll meet here, everyday at 6."

Shizuo blinked, eying Izaya warily. Izaya rolled his eyes. "Are dogs like each other, the least we could do is humor them."

"Fine. But I don't want to be around you. At all."

"Likewise."

And so started their meetings. At first they would just sit on the park bench and watch their puppies romp together. Then slowly came the walks. They'd walk the park together, their puppies running together, playfully yipping at each other along the way. And soon enough, even the master's were talking.

"You were thinking of getting a Dachshund? Ha!"

Shizuo flushed. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Izaya snickered. "Just that the breed is tiny and... well, Shizu-chan, I hate to break it to you, but you are rather large. You having an itty bitty dog would be funny. But almost too funny. No one would take you seriously."

Shizuo flushed. "And what prompted you to buy a golden retriever rather than a big old doberman that seemed more of your style."

Izaya's smile faded. "I think a doberman is too much of a baby for me. They cry when you leave them if they become attached. Besides, I found Kida through the paper and rung up the woman who was breeding them and bought him."

Shizuo shrugged. "A woman at a local shelter suggested where to get Mikado."

Izaya snorted. "That's why your papers are probably forged and mine aren't. All shelters try to find homes for dogs that don't have a pedigree. Everyone knows that."

"Are we back to that crap? Listen here, my dog is just as good as your dog-"

"I beg to differ, Shizu-chan! Kida is a much better dog."

"Bullshit!"

After the arguing ended, Shizuo and Izaya avoided each other like the plague for an entire week. An entire week full of whining, whimpering, jacket tearing, and over all obnoxiousness. After a week, they decided they couldn't take it anymore. They had to calm their puppies down. So they showed up at the usual spot. But when the dog's saw each other, Shizuo and Izaya could have sworn they were pulled into some sort of shoujo scene. The puppies ran toward each other happily. When they met, Izaya and Shizuo were face to face. Izaya frowned at the man who grunted at him in return.

Shizuo growled at the puppies chased each other again, entangling their master's together. This time, Izaya laughed rather than getting angry.

"I see our dogs want us to get along that badly."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "I doubt that."

"C'mon Shizu-chan. Don't tell me you've never thought about kissing me before."

"How the hell did this come to kissing you!"

Shizuo's cheeks were a very bright red as Izaya taunted him, his eyes dancing. Shizuo grumbled, lowering his head slightly; catching those lips in between his. He felt Izaya twitch, glad he did... at least he now knew Izaya hadn't been serious. Their kiss began to heat up.

But once their tongues probed the other's mouth... hands rubbing on their backs; Mikado whined. Shizuo broke the kiss. He gurgled out an embarrassed moan as he managed to pull away from Izaya. Mikado barked, his stomach, growing.

"Mikado's hungry, gotta go."

Izaya blinked. The voice had come out more like 'Mikadohungryk'. Because the way Shizuo had run off, it was possible that Kida and Mikado had worked their puppy love onto Shizu-chan. He snorted, smiling in what appeared to be fondness... but he never smiled like that. Of course not. He wasn't falling for the puppy love either. He walked Kida back home, trying to ignore the hot feeling in his cheeks.

He must be getting sick, that's it...


	14. Chapter 14

This one proved I have been writing too much on the kink meme now. The anons there connected me to another story of mine :U

**Fujoshi Paradise**

Karisawa Erika was talking animatedly to Yumasaki Walker as they left the maid cafe, commenting on the tsundere maid they had this time and how cute she was when Erika spotted a black notebook lying on the floor, her eyes sparkled and she pounced.

"Yumacchi! Yumacchi! Look, I found a Death Note."

Walker looked in awe for a moment. "Do you see a shinigami yet?"

Erika tapped her chin, looking around. "I'm sure Ryuk will show up eventual! Or maybe it will be a different shinigami!"

Walker nodded. "Should we test this Death Note?"

Erika's expression darkened, growing serious. "This is a big responsibility Yumacchi. Being able to kill people at whim, being able to contort destiny..."

They stared at each other until Erika grinned. "Who should we try it on?"

Walker placed a hand on his chin, thinking. He held up a hand "Oh, I know- my old math teacher Kitamura Takeshi and my old gym teacher Matsumoto Haruna. They both tried to fail me!"

Erika shrugged, she didn't know these guys, so why not. She scribbled their names together. "Now we just browse the net and see if anything happens!

* * *

[DOLLARS FORUM]

[Do any of you remember Kitamura Takeshi and Matsumoto Haruna? They announced an engagement yesterday.]

[Like... together? Aren't they guys?]

[Yeah, but they randomly fell in love. It was really weird.]

Erika rolled the thought in her head. Perhaps her Death Note wasn't really a Death Note after all. She eyed the book. There was no cryptic writing on it... nothing omnious other than the color. Perhaps, it was possible that this particular Death Note was a Love Note!

This was bad... very bad...

For the people of Ikebukuro, that is.

* * *

It was as if a gay frenzy had struck Ikebukuro. And Shizuo wasn't sure why this bothered him so much. But it seemed like every couple he passed was two guys. He'd run into two guys making out against a vending machine... and then he'd almost walked in on two guys fucking in an alley way.

Shizuo shuddered. Should he go into hiding? Was it something in the air? He hoped to god it wasn't contagious.

"Ah it's Shizu!"

Shizuo's brow twitched at the name but looked at the woman who walked up to him. Who was this again?

Erika eyed Shizuo... her eyes twinkling as they dawned on something. Why hadn't she done this before? Shizu-chan and IzaIza had a lot of sexual frustrations to sort out... and she'd be damned if she wouldn't allow them to finally release their frustrations. But the real problem was... who should be seme? Shizuo seemed like the best choice due to size and strength... but Shizuo was a little tsundere and Izaya was yandere-ish.

Shizuo frowned as he waited for the girl to speak to him. What the hell was she doing?

She smiled, seemingly coming to a decision. She looked up at him with that creepy smile. "You'll make a good seme, Shizu!"

Shizuo blinked. What the fuck?

He shook his head and began stalking off, pulling out a cigarette. He lit it, trying to ignore the two guys across from him sharing an ice cream cone, one holding it while the other licked it obscenely, giving his partner bedroom eyes. Shizuo shuddered. What he wouldn't give to see the flea lick an ice cream cone like that...

Wait...

He shook his head. Why did he suddenly think that? He must be getting sick. That was it. He rounded another corner, wanting nothing more than to get home. He spotted two girls making out, rubbing against each other... he had the sudden urge to want to rub against the louse...

Argh!

He sped up, hoping to get closer to his apartment so he could lock himself up before he did something stupid.

"Shizu-chan! There you!"

He froze. Oh fuck. This was the very last person he wanted to see. His eyes looked at Izaya, who was wearing his coat low, his shirt looked a little disheveled and those pants... seemed to cup his perfect bottom in a way Shizuo had never noticed before. His cock swelled as he eyed the other man, who was panting.

Was it even possible for Izaya to run out of breath? Why else would he be panting?

Izaya mewled loudly, lowering his coat even lower, showing off his neck. "Fuck me, Shizu-chan!"

Whoa... Shizuo's jaw dropped as Izaya walked over to him, rubbing against him. That perfect bottom rubbing his crotch area. Shizuo snarled. Izaya panted and purred. "Fill my ass, Shizu-chan! It itches for you to be in it!"

"Fuck, flea! Stop talking."

"I will once you fuck me!"

When Izaya had forced Shizuo's hand down his pants through the back, having his palm grab that ass, Shizuo snapped. He ripped off those black pants, snarling as he pulled his down harshly. "God damn it flea, when the fuck did you get so sexy?"

"I've always been sexy, Shizu-chan! The real mystery is when did you get so sexy!"

Shizuo groaned, rubbing his cock as he moved forward, taking hold of Izaya's cock. The brunet mewled, thrusting into Shizuo hand, their cocks grinding together. Shizuo shuddered. "Fuck, flea!"

"Mnn! Shizu-chan!"

* * *

Unbeknown to them, Erika was sitting atop a roof now, sitting on a lawn chair, drinking a drink with a little umbrella sticking out of it. She held the binoculars closer as she noticed them. "Oh! They are frotting! We have frottage in the house!"

"Is this good enough, Erika-sama?"

She looked down at Dotachin, who was massaging her feet. She felt bad for taking advantage of her friends, but, hey... who wouldn't? She grinned at him. "Amazing."

"Is your drink to your liking, Erika-sama?"

She looked at Togusa and waved. "Yeah yeah."

Walker was busy fanning her with a large fan. She held the binoculars back up and grinned as she watched her dreams come true.

* * *

Izaya's eyes rolled back as his hips twitched, the precum from their thrusts was starting to make small squelching noises... it was turning him on even more! He needed it... needed Shizuo inside of him! He growled as he pulled away.

Shizuo snarled, too turned on to form words. Why the fuck was the louse pulling away? He wanted to fuck him... fuck him so hard. He licked his lips like a lion staring down a gazelle. Izaya shuddered, leaning against the alley wall, bending over. He massaged his testes and moved to his cock with one hand and held back one of his cheeks with the other. Shizuo shuddered as he looked at the glistening pucker.

"Fuck, you already prepped yourself..."

Izaya let out a horny mewl. "I couldn't wait for Shizu-chan! The dildo mold of your cock was good enough for awhile, but mn... I need you!"

Shizuo's cock twitched. Somewhere in his mind he wondered why the fuck and how the fuck that Izaya had a replica of his dick, but right now... the 'I need you' rang louder in his mind.

He took hold of those slim hips and thrust, roaring as he breeched the ring of muscles. Izaya panted, pushing against that cock, it slid in deeper. "More, fuck, more!"

"Nngh! Greedy little shitty flea!"

He sunk in deeper, groaning as he pushed himself inside completely. He grinned a deadly grin as he took pause, feeling Izaya's inner muscles clenching at his prick tightly, the muscles massaging at him.

"Oh... fuck, flea!"

"Nnngh! Shizu-chan!"

"Ha... nngh."

He was moving. His hips moving back and forth, his cock sinking into that sinful heat and pulling back out. He raised his hands, placing them over Izaya's.

Izaya purred as his fingers curled, taking Shizuo's with it. "Fuck, _Shizuo_!"

A shiver ran up from Shizuo's toes to his head. He began moving faster, pumping in quicker. "Nn... Izaya!"

And suddenly, their tempo slowed down. Their thrusts becoming more precise and deeper. Izaya's head lolled back, resting against Shizuo's shoulder as the man pushing in and out of him. Izaya looked up at him, his rust colored eyes meeting Shizuo's brown. Shizuo dropped his head just right, planting a kiss on the other man's mouth. Izaya hummed against the kiss, their hips rolling against each other and then the tempo was back. Their hips snapping together quickly. Shizuo reached over, grasping Izaya's cock.

"Shizu-chan! Haaa!"

Shizuo knew they weren't going to last, he pounded harshly, aiming for the spot that made Izaya scream the most. The brunet panted and came all over Shizuo's hand. Shizuo growled, coming into Izaya in large spurts.

They fell down from their high, panting and shivering. Shizuo leaned against Izaya, pressing the smaller man into the wall. He licked his lips as he leaned his head down, scattering wet kisses over Izaya's neck. Izaya chuckled, reaching behind him to rub Shizuo's back, lowering his touch as he grasped Shizuo's ass... pressing him into him, keeping him there until Shizuo's half hard cock began to fill and his hips moved gently. Oh so gently.

"Mm... Shizu-chan."

"Flea..."

"Shizu-chan..."

"Izaya..."

* * *

Erika squealed as she watched the two of them thrust gently against each other, their mouths moving, forming each other's names as they had moved from fucking to making love. She sighed in fangirly happiness. This Love Note was amazing! Her OTP finally became a reality.

And what more could a fangirl ask for!


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweet Tooth**

Orihara Izaya had always considered himself a particularly patient man. After all, in a business such as information, you had to have patience. All good things to those who wait and often times to get what he needed, he had to be a snake in the grass- watching and waiting patiently until he could strike. Dating was something similar and yet different all together.

He exercised a great deal of patience in the odd relationship he forged with the monster of Ikebukuro, but he was beginning to grow tired of the man always showing up late for their "dates". Here he stood, outside of their usual meeting place in Shinjuku and was awaiting for Shizuo to show up. The man was an hour late now and Izaya was beginning to wonder if he had been stood up.

And then, he spotted the tall blond not far off, walking with his hands jammed into blue jeans. They both dressed somewhat casual as not to be recognized. Their relationship was something they were neither ready to expose nor was it necessary. Izaya crossed his arms, glaring at his date.

Shizuo raised a brow, glaring at Izaya through his sunglasses. "What?"

"You do realize you're an hour late. Or does your protozoan head have no concept of time."

"I was trying to be fashionably late."

Izaya's brow ticked. "Fashionably late is 3-5 minutes late, Shizu-chan! An hour is a reason for a break-up."

Shizuo snorted. "You won't break up with me. I'm the best fuck you've ever had."

Izaya's eyes widened comically and he seethed. Shizuo's straightforward answers had always bothered him, but even more so today. He licked his lips, glaring at the man as they walked toward a small restaurant. As much as Izaya hated to admit it. Shizuo hit the nail on the head. Shizuo, despite being a thick headed Neanderthal, was one of the best lays Izaya had ever had. Too good to give up on just yet. So for now, he'd excuse the lateness.

As they took their seats. Izaya sighed. "I am curious though, Shizu-chan. What took you so long?"

Shizuo shrugged. "Hoshino-san was having a special at the local bakery. She offered me a free piece of cake and milk. I couldn't refuse. 'Sides, it would be rude to just take it and leave."

Izaya frowned. All the times Shizuo had been late, it had been related to a bakery of some sorts. When he first started this thing with Shizuo, whatever it was, he quickly learned two things

1 Shizuo fucked like an animal

2 He had a massive sweet tooth.

It was almost disgusting. He had watched Shizuo carefully the first time they had went on a date in Shinjuku, Ikebukuro being too risky to date in- he had watched his table manners, which weren't bad but could be polished a bit; he watched the way he talked; and then he noticed other things. Shizuo ordered sweet tea, he added three more sugar packets in it. Shizuo ordered dessert afterwards too... then the man suggested getting ice cream afterward.

How Shizuo ate all of that and stayed healthy was beyond Izaya, but it was rather interesting at first to see the beat of Ikebukuro eat sweets like it was nobody's business. But after awhile, Izaya began to wonder if the sweets were more important than him... and so far, the man was proving him right.

As they sat in the restaurant. Izaya leaned forward. "How about we both have a beer tonight?"

Shizuo's nose wrinkled. "Are you kidding me? That shit is nasty. Too sour."

Izaya rolled his eyes. "I'm starting to think I'm dating a girl."

"Ha! What was that, Izaya-kuun~!"

"You heard me."

The two glared at each other for a moment and when the server came over, Shizuo ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. While Izaya ordered A Piece of Ass, which Shizuo glared at him for ordering a bizarre mixed drink, but Izaya ignored him. Once they got their drinks, Shizuo sighed.

"I don't know why we even do this. It's going to end up with us in bed anyways."

"How rude, Shizu-chan. Are you calling me a whore?"

"Well, you are a bit of a slut. So yeah. I guess I am."

Izaya's jaw clenched. Why were they even here? How had a one night stand in a back alley come to this? He glared at his drink and finally came to the conclusion. "I hate how you love sweets more than me."

"Ha!"

Izaya faked a pout and added on the sugar to his voice. "You always ignore me for sweet stuff. It hurts my feelings, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo's cheeks colored. "First of all, whoever said I loved you? And secondly- Of course I like sweets more than you. Sweets don't lie to me and they taste go-."

He never got to finish his sentence, because Izaya's Piece of Ass was thrown in his face and the brunet was gone.

Three weeks... three weeks had gone by since then and Izaya was nowhere to be found. And oddly enough, Shizuo was beginning to feel it. He had gotten so use to the flea being around him. Now that the flea was gone, an empty void existed beside him and he wasn't sure how to fill it. At first he ate more sweets, but then the thoughts of their conversation rattled him and pulled him away from gorging himself on sweet confectioneries. He sighed. He also was begging to feel sexual deprived. He was use to fucking Izaya on an every other day basis... now that Izaya was avoiding him, it was starting to get taxing on his libido. He wanted to fuck that ass; pull at those ebony locks, and wrap his hand around that cock. He growled, flushing at his thoughts.

He at first, wasn't going to travel to Shinjuku to confront Izaya... but now... it seemed he waited enough.

* * *

Izaya sighed as he was arriving back from the grocery store, carrying a couple of bags. He'd tortured himself for the last three weeks with avoiding Shizuo. After all- Shizuo hadn't been lying when he said he was the best fuck he'd ever had. But Izaya just considered this a spat... one of those things they'd eventually apologize about and then they'd have hot make up sex. His toes curled inside his shoes at the thought of that hot dick inside of his ass. It would be a lot better than the cold dildo he had been using for about a week. He sighed as he turned the corner, damn near dropping his groceries.

There stood Shizuo underneath the street light. The man was puffing at a cigarette, still dressed in his standard bartender clothes. He didn't notice Izaya and the brunet wondered if he could somehow get around him. He shifted and began walking again, ignoring the blond under the street light.

"Hey."

Izaya ignored him, opting to walk a little faster.

"Hey!"

He growled, intent on ignoring the blond until finally, the man's hands clutched around his arm, squeezing.

"I said, hey!"

"Let go of me you brute! You're hurting me."

Shizuo immediately let go, watching Izaya as the man let his arm fall limply. He glared up at Shizuo. "What?"

Shizuo licked his lips. His body was humming 'Fuck him', but he had to be calm about it. Instead he rolled his shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know... for upsetting you, I guess."

"You _guess_? Well Shizu-chan. No boyfriend would like to hear his significant other say they love sweets more than him!"

"But that's it, you fucking louse! When did we ever decide that what was going on between us was love?"

"The moment you fucked me for the 3rd time made it seem like the closest thing that you'd ever felt, Shizu-chan."

He intently left himself out of that equation. He didn't want to reveal too much. But Shizuo gritted his teeth, eyes narrowing again. "What the fuck? Nobody ever said a damn thing about love."

"Since when do people decide they're going to fall in love?" Izaya queried, his eyes sparking in that tell-tale look of curiosity mixed with malice. "The human mind doesn't just say 'I'm gong to fall in love with this person' the moment they start dating. No, every human thinks along the lines of 'I like this person a lot' or even 'Wow, this person is good in bed, I should keep them a little longer'. And before they know it. It's an addiction! They find themselves craving this person, wanting to spend time with them; wanting to touch them; wanting bed them... until they realize that they had fallen in love with them."

Shizuo shoved Izaya against a building, grounding into him. "Are you saying I fell in love with you?"

"You're here now... you tell me?"

Shizuo growled, pressing his lips against Izaya's sloppily. Their kiss was uncoordinated for a moment before Izaya got fed up with the tempo- speeding it up and taking control. Shizuo growled into his mouth, nipping at it before Izaya pulled away. "As much as I like our alley sex, Shizu-chan, nngh! My home isn't too far away."

Shizuo nipped at him again, licking the creamy looking neck before purring. "You better hurry up and show me the way louse, before I fuck you where you stand."

Izaya shuddered. He quickly showed him the way. He had so much in store for his dear Shizu-chan.

* * *

After they got into the nice, upscale apartment- Shizuo launched himself at Izaya, who easily dodged it. Shizuo growled. Not wanting to be denied his fuck any longer. But Izaya had other ideas. He went to his cabinet, pulling out an innocent looking confectionery. Shizuo eyed the cupcake, curious as to what Izaya would do now. Izaya pressed a finger against the pink frosting, tasting it on said finger before humming in approval. His red eyes looked at Shizuo as his pink tongue darted out and licked the top of the cupcake suggestively. Shizuo felt his balls tighten painfully as he watched Izaya lick at the frosting of the cupcake. Shizuo didn't know what he wanted more- to fuck Izaya or eat the cupcake.

Izaya's tongue curled over the side of the cupcake, showing Shizuo just how talented he was with his tongue before finally pitching the cupcake, the frosting all gone. Shizuo winced as the cupcake landed in the trash. What a waste. But watching Izaya lick at the frosting on the side of his mouth, that hot tongue looking suggestive- Shizuo couldn't hold back anymore. He lunged at Izaya, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

The taste of the frosting was the most prominent thing, but there was also that unique taste of Izaya's which caused Shizuo's groin to pulse. He rolled his hips against Izaya's, groaning into the smaller man's mouth. Izaya wrenched his mouth away, purring. "Nngh. Shizu-chan liked my little display?"

"Fuck flea, you shouldn't have thrown it away."

Izaya snickered. "Don't worry Shizu-chan. You can have a cupcake later. But you can have something... sweet if you just let me go for a second."

Shizuo growled, not wanting to let Izaya go, but did so out of curiosity. Izaya grabbed something else out of the cabinet, shaking it. "Make sure to lick every drop, okay? Infection isn't something I want nor need."

Izaya started to strip, slowly inching his clothes off. Once he stood nude before Shizuo he began to spray the whipped cream on his chest, making a jagged line down to his cock. He purred at Shizuo who looked like he was about to drool.

Izaya watched Shizuo walk over to him, dipping his head to lick his first lick of the whipped cream. Of course, Izaya knew whipped cream was a bit cliché, but it worked and that's what mattered. He hummed in arousal as Shizuo's tongue met with a nipple, sucking the whipped cream off and staying behind to tug and pull at the nub. Izaya panted, threading fingers into the man's hair as he lowered himself, licking the whipped cream off his lover's belly- his tongue dipping into that belly button before continuing his way down.

The brunet let out a harsh gasp as Shizuo's hot mouth engulfed his member, dexterous tongue lapping at him and the whipped cream. Izaya whimpered as he leaned against the kitchen counter, one of his legs was lifted as Shizuo bend his head lower, lapping at the cream covered testes. Izaya moaned loudly. "Fuck, Shizu-chan!"

"You forgot an area."

"Huh?"

Shizuo grabbed the whipped cream, shaking the can before spreading Izaya's cheeks. Izaya's eyed widened. "No! Not there, that could cause infection!"

"It won't if I clean it up right, now will it?"

"That's not the point! Sugary stuff-!"

He was cut short as the coolness of the whipped cream covered his hole in an instant. His nails scrapped across the hard surface of his counter and then a tongue snaked across his opening. Izaya shuddered from head to toe. All the time they had sex... he had _never_ been rimmed. His breath hitched as that tongue moved in a teasing circular motion, lapping up the whipped before becoming slightly pointed and pushing it's way inside.

Izaya's mouth fell open in a silent scream as Shizuo began to fuck him with his mouth, his right hand holding the cheeks apart while his left held Izaya up by the hip. Izaya cried out. His hips were having a battle. One moment they were trying to escape that torturous tongue on his ass, the next they were pushing back hungrily... wanting more.

Shizuo shakily pulled away, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. He needed to fuck Izaya, now.

He stood up, bringing Izaya up on the counter. Izaya made a note to disinfect the area before he was pushed back, his legs in the air and his ass hanging off the counter. Shizuo easily pushed in, making Izaya yell out a moan. Shizuo breathed through his nose and released it through his mouth as he began to move slowly, feeling the familiar pull of those muscles. He growled in pleasure as their tempo became solid. Izaya wanted to hold on to something, but instead his hands scrambled across the counter until finally clutching onto Shizuo's arms.

"Nngh! Haa... ah! Fuck, Shizu-chan!"

"Slutty louse. Tasted so sweet this time."

"Mngh. If I knew whipped cream was your... aah... kink, I would have done this a long time... fuck! Ago!"

Shizuo's thrusts grew stronger, causing Izaya to finally stop talking and be reduced only to screaming 'fuck' and 'shizu-chan'. Izaya came between their bellies and lolled his head to the right.

Shizuo snarled as he felt those muscles clamp down on him. He thrust his hips wildly and came inside of Izaya.

They both stayed in their positions, panting. Shizuo pulled out slowly, feeling some of his come leak out of Izaya's ass as he did so. He looked down at Izaya, who was smirking in satisfaction. He huffed.

"Can I have a cupcake now?"

Izaya blinked wildly and then laughed. Dear god, only Shizu-chan would want a fucking _cupcake_ after sex.

"Cabinet to your right~"

Shizuo reached into it, taking it and then offering it to Izaya, his eyes smoldering. "Lick it. Like earlier."

Izaya's eyes twinkled. This was going to be a long night.

Perhaps Shizuo's sweet tooth wasn't such a bad thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, my name is Dee; and I have a problem. I'm addicted to the DRRR! kink meme. Seriously. I need to be working on my secret santa thing. But I can't...stay... awwaaay~ Anyways two more from me~

this one was inspired by the image in this link- drrrkink livejournal com 3263 html?thread=9699263#t9699263 as requested by the OP at the meme~ just add the appropriate stuff to go to the link.

**Good Little Boys**

Twelve-year-old Heiwajima Shizuo had been invited to his girlfriend- Orihara Mairu's house for a small Christmas party and to be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure why he had said yes. After all, he'd be meeting his girlfriend's parents! Not to mention her older brother... he shuddered at the thought. As an older brother himself, he knew he'd probably try to beat up the person Kasuka ever brought home. After all, the kid was too young to date!

He was brought out of his thoughts as small hands held his. His girlfriend smiled cutely, cocking her head to the left, her braids falling down over her shoulders.

"Are you nervous."

His cheeks pinked and he looked away from his girlfriend- suddenly finding something interesting with the apartment complex ceiling. "Not really."

He heard Kururi mutter the word nervous and he scowled. Whatever! So what if he was nervous! Mairu laughed as her boyfriend fumed. "Don't be so nervous. Shi-chan! It's just my brother that's home right now. Mom and Dad are at a formal Christmas party and won't be back till late."

Kururi elbowed her, giving her this look at Mairu that the other girl immediately got. "Oh! But we doing something for them tonight. You get to see me in a cute Christmas dress! I bet you're so happy~"

Shizuo scratched the back of his head, a solid blush forming on his cheeks. Mairu in a cute Christmas dress did sound nice.

Kururi unlocked the door and Mairu walked in, tugging Shizuo inside by his wrist. She smiled. "Niichan! We're home! Do you have the camera ready?"

"I'm changing right now. Digital camera is ready though!"

Shizuo shivered at the sound of that voice... so that was the sound of Mairu's big brother. He didn't sound like a huge guy that could beat him up... but there was something about his voice that threw Shizuo... off. He watched as a guy dressed in red walked out. The man wore a red santa hat on top of his black locks, his jacket was buttoned with gold buttons and it was long on him and pooled around him. He wore black slacks that were tucked inside of red boots... and everything was fur-trimmed.

"Oya? I didn't know we were expecting someone else."

Mairu laughed. "This is Heiwajima Shizuo. He's my boyfriend."

Shizuo bowed slightly, murmuring a nice to meet you... but right now, his nerves were jumping about at the sight of the man. The dark haired man snorted out a small laugh. "So polite. However did you charm this one, Mairu?"

"Oh, Niichan, you're just jealous!"

The man rolled his eyes then brought those rust-colored eyes back to Shizuo. "I'm Orihara Izaya, by the way."

_Izaya_... even the name sounded shady. He shuddered, just nodding. He watched as Mairu and Kururi left and suddenly he felt awkward. It almost felt akin to standing in a crowded room naked. Like he was over exposed and vulnerable. He shuddered again, leaning against the wall. He picked at his black and yellow jacket as he waited for his girlfriend to step out.

"So! What do you think?"

He perked up when Mairu walked out wearing a cute fur-trimmed red dress, wearing furry white ear muffs. She lifted one of her boot covered feet and winked at her boyfriend. Shizuo's face turned red. "That's nice."

Kururi walked out in an identical outfit.

Mairu laughed. "We're taking a Christmas picture for our parents!"

Izaya grinned. "Sure you don't want to be in it, Shizu-chan? You are one of the family now."

Shizu flushed at the man. _Shizu-chan!_ He shook his head. "I'll just wait here."

"Suit yourself! Come on Mairu, Kururi!"

The three Orihara siblings gathered around a large plaid green and white chair. Presents on one side and the large Christmas tree on the other. Izaya sat on the chair and motioned for his sisters. The two of them got on the arms of the chair, leaning toward Izaya.

Izaya smiled as the timer went off on the camera, taking the picture. They broke from their pose. Mairu's eyes widened. "Ah! I forgot to pick up the cake for our party! I'll go get it." Kururi nodded, saying she'd go too.

Shizuo got up. "I'll go too."

Mairu smiled. "That's sweet of you Shi-chan, but stay here and keep Niichan company, okay?"

He didn't refuse, but he did look at the man warily. Mairu gave him a kiss on the cheek and waved bye to her brother as she and Kururi left. Shizuo shifted from one foot to the other, trying his best to ignore the man in red. Izaya sighed, sitting back on the chair.

"So, Shizu-chan-"

"My name... is Shizuo!"

"Oya! Getting a little more aggressive now that Mairu isn't here, aren't we?"

Shizuo put on a sour face before turning his eyes away from Izaya. He heard the man snicker in that sleazy sounding voice. "That's no good, Shizu-chan! Santa will see you act this way to me and not bring you any presents."

Shizuo looked back at him, a pout on his face. Izaya smiled. "That's a good boy! Now, to appease Santa, you should come sit on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas."

Shizuo's nose wrinkled and he rose an eyebrow. "That's stupid. It's not like you're Santa. Hell, you aren't even one of his messenger mall ones!"

Izaya shook his head. "Don't you know Shizu-chan? Santa hears you no matter where you are. And I'm asking you nicely. Santa will leave you coal if you misbehave~"

Shizuo walked over slowly... his eyes flickering from that smiling face to the man's lap. He sighed as he finally sat down. He felt stupid... really stupid. He just hoped Mairu wouldn't walk back in.

"So... what do you want for Christmas _little boy_?"

The ending words were puffed out against his ear, making him tremble slightly. He gawked at the man before him, his cheeks turning pink before narrowing his eyes. "I was thinking of some candy."

"Mmhm~."

"And a few new video games..."

"Mhm."

"And something nice for Kasu...ka?"

He felt slender fingers rubbing the side of his hip, slipping under his shirt and jacket. His cheeks pinked again as those nimble fingers began to rub against his bellow, dipping lower and pulling back up again. It wasn't ticklish, just weird. It made him feel weird. He cleared his throat. "Uhm... and maybe some nice new... clothes."

Izaya frowned. "Nothing big or extravagant? Mairu is asking for a laptop for Christmas. You really are a good boy~."

Those fingers dipped inside his pants and he gasped. His eyes widened as those fingers brushed against his flaccid penis. His head snapped up at Izaya, who merely grinned at him. "Santa brings presents to good little boys, does he not?"

"I- uh... uhm!"

Those fingers curled around his penis, he could feel something inside of him twist and a weird sensation began pooling in his legs. He grimaced, shifting his legs as he felt his cheeks heat up even more.

And then that hand moved. He winced, feeling his penis tingle at the touch. He grunted as Izaya's hand worked faster. He clutched on to the red jacket the man wore, shoving his head against the man's chest. He shuddered as liquid came out of his penis. He flushed in embarrassment as Izaya pulled out his now sticky hand.

"So fast, Shizu-chan~ Ah well... you're able to ejaculate now. Hm. Make sure to wear a condom with my sister, okay~?"

Shizuo was too dizzy to respond as Izaya lifted him off gently, sitting him in the chair. He watched Izaya walk off, his world still on a merry-go-round. His heart thudded in his chest as he wondered why in the world would he need a condom with Mairu? And when would he be able to experience that feeling again...

"We're back!"

He broke out of his reverie to see Mairu carrying some Christmas cake and candy canes. "The bakery owner gave us free candy canes because it was late!"

Izaya grabbed one, unwrapping it. "Well, wasn't that nice?"

Shizuo's mouth went dry as Izaya licked the cane suggestively. His mind buzzed with confusion.

This was going to be a long party...


	17. Chapter 17

**Experimentations on Orientation**

"Little Boobs or Big Boobs?"

Heiwajima Shizuo blinked and looked at his friend who was laying on his bed, feet in the air swaying back and forth as he looked through a porn mag that Shizuo usually kept under his mattress. The blond flushed, glaring down at his homework.

"Flea, I'm trying to work here."

"Such a degrading nickname to call your BFF."

Shizuo shrugged, scratching at his head at the problem before him. "You're always a pest, like a flea."

Izaya blew him a raspberry, flipping through the magazine. "You still didn't answer my question Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo flushed, looking back at Izaya. "Why should I answer that?"

Izaya huffed. "More like, why not?"

Shizuo sighed, eying Izaya who whistled at one of the images. His eyes roamed the contours of Izaya's body, starting at his face. His high cheekbones, straight nose, and those sinful looking lips. He bit his lip as his eyes fell to that collarbone that was exposed by his red shirt hanging loose, revealing that expanse of skin. His eyes flickered to the slope of his back, dipping and then arching on those hips to a small, firm butt. Shizuo shuddered, his eyes snapping back to his paper. He should really finish his homework rather than checking out his best friend. She tapped his pencil against the paper. "Little."

"Hm?"

"I said I like smaller boobs, all right?"

Izaya raised a brow. "Really Shizu-chan? You don't like a nice heavy rack on a girl?"

Shizuo growled. "They're all right. It's just... nice not to have things in the way."

Izaya laughed. "Wow. Shizu-chan doesn't like fun bags!"

The blond's cheeks colored up. "Shut up! I never said I didn't like breasts. I just don't like them too big."

"More of an ass man?"

Shizu threw his pencil at Izaya this time, the projectile becoming splinters as it split apart against the wall. Izaya frowned. "Shizu-chan, that could have been my head!"

"Fuck off! Now I have to get another pencil for this damned homework."

Izaya scoffed. "I could do your homework for you. I do it for a lot of people."

"Yeah, for a price."

"What? Knowledge isn't free you know!"

Shizuo frowned. Now that didn't sound logical to him, but he merely shook it off, closing his book. "It isn't due till Monday anyways."

He turned in his chair to look at Izaya. Their eyes met for a second until Izaya looked down at the magazine again. "These sure are some nice titties~"

Shizuo sighed. Maybe he should stick with the homework.

* * *

Monday mornings sucked. Shizuo yawned, feeling tired already. He walked to school, homework done, thanks to Izaya, and was greeted by Kishitani Shinra by a slap to the back. "Yo!"

"Yo."

"So, how was your Sunday?"

Shizuo shrugged. He didn't really do anything Sunday. Lazed around, finishing copying Izaya's homework, and spent some time with Kasuka. Speaking of Izaya, he briefly wondered where the man was.

Speak of the devil and he is sure to appear.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed as he spotted that familiar red and black top. Izaya had a petite brunet pressed against the side of the school entrance, kissing her lips gently; a hand in her hair. Shizuo frowned at the display. He hated it when Izaya flaunted in front of the school like that. He strode past his friend without even saying hi. He heard Izaya holler after him, but he ignored him. He didn't even want to face him right now. His blood was boiling hot and he wasn't exactly sure why. He just knew that seeing Izaya with some random girl almost every morning was beginning to mess with his head. He grunted as he put his street shoes into the locker, pulling out his school shoes. He toed them on, eyes snapping over to Izaya, who was talking to some guy now.

He was about to walk over and finally greet Izaya when that man's arm looped around Izaya's shoulders, rubbing at the right one suggestively. Izaya was smirking at him with an odd look in his red-brown eyes. Shizuo felt that familiar bubbling in his gut. He slammed his shoe locker shut, the door bent inward, and once again- He went past Izaya without a second glance.

After the tall blond had ignored him, Izaya was mad- if not a little confused; Shizuo usually didn't ignore him without reason. But right now he was finding it hard to pinpoint what exactly could be the problem. With Shizuo, one could never tell. The man was unpredictable. He frowned as Shizuo went into the opposite classroom of him. He hissed. Damn Shizuo for being in 2B instead of 2A!

After class, Izaya had wanted nothing more than to find Shizuo and talk with him as he tried avoid many of the people in the halls. But of course, someone had to ruin his parade. That killjoy was in the form of a beautiful, leggy raven-haired girl. Her almond shaped eyes glinted up at Izaya with intent. Izaya frowned. He wasn't in the mood for games; even if the woman's legs were shapely and her mouth as beautiful as soon. He frowned as he eyed her. "May I help you?"

"Orihara Izaya?"

He smirked. What girl in school didn't know his name? He licked his lips, eyes lighting up playfully. "That I am."

Her own eyes gained this look to them. "Perfect. You're friends with Heiwajima Shizuo, right?"

He lost his smirk. It wasn't often he had girls come up to him asking about Shizuo. The last time that had happened, he had scared the poor girl away. This one, however, seemed to be a little more confident. She knew what she wanted and was hell bent on getting it. He nodded. "I am."

"Good. Because I want to fuck him."

Izaya resisted the urge to flinch at the woman's words. His mouth turning a little sour as he eyed her. He shrugged. "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because he's a virgin and I don't think he'd want to take me up on my offer if I came up to him directly."

Che. Clever bitch. His eyes narrowed. "Hn. So what are you suggesting? I won't help you get into his pants, if that's what your asking."

"No, Orihara-kun, I have a better proposition for you. We all know how well know you are around the school. Especially for a certain set of... skills."

"Heh. Get to the point."

"I want to fuck Heiwajima-kun. Heiwajima-kun is comfortable around you... and knowing your libido, you probably wouldn't mind having a part in popping his cherry."

Izaya's eyes flickered curiously. "What are you suggesting?"

The girl smirked. "How about convincing him into a threesome?"

Izaya's face lit up in a sneer. Convincing the cherry Shizuo into a threesome? That would be hard. He could barely get the man to admit he was an ass man let alone have sex with a man and a woman! Still... he would like to have part in the popping of Shizuo. He had longed to finally learn his friend had finally took a step forward into the world of adults and have stories to share... something they could talk about and laugh about... hell... maybe even experience together. He felt a shudder run up his spine, but didn't let it show on his face as he sighed. "I can try. What was your name again?"

She smiled pleasantly. "Takanashi Hanako."

"Hm. It was a pleasure."

"Charmed."

* * *

After all of Izaya's flirtations this morning, Shizuo had opted to go home immediately after school. He knew it was silly to feel upset over something like this, but he couldn't help but feel a little bitter. His cell rang as he neared his house. He glared at the name on his phone. He sighed, flipping it open and uttered out a growled 'what'.

"Someone is grumpy~"

He opened the door to his home, he looked at Kasuka who sat at the table doing his homework before glancing back at his phone. "I just got home, flea. What do you want?"

"Well, we haven't talked all day at school. I am beginning to think Shizu-chan is trying to avoid me!"

Damn straight. "I was just busy."

"Hm. Well, Can I come over?"

"... I guess. I don't have any homework."

"I'll be there in a bit, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo slammed is phone shut and gave it a toss. It landed on his pillow and he joined the phone on his bed. He groaned. Why couldn't he stay strong when it comes to Izaya? Why was he always bending over backwards for the smaller man? And though he asked himself those questions, he knew why... he knew he had this damned crush to blame. He seethed as he rolled over on his bed and glanced out his window.

Only his window was covered with a figure pressing against the glass. Shizuo yelped, rolling off the bed. He heard Izaya's laughter from outside his window and snarled. That little jackass! He pulled the window up, glaring at the man as he made his way inside.

"Oh Shizu-chan! Your face was priceless."

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "What is it that was so important you had to hang off of my window?"

Izaya's laughing subsided slightly. "A girl asked me about you today."

Shizuo blinked. It wasn't that he was surprised, but the thought of a girl interested in him did thrill him a little bit. But then he looked down at Izaya, who he'd be much happier knowing if the man was interested in him... but he kept his mouth shut. Izaya took the silence as a sign to continue. "She wanted me to ask you if you were interested in having some fun with her."

Shizuo's brow furrowed. "What does that mean?"

"Oh please, Shizu-chan. You're a healthy teenage male. It means she wants you to fuck her."

Color bloomed on Shizuo's face, baring his teeth in annoyance. "I know that."

"Uh, huh. Sure. Well. Are you inclined to take her up on that offer?"

"I don't even know her..."

"Takanashi Hinako; Class 3A; long black hair, brown eyes, modest tits... and a great ass. She sounds right up your alley, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo frowned. Replace the Takanashi Hanako with Orihara Izaya; long with short, and no tits... and it would be perfect. He huffed raising a brow. Though the name did sound familiar... like he could remember the white noise of some of his classmates discussing sex and the women they had bedded.

His eyes widened slowly. Ah... Takanashi Hanako... she was the female version of Izaya. She had been around the block once or twice. His nose wrinkled. While he wasn't one of those virgins who was 'waiting for the right one', he did want his first time to be with someone that he knew better. He opened his mouth to respond when Izaya spoke up.

"There is... another thing she had requested."

His eyes narrowed. Demanding wench all ready and they weren't even in bed. He was going to decline this offer! Izaya licked his lips, those red eyes glancing at Shizuo, twinkling strangely.

"She wants a threesome. Between you, her... and yours truly."

Shizuo could imagine the look on his face when Izaya said that. But deep inside of his mind, a small bell was rung. This could be the only chance he got to experience what Izaya was like in bed. To see his friend naked, flushed, and aroused. He shifted a bit. The idea of declining the offer evaporated from his mind. "Okay."

Izaya's mouth dropped. "...What?"

"I said, okay, fine. I'll do it."

Izaya's mouth shut with a small click as his teeth met. His eyes scanned Shizuo's face before a small smile broke out. "Okay then. I'll let her know and we'll go to her house tonight."

* * *

Shizuo stood a little bit behind Izaya, puffing nervously on a cigarette as they awaited for the girl to let them in. Once the door opened, Shizuo dropped the cigarette and stepped on it, putting it out. Izaya had been right. The petite woman before them was a real looker. Her eyes caught sight of Shizuo and lit up. She opened the door wider. "Come on in boys. My parents are out of town for the night, so we have the entire house to ourselves."

Izaya stepped in, grinning. "No brothers or sisters? Lucky."

Hanako laughed. "Well, I suppose. I hear you have twin sisters, Orihara-kun."

Izaya shrugged, running a finger over nearby table. He looked over at Shizuo was looked a little skeptical as he glanced around. Izaya sighed. "So. Are we doing it in the living room then? No one to bother us. Or heh, the kitchen~ Lots of kinky stuff in there. Or how about good ol' mom and dad's room?"

Shizuo growled. "That's sick."

Hanako shook her head. "We're doing it in my room. I'd prefer a bed since I'm getting the DP treatment."

Izaya sneered while Shizuo tried to figure out what DP stood for. Hanako lead them down the hall and into a cream colored room. A couple of pink plush dolls in the corner, a nice desk with a laptop on it... everything looked rather plain. Not how expected the girl who mirrored him with sexual activity's room to look. But then again, anyone could be comfortable in a room like this. It would only make sense to have it like this. Easier to rope people in. He looked at her, who was busy eying Shizuo. He frowned. Just by the look in her eyes he could tell she was wanting in those pants so bad.

Izaya sighed. "Since neither of you seem to be moving, I guess I will start this, hm?"

Shizuo's eyes watched Izaya pull of his shirt, the red material being tossed aside. Shizuo felt his cock twitch at the sight of those hardened nipples. Izaya began working on his pants when Hanako stopped him. She bent down, undoing his pants slowly. Izaya grinned. Ah, he knew Hanako would be good at this. After all, she was the rumored 'female Izaya'. Of course she'd be pretty well versed in the sexual persuasions. When her fingers dipped into his boxers, palming his half-hard cock, his eyes slid shut. He purred at the feeling, pushing his hips up lightly against those moving fingers.

Shizuo gaped as he watched the two of them. They were both obviously so comfortable with doing such things. Just watching them made Shizuo feel insecure. Hanako's eyes flickered to him and he stiffened up. She smiled. "Do you want to touch me, Heiwajima-kun?"

He trembled. He resisted the urge to nod dumbly. Izaya snickered. "Yeah Shizu-chan, _touch her_."

The blond shuddered at the sound of that sultry voice and leaned forward, running a timid hand up her smooth leg. She gasped, turning her attention back to Izaya. Shizuo trembled as his fingertips brushed on her inner thigh, watching her legs part as she freed Izaya. Those brown eyes immediately looked at the arousal. A sharp pain of arousal shot through Shizuo's lower stomach at the sight of Izaya exposed. He didn't say anything, just kept rubbing Hanako. His eyes widened as he watched that lovely erection disappear into the girl's mouth. He reached higher, rubbing against the fabric of her panties. She let out a small moan against Izaya's penis, causing Izaya is let out a half-sigh; half-moan.

Shizuo hooked his fingers under the rim of her panties, pulling them down slowly. He looked at her sex, the glistening lips beckoning him. But not as much as that hard cock of Izaya's had. He grimaced at his thoughts, but slowly ran a tentative finger of her slit. Her body shuddered at such a gentle, and unsure, touch. Izaya grinned as he watched Shizuo. Hanako had been right. This was amazing. It was like he was having part of stealing his friend's virginity. Watching Shizuo's pearl white being smeared and mixed with black- becoming like everyone else and becoming gray.

Shizuo pushed a finger past those folds, flicking them lightly, rolling his finger around the wetness. The soft skin felt wonderful under his fingers, but it wasn't doing much for him. Maybe he really was gay. He frowned at the thought. It didn't disappoint him, but it was something he had never thought of. At the sound of Izaya moaning under the woman's blow-job, Shizuo felt his arousal spring to full mast. He pulled his finger out. "Condom?"

Izaya's eyes twinkled and Hanako purred. "In the drawer."

As Shizuo pulled at the condom and began removing his pants, both participants awaited, holding their breaths. Shizuo noticed this and colored. What the hell? Why were they watching him? Surely they didn't expect an exotic strip show? Shizuo ignored them as he finally removed his boxers. He heard Hanako squeak and Izaya let out a small moan.

He raised a brow at them. "What?"

"You're huge, Shizu-chan. I should have known. Your body speaks volumes of how big you'd be."

Shizuo frowned. He thought he was normal. He slipped the condom on, looking over at the woman who was sucking Izaya off. He grabbed hold of her leg, lifting it over his shoulder and positioned himself between her legs. Gently, he thrust into her.

Obviously not gentle enough as she let out a small, muffled cry. He frowned. This is why he was reluctant to get close to anyone. His eyes snapped up at Izaya as he settled within her. His pupils dilated when he noticed those eyes were already on him. He began to thrust into the woman, hearing her moan and feeling her writhe against him, but he only had eyes for Izaya.

Hanako increased her suction- thinking she was the one to cause the great Orihara Izaya to shiver like this. Little did she know of the silent conversation between the two men pounding into her.

Izaya's eyes lit up as Shizuo groaned aloud, pumping into the woman at a harder pace. Of course Shizuo would be getting close already... he was new to this, after all. Izaya was surprised that Shizuo didn't explode the moment he entered her. He snickered as he threaded fingers in those long black tresses, purring. Shizuo felt a shudder run down his spine. How he wished those fingers were in his hair, his lips over that cock.

Shizuo shuddered at the thought, imagining his arousal was inside of Izaya's tight entrance rather than this woman.

Then he did something he wasn't exactly expecting to do.

He leaned over the woman and kissed Izaya as he came into the condom.

A moment later, Shizuo pulled out panting. Izaya's eyes were dancing mischievously. Hanako let Izaya's arousal go with a small pop. She licked her lips. "You have great stamina, Orihara-kun."

"Years of practice~! Shizu-chan went off too easily, don't you think?"

Shizuo growled. "Shut up. I can prove your stamnia sucks, flea."

Adrenaline and arousal flooded him as he moved past the girl to lean over Izaya. Those red eyes widened only a fraction before they narrowed. Shizuo took hold of that drooling cock, slick with semen and saliva as he began fisting it. Shizuo did it the way he liked it, not being too rough, but not entirely gentle. He rubbed a thumb over the head, his forefingers rubbing the foreskin. Izaya's eyes widened and his back arched. He let out an aroused moan, bucking his hips. Shizuo was vaguely aware of Hanako rubbing herself as she watched the two boys have their fun. Shizuo leaned forward, whispering in Izaya's ear. "Fuck, you're so sexy, flea."

Disregarding the degrading name, Izaya panted. "You're giving Hana-chan a good show, Shizu-chan."

That made Shizuo's brow tick and he pounded his hand harder, proud of himself when Izaya came.

He let go of that cock, feeling accomplished. Hanako crawled over to Shizuo, giving him a kiss on the cheek. The blond looked at her, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow and ask her why she was here. Instead, he kissed her on the lips, their tongues shyly coming out to play. Izaya watched the two of them, watching Shizuo's fingers work her. He suddenly felt left out as he stroked his cock.

He took hold of her wrist, hearing her squeal in protest as she was thrown against the bed. Izaya sent Shizuo a challenging, erotic look as he bend over Hanako- his lips meeting her nether ones. She gasped as Izaya began licking her.

Shizuo, on the other hand, felt arousal shoot through him even more. Izaya was on his knees, bent over, licking and sucking on the girl before him- but his ass... that small ass was up in the air, begging to be messed with. Was that why he gave him a look? He wasn't sure. Either way, this was too good to pass up.

Izaya froze as he felt something warm and wet against his hole. He pulled his head away from the woman before him as that sensual tongue rolled against his puckered hole. He whimpered out a wobbly 'fuck' as Shizuo began palming his testes along with moving his tongue around his heat.

Hanako blinked as she slipped out from under Izaya, her eyes curious at the display before her. Something coiled in her stomach as she watched this... Izaya was bent over, his mouth open and obscene moans flowed out of it while Shizuo was holding onto his hip with one hand, mouth pressed into that bottom, jaw working, whie his other hand was busy palming Izaya's privates. Shizuo's erection was red and straining as he continued to lick and suck at Izaya's hole.

He pulled away for a second, panting. He watched as Izaya's bottom trembled and swayed, thrusting gently- wanting more of that sweet tongue. Shizuo groaned aloud as he dove back in, pointing his tongue a little and thrusting it into the other man.

"Ah, fuck, Shizu-chan!"

Hanako and Shizuo both felt a pang of arousal spike through them at the sound of that. Shizuo growled against Izaya's bottom, thrusting his tongue faster at the sound of that voice.

Hanako slowly felt like she was being left out, but also felt like she shouldn't intrude on this scene... something more was going on here. She suddenly felt like she wasn't needed nor wanted here. She stood up up on wobbly legs, moving for the door. She paused once to look back at the luscious scene before leaving them alone.

Izaya moaned louder. "Fuck! Mngh. I thought she'd- haaa! Never leave!"

Shizuo pulled his tongue out and away from Izaya, his eyes twinkling erotically. "You were thinking the same thing?"

Izaya turned around, scooting forward as he threw his legs over Shizuo's thighs. He sat atop that lap, purring as he grinded against the other man. "I've always been curious as how Shizu-chan would be in bed."

Shizuo groaned. "Fuck, Izaya... me too..."

The darker haired man moaned as he felt those slick fingers prodding his already sensitive and wet hole. Two of them moved in and out slowly, swirling gently as he stretched Izaya.

He pulled his fingers out as he pulled the drawer open again, pulling out a condom.

Izaya purred. "I'm surprised those condoms fit Shizu-chan~! He's so big."

Shizuo rolled his eyes at his friend as he put the condom on. He moved over Izaya, taking hold of his cock in one hand and lifting one of Izaya's legs with the other. He pressed the head of his cock against Izaya's saliva covered hole. He looked at him curiously. "Are you okay with this?"

"Shizu-chan, questioning that is a turn off right now."

He frowned, a vein popping on his head. He was trying to be nice damn it! He growled, slowly entering the smaller man.

Izaya clawed at his back, hips rocking, trying to adjust to Shizuo's size. He winced. Sure, he had taken guys in the back before, but not often enough to be accustomed to this. He panted. "Fuck, Shizu-chan!"

"Mm. You like that, huh?"

They paused as Shizuo felt his stomach hit Izaya's ass, all the way inside of Izaya. He groaned at the sensation of heat encased his cock snugly. He slowly began to move.

They rocked against each other, the sounds of flesh against flesh pounding in their ears as the moved. Shizuo shuddered at the wet sounds and sped up his thrusts. He hated the fact he was going to last for much longer. He reached between them, gripping Izaya's cock, stroking it. It surprised him when Izaya came hard. He followed closely behind the other, slumping against him and panting.

* * *

Hanako finished her cup of tea as Izaya walked out of the room. "Shizu-chan is sleeping."

She nodded. "So... how was it?"

Izaya beamed at her. "Great. And you?"

She sighed. "It was good until I realized the UST between you guys and how I was caught in the middle of you two fucking each other."

Izaya laughed. "Were we that obvious?"

"No... but I should have guessed. You may be a sexual deviant, but you don't like sharing the spotlight. I've never heard about you doing threesomes often."

Izaya shrugged on his shirt. "Well, I don't consider what we did tonight a threesome. It was more of... an introduction of sex to Shizu-chan. We gave him two options, male and female. And we determined what he likes better."

"So are you saying Heiwajima-kun is gay?"

Izaya shrugged. "Maybe, but personally, I think he is just Izaya-sexual."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Whenever he wakes up, make sure you leave. I don't want you fucking in my own bed again."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a date."

Izaya grinned. It was 8:00 at night. "We didn't satisfy you enough?"

She glowered and left. Izaya sighed out a small laugh. Sure, they wouldn't fuck again in her bed.

But she didn't say anything about her parent's room!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I want to thank blackwingsgreeneyes for reviewing each chapter! I really appreciate it! ;w; Two more from me~ A have two ongoing ones(not counting the one I lost when my old computer died on me... and a Mikado/Kida one that if posted here, will be done in its own story... since this fic is more for my shizaya ones.

**The Required Uniform**

"Orihara Izaya-san! I thought I had given you the standard uniform."

Izaya eyed the dean of the school, who was scowling at him. He had been in Raira for a little over a year now and still he refused to wear the blue suit like everyone else. His old middle school uniform looked better on him anyways. He clutched onto the black fabric. "But sensei, I miss my old school so much and I am a mere transfer student-"

"Cut the crap Orihara-san. You've had plenty of time to adjust. You will come tomorrow dressed in the standard Raira uniform."

He glared at the dean's back as he retreated. A small smile bloomed on his face, eyes dancing in mischief. "Of course~"

Shizuo didn't want to go school. His face had a large bandage on the left cheek where Izaya had slashed him with that flickblade and he was bruised from being hit by another car. He didn't want to see Izaya; hell, he didn't even want to smell the other guy. If he got one whiff of that disgusting scent he'd throw up and then kill the shitty louse.

Unfortunately, the air around him began to stink. His lip curled and his eyes snapped over to where the scent was coming from. He opened his mouth to yell at the flea.

But what he saw, stopped him short.

The flea was walking briskly toward the school, a spring and sway in his step as he moved. The fabric around his thighs swayed back and forth. The fabric accentuated his slim, muscular thighs- causing others to look at him with awe and some with lust. The blazer was a little loose on him, but the red ribbon went well with his eyes. He wore little heart barrettes in his hair and had an odd sheen on his lips- was he wearing lip gloss?

Shizuo wasn't sure what to say at the sight of his rival wearing the girls uniform. He opened his mouth, but the dean spoke before him.

"Orihara Izaya!"

Izaya pouted. "What is it, sensei~?"

The dean gritted his teeth and when Izaya sifted a few fingers through his black locks, Shizuo felt his brow tick. Izaya frowned. "You didn't specify what uniform I had to wear~"

Shizuo noticed the breeze push at that skirt, showing a little bit of a panty covered ass. He growled. "Iiiizaaayaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The dean paled and made himself scarce. Izaya smirked, looking over at where Shizuo was now uprooting part of the fence. "Oh, thanks Shizu-chan, you scared the dean away."

Izaya narrowly escaped the fence. He laughed. "Now Shizu-chan, I know you're a monster- but attacking a defenseless girl? Really?"

"You are no girl, flea!"

Izaya darted off, the skirt fluttering about his legs as he moved. Shizuo bit his lip as he followed, intent on hurting Izaya. Izaya easily maneuvered through the buildings, taking turn upon turn, but never completely shaking Shizuo off. Damn. The guy was getting good at following him. They made it behind a small shed before Izaya's skirt was caught against a wire on the fence. He turned to pull it out when Shizuo was right there, pressing him against the fence, hand clenching over his airway.

Izaya gasped for breath, those strong fingers gripping tighter, restricting his airway. His vision became flooded with spots as he tried to focus.

Shizuo's arm twitched and fingers loosened as he gazed down at Izaya's body. The blazer and shirt rode up high on his stomach right now- revealing a slim, washboard stomach. His legs parted slightly as they struggled and the skirt ruffled slightly, revealing the white panties Izaya had put on for just this outfit. Shizuo's eyes were stuck on that sight. Izaya coughed violently as Shizuo let him go. He was ready to give Shizuo some lip when the heat radiating off of the other silenced him for a moment.

Well, now... this was interesting! Shizuo was staring down at him, specifically his crotch area with an odd look in his eyes. Izaya smirked, shifting his hips slightly, bucking them up, knowing full well that the snagged dress would move over the bulge in his panties. He noticed Shizuo's eyes flicker with some unknown emotion and his cheeks dust with a reddish color. His smirk grew as he felt that man lean in unconsciously.

Daringly, Izaya wrapped a leg around Shizuo's thigh, bringing the man into him and feeling the half hard arousal he knew had been growing. He purred. "Never thought you'd be into crossdressing, Shizu-chan~."

"Shut up, flea!"

Instead of raising a fist, Shizuo ground his hips into Izaya's; further proving Izaya's statement. The dark haired man panted out a tiny chuckle that sounded suspiciously like a moan as their hips rotated against each other, Izaya's skirt hiked up and panties beginning to gain a small wet spot at the top where his erection wept. Shizuo shuddered as he pulled back and looked at the image before him.

Izaya looked at him with challenging eyes- filled with amusement and arousal. Shizuo gritted his teeth. That look pissed him off. He reached down and ripped the panties off of Izaya, who faked a schoolgirlish squeal.

"No, Shizuo-senpai, we're outside~."

"Shut up!"

"Sensei could find us!"

"Shut up!"

"Anyone could see-"

Shizuo slammed his hand over Izaya's mouth, silencing him. His eyes were narrowed, sweat beginning to bead on the side of his forehead. His right hand wrapped around Izaya's arousal, feeling the man's appreciative moan vibrate on his hand. "I said... shut the fuck up you goddamn louse!"

Izaya's eyes twinkled but did as he was told as that hand pumped him up and down. He threw back his head, it hint the fence, hair snagging slightly in spots. He winced but continued to thrust his hips into that hand. Shizuo growled, rubbing his thumb over the sensitive head before lowering his hand, caressing Izaya's testes for a moment before dipping lower, running a finger over his perineum. Izaya gasped, his entire body racked with shivers at that sensation and then Shizuo's hand was back to pumping him furiously. The smaller man's body thrummed with need to come.

Shizuo's fingers teased his head again, smearing the precome around and over his shaft, causing Izaya to laugh out a half moan and come into his hand. Shizuo grunted as he felt Izaya slump against him, feeling awkward with Izaya's now limp member in his hand. He let got and moved away from the man, looking at the mess he had made. Izaya's hair was tousled; some locks still caught in the fence, his blazer ruffled; the skirt hiked up high and now stained with some of his release. Thighs shaking and parted.

Shizuo felt the need to bite his finger at the luscious scene before him. Even more so when Izaya finally peeled himself off of the fence and turned around, showing Shizuo that bare ass. He reached behind himself and stroked his opening. "Mna~ Shizu-chan! Aren't you going to fuck your kohai, senpai?"

The forced girlish voice made Shizuo snarl. How he hated that mocking tone. But his arousal was pulsing painfully in his pants and watching Izaya rub at himself; offering himself... it was tempting- oh so tempting.

"I don't want to fuck your dirty ass, Izaya."

Izaya's eyes glinted as he heard clothes rustling and then felt a wet head rubbing against him. He laughed. "I think you do."

"Fuck... like I'd fuck a girl in the ass."

"But I though you said I'm not a girl, Shizu-chan~!"

"Shut the fuck up, flea... nngh."

"Ah~ senpai! I need your dick inside of me~ Nn!"

Shizuo gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to fuck Izaya in the ass. Anal sounded so... dirty and unappealing. He licked his lips, turning Izaya over who looked at him with an amused look. Shizuo snarled, pressing his hard cock against Izaya's limp one.

"Clamp your legs together."

Izaya's eyed twinkled mischievously as he did as he was told. He knew what was coming. He felt the slightly wet arousal slid into the keyhole between his thighs and clamped them a little more, hearing Shizuo moan appreciatively. He began thrusting against him, Izaya's half hard arousal rubbing against his abdomen and his own arousal rubbing against those drawn in balls. He shuddered as he sped up his thrusts groaning against Izaya as he leaned into him.

"Mm! Shizu-chan~"

"Fuck flea..."

Shizuo growled as he felt precome smear against his abs, his cock thrummed with need. He pressed against Izaya, hard, as he came.

Izaya shuddered as he felt that hot release hit his ass. The high was slowly diminishing as they both regained their breathing. Shizuo peeled himself off of Izaya, who looked at him with dilated pupils full of mocking. He growled angrily, turning his head away and pushing away from the man.

"Mm. I should wear the school girl uniform more often."

"Fuck you flea."

Izaya snickered. "That you did! Though I would have liked it if my ass had been filled with that cock of yours."

Shizuo snarled, glaring at him. "Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

They glared at each other and then a wide smirk broke out on Shizuo's face, his eyes wide. The look was predatory, if not slightly scary. He growled. "I hope I don't run into you later, Izaya-kuuun~."

The voice had held malice in it and yet... Izaya shuddered with desire.

For the first time in his life, he hoped he'd run into the blond.


	19. Chapter 19

**House Sitting, Not Baby Sitting**

"Thanks for coming over Orihara-san."

"No problem. I don't mind baby sitting for you."

"Don't say baby sitting! I'm not a baby!"

Heiwajima Shizuo was pissed. Beyond pissed. He was damn near 14-years-old and his mother and father still didn't trust him on his own! It wasn't like he or Kasuka were babies anymore. They could house-sit on their own! But what made it worse, was that his parents had called on the last person Shizuo wanted to watch over him!

Orihara Izaya. The man had recently moved into the neighborhood and to say that Shizuo liked him was an understatement. He was painfully attracted to the older teen.

There was something about Izaya that made Shizuo's heart beat faster than normal and his face feel hot. Was it the way the man moved, so gracefully and cat-like? Was it the way that red and black school uniform clutched to his form and showed off all the right curves? The way he talked? The way his hair was? Who knew. Shizuo only knew that this was the first crush he had on a guy.

And it pissed him off.

And now, his parents weren't helping at all. Now Shizuo was stuck in his house, practically alone, with the object of his affections. This wasn't going to be an easy time.

As his parents finished their goodbyes, giving Izaya a list of emergency contact numbers; Shizuo's eyes darted to Izaya, who pocketed the numbers before looking at the two of them. His reddish-brown eyes paused at Shizuo, twinkling mischievously before settling between the two of them. He smirked. "So. Is there anything you two like to do?"

Shizuo growled. "You don't have to play nice, we know you don't really want to be here!"

Izaya feigned a hurt look. "Shizu-chan, I'm hurt! Why would you think such thing? I'm here because I want to be. I never do things I don't want to. No one can make me do anything!"

Shizuo's cheeks pinked and Kasuka murmured something about a board game. Shizuo growled. "I'm going to my room!"

The dark haired sitter let him do so, ignoring the way Shizuo slammed the door shut. Shizuo didn't care if he was acting like a petulant little child. He jumped on his bed, pressing his face against the pillow, screaming into it. This was so embarrassing! Having the man he had a crush on watch him as if he were a baby! He punched at the headboard, causing it to split and splinter out. He huffed, rolling over to glare at the ceiling. He hated this... Hated it!

–

Izaya sighed as Kasuka had left on the bus for his gymnastics class. It left him and the little monster alone together. Of course, Shizuo hadn't even left his room since he got here. It was rather amusing, really. The boy was being rather difficult, especially for liking him so much.

Ah, yes... Izaya knew of Heiwajima Shizuo's attraction to him. He had seen the boy in passing a few times. The way those brown eyes would light up on him, eying him in curiosity. Shizuo was in the fun stage between boyhood and manhood, which made the attraction all the more amusing. At first he had thought the little boy hated him. Every time he had been near him, he had this sour expression on his face... but slowly, Izaya noticed the boy was acting different from time to time. A large flush on his face and the shy way he acted was the biggest clue ins.

He wanted to test his theory so badly... and now here he was, the possibility of him being able to do so was wide open. He stood up from the plush chair, stretching as he headed up to the boy's room- the name plaque read- 'SHIZUO' in English. He knocked. "Shizu-chan? Aren't you hungry yet?"

"J-Just a minute!"

Interesting... he frowned, putting on a scolding voice. "What are you doing in there young man~? Your mama told me not to allow you to lock the door!"

He heard out that voice give a soft curse and the springs on the bed popping. His eyes gleamed wickedly as a couple of seconds later, Shizuo opened the door. The boy looked flushed and his eyes were lidded and pupils dilated. The smell of the room was heady and musky. The fact that a few innocent tissues had missed the can and were littered around it made it obvious what the boy had been doing.

But Shizuo instead put up a front, growling at Izaya. "What do you want?"

"Not much. I thought I'd offer you something to eat. I am suppose to be taking care of you, after all."

Shizuo scowled, eyes widening as Izaya walked in. The dark haired man looked back at the boy. "I'm not doing a very good job at taking care of you, am I?"

Shizuo's brows furrowed, unsure of what the man meant. But when Izaya drew closer to him, pressing into him, his eyes became comically wide. Izaya purred. "Should I take care of your problem?"

Izaya's hand cupped that half hard bulge in his pants and Shizuo cried out. Never had anyone else touched him down there... not even through the pants. He trembled all over as Izaya's hands moved against it, bringing his arousal back within a heart beat.

Izaya smirked, feeling a little sick and twisted at bringing a child to arousal... and yet... he wanted to play with him some more. He snickered. "Unfortunately I don't fuck boys, Shizu-chan."

"Hnngh."

He dipped his fingers inside, rubbing the slick erection inside. "If only you had a vagina. Though I suppose if you wear a skirt I might be willing to make an exception."

"Haa!"

"Here, wear this."

Shizuo blinked as Izaya had unzipped his bag he had brought with him, tossing a girl's uniform to him. Shizuo opened his mouth to ask where he got it and why Izaya had it, but when the man's hand moved just right, he cried out and did as told. Izaya helped him finish buttoning the shirt and he whistled.

"You make a cute girl, Shizu-chan."

"Sh-shut up, haa! Fuck!"

"That we will, Shizu-chan."

He pulled out a small tube of lube, lubricating his fingers up as he bent down. He raised his hand up the skirt, finding those cheeks and pressing a digit between them. Shizuo's eyes widened, mouth falling open as Izaya's finger rubbed against his opening.

"Hm. Shizu-chan feels so good right here. Never been used, huh?"

"Hnn... Hnnn~!"

Izaya laughed, nosing the skirt, glancing up at the weeping cock. "I normally perform oral on girls like this... I guess I can do the same for you."

Shizuo's eyes clenched tighter as Izaya's left hand pushed his leg higher while the other continued to roll against his hole. Izaya's tongue flickered out and rubbed against his testes, feeling them tighten even more when he did so. He lapped at it and then moved up, taking the boy in his mouth simultaneously pressing that coaxing finger in.

Shizuo cried out, coming into Izaya's mouth at the feeling.

Izaya swallowed, pulling back with a laugh. "So fast, Shizu-chan!"

"Shut... up... hn!"

Izaya blinked as the boy passed out before him. He controlled his laughter as he helped the boy up, placing him on is bed. Come on his belly and the skirt. He rubbed his chin. He'd leave the boy in the skirt.

It would be amusing to see what he did when he woke up.

And who knows, maybe they'd get to continue from where the left off~


	20. Chapter 20

Two more again~ And kyaa! I didn't know my Experimentations on Orientation was MistressKiko's request! ;3; I'm glad you liked it! I'm honored to know I've pleased a well seasoned filler such as yourself 33

**What Mother Wants**

A mother couldn't control all of her children all of the time. And sometimes, things got out of hand... with or without her knowing it. And this was one of those times.

Izaya had been balancing on the top of a building, humming to himself as he held the little bag from Russia Sushi- leftovers he planned to devour soon. He peered down at the city lights below grinning. So many humans down there... moving about their business. He sighed as he sat down, opening up the little styrofoam box. He looked down at the ootoro and then back at the street below. He kicked his feet back and forth. He sighed. "I wonder if I dropped this ootoro, some lucky human would think one of the gods gave it to him~. But of course, I'd never drop you~"

He popped the morsel into his mouth, chewing slowly when he heard the door to the rooftop open. His eyes narrowed as he glanced over at the shadows.

"IzaIza detected!"

He blinked. He knew that voice. Karisawa... the nut who was obsessed with anime and manga. He finished chewing and was about to tell her off when she moved with superhuman speed and slashed his arm.

Blood spilled and Izaya cursed, backing away. His eyes widened when he noticed the crazed, red glowing eyes the girl possessed. Izaya could feel it... his conscience slipping. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus.. but soon, he went lax. His red-brown eyes becoming even more devious looking with the red glow of Saika.

Erika giggled. "Ne, IzaIza?"

"Yes mother?"

"How about you show Shizu your love for him appropriately?"

"Yes mother."

Erika laughed and clapped her hands; unaware at how her Saika possession had spun out of control.

* * *

Shizuo stalked the streets of Ikebukuro; having already left Tom for the night, Shizuo was feeling in a mood where he wanted to walk around and see the city. He had a good feeling about tonight and wanted to see if that feeling led him somewhere great. He passed by Russia Sushi, waving at Simon and soon passed Kadota, sending a small 'yo' to him.

And then... not even five minutes into his walk. Something in the air stank.

His brow twitched and he gritted his teeth. He knew that stench from anywhere. He prowled closer. He quickly spotted Izaya, snarling as he charged toward him. When Izaya didn't move, Shizuo wondered if something was wrong with the man. "IZAYA! I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro, you shitty louse."

"But mother told me to be here."

Shizuo blinked. Mother? He bared his teeth. "Fuck you and your mommy, Izaya. You know better than to test me and my patience."

Izaya frowned, brow wrinkling. His red eyes glowed eerily. "Mother told me to love you."

Now Shizuo was really confused. "Ha? What the fuck are you on?"

Izaya moved toward him, clutching his wrist. He tipped his head to the right. "I'm going to love you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo opened his mouth to respond when the flea's mouth closed over his. His eyes widened and he tried to pull out of Izaya's grasp. Unfortunately, the flea was showing some unknown strength and the kiss was, as much as he was loathe to admit it, knee buckling. He whimpered slightly into the kiss, ashamed at his reaction. Izaya's tongue flitted across his lower lip before plunging inside, dueling with his own tongue.

Shizuo wrenched his mouth away, his cheeks stained pink. "What the fuck Izaya!"

"I must love you, Shizu-chan. Let me love you. Mother wants it too."

Shizuo's eyes widened when that sneaky hand cupped his groin. He hissed as his back was suddenly pressed against the wall; Izaya fell in between his legs and began unbuttoning his pants. The brunet pulled the trousers down and held the flaccid penis in his hands. For a second the red glow in his eyes flickered, but it was quickly back to glowing as he began pumping Shizuo.

Shizuo's mouth fell open and a silent cry left him. His eyes widened at the sensation. He'd never been touched there before. Ever. He panted, his eyes rolling back into his head as Izaya's hand sped up.

Izaya purred, his voice still carrying a somewhat monotone sound. "Ah, there is some of Shizu-chan's love. Mother will be pleased."

Shizuo cried out as Izaya's mouth closed in on his cock, licking at the precome before slowly lapping at the underside of his cock. Shizuo growled as he bucked, wanting Izaya off- but instead the man held him tighter by the hips and sucked harder.

"Fuck... Izaya, fucking cut this shit out!"

Izaya hummed in response, feeling Shizuo tremble against that. He pulled away, the cock leaving his mouth with a small pop. He stood up inhumanly fast and quickly turned Shizuo around, pressing him into the wall. Izaya shoved his right-hand fingers into that protesting mouth while he placed a dry finger against Shizuo's opening... teasing it.

Shizuo's eyes widened and the sting of tears threatened his eyes. This bastard... the fucking flea was going to rape him! He moved his tongue over those fingers... for if he didn't, it would surely be an even more hellish experience. Izaya's finger on his hole made him tremble and his toes curl. It felt dirty, it felt vile... he was being violated and he couldn't do a thing about it...

It felt so fucking good that it hurt.

Izaya yanked his fingers out of that mouth, looking at the saliva coated digits. He pulled his other hand away, pulling out his flickblade and held it to Shizuo's neck.

"Will Shizu-chan accept my love?"

"Fuck you flea! I'll never accept this twisted excuse-! Hnn!"

A finger entered him. Izaya's brow furrowed as the heat enveloped his finger. Part of him knew... knew that this was wrong and that this was Shizuo who he had his finger up. But he couldn't free himself from this wicked spell. He wriggled the finger, hearing Shizuo hiss and whine in pain. That sound... it made Izaya tremble to his core and a wicked grin split on his face.

"Accept it."

"F-Fuck you louse."

Another finger was added, prodding at him. "Ne, Shizu-chan... could you accept it for Mother?"

"Augh! Fuck..."

"Shizu-chan. Accept my love."

"You are fucking sick, Izaya! And when you finally snap out of this shit, and believe me, you will! I will fucking kill you. I will hunt you down until you can't run anymore like the scared shit you are and rip every bone from your bodYYYY!"

The ending of his sentence came out strained and strangled. Another finger was added and Izaya curled them. Shizuo's eyes widened as he hit something inside of him. His half hard cock sprung to full arousal with that and he yelled out a moan.

"Accept it and me, Shizu-chan. It's the only way. Do it and Mother will be pleased."

"Fuck... fuck... fuck fuck."

Those fingers moved, becoming steady in their rhythm. Izaya's mind howled with disgust, but the instinct... the compelling nature of what was happening to his body refused to acknowledge him. Shizuo's legs parted wider and the blond fisting his own erection. "Fuck."

"Accept my love Shizu-chan."

"...yes"

"Shizu-chan..."

"Yes! Fuck, yes! Ah! There! Fuck!"

Izaya pulled his fingers out, hearing Shizuo whine. But when the head of Izaya's arousal was placed at his stretched and sensitive opening, those mocha eyes widened. "No, fuck... Izaya... please, don't do this."

Izaya's brows crinkled. "I thought Shizu-chan accepted my and Mother's love?"

"... I... I do... but is this necessary?"

"It is. To show you the full extent of my love. For Mother. I will."

Shizuo cried out as that cock entered him. His mind reeled. His body was wracked with horror. The pain was beating on him, becoming too much. He slumped against the bricked wall, clenching his eyes shut as Izaya pumped into him. Izaya watched Shizuo, his eyes lighting up... his old look becoming him. Those glowing eyes danced dangerously as he watched Shizuo crumble beneath him.

Ah, this was worth it...

He leaned in and bit Shizuo on the neck as his hips jerked faster, causing Shizuo to cry out, nails scraping against the wall. Izaya's fingers buried into his hips, nails leaving red welts as they moved over the skin. He snarled. Shizuo felt himself spasm and then- coated the wall and his abs with his come. He laid his head against the wall as he felt Izaya stiffen and come inside of him.

As Izaya let Shizuo go, he watched the man slump to the ground, having passed out. Izaya's eyes danced as he noticed the tear-streaks on Shizuo's face. He reached down to the collar he wore, clicking a button on it. "Recording complete, mother."

He would return to his mother, and give her the recording from the camera he had strategically placed in the alleyway.

Anything for mother.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Temporary**_

**Hibiya POV**

No trumpets sounded off my arrival, but they should have! I mean it's not everyday I decide to walk amongst the commoners. But I had gotten a letter from a dear friend who told me that I must come to visit Ikebukuro. So far, I wasn't impressed. I had to leave my horse at home and use my own legs to walk, which was a pity. Lowering myself to the height of the rest of these commoners was messing with my nerves. I flipped my golden-brown cape, glaring at some of the commoners that looked at me. That's right peasants, be envious of me. You know you'll never amount to anything as great as me!

I huffed a sigh. Would I ever reach my friend's home? Walking on these legs is tiring and so unfitting my regal self. My horse would have gotten me there ages ago! Aha, there it is.

But who is that peasant in a suit outside of the door? Did my friend hire a bodyguard? It would make sense as he had become pretty popular recently. I walked up to the man, who had these white and pink headphones on, smoking a cigarette and ignoring me.

How dare this commoner ignore me! He should be grateful I'm even standing in his presence. I clear my throat to announce I was there. The music pulsed inside of his headphones and he still ignored me! Fine then, a commoner so ignorant doesn't deserve my time. I haughtily flip my bangs back and straighten my crown as I push past him, ignoring the glare I received. As I made my way inside, the music behind me had stopped and I heard footsteps. What did the peasant want now? He had already ignored me earlier.

I begin to head up the stairs when a hand grabbed my wrist. Was this dumb bodyguard finally doing his job? Sheesh. He yanked and I fell. What the hell is this obtuse man thinking? I fell into his chest and push off of him in a hurry. I don't touch commoners. I may even have to sanitize my hands and cleanse my clothes after this!

The man's magenta eyes were looking at me as if I was some sort of delectable. Ha! As if I'd ever let him touch me. The man put out his cigarette on the floor, disgusting; and purred in a voice that was much too good to be a peasants voice.

"Well, aren't you a cute little thing."

Cute? Hm. Well, I admit, I am thought of as cute by millions. But this commoner was talking to me in such an improper manner! Didn't he know who he was talking to? I am the great Hibiya! I need not this frivolous talk like I'm suppose to swoon like a maiden. I put my nose in the air and start to ascend the stairs once more.

When that hand grasped me again, I felt that jolt again and I scowled at him. "I beg your pardon-"

"Beg all you want, honey- I'd love to see it."

Beg! To this poor man? I don't think so. I sniffed and wrenched my hand away from him again, "Keep your dirty paws off of me, you peasant. I do not lower myself to talk to commoners like you."

And with that, I was off.

**Delic POV**

Hm. This was very interesting. That twit Psyche had told me that someone would be coming soon that I might be interested in and I must admit- when I first saw him, I thought Psyche was just being narcissistic. After all, the little man had the same face as him. It made me feel like the damned guy was mocking me; I had been longing to get in his pants for a long time, after all- so it shouldn't have come to a surprise that Psyche would recommend me to someone who looked like him.

But the man's air... so different from Psyche's. I liked it. He didn't give off this sugary, bubble gum air. His air was calm, but also had this... challenge to it. He would be hard to please. I liked breaking shiny new toys in.

Especially the hard ones.

I awaited outside, puffing on my cigarette. The man would be back and I'd strike him then. He wouldn't be able to resist my charms.

I heard the door open again and I grinned around my cigarette, putting it out as he marched down the stairs. Those brownish gold eyes looked incredibly bored, if not irritated, and carried the look of someone who wasn't impressed and would never be. Those eyes hardened when they looked at me. His pupils dilating a bit. Ah... perhaps he was interested in me after all.

I pushed myself off the wall, standing up straight again. He flushed as he stared up at me. But I'm no fool. That flush isn't from embarrassment. He's angry.

Angry that he has to look up at me.

I figure it wouldn't hurt trying to play the "gentleman" card for now. I wrap my arm around his shoulders gently, barely touching him and purred. "How long are you going to be in 'Bukuro?"

The man looked at my arm as if it were a disease and plucked it off petulantly. He gave me a stare that said he really didn't want to talk to me. "Long enough."

Short and clipped. I sneer, feeling agitated, yet playful. "Hm. I probably am long enough for you."

I knew it. The man lit up like a cherry, one of his brows twitching in slight horror. He looked like he was going to explode with embarrassment! Oh, this guy was going to be fun.

I put my arm around him again. "You sure you don't want me to... show you around..."

He eyed me, either disregarding my suggestive tones or was that oblivious. His mouth opened and out spewed such tight sounding words "Well, I really don't want some degenerate showing me the bad parts of Ikebukuro and that's just what you would do."

Degenerate? Who does he think he is talking to? I have wooed many women and seduced many men. I am rated the number one host at a host club I work at. What the fuck does he think I am?

But I ignore it as I feel my cock twitch at this man's attitude. It was sexy to be bitched at like this. I lean into him, watching his face color a pretty red color but those golden eyes spark with anger. I sneer. "The only dangerous part I'd take you is my bed room."

He looked at me, the blush was gone and now he just looked confused. "What is so dangerous about your bedroom? Aside from the fact it may be unfurnished or unlivable?"

Man, this guy was truly pure.

This was going to be too great!

**Hibiya's POV**

This weird man won't stop leaning into me and it was beginning to grate my nervous. He offered me assistance around this disgusting city, which I do appreciate- though it truly is his responsibility as a commoner; but I do not appreciate the closeness he is showing with me nor the way he is talking to me. A mere peasant shouldn't speak to me so informally. It was rather annoying. I sniffed the air and began walking, hoping he'd leave me be.

But unfortunately, he was right back at me. I couldn't help but sigh. I guess I'd at least let him show me the way to my hotel. A degenerate of a guide is better than no guide at all. I am a stranger here and would happen to get lost easily. So I turn to him, notice him stiffen up and his eyes snap up at me. What had he been looking at I wonder? I glance behind me then back at him. He looks as if he had been caught...? Oh well! Peasants have always been a little weird in my eyes.

"I require a name from you."

"The name's Delic."

"I am Hibiya. You may call me Hibiya-sama."

The man now known as Delic looked at me with an odd face before speaking to me in that informal tone. "How about Hibi-chan?"

I bristled. "Certainly not! That is so... so... informal!"

Besides, My friend calls me Hibi-kun. He's lucky he gets away with it! This Delic guy grins at me and those weird magenta eyes light up. "You are such a stick in the mud, it's cute."

I am not a stick in the mud. I am, however, cute. I don't know how to counter this insult-yet-complement this man has thrown at me. Delic reaches down and ruffles my hair.

_Ruffles... my __**hair!**_

I scowl up at him, straightening my crown back on. "You big ape! Don't ever do that again!"

Those magenta eyes sparkled again with some I couldn't register. The man finally did as I wished and asked me where I lived and that it was getting late. Finally, he was helping me find my hotel. I thought I'd never find it and this man was just as bad as I initially thought! After a few directions on my part, I am standing in front of the Rihga Royal Hotel. I glance at the man giving him a small smile. A thing he deserves after showing me the way.

"Thank you."

His eyes widen at my words and suddenly I feel as if I had over exposed myself. I retreat quickly to the hotel and don't look back at the man in pink and white.

**Delic POV**

I pull out a cigarette, lighting it up as I still stand outside the hotel, memorizing it. I plan to show the haughty little "prince" around some more tomorrow. I couldn't hold back my smirk at the thought of the places I'd like to take him just to make him flush with embarrassment. He was fun to pay with, just like I had thought. The innocence was just too much... and the way he was embarrassed over saying thank you! Ha! This would be a riot.

I flick my cigarette to the ground and head back toward the lounge bar that I worked at. I licked the top row of my teeth as I stepped inside. A couple of my coworkers usher me over to a booth were a woman wearing heavy make-up and looked loaded was awaiting me. Great, I get bought out by some rich whore for the night.

Ah, who am I kidding? They are all rich whores to me.

She purrs at me, lifting her drink. "So I hear you are the best host in the house, eh?"

I merely bow slightly, as I was taught. "That is correct, my lady."

"Hmm... What are your limitations? Are you allowed to do anything and everything I say?"

Stupid bitch. This isn't a whore house. I laugh slightly. "I'm afraid our bodies aren't for sale, my lady, but my company is just as fine, isn't it?"

I hated speaking like that but it seemed to appease her for the moment. Right now all I could think about was that little royal-acting brat and what he was doing. Probably snoring away in the 4-star hotel room, no worries at all. I snorted, offending my guest for a moment. But being the marvelous host that I am, I easily picked up the pieces and began charming her all over again. This would be an easy night, as usual.

**Hibiya POV**

Ah, another beautiful day! Unfortunately this day begins in a hotel room. Sure, the room is nice- with its own jacuzzi style bathtub and extra robes, but I miss my own room, sorely. I sit up in the bed, shifting about as I pull myself out. I step out of my pajamas and put on my standard attire. Perhaps I should leave my crown and cape here. Peasants looked at me weird when I wore it and it was annoying. They could admire me if they wish but to gape at me as if I'm the weird one? Oh no! I was having none of that.

Reluctantly I left them in my bag, securing it as I left out of my room.

Only to be greeted by those magenta eyes. "Good morning princess, sleep well?"

Princess! God! This man was infuriating! "My name is Hibiya! Are you that dull?"

The man raised a brow. "What's my name?"

I pause... what was his name again? Useless Peasant? His brow ticked. "See, you don't remember my name either. It's Delic."

Delic. Such a strange name. But this man is a strange peasant so it would only suit him. I shrug. "Well then, Delic, why are you here?"

"To show you around, of course."

My nose wrinkles on it's own. He obviously takes offense to that. I sniff. "I do not need your accompaniment."

"Isn't that the same bullshit you told me yesterday and you ended up needing me anyways?"

I scowled at him, this man was impossible. "Fine. You may accompany. But you should learn your manners. It's improper to talk to a person such as myself like that. You must call me, Hibiya-sama. It's not a request this time, but an order."

I watched his brows raise at that and I felt accomplished with making him look so flabbergasted. That's right, you insolent man, you deserve the shock treatment! I turn my nose up in the air, a righteous smile on my face. I hear a few clicks of a lighter and then the man breath the line of smoke out.

"Ah, very well Hibiya-_sama_. I'll show his royal _highness_ around Ikebukuro and then Hibiya-_sama_ will retire back to his upscale hotel."

I frown. Now the dirty commoner was mocking me! I grit my teeth and follow him. As we walk further into the city, I suddenly feel so... small. Absurd for someone as great as me! But It was the truth. I glance around nervously. It felt as if I shouldn't be here. But here I was... with some commoner no less. I quicken my pace to match his. The man glanced down at me with a raised brow and I turn my head away from him. I don't want him knowing how awkward I was in this strange place.

I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of knowing I was uncomfortable and.. dare I say it- afraid. It was shameful to admit, but this large city did shake me a bit. Having some commoner like this man, this Delic person, was a little comforting. At least I had someone who looked relatively strong in case we ran into trouble.

"Are you hungry Hibiya-_sama_?"

Now if only he would stop displaying such impudence!

**Delic POV**

I couldn't stop myself from glancing at the dark haired man beside me every so often. My body was burning to touch that soft looking skin and find out how soft it really was. I want him. But this pompous ass seems pretty innocent. I tried a couple of my usual lines for wooing and it didn't work as well as I thought it would. Innocence is a turn and, hell, so is the way this man acts. I've always dug a little bit of an attitude with the people I picked up and this young man was no exception.

Now I just needed to find a way into his pants. I could play the sweet card. But I've never been very good with that. Pretending to be something I'm not isn't my style.

Hibiya looks at me, disdain evident in those golden-brown eyes. "Where are you taking me?"

To be honest, I was kind of just walking him around the city with no destination in mind. Something I do when I'm bored or need to clear my head. And boy, did my head need some clearing. I sighed softly, not wanting his royal highness to hear. "Don't worry Hibiya-_sama_, I'm not leading you anywhere vile."

The man hissed. "I hate the way you say sama. As if it's below you."

Oho~ I knew he wouldn't like it, but still... it was amusing to hear him say so. I glare down at him playfully. "Perhaps it is because you are below me, Hibiya-_sama_."

"Stop it! It leaves a bad taste in my mouth. And I am _not_ below you! You are never above me, you got that?"

Ha ha! This guy gets flustered easily. It's cute. I lean into him slightly, watching those golden eyes widen at my proximity. I raise an eyebrow at him and flash him a grin I knew made many women swoon. "Really? If I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm above you right now."

A large red flush spread across those lovely cheeks and those golden eyes were so wide. I bit my cheek to keep myself from laughing in his face. But he wobbly responded. "N-Not like that you idiot!"

I shook my head, clearly amused. He grumbled as he continued to walk beside me.

**Hibiya POV**

Never in my life had a man frustrated me as much as this peasant.

I was furious; embarrassed; shocked... all of those rolled into a tight ball that was producing stress in my body. I wanted to rip the legs off of this man, prove how small he is and beat him over the head with his own legs. How dare he say he is above me! Sure, he ma have height in spades, but I am much more dignified than he- I have more class. I glare him, my face heating up as I eyed him.

I will admit this- for a commoner he was rather handsome. A strong chin and nose, nice cheekbones, blond hair, and those magenta eyes... so unique. Though I had been told myself that my gold colored eyes were a tad unique. But magenta? It surely is something extraordinary... but then again, one of my dear friends has magenta eyes.

Are they related? Hm.

I open my mouth to let him know I'm hungry when a familiar voice speaks up. I turn to see my good friend, Psyche, rushing forward.

I smile warmly at him and then notice something else.

The commoner is smiling at him as well.

Psyche rushes over, his eyes all on Delic for the moment. I pause, my smile faltering as I watch the two of them. Psyche is talking animatedly to Delic; Delic is watching and listening. Those magenta eyes were alight with something I hadn't seen before. Something that spoke volumes of how much he cared for my friend.

I frown, feeling a new feeling of sorts gnaw away at me from the inside out.

Delic chuckled. A sound my heart skipped a beat to. "Where's Tsugaru?"

"Shopping! He is surprising me with dinner tonight~ Do you two want to join us?"

I quickly snapped. "Delic here has promised to take me out, so I'm afraid we'll have to decline."

What made me say that? Even Delic looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Psyche shrugged and went on about Tsugaru all the while Delic kept looking back at me. Stop looking at me, peon! I could feel my cheeks heat up more than necessary and once Psyche left I us, I desperately wanted him back.

Those magenta eyes were on me and a sexy smile on those lips. Sexy? "I'm treating you to dinner tonight, eh?"

"W-Well, I figured as much! I do need to find the best eatery here and you did offer to be my guide. It would only be suitable, don't you agree?"

He seemed to roll this around in his mind and then he smirked at me. "Fine. I will treat you to dinner Hibiya-_sama_."

I grit my teeth. "Ugh. If you say the honorific like that one more time-"

"What do you suggest I call you then."

I growl. Impossible man! "Hibiya is fine, then."

"Just Hibiya, hm? Well... just Delic is fine."

"Hmph."

**Delic POV**

Oho, I'm glad Psyche ran into us now. Even though seeing the man brought back memories- painful memories of longing and lustful nights away to the sounds of Psyche's sweet voice; but running into him made little princey here seem a little... off.

He had vehemently yelled out that I was treating him to food. Which was true, but if Psyche was willing to pay for me and the prince, then I'd take it. It was interesting seeing the man act this way. I couldn't help but feel a little happy at the way he had acted. I brought him to Russia Sushi. His nose wrinkled and I wondered if he had ever ate sushi before.

He looked at me pointedly. "Why are you taking me to such a shoddy little establishment?"

I blink. Russia Sushi wasn't shoddy. I frown at him and scowl. "What were you expecting, red carpets, tall pristine white walls, and men in suits?"

"Precisely."

I roll my eyes and usher him inside. He looks panicked for a moment, even more so when Simon's booming voice is next to him. He clutches onto me, which makes my heart skip a beat. I fight back a grin as I wrap my arm around him and lean into him.

"Don't worry, it's just Simon."

The dark haired man yelps and jumps away from my hold, glaring at me. "Don't touch me!"

"You were the one all over me."

"I was not! Do not lie!"

I chuckle, shaking my head as we are lead to a booth. He sat down, eying his surroundings warily. When Simon comes over, taking our order and suggesting things, the little dark haired man looks surprised at some of the suggestions. Especially the sushi that has fresh human meat in it. Haha. Simon's bad Japanese is turning Hibiya green.

After the large man leaves us, Hibiya leans in and seethes at me. "Tell me he was joking."

"No, not really."

Hibiya paled and I smirked. "But he did mix up his Japanese a lot. Don't worry, you won't find any human meat in the sushi here."

**Hibiya POV**

Oh! This man was laughing at me and it was beginning to aggravate me! I hated being made a fool of. And yet, listening to this man laugh- the way it shook his shoulders and caused those magenta eyes to light up... I felt myself smiling as well. Perhaps I was growing too accustomed to this man's company. After all, I was only here for a short visit. One I did not plan to extend by any means.

Even if I enjoyed this peasant's company. I chewed on a pinkish looking piece of this sushi stuff and my eyes lit up. I looked at him with shock. "This is delicious! What is it?"

"... That's ootoro. Psyche likes that too."

My mood suddenly grew sour at the mention of that Psyche and I slowly chew the piece of sushi, afraid if I tried to swallow it, I wouldn't be able to over the lump in my throat.

I push the tray away from me, poking at the green stuff with my chopsticks that I fumbled with. Delic finishes his own and looks down at me. "Not as hungry now?"

I shake my head, leaning back in my seat. He got up and then offered me a hand. Helping me up, is he? Maybe he is more of a gentleman than I thought. I take it cautiously- he pulled me up gently, those magenta eyes catching my eyes. I shudder.

I pull away and reach down to straighten my clothes. I hear a rumble come from him. "You're welcome."

"W-Where to now, commoner?"

He sighed "Back to this again, eh?"

"Back to what?"

The man ran his hand through those blond locks. "You don't have to act all defensive just because you're jealous-"

"Jealous! Ha! Of what?"

This man had no idea what he was talking about! What in the world could I feel jealous about! My eyes widened when this commoner suddenly pushed me against the wall. I look up at him with frightened eyes.

He hissed at me. "I have a feeling if I don't play the direct card with you that you'll never get it."

"What-!"

The commoner... he's!

**Delic POV**

Sunshine.

He tastes the way I imagined sunshine would taste like, if it could possess a taste. The little man beneath me squirmed under my ministrations... obviously shocked that I kissed him. I grew bolder as I slid my tongue into his mouth, rubbing it against his tongue. I swallowed the half cry, half gasp greedily as I felt my groin stir. I pressed against him harder, feeling his whole body shudder. He manages to pull his head away from my lips, panting for air.

"Ha, Delic... Why are yo-!"

When he said my name like that, I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I press my lips back in, greedily sucking on his lower lip. His own lips tentatively began to move, causing the fire inside of my body to burn brighter and hotter. I growl deep in my throat, sending little shivers through his body. The way his skin tingles against mine was becoming addictive. I wanted more of it.

I revel in the way he cries out as I caress his side, slipping a hand up his shirt. My hand ventures higher, feeling perfect, erect nipple. He sniffles gently as I begin to thumb it. I look at him and feel a harsh stab of arousal at what I see. His golden eyes have darkened due to lust, his lips parted and swollen by kisses. I growl as I press my face against his neck, my fingers flicking those hardened nubs in his shirt.

I want him.

I fucking want him. Now.

I thrust my hips into his and he yelps, eyes widening as my erection was pressed snug against his own as I moved.

His mouth fell open and gibberish gushed forward as our hips rotated. And just when it was getting a good...

A hand collided with my cheek. Hibiya was panting as he looked up at me, those golden eyes looked rich with that inky black of his pupils devouring the golden hues. He licked his lips and growled at me.

"H-How dare you! I ask for a guide around the city not a rapist!"

Rapist? I frown, anger radiating from my body. Surely he didn't consider this _rape_. All the signals I got from him screamed to me that he wanted something more...

I lick my lips, savoring the taste of innocence and sunshine before snarling. "I want you."

His eyes widened as I state my wants... my needs.

He looks at me with wide golden eyes, he is speechless... and I am hard and waiting.

**Hibiya POV**

Wants me?

My mind is flooded with confusion while my body is thrumming to the beat of my own heart. It's as if my whole body has become a single pulse, beating loudly and harshly against my skin. I trembled as those hands inside of shirt shift and fall lower, caressing my skin. I am unsure of what to do...

I've never been in this situation before. My first thought was to slap him. After all, how dare this common man touch me so indecently! It wasn't right... and yet, after I slapped him; I felt guilty. I liked Delic... he had become something of a friend over night, but I also don't appreciate the fondling.

But when he spoke those heated words, saying he wanted me... I felt a harsh burning build inside of me. I felt my defenses crumb. I didn't want that. I don't like feeling defenseless. I shudder as those fingertips on my belly roll. I come to a startling conclusion. One I wish hadn't happened.

I want him too.

I would be leaving back home again soon... this thing, whatever it may be, between the peasant and I can't last. And I suppose... just this once, it wouldn't hurt to indulge a bit. I look at him with confused eyes, hoping to convey the longing just as much as those magenta eyes flashed with lust.

Something in those pink eyes clicks and he suddenly scoops me in his arms.

My eyes widen. I was not expecting to be carried! And not like a maiden! "P-Put me down you scoundrel!"

His voice is now jovial, but still thick with some foreign emotion. "But I am carrying you, your highness."

He kicks open the hotel doors, having a few people look at us in the lobby. I hide my head in his shoulders. How shameful! He better believe he will receive a tongue lashing after this stunt!

As I told him my room number and we stood before it, he glanced down at me, those wicked pink eyes dancing. "You sure you want this?"

I sniff, lifting my head toward the door. "I think you'll give it to me whether I want it or not."

He smirked. "So you do want it. Give me your card key."

Damn him! I fish in my pocket and give it to him. He opens the door and whistles at my accommodations. Of course they'd be nothing less than perfect. What did he think it would look like? He dumps me on the bed and eyes me. His eyes rake over me like I'm a piece of juicy meat and he's a hungry man. He growls as he gets on the bed with me.

"I'll repeat myself; Are you sure you want this?"

I frown. "Commoners need to learn not to question royalty. We always know what we want and always get what we wa-!"

How rude! Interrupting my speech with a kiss. Though... I could get use to being interrupted rudely in this manner. I open my mouth for him, feeling him press against me. I lower myself to the soft bed, humming as my back was finally pressed against it and he was moving a top of me.

Sensations ruled me... I had no say in this game of feelings. I panted harshly, shuddering as a hand dipped inside of my pants. I cry out.

"Ah, D-Delic! This is too improper... mmn!"

Delic laughed above me, those eyes soft with a heated expression. "Improper be damned. I want in these pants."

My nose wrinkles. "Don't ruin these pants by trying to get into them, they are good pants."

Delic snorted at me, moving that hand against my arousal. I throw back my head and cry out once more; shuddering as the man pumped me.

This has to be some sort of heaven.

**Delic POV**

Holy shit.

I've wooed women before and I've bedded plenty of them. I was never one to decline pleasure. But something deep inside of me loved watching this man and his reactions. Those golden eyes looking more like honey as they were dark with desire, cheeks flushed a rosy color of pleasure, and the soft sheen of sweat on his face... it made me shudder. I wanted more.

So much more.

I pull my hand out of his pants, hearing him cry out, wanting my hand to stay there. I snicker inwardly. He'll be getting much more than my hands on his cock. I pull his pants down and stare down at his prick. My eyes widen at the sight of it. It's pretty... never have I thought of a cock being pretty. But this little man somehow possessed one. His rosy cheeks were burning scarlet as he eyed me. "Don't look at it."

"Oh, I won't just look at it."

He looked at me quizzically, but when I wrapped my mouth around it, he cried out; thrashing his head back. "Ah!"

That sound sent a large shiver over my body and I growled in appreciation. This... is what I wanted. I wanted to hear this haughty man be thrown into the winds of pleasure. He is trembling under my ministrations. So fucking cute.

"D-Delic, hnya!"

Oh god... the sound of my name through this lips, no longer sounding pompous caused my straining cock to leak with precome. I needed to free myself. But more importantly, I need to fuck him. Soon.

Or else I may embarrass myself. I pull away from his cock before I spill myself.

Those golden eyes widened as I pull my pants off, boxers following quickly. His eyes snapped down to my arousal. I felt proud as I noticed his eyes widen slightly. He mewled and looked up at me.

"Delic... I've never-"

"I know."

"Please be-"

"Gentle, I will. Don't worry."

And for once, I saw the prince for who he really was. A shy, soft spoken man that hid behind those defenses. A man who wanted to be held and wanted to be loved. Loving I was more than happy to give him. Even as I press myself into him, I knew my soul felt completely.

And as we work toward completion, I knew- Never again would I feel this way.

**3rd Person POV**

When Hibiya woke to a cold bed, he hadn't been surprised. What had surprised him was Delic making breakfast in the little kitchenette part of the room. He peered at him with curious, if not guarded, eyes. Delic was wearing one of the robes provided by the room service and was smoking a cigarette, clearly ignoring the little 'NO SMOKING' sign above his head. Hibiya narrowed his eyes as he shifted, sitting up. He winced as a sharp pain went through his lower back and buttocks. He clutched at it. "Oh my god... this is painful!"

Delic turned, smirking. "I see you're awake."

"What did you do to me!"

Delic frowned. "We had sex. Not my fault you wanted me inside of you."

"I... I did not! You somehow coerced me into being the catcher! I am royalty! I should have been on top!"

The blond snorted. "That has nothing to do with it. Besides. Can you honestly say you didn't enjoy it?"

Hibiya's eyes widened as Delic was looking at him with soft, pleading eyes... he turned his head away, a bright flush on his face. "It wasn't bad, for a commoner."

Delic laughed, causing Hibiya to shiver. "Wasn't bad, hm? Coming from a virgin, I feel slightly insulted."

"Vir-! I am no-"

His mouth snapped shut at the look Delic gave him. He sighed, looking away from him. Delic turned the burner off and walked over to Hibiya, kissing the man squarely on the mouth before purring. "I wouldn't mind doing it again... and again."

Hibiya flushed. "But my stay is only temporary. I have to be going back home within a days time."

"Well then, I guess I should fuck you for the remainder of the time here so I can make up for all the days you'll be gone from me."

Hibiya's eyes widened as Delic's mouth started to ravage his pale neck. "Ack! Filthy, perverted peasant! Stop! Augh! Fine! I will make the stay permanent after I live to fetch my things! Ah~ Delic!"

Delic, of course, wouldn't stop. After all, regardless of the stay being temporary or permanent, he would have his little prince beneath him, writhing in pleasure. Because for once, he was sure he found his soul mate. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Demonstrations**

"Nngh, Izaya!"

Shizuo panted as he held his lover's legs up, the knees bent over his shoulder. The man's heels hit his back as he moved in and out of him. Izaya moaned softly, his brows furrowing as he kept his eyes closed as they were reaching their peak.

The bed creaked in protest as they moved against each other- each thrust growing deeper and harder. Shizuo reached between them, taking hold of Izaya's prick; thumbing it before rubbing the foreskin up and down the length. He smirked in pride as Izaya mewled and came into his hand. Shizuo buried himself deep and came in spurts. Stars erupting behind his eyes lids.

* * *

"You're boring in bed."

Shizuo dropped the lighter in the sink, cursing as he managed to save it before it went down. He glared over at Izaya, who was standing there, leaning against the bathroom doorway wrapped only in the sheet. Shizuo growled, barring his teeth at him. "Fuck you louse. You love my cock."

Izaya's lip curled. "I do, but that doesn't excuse you for being boring in bed, Shizu-chan."

"I am not boring!"

Izaya sighed. "We always do the same dance... and its getting old hat and its very... vanilla."

"Vanilla? Like ice cream?"

Izaya blinked and then sighed. "Sometimes, Shizu-chan... you tire me."

Shizuo's brows knotted. What was Izaya trying to say? Other than he was somehow boring in bed. He watched the man walk back over to the bed, dropping the sheet and getting changed.

Izaya glanced over at Shizuo as he fixed the hood on his jacket, puffing out the fur. "Once you fix the problem, Shizu-chan, I'd be glad to come back over~!"

Shizuo was tempted to throw the lighter at the departing flea, but instead he flicked it open and lit a cigarette. It wasn't like he meant to be boring as Izaya put it... but what else was there to do in bed? He fucked Izaya's ass... wasn't that enough? He buried his head in his hand, running his fingers through bleached locks.

He paused as he rolled the thought through his head. There was only one person he knew he could talk to about these things. The person had been considered a black sheep of the family and lived in Love Hotel Hill... he flushed at the thought. Surely, his cousin would be able to help him.

* * *

Delic had honestly been surprised when he got a text from one of his his cousins. The Heiwajima side of the family tended to ignore he existed. But seeing a text from the cousin who he closely resembled made him curious. He put out his cigarette, turning toward the owner of Club Asia. "Hey boss. I just got a call from family. Mind if I take off?"

His boss wrinkled his nose. "You hardly ever get calls from family."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm asking, sheesh."

Delic was waved away by his boss. Delic quickly texted Shizuo back, telling him to meet him at the 109 building. After he walked back to his apartment, cleaning up a bit, he headed to the building. He wasn't sure how long it would take to get to Shibuya from Ikebukuro, but surely not that long. He sighed as he relaxed, leaning against the building and listening to his music. He damn near drifted to sleep when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He blinked and looked at his cousin. He smirked, putting out his cigarette.

"Well, well... the infamous Heiwajima Shizuo... to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Delic. I need your help."

Delic scoffed. "I hate to tell ya, cuz. But I won't be much help with whatever your wanting. I barely pay my way in rent to help you with whatever you need."

"I don't need money."

Delic blinked and then snarled. "Of course. Kasuka probably pays your expenses for you. I forgot I had a famous cousin."

Shizuo snarled, punching the wall beside Delic. His hand smashed into the wall- pieces of brick and asphalt fell from the building. Delic felt a tremor run up his spine, but didn't show it on his face. He had always heard stories about Shizuo's strength. He wasn't living under a rock, after all, but witnessing it first hand was something else entirely. He smirked as he looked at the building. "Impressive."

The other blond growled. "Are you going to help me or does your face have to mimic the building right there?"

"Hoo~! Fine. What is it that you need so badly?"

Shizuo flushed, looking away. "Can we go somewhere private to discuss this?"

Shizuo twitched as they passed another love hotel. There was a reason Dōgenzaka was called Love Hotel Hill. He ignored a woman looking a him with promising eyes as they finally made it to Delic's building. It was actually pretty nice. They walked in and took the elevator. Nervousness invaded Shizuo's senses as they walked to the apartment. After Delic ushered him inside, the man in white and pink sighed.

"So... what is it you need that I had to leave work for?"

"Well, you see... where should I start?"

"Do I need a chair for this?"

Shizuo shrugged while Delic went ahead and grabbed a chair. The man sat down and watched Shizuo, who looked uncomfortable. Shizuo cleared his throat for the second time before starting. "First off, I'm gay."

Delic watched him, waiting for him to continue. Shizuo struggled. "The man I'm seeing... well... he is irritating. Always fucking laughing and acting all high and mighty. A real pest. But..."

"His ass feel that good?"

"...Hn. Well, he is good for something, at least."

"Gotchya. What's the problem?"

Shizuo shifted, cheeks darkening. Delic chuckled. "If you're wanting someone to help you with writing a love confession...you're definitely in the wrong place."

"No... uh... Iza- I mean, this guy told me that... uh"

"That...?"

"I'm... well, I don't really think I am... and something about ice cream."

Delic growled. "Shizuo. Please don't waste my time. I could be making money to keep this nice ass apartment rather than listening to you babble."

"He says I'm boring in bed and vanilla!"

Delic blinked, ashes from his cigarette falling as he looked at his flushed cousin. Time ticked by as they looked at each other and then Delic snickered. "Boring in bed huh?"

"Shut up."

Delic laughed again, plucking his cigarette out of his mouth. "How can a cousin of mine be bad in bed?"

"He didn't say bad! Just boring..."

Delic blew a small raspberry. "Same thing. So... you came to me for...?"

"I assumed since you lived here... and with your reputation that you'd be a little... informed on sex. How to make it more exciting... or something."

Delic frowned. He was a little insulted that Shizuo would automatically assume he was some type of pimp or something... but it wasn't too far off the mark. He grinned, eyes dancing as he put out the cigarette. "Well, I suppose I could lend you some tips and pointers. What is it you want to know?"

"Well, uh... what does vanilla mean?"

"Wow. You really don't know anything, do you?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Calm down man... sheesh. Vanilla is regular sex. Nothing added to it."

"And how is that boring?"

Delic frowned. "It's not really... but it depends on the person, I guess. Do you always do it in a specific position?"

"Well, uh..."

The magenta-eyed man laughed. "I see... well, no wonder. Try a different position next time. Do you fuck him from the behind, facing him?"

"Usually facing him..."

"Hm... Have you done it standing?"

"O-Once or twice."

"How about in the shower?"

"No..."

"Outside?"

"No..."

"Have you done it on the couch?"

"No!"

"Damn, are you strictly a bed man or what?"

Shizuo's brows crinkled. "Isn't that where love making is supposed to happen?"

Delic grimaced. He even calls it love making... "Sex happens where you want it to. It can be anywhere. Don't just restrict it to the bed, stupid. That gets dull. Live a little. I have a feeling the man you're seeing wants the same thing."

"But... how should I just suddenly-"

"Oh come on now, that's pathetic! How do you normally start to fuck? It isn't that hard. Next time you see him, grab him by the arm, press him against a tree in the park and ravish the fuck out of him!"

Shizuo's cheeks pinked. "What if we're caught."

"That's the thrilling part. You could get caught. But that makes the experience ten times more thrilling... man, I'm starting to sorry for your boyfriend."

Shizuo scowled. "We're not together. We just fuck a lot."

Delic frowned, scratching at his head. For such a vanilla guy, Shizuo was fucking someone he wasn't in love with? Hm. Maybe there was hope for them yet.

Delic got up and walked over to his desk, opening the drawer. He pulled out a large dildo, smirking. Shizuo flushed at that and his eyes widened. "You're gay too?"

Delic shrugged. "I prefer to be thought of as sexually open. Besides, toys can enhance bedroom play by a lot."

He tossed the pink dildo to Shizuo, who caught it but fumbled with it for a second. Those mocha eyes were wide and the flush on his face had turned red. He glared up at Delic. "Are you suggesting I stick something like this-"

"Up your partner's ass. Hell you can shove it in their mouth if you want. Fuck, Shizuo... like I said, live a little."

Shizuo eyed the toy in his hand. A weird thrill ran up his spine. He imagined Izaya bent over the bed, the pink dildo being moved in and out of his ass... he could picture Izaya's hand moving it along as well as his own hand atop the man's, helping him push it in and out. He felt his pants grow tight and he lowered his head in embarrassment. Delic turned toward his drawer, pulling out some more stuff.

"Strawberry-flavored lubrication~ It makes eating your lover's naughty bits a lot more fun and tasty."

Th thought of licking the pink lube off of Izaya's opening made Shizuo grunt. Delic noticed the response and felt his eyes snap down to his cousin's pants. He smirked. He was hard. He chuckled, taking the dildo away from Shizuo.

"Would you like a demonstration?"

"Huh?"

Delic easily pushed he tip of the phallic object in his mouth, running a tongue along it. Shizuo's jaw clenched as he watched the scene before him. His pants straining even more as he watched Delic begin to slid his lips over the faux penis in his hand, moving it in and out of his mouth.

Shizuo trembled. This was so wrong. Wrong... but he was feeling turned on by his cousin's antics. Delic pulled the dildo out with an obscene pop and grinned. "Should I test out the lubrication on you too?"

Shizuo opened his mouth to respond, but when Delic pulled his pants down his words were stuck in his throat. The sight of Delic's engorged flesh made him flush and look away. That was his cousin's penis! Delic snickered as he moved closer to Shizuo, pushing lightly on the man. He watched Shizuo slump backwards.

"Here, I'll show you to really please a guy... and then, your little pest will never be bored with you again." He leaned in, pressing his lips to Shizuo's.

Shizuo groaned into Delic's mouth, feeling the man unbuttoning his pants and removing them. Warm hands cupped him, stroking up and down his length. He purred as he easily poured some of the pink liquid onto his hand and began prodding Shizuo's opening. He broke the kiss to watch the scene before him.

Shizuo's eyes widened. He had never been on bottom before... his mouth opened in a frightened 'o' as Delic moved his finger into him, wiggling it around a bit. The scent of artificial strawberries wafted through the air as Delic's finger moved in and out, and then another was added. Shizuo growled. "Fuck, that hurts."

"Relax."

Delic leaned in, licking at the quivering hole stretched around his fingers. Shizuo's eyes widened and his mouth fell open as Delic lapped at him, causing him to relax a bit as the feeling. He purred as he looked up at Shizuo. A sharp pull in his gut made him shiver. Shizuo's eyes were darkened and hooded. His mouth hanging open and his cheeks flushed.

Man, whoever the person was... they really should try fucking Shizuo. He looked to be a bit of a bottom. Delic pulled his fingers out, spreading more strawberry lubrication on the dildo. He grinned. "Of course, I'm sure your louse will love this."

"A-Ah!"

He slowly inserted the faux cock into the man's heat. Shizuo gripped the side of the couch, not sure when they had maneuvered over there and groaned as the jelly-like item slipped into him further. He felt full... so full... was this how Izaya felt?

Delic began pulling on the object, watching in satisfaction as it moved in and out of his cousin. He snickered at hearing the delicious noises coming from Shizuo's mouth. Shizuo mewled and rotated his hips. "F-Fuck!"

"Ah, hit a good spot?"

"Hnngh! Fuck!"

Delic grinned, squirming closer. He pressed his cock to the stretching opening too, eyes gleaming. Shizuo's eyes widened. "Fuck, stop!"

Delic clenched his eyes shut, shuddering as he buried his cock deep within Shizuo, the feeling of the toy against his own cock inside such a tight space was mind blowing. He groaned as he shifted his hips. He pulled the toy out. "Sorry, I almost forgot you were an anal virgin."

"Fuck! I'll fucking- nnngh."

Delic began to set the pace, groaning as he watched Shizuo's face contort- pleasure blinding him. He focused on a certain area, listening to Shizuo's moans grow louder and louder. Delic shuddered, sealing his mouth over Shizuo's. Their tongues tangled and Shizuo moaned. They were trembling as their hips battled against each other.

Delic panted. "Oh... fuck!"

Shizuo groaned, shuddering as Delic reached down and began stroking his cock. "Hnngh! Fuck, right there! Fuck Delic!"

Shizuo yelped as he came all over Delic's hand. Delic grinned, coming into the condom as well. He pulled out, tying the used thing off and throwing it in the waste-bin. He peered down at Shizuo... the man was sweaty, pupils dilated and lids hooded... he looked completely fucked. Delic smirked. "You can rest here. I have to go back to work."

He began dressing and grinned at Shizuo. "Don't worry cuz. As long as you remember what I taught you, your little louse will keep coming back."

He pat Shizuo's tender ass, hearing a small groan from him before leaving the man to go back to work.

He just hoped Shizuo would learn something from this experience.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Results _**(Pseudo-Sequel to Demonstrations)

**First Attempt**  
"So, why are we in the park again?"

"I thought it would be nice to go for a walk together... enjoy the atmosphere."

Izaya raised a brow. They rarely did things like a normal couple. Outside of the bedroom, their fighting was their foreplay. Never had Shizuo suggested going to the park, or the movies... anything like that. He was half tempted to check to see if the man had any weapon with him.

Instead, he relaxed. They walked along the sidewalk. When Shizuo pointed out an ice cream stand, they ordered ice cream. Izaya snickered when Shizuo ordered vanilla. Figures. He licked his own ice cream, looking slightly bored. Why had Shizuo wanted to do this again?

Meanwhile, Shizuo wasn't even devouring his ice cream. His throat was too constricted with the thought of pounding into Izaya's ass. He wanted to fuck his lover... but in the middle of the day? In the park... with people in it.

He shook his head, not wanting to intimidate himself. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at that ass, watching it move sightly as Izaya walked. He tossed his ice cream in the trashcan and reached down to cup Izaya's ass when a loud cough was heard.

He snapped his hand away and looked over to see a park cop, eying him warily. Shizuo's cheeks burst into flames. He jerked away and sighed.

Izaya looked at him. He raised a brow and licked at his ice cream.

**Second Attempt**

Sex toys could enhance love life... right?

He sighed as he finished changing into fresh clothes. He had taken a shower and was ready to show Izaya a good time. He knew Izaya would have also cleansed himself as he usually did before they had their fun. He licked his lips. Izaya had mentioned that he better show him a good time and Shizuo felt confident that he would.

He paced around in his living room... wondering when Izaya would show up. Surely Izaya would appreciate the idea of using toys. Not to offend his boyfriend, but he was positive Izaya was well versed in such things. The man looked like he knew how to work it.

He flushed at the degrading thought, shaking his head again. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the knock on the door sounded. He opened it up, his heart hammering in his chest. "Hey."

Izaya raised a brow. "You've been acting so strange lately, Shizu-chan. But hi. I am assuming you Googled some stuff and are wanting to experiment? Don't worry. I will help you learn."

Shizuo frowned. Google? What- He followed Izaya toward the bedroom. But when the man stopped in the doorway, Shizuo frowned. What was wrong?

Izaya was shaking... more specifically, his shoulders were shaking.

Suddenly the room was filled with laughter.

Shizuo's brows furrowed as he watched Izaya lean against the door frame, laughing. Shizuo quickly caught sight of what was making the louse laugh. He flushed at the sight of the pink dildo, sitting innocently on the nightstand for all to see.

The blond's eyes widened and rushed forward, opening the nightstand drawer and throwing the dildo in. Izaya didn't stop laughing, instead he wiped tears from is eyes and snorted. "Is that your idea of a change of pace, Shizu-chan?"

"I thought you wanted something different, fucking flea!"

Izaya laughed harder. "I can't believe you own a dildo... better yet, a PINK dildo!" His laughing ricocheted off the walls and buzzed in Shizuo's head. Izaya snickered, trying to calm himself. "I can just imagine the cashiers... you... Heiwaijima Shizuo... holding a pink phallic object!"

Shizuo snarled. This was getting insulting. He had taken it up the ass and sucked in his pride for this louse and all he was getting was a case of blue balls and being laughed at. His brow twitched as he picked up his alarm clock first, throwing it at Izaya.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. I'm sorry for laughing at your pink dildo."

"Get the fuck out."

"Aha~ Come on now, I'm sure I'd love to have it up my ass."

A heavy ash tray was next. "Get out!"

"Shizu-cha-"

His nightstand was next. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Izaya quickly exited via the window. Shizuo seethed and walked over, slapping the window shut and picking up his drawer, slamming it back into place. He fell on to his bad, angry.

So now... here Shizuo lay, staring at the now closed window and wondering how he should show Izaya the things he learned. He shifted in bed, mocha colored eyes narrowed and angry. Fucking Izaya... he had went through a lot of pain for him and every time he tried to pull it off, it fell in his face!

He shifted again. He glanced at the drawer. Something in his gut lurched as he looked at it. Inside that drawer... lay the intimidating pink dildo as well as a tube of vanilla lubrication he had purchased. He felt curiosity etch into him as well as something else... something he wasn't use to feeling. A need that wasn't what he intended on feeling.

He pushed himself on his knees, scooting over to the drawer. He pulled it open, glaring down at the phallic object inside. His brow ticked, reaching in for the item.

He pulled it out, shuddering as it jiggled for a second.

He frowned as he pulled out the vanilla-flavored lubrication, popping the lid open. He sniffed it apprehensively. It smelled good at least. A lot better than that strawberry shit Delic liked. He squirted some out over the the dildo, rubbing the lubrication over it. He grimaced as he brought the tip to his mouth, curiously sucking on it. It tasted of rubbery vanilla... but it wasn't all that bad. The head of the faux cock in his mouth made something in his stomach pull... arousal flooding him as he moved the sex toy in and out of his mouth.

He shivered as the tip poked his inner cheek and he slid it in more. He closed his eyes and thought of how Delic did it and then thought of doing it to Izaya. He grunted around it at the thought of his lover- naked; hands threaded in his hair, urging him on as he sucked his cock. He growled, forcing the cock in and out of his mouth hard, rubbing along the base of it.

He pulled it out of his mouth. He panted and trembled. There was a dull ache inside of him and he clenched his teeth as he shoved his pants down to his ankles, lifting a leg and pulling it out of the clothes. He shuddered as he massaged his cock, closing his eyes, picturing Izaya on top of him, that small ass moving up and down on his cock. He grinned at the imagery.

But soon, it twisted; Izaya was no longer bouncing on his cock, but prodding at his opening with his fingers, that cocky glint in his eyes... that look that pissed him off and yet drove him wild with lust. He gasped at the realistic feeling of his fantasy Izaya pushing a finger in and out of him, sneering down at him. He winced and woke from his reverie and noticed he had his own fingers up his ass.

He flushed and began to pull them out, only to have his fingertips brush against _something_. His back arched and he cried out, shuddering pleasantly. He reached back in- gasping some more. He growled. What the fuck did Delic do to his body? He panted as he added a third finger, trembling and reaching, wanting to scratch that it.

It wasn't enough.

Hesitantly, he looked at the saliva and lube coated dildo. He shuddered as he brought the tip to his opening. He winced as he pushed... feeling the thing slide inside of him until he stopped it, moving it around slightly before pushing it a bit deeper.

His eyes widened as it hit a spot inside of him and he cried out, shuddering at the sensation. He whimpered, mocha eyes dusting with tears as he began to move the object in and out of him slowly. He panted, moaning quietly now as he began to set a rhythm. In his mind's eye- it wasn't a cold, pink toy that was doing this to him; it was Izaya bucking his hips in and out of him. He moaned aloud at the image in his mind- Izaya's cocky smirk and the way he held his legs over his shoulders- he panted, the dildo moving in and out faster- faster still.

"Shizu-chan, have you cooled off-!"

"Shit!"

Izaya's eyes were wide at what he just saw before the cover was thrown over his lover. He looked at the lump in the bed, still unsure of what he saw. But the smell of sex and a vanilla scented lubrication invaded his senses... was Shizu-chan really...?

He cautiously stepped into his lover's room and lifted the blanket slightly. Shizuo had his head under the pillow, but his pants and underwear was missing... and his ass and thighs looked wet. He blinked wildly as he spied the pink dildo not too far away from Shizuo.

Oh... this was fascinating.

He yanked the blankets up, watching Shizuo curl into a tighter ball on his knees, clutching the pillow against his head tighter.

Izaya's eyes snapped to his lover's bottom. He had never known Shizuo would like to bottom... and while he wondered why the blond suddenly wanted to do this, he couldn't help but get on the bed. He heard Shizuo hiss and spat at him. "Get away, fucking flea!"

The embarrassed voice was cute... not intimidating at all. He scooted closer, ignoring the snarl heard under the pillow and pulled those cheeks apart, revealing Shizuo's quivering opening- pink and slightly stretched. Shizuo pulled the pillow off his head to roar at Izaya when that sinful mouth was at his bottom and a tongue swiped at his opening.

Shizuo's breath hitched as he craned his neck to continue watching Izaya lap at him, that tongue swirling around his opening before dipping it. Izaya pulled back, red eyes dark. "Mm. I knew you were vanilla, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo snarled. "Shut the fuck up, flea-! Ha!"

Izaya pressed two fingers inside of Shizuo, humming in appreciation at the sight. "To be honest, Shizu-chan... this is a great step in the right direction to become less vanilla. Being open to being on top and bottom is a beautiful thing."

"Hnn... fuck!"

"Fuck, indeed!"

Izaya pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock. He was a little upset that the dildo was a little bigger than him, but it would make do~. He pressed himself to Shizuo's opening and thrust his hips.

Shizuo gasped, eyes widening as Izaya settled into him. He clawed at the bed, ripping his comforter, pulling out pieces of fluff. Izaya chuckled at the response and began to set his own pace, eyes glinting as he watched Shizuo's hips respond and the way his face contorted... so slutty looking!

Why in the world had they never done this before? Shizuo's usual pissed off face had melted away into this cute look... it made Izaya feel more aroused by the second. He purred. "Next time Shizu-chan, we'll go to the sex shop together and by a double headed dildo! Those are a lot of fun for two bottoms~"

"Haanngh! Flea! Hn!"

"Heheh. Not a lot to say, huh, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up, fuck!"

Izaya's hips snapped harder- growing faster as he felt his own climax building. He hissed as he dug his nails into Shizuo's thighs as the man clenched around him.

Shizuo yelled out a moan as he came onto his and Izaya's stomachs. Izaya trembled and released his seed deep within Shizuo. Shizuo groaned, feeling that come coat his insides. Izaya pulled out, sighing in satisfaction. "Hm. I think I like fucking you, Shizu-chan~"

"Shut up flea..."

"Heh."

* * *

The next day Delic received an angry call from his cousin, blaming him for becoming a bottom of sorts. Delic merely snickered. His cousin obviously didn't know shit about sex.

Ah well, he had all the time in the world to learn. And fuck, he'd help him in anyway possible whenever he needed him.

Until then, he'd have his own fun.


	24. Chapter 24

**Helping Hand**

"Stop laughing, you fucking protozoan! This is all your fault anyways."

Shizuo couldn't help but laugh at Izaya's misfortune though. At the beginning of their sordid affair, Izaya had always laughed at the way Shizuo would pound into him with ferocity, always snicker at how Shizuo was always the one to finally instigate the fucking. Izaya had always found great amusement in tormenting Shizuo. So now that the tables were turned, Shizuo couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Of course, he did feel a little bad that he had caused Izaya to have an anal fissure. He couldn't help it if his dick was that big or that he liked to play rough. Izaya knew that.

Although, that time he could have used just a little more lube... but was he really the only one at fault here?

That one was up for debate.

But here he was, holding Izaya's cheeks apart, staring at the quivering hole and holding a rather large suppository in the other hand. He started to laugh again and Izaya growled. "If you aren't going to do it, leave the room and I'll do it myself!"

"Fine, fine."

He placed the suppository down, reaching for the lubrication. He squirted some out on his fingers, rubbing it in before gently placing his fingers on Izaya's pucker. The brunet let out a soft hiss of air as Shizuo rubbed his fingers over the hole gently before pushing a single finger in, rubbing it around... trying to coax the hole into relaxation. As he felt it loosen, he reached for the suppository. He bit his lip to keep from laughing at the situation again and slowly pulled out his finger and pressed the pill in.

Izaya grunted at the feeling and then sighed, feeling Shizuo's finger massage his hole, helping him keep the pill in. Izaya glanced over his shoulder at Shizuo. The man's face looked like it was caught between amusement and arousal. The aroused look made Izaya frown. "As much as the idea of you fucking me right now would be appealing, Shizu-chan. I don't think it would be wise."

"Hm?"

"Suppositories often act as a laxative. Unless you are thrilled with the idea of me defecating all over your cock, I suggest you leave now."

Shizuo frowned. He didn't like that idea. At all. But for some reason, he didn't want to leave Izaya. Never would he imagined helping Izaya taking a suppository. But he felt oddly compelled to stay by the man's side now after he had done so. It was like they had taken a dangerous step closer to domestic partnership with doing something so altruistic for the man. He snickered.

"Nah, I'll think I'll stay here to watch you suffer from the bowel movements."

Izaya's nose wrinkled. "That's sick, Shizu-chan. Next time we have sex, I'll make sure not to take an enema then."

Shizuo frowned. "I didn't mean it like that, louse!"

"Whatever you say, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo growled, watching Izaya pull up his pants. Why couldn't he ever win with this guy?

Izaya looked at him. "At least you are good for something, Shizu-chan. I'll need to take another one tomorrow, if you'd be so willing. And within at least a week, I should be healed completely."

Shizuo blinked. Was Izaya asking him if he'd help him out again? He sighed. "A week huh?"

Izaya's eyes narrowed. "That doesn't mean you can continue to pound into my ass all the time though. I really don't want to have a case of chronic anal fissures, thank you."

"Fine, fine."

Though Shizuo wouldn't lie, he kind of liked doing this.

Especially watching Izaya squirm. He grinned at Izaya, who huffed and walked toward the bathroom, causing Shizuo to snicker louder.

This week will be a fun and interesting one, indeed.


	25. Chapter 25

**A Private Hobby**

It had started out small. A single ring, the look of the ring on his finger made him feel good. It made him feel a little less of a monster. He liked that feeling. And after that single ring... things spiraled out of control, as they often usually did. And now, here he was, pulling up panty hose over his legs. He shuddered as he finished that part and reached for the new skirt he bought, the one he had said to the sales clerk that was for his wife.

He pulled it up, adjusting it before zipping it up in the back. He glanced at himself in the mirror, happy with the image he found. He had spent a lot of money on all of this. The wig, being real human hair, had cost him over a hundred dollars. The bra, with the fake breasts... and then all the dresses, blouses, and skirts he had invested in. It took a long time for this persona of his to fully form itself.

But now, Shizuka smiled to herself as she applied a small sheen of lip-gloss on her lips. It was a shame she couldn't venture out to Ikebukuro. Of course she had thought about going to a different town to show herself off, but right now... it was best to keep herself a secret. No one would understand, after all. So instead she would just enjoy herself in her apartment. She sighed heavily, leaning back against the couch, the feeling of her dress pressing against her legs made her shudder in a secret thrill.

She had been watching the television when the sight of flea on television knocked her out of her persona, feeling Shizuo rage. The flea was being interviewed over something- of course fucking with the man as he laughed and talked animatedly. The scenery was definitely Ikebukuro. Fuck, the flea was in his city! He growled, gripping on the skirt tightly. He wanted to go beat the shit out of the flea... but he rarely got time to himself where he could enjoy his secret hobby. He breathed in and then out... repeated the system until he sighed heavily, a vein throbbing painfully on his head as he glowered at the television screen.

Only Izaya could fuck up his private time.

–

Izaya hummed to himself, happy with the interview. He had a lot of fun talking to reporters, who were usually quite gullible and took anything he said as the truth. Though everything he had said wasn't all a complete lie. They had, indeed, asked him about the strongest man in Ikebukuro... and of course Izaya loved to diss on Shizu-chan. Ah, Shizu-chan... such a disgusting monster. He was the only problem in the perfection that was humanity. A wolf amongst sheep. Tarnishing and preying on the perfect white of humanity.

Speaking of Shizu-chan, he hadn't seen him in a while. He vaguely wondered what his favorite(or would that be least favorite?) monster was up to. He snickered and skipped down the street. He grabbed hold of streets signs every now and again and spun on them, ignoring the odd looks he'd receive from his beloved humans. He easily spied Shizuo's apartment and climbed up on the building beside it.

He'd never tell Shizuo this, but he had a lot of fun spying on the blond. Shizuo was one of those people who was dumb enough to leave their curtain wide open with the lights on when it was dark. Even though no one would actually look in from that height, Izaya had found the perfect perch at which he could observe the crazy monster in silence. He pulled out his trust binoculars, whistling as he adjusted them. Shizuo wasn't to be seen right now. The apartment looked as dingy as usual. Nothing less than what Izaya had always expected.

"Ah, here comes Shi-!"

He stopped mid-sentence. Who was that? A woman was in Shizuo's apartment. And for some reason, the thought of that made Izaya's chest throb. It wasn't suppose to happen... Shizuo was a monster, he wasn't allowed to love any particular person! Izaya narrowed his eyes as he watched the woman saunter over to the couch, sitting down gently, her legs clasped together... Izaya slowly examined the woman. Shizuo liked them tall, he noted... well, so did he! A blond, like the blond himself... she also looked pretty strong... quite a masculine face that looked eerily familiar. Izaya felt a throb in his pants as the picture became more clear...

It all made perfect sense now. Of course Shizuo wouldn't fall in love with someone nor would someone fall in love with him. That would be impossible... but now, as he studied the "woman" in the apartment, he knew... oh did he know... and it was doing something he had never thought he would feel for Shizuo. His cock hardened to half mast and he felt a tight coiling in his belly. He wanted to see more of Shizuo in those clothes... more of the man wearing make-up... was he wearing anything under those clothes? Matching bra and panties, perhaps? He shuddered at the thought, grinning to himself as he continued to watch Shizuo through his binoculars.

–

Shizuo sighed, reaching for his cigarettes. He was itching for one after he had finished venting over the fact he had seen Izaya's face without even stepping foot outside the house. His brow twitched and lit the cigarette. Izaya was such a pest. He adjusted his bra strap, shuddering at touching the satiny fabric of it. His groin throbbed. Shamefully enough, when he wore these clothes- feeling good isn't the only thing that happened; he often felt aroused... the feeling of such satiny and lacy things over his body... the feeling of being _beautiful_, it made his heart pound. He licked his lips and used his hands to roam his body, feeling his ribs and moving downward to stroke the top of his skirt.

He purred at the feeling of his hand on his crotch; closing his eyes and letting his mouth drop. He rubbed again... and again. His body shaking slightly as his hand sped up, increasing the friction of the underwear against his arousal. He growled a low guttural growl as he thrust into his hand, feeling ashamed as the precum began seeping out and surely staining his pretty panties.

He continued to please himself, unaware of Izaya's eyes on him. The brunet across the street, sitting on a small ledge watched him with his mouth agape. He had never... never in his life, imagined Shizuo to look so... fuckable. Izaya's cock twitched in interest, fully aroused now. He reached into his pants, stroking his cock in time with the strokes he watched Shizuo give himself through his wobbly binoculars. He cursed softly as he thumbed his head.

This was becoming to teasing... he wanted to feel Shizu-chan for real. But how? If he walked in on Shizuo, the blond would surely kill him. But the sight of that moaning Shizuo, the way those hips thrust licentiously against that curious hand... and oh shit, was he reaching behind himself? That move made Izaya's cock give a painful lurch... demanding more attention; now.

Izaya had always been a master at coming up with ideas on the spot. Now was no exception. His eyes quickly roamed around the building, catching sight of Shizuo's open bedroom window. He grinned. Sure, his reflexes would surely be down with his arousal, but he was a parkour master... he'd surely be able to scale the wall to Shizuo's bedroom and easily sneak in. He pushed himself off the ledge, easily catapulting himself to the other building. It wasn't too far away, after all. He smirked to himself... Shizuo's apartment wasn't too far away now~

–

Shizuo shuddered as his skirt was hiked up, a hand fisting his cock through the cloth of the panties while his opposite hand was being adventurous, rubbing his hole. His breath hitched, nostrils flaring as his finger grew bolder, pressing firmly against his opening and slowly rubbing circles. It wasn't like he hadn't done something like this before... but never outside of the bedroom or bathroom. He shuddering as he leaned forward now, falling onto the couch as he stimulated himself. His back arched, faux blond locks falling over his shoulders as his hands sped up.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when another set of hands joined his pressing against the cheeks of his ass and pulling it back. His head whipped around to yell at the person- he saw red when he saw the said person was Izaya. And just before he was about to rip the louse's head off, Izaya's tongue found his hole.

Shizuo squeaked... rather in character for his persona. He shoved his head against the arm of the couch, arching his back and pressing his bottom closer to Izaya's curious tongue. The devious appendage swirled around the twitching skin. Izaya's eyes were darkened with lust, pupils blown as he flattened his tongue and swiped it across Shizuo's opening.

The sounds that were coming from Shizuo went straight to his groin. The gruff sighs and almost feminine moans... it was so sexy and endearing to hear out of someone like Shizuo, but it was surely encouraging. He growled as he lapped at the hole hungrily, closing his eyes as he pointed his tongue slightly, feeling it slowly sink in.

Shizuo's already pink cheeks heated up even more as his head reared back. The feeling of Izaya's tongue _inside_ of him made him cry out. "Fuck!"

Izaya smirked against his skin, pushing his tongue in and out; listening to Shizuo's moans and girlish cries. He felt himself hold back a snicker... Shizuo sounded like such a girl was something he had never expected... but now that it was happening, it suited the blond. The look of tortured bliss- eyebrows arched in a worrying look, mouth hanging open as it spewed out moans, and cheeks a beautiful red.

Ah, Shizu-chan was proving to be quite the bottom~

Izaya pulled away to admire more of his work. Shizuo was gasping for air, his brows becoming knotted as he wondered why Izaya had stopped... but little did the monster know, Izaya wasn't done with him by far.

Izaya licked his lips. "Never knew you were such a pretty girl, Shizu-chan~"

"Sh-Shut the fuck up, you goddamn flea!"

Izaya laughed, reaching around in the drawer of the end table until he finally pulled out a small tube of lubrication, his eyes lighting up when he watched Shizuo flush harder.

"So naughty, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo opened his mouth to argue with Izaya, but when those wicked fingers rolled gently against his already wet hole, he lost his words and a throaty moan escaped him.

"Look at you, already so wet. Just like a bitch in heat, heh~"

Shizuo wanted to argue that the reason why he was wet was because of Izaya's tongue, but the dirty talk throbbed through him and he moaned lasciviously, rotating his hips with Izaya's finger. That slick finger popped into his waiting hole, causing a shiver to race up Shizuo's spine.

Izaya also trembled at the feeling of the heat encasing his finger. The heat made him want to pump that finger. Shizuo groaned as Izaya moved his finger- in and out... Izaya snickered. "Heh, you should look at your ass, Shizu-chan~ It's acting so greedy!"

Shizuo glanced down and let out another moan as he watched Izaya's finger move in and out of bucking hips... and then another was added, causing Shizuo to toss his head back and moan loudly.

"Mm, Shizu-chan. Do you want more?"

"M-More..."

Izaya's red eyes glinted. "More of what?"

"More fingers..."

"As you wish!"

He pressed another, relishing the high moan that fluttered out of Shizuo's mouth as well as the way his face contorted in aroused discomfort. Izaya leaned down, licking Shizuo's neck. "What do you want me to do now?"

"Hnn... Izaya..."

"Ne, Shizu-chan~ What do you want me to do now?"

"M-Move them!"

"You want me to fuck you with my fingers Shizu-chan?"

"Y-Yes!"

Izaya laughed, pushing his fingers in harshly, curling them slightly. He found Shizuo's prostate easier than he thought he would- watching Shizuo squeal and grunt... his hips rolling in quick recessions and the way that cock twitched... the man was close to coming.

"Not so fast~"

He reached down, holding onto Shizuo's testes and cock in a vice grip. Shizuo let out a growl, eyebrows furrowing. "F-fuck!"

"Do you want my cock, Shizu-chan?"

Those mocha eyes snapped open and the perfect mouth fell open. "I-"

Izaya curled his fingers again. "Do you want me to fuck you with my cock? Fuck you so hard you'll be feeling me there tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes! Fuck, yes! Fuck me!"

Izaya laughed, pulling his fingers out. "Such a good bitch."

Shizuo whimpered at the feeling of Izaya's cock-head breaching the ring of muscle. Slow and steady, Izaya inserted himself. The brunet groaned at the feeling of Shizuo clenching on him. Izaya snickered. "You're sucking me in. Like I said, so greedy, Shizu-chan."

"Fuck Izaya! Hmn."

Shizuo clutched onto the side of the couch so hard that the stuffing from the inside was being ripped out. The feeling of Izaya inside of him hurt like a bitch, but it also felt so fucking good. He was torn between begging Izaya to fuck him and kill the louse. But soon, the pain began to subside and the need to be fully fucked filled him. He pressed his hips against Izaya's.

"Oh god... fuck..."

"Fuck indeed, Shizu-chan. Fuck _indeed_."

Shizuo cried out as Izaya thrust harshly, filling him and then moving back out- only to push back in quickly and with power. The rhythm was set and it was driving Shizuo up the wall.

"Fuck, flea! Fuck! Hnnngh."

"That's right, Shizu-chan. Scream for me!"

"Haa... Aaah!"

Izaya tilted his pelvis, pressing directly into Shizuo's prostate. Those brown eyes widened and he howled. "F-Fuck! Fuck! Haaa!"

Izaya bit his lip, moving his hips faster- the sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin resonated through the room. The squelching noises meshing with Shizuo's moans- causing a symphony to Izaya's ears. He reached down to caress Shizuo's neglected cock.

He wasn't surprised when Shizuo came as soon as he touched him.

Just the sight of the other man shooting, coming all over that perfect stomach and the pretty blouse, caused Izaya's gut to clench. He pumped in and out furiously- coming inside of Shizuo. The taller man groaned at the feeling of hot semen pulsating inside of him, and then Izaya pulled out- finishing out on the top of Shizuo's ass and the backside of the skirt.

Izaya panted as he watched Shizuo fall into the couch and turn over finally, completely spent. His blouse a mess- stained with his own essence and bunched up; his make-up smeared; pantie-hose ripped; and to top it all off- his wig was knocked askew, bleached, shaggy locks peeking out from behind the natural blond locks. Those eyes filled with confusion and lust.

Izaya licked his lips and sneered. "I enjoyed this, truly I did, Shizu-chan. But to protect my own life, I do believe I've overstayed my welcome~"

Izaya quickly pulled out his cell, snapping an innocent photo of a loved up Shizuo and quickly pulled up his pants. "Bye, bye Shizuka-chan~"

And with that, Izaya was gone. Leaving a spent Shizuo, lying on the couch in a mess of sweat and cum... wondering what in the hell just happened.


	26. Chapter 26

**A Point to Prove**

"IZAYA!"

The infamous roar bellowed throughout Ikebukuro, followed by that obnoxious laugh and another inhuman roar. Most people walking by tried to pay no heed and keep out of the way, but a group of gyarus, sitting at a little cafe table; having a small luncheon, watched the fight with angry eyes. That Orihara Izaya had turned Hiroshi bald! And ever since that incident, the girls held a deep hatred for Orihara Izaya. Though hatred was something Izaya was use to... whether they knew that or not.

One of the girls sniffed, watching as the brunet began darting over toward them, unaware of them. She raised her voice. "Ah, ha~ Here comes Orihara Izaya-san again- making Heiwajima-san chase him. You gotta wonder about that guy."

She said it quite loud that Izaya heard. And while he didn't necessarily pay her attention, he did managed to pause for a moment, knowing Shizuo had fallen behind. The bleached blond girl smirked, knowing Izaya was still listening. Her brunette friend frowned and hissed. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see~ Hiroshi!"

The red-head turned and looked at the girl, who flicked her wrist. "Why do you think Orihara Izaya-san makes Heiwajima-kun chase him?"

Hiroshi looked at her dumbfoundedly before shrugging. The girl sniffed and sneered. "It's obvious that Orihara Izaya-san is hot for Heiwajima-kun!"

Izaya frowned. His eyes glittering with malice for a second before he brightened back up. That stupid bitch didn't know what she was talking about. Izaya would never be gay... and never for Shizuo, no less!

The other girls laughed and Hiroshi joined in as well.

The red-headed woman giggled. "I see what you mean now... he does look rather effeminate."

"I know, right?"

"And the way he moves! Way too graceful for a straight man!"

They laughed again, another one speaking. "And the way he talks! I swear I hear him slip into feminine speech patterns often!"

Izaya was smirking at the talk about him when he heard the deadly cry of 'IZAYAAAA' coming near him. He stretched his legs ready to bolt as the blond neared. He would aim for the gossiping table and stop all of their gossiping by ruining their lunch. Perfect revenge!

But the revenge was spoiled when Hiroshi bellowed out a dumb laugh and hooted loudly. "Yeah, he is such a little faggot!"

Izaya's nose wrinkled and his heart gave a lurch.

The sound of a heavy vending machine falling caused all parties to look over at Shizuo. Izaya looked vexed as he watched Shizuo's facial expressions. His eyes, which always looked wild to him; had a oddly fierce expression in them. His mouth drawn in a tight snarl- tighter than usual; and his shoulders stiff. Those heated mocha colored eyes locked with Izaya's reddish-brown ones... almost communicating telepathically-

_Oh no; that scum did not say what I think he said_

Izaya stepped back, watching Shizuo walk forward, easily picking Hiroshi up by his shirt. Hiroshi's face paled and the gyaru's at the table bolted. Shizuo's eyes widened, that crazed look in his eyes growing into a fierce storm. He sneered at him- his lips stretching to show some of his gums in a very intimidating sneer. He held back his fist.

"What. Did you just say?"

Hiroshi gasped for air, his shirt cutting of circulation. He panted out. "Call. Orihara. FAGGOT!"

Shizuo's sneer disappeared and turned grim. "That's what I thought you said."

And the next thing anyone knew, Hiroshi was flying through the sky, his clothes soaring behind him. The gyarus hadn't went far, too afraid to move a muscle. Shizuo snorted in rage. "So who else, huh! Who else thinks that word is fun to say, ah!"

Izaya raised a brow. Sure, he hated hearing that word as well, but seeing Shizuo act like this over it was not only amusing... but a little sexy. He licked the top row of his teeth and moved closer to Shizuo, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder- showing his thanks. "I think he was the only one, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo snarled, snatching Izaya by the collar. Izaya's eyes widened. Had he misjudged Shizuo's moment of kindness? Was he going to die a painful death now?

Instead, firm lips were pressed against his skin- moving; Izaya's eyes widened at the feel of his enemy's lips. But he melted into it soon enough, opening his mouth to Shizuo and felt that shy tongue snake in for a second, gently fondling his own tongue before they broke a part. Shizuo growled. "That. Does not make anyone faggot! Anyone else who uses that word around me will have to answer to my fists! Got it!"

The gyarus screamed and ran- everyone else in the area went about their business. Shizuo's fist clenched tighter in Izaya's collar, turning his face back to glare him. Izaya's eyes were wide, pupils dilated and his mouth slightly ajar- a sheen of saliva on his mouth. Izaya's eyes mustered a glare right back at Shizuo, who then responded by pushing their lips together again.

What.

Izaya couldn't help but respond when that teasing tongue moved around in his mouth, demanding he move his own. But there was no way he was going to sit back and take it like a bitch. He easily pulled out his flick blade, lashing at Shizuo. The tall blond dropped him when blood oozed out on his chest. He glared down at the rip in yet another bartender outfit and then at the blood staining said outfit before focusing once again on Izaya.

Instead of a vending machine to the head- this aroused beast of Ikebukuro suddenly had the smaller man pinned against a side of a building, smacking the flick blade out of his hand and kissing Izaya- hard.

Izaya grunted into the kiss, his mouth stretched open as their tongues dueled- lips waging war against one and other messily as their teeth clicked together a couple of times. Shizuo thrust hips into Izaya's, his arousal rubbing roughly against Izaya's own as he swallowed the loud grunts that his actions caused Izaya to emit.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo. One clutched the weskit, while the other twined in Shizuo's hair and pushed the man's face closer, if possible.

Those hips began thrusting harder and hotter as Izaya's nails scrapped the nape of his neck- Shizuo growled deep in his throat. Izaya swallowed it greedily as their kisses continued until they had to break apart to breath.

Izaya panted, his eyes heavy and sedated looking. Shizuo growled as his hips moved in circular motions. "Fuck flea... Hn... fuck."

"How eloquent of you, Shizu-chaaAAAHN~"

Shizuo's hips began pounding into him again- those brown eyes glaring daggers at Izaya and his big mouth. Izaya cried out as he felt his hips responding eagerly- rubbing and rubbing... he needed more! Much more. He lifted a leg, rubbing against the back of Shizuo's calf but, thanking his flexibility- rubbing his heel against the man's thigh.

Shizuo growled at not only the sensation of the erotic rubbing, but the new position that Izaya had made by moving his leg. Shizuo's hips had falling lower, their clothed pelvis meeting more intimately. He snapped his hips up, causing Izaya to cry out again, throwing his head back. The brunet's head hit the alley wall with a 'thunk'. If it hurt, he didn't say so.

Shizuo growled, grabbing hold of Izaya's jeans. "Fucking flea..."

_RIIIIP_

"Ah, Sh-Shizu-chan!"

The black pants fell into long strips, being shredded off by a damn near incoherent, lust-crazed Shizuo.

Shizuo's hand snapped down, rubbing Izaya's boxer clad arousal, feeling the precum stain near the top of his boxers. Shizuo growled lowly. "Why the fuck are you so _sexy_!"

Another rip was heard, those red and black silky boxers fell into pieces as well. Izaya frowned. Great... those were both were a good set of jeans and undergarments. He quickly forgot that when Shizuo began fisting his arousal.

"Hnngh... flea."

"Haa! Shizu-chaaahn~ Hn..."

Shizuo's hand worked faster- small squelching noises emitting from his dirty work. He licked his upper lip and then leaned in to crush his lips against Izaya's once more.

The brunet growled, eyes darkening. "C'mon, Shizu-chan... you know you... _want all of me_."

Shizuo lightened his hold on the flea for a mere moment before flipping him over. His eyes smoldering as he pressed Izaya's front-side into the wall, his hand now groping that bottom. He leaned in, nibbling on that ear- drawing blood.

"I want to make this clear, Izaya-kuun~ I'm not gay. Never have been... never will... and never for you!"

They had managed to scuffle further into the alleyway they landed in- a darker part of it before Izaya laughed, his red eyes beaming at him. "The feeling is mutual, Shizu-chan! Although, for this one time, I'm willing to bend the rules a little," He bent over, reaching behind himself and pulling a cheek- exposing his puckered hole. "Ne?"

It looked so wrong, it was so dirty... but fuck, Shizuo felt a pang of arousal shoot through him so hard at the offer before him. He snarled and lunged at the man- grabbing hold of his own dick while digging his fingers into Izaya's mouth. The feel of that wicked tongue wrapping around his fingers... rubbing and lubricating them made him groan, rubbing the head of his cock against that exposed hole.

Izaya moaned against those nicotine and metal tasting fingers at the sensations against his bottom. Fuck, he needed to be filled! He spat the fingers out and growled, rocking his hips gently. Shizuo hissed, pulling fingers over and began prodding into that tight flesh.

"Haa!"

Shizuo watched as his fingers sunk inside of Izaya and then were pulled back out... in and out; in and out... his cock twitched at the scene... he wanted in... and he wanted in now!

He roughly pulled his finger away and pressed his cock at that barely stretched hole. Izaya's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest... but then that head pushed in.

Izaya cried out, scraping his nails against the bricks of the building; his body wracked with shivers as he bit back tears he didn't want to show his enemy. Shizuo let out a small moan of pleasure blended with pain, shifting his weight before grabbing hold of Izaya's hips. He eyed the smaller man.

"Too much for you flea?"

Izaya tossed a poison-laced glare over his shoulder. "You fucking barbarian. First off, learn to prep properly. Second of all, condom, you idiot! And lastLLYYY!"

Shizuo had enough of Izaya's bitching. He began moving... the burn of slightly wet skin was tortuous and delicious at the same time. He groaned as he began working into a tempo... pleased when Izaya's hips began to meet his.

The tempo was slow at first- consisting of a few long, languid stabbing motions and sensual rotating of the hips- grinding into each other... but then it grew in speed and along with it, strength. Izaya was crying out loudly, pressing his cheek to the building as Shizuo fucked him hard and raw. The blond panted, fingers tightening on Izaya's hips. "Izaya... HAA! Izaya, Izaya, Izaya, Izaya..."

Izaya's blood pulsed at the sound of his name spoken like a mantra, his skin crawling at the sound of Shizuo's voice. He clenched his eyes shut and came onto the building with a loud purr "Shizuo! Haa, fuck Shizuo!"

Shizuo's eyes snapped closed and his mantra stopped, he stilled- deep into Izaya's ass and came.

Izaya's mouth dropped in a silent scream as he felt his insides being coated with hot fluid. He shuddered as they rested against each other before Shizuo pulled out with a sickening 'pop' and a small rush of fluid ran out of his opening and down his leg. Izaya reached up to the place where he had sliced Shizuo's shirt at and tore off a large chunk, reached behind himself- and wiped the cum off his ass.

Shizuo growled. "Did I say you could do that flea?"

"No, but after coming into me without asking, I think I deserved to do it."

"IZAYA!"

"Jeez, Shizu-chan. If you want it back that much... HERE!"

Shizuo growled as a cum-coated piece of his shirt was thrust into his face. He ripped it away and glared at Izaya, who had zipped his jacket down to cover himself. He waved at Shizuo with a crooked grin. "For someone who isn't gay, Shizu-chan, you sure like to fuck ass like one."

Shizuo felt his cheeks pinken but ignored it in favor for rooting up a nearby vending machine and throwing it at the departuring Izaya.

Gay or not...

He still hated the louse.


	27. Chapter 27

**Best Present Ever  
**

It was just another day...

Or at least Delic considered it that. Even though he received the usual 'Happy Birthdays' from everyone he knew. Psyche had been the first. He had wrapped his arms around him and spoke to him in that sing-song voice, a sugary 'Happy Birthday' of course Delic enjoyed hearing it, patting Psyche on the head before hearing a soft spoken 'Happy Birthday Delic-san' off to the side. Tsugaru stood there, looking passive as always and a soft smile on the other's face. Of course Delic responded with a grin of his own.

Psyche smiled happily, bouncing off of Delic to stand beside Tsugaru. "We have a present Delic~"

"Oh? Is it the royal highness, naked, and lathered in whipped cream?"

Psyche giggled while Tsugaru rolled his eyes. The one dressed in white and pink socked Delic gently on the shoulder. "Nah, Hibi-chan isn't like me, silly!"

Delic snickered, glancing at a pink-cheeked Tsugaru whose cheeks steadily became red instead. He elbowed Psyche. "Tell him about the cake instead."

"Ah! We made you a cake~"

"You guys... made one?"

Psyche nodded. "Mm! It has strawberries on it~"

Delic had followed the two into the kitchen, looking at the white and pink cake that was topped with a couple of rows of strawberries and a small chocolate slice that had 'Happy Birthday' written on it. Delic frowned. "Did you two really make this?"

"Of course we did."

Tsugaru sighed. "We bought the cake. Psyche put the strawberries on it."

Psyche pouted, looking up at Tsugaru with teary pink eyes. "Tsu-chan~ you weren't suppose to tell him that!"

Delic laughed and ate some of his cake.

It was pretty good.

–

The next person to wish Delic a happy birthday had been Izaya. The man had sniffed, typing away at his computer and muttered about something on the counter for him. Of course it was a plain birthday card with some money in it. A nice little note afixed to it saying 'Don't spend this on hookers'

Delic snorted. "Is that how you view me?"

"Wouldn't put it past you, no."

Delic frowned, walking over to wrap his arms around Izaya's shoulders. He blew in his ear. "How cruel~"

Izaya swatted him away, face red. "Buzz off."

–

The next person to wish him a happy birthday was Shizuo. A mere text message 'Happy Birthday or some shit.'

Delic grinned. At least someone had the same mentality as him about birthdays. It was just 'some shit'... another day.

But then the question remained... just where was the royal pain in the ass?

* * *

Hibiya heard footsteps. _Finally_, he thought- grousing as he had been holed up in this box for far too long. The foot steps stopped in front of the box he had been squatting in and then it was quiet. For a moment he thought it ought to speak up... but instead he waited. His patience was wearing thin as the sweet smell of the tobacco Delic smoked began to seep through the box and infiltrated his nostrils. Open the box damn it!

Just as he was about to pop out of the box himself, he heard fingers unting the ribbon. He stilled... waiting.

Light flooded for the briefest of moments as Delic opened the lid and looked down at the man inside the big box. They stared at each other for a moment before Delic put the lid back on and spoke loud enough for Hibiya to hear it. "I wonder if they'll accept returns..."

Hibiya frowned, emitting a small growl that didn't go past Delic's ears. He heard the rich laughter and suddenly could see again. His lover was grinning down at him with a twinkle in his eyes. Hibiya sat up straight, a pout on his face. "That wasn't nice, not at all!"

"Don't cry over it, sweetheart. I wouldn't return you for anything in the world."

Hibiya fought back a blush as he stood up from the box. "Good! I cannot see why anyone would want to be rid of me."

"So... you're my birthday present, huh?"

"Yes."

"Couldn't afford me a real present? Heck, Tsugaru and Psyche bought me a cake."

Hibiya sniffed. "Why would you want a cake when you have me? Surely I am the best present, right?"

Delic's brows raised and then he smiled... a smile that really seemed a little predatory. "Of course. I love my birthday present."

Hibiya flushed. If it were possible for a present to love the birthday boy back, he'd say so... but he merely cleared his throat. "Well then... Happy Birthday and all... I am going to retrieve myself some cake now."

"Not so fast~"

Hibiya yelped slightly as the man pulled him back. He frowned, his brow creasing as he glared at the man. "What is it? Why do you stop me?"

"You're my present... right?"

Hibiya blinked. "O-Of course."

"Presents don't eat cake."

Hibiya frowned, his golden eyes narrowing. "I am a person, I can and will eat some cake!"

"Ah, ah, ah~" Delic waggled a finger. "Today, you are my present. I can do as I please with my present. And right now..."

Hibiya yelped as Delic easily flung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Unhand me you ruffian!"

Delic snickered. "Now, now... presents don't say such things. Presents are to be enjoyed. And I certainly plan on enjoying my present."

Hibiya let out a small squeak as he was dropped onto his bed and suddenly felt a heavy body over his. Delic's eyes danced with mischief as he looked into Hibiya's slightly scared looking ones. He swooped his head in and brought those plump lips to his, moving over them. He swallowed Hibiya's gasp and prodded that now open mouth with his tongue. Delic's hand began its descent downward, rubbing Hibiya's ribs and then that washboard stomach until it began rubbing exotic circles over the half hard bulge in his lover's pants.

Hibiya wrenched his mouth away from Delic's and narrowed his eyes. "You pervert! I meant me as a present to represent I am the best thing in your life right now, not that I am yours to do as you please!"

"You aren't? Hm... but if I didn't know any better, I'd say you already were mine to do as I please. The present thing is just an excuse for a nice, hard fucking... don't you agree _Hibiya-sama_?"

Hibiya hissed out a moan when those crafty fingers dipped into his pants, rubbing the boxer clad arousal- gripping it and pumping. Hibiya clawed at his back, mewing slightly as that thumb began moving over his head... precum beginning to leak out of it. "Ahn~"

"Hm... now that's more like it. I think my present needs more unwrapping. Hibiya-sama is cruel. Double wrapping my present."

"Ah... Delic..."

Delic easily untied the cloak, throwing it off to the side. He removed the crown and set it aside on the night stand. He looked down at Hibiya again, noticing those golden eyes look more like molten honey- darkened with desire. His own desire burned at the sight and he began removing that shirt.

Hibiya flushed as Delic looked at his chest. He had no feminine breasts, so he wasn't sure why he was embarrassed. But the moment a thumb came up and rolled against his hard nipples, he suddenly knew why he was embarrassed. "Ah, no! Stop... hnn!"

"My present is so sensitive!" Delic leaned in, licking an earlobe. "I like it."

He removed his hand from those pants, hearing Hibiya whine in protest. He chuckled as he removed the pants- taking the boxers with it. He stared at Hibiya's arousal, the head wet with its precum. He licked his lips and lowered his head. He took in a pert nipple, lavishing it with kisses and sensuous licks. Hibiya cried out slightly, shuddering at the sensation. Delic quickly brought his opposite hand up to tweak the other nipple, making sure it didn't feel left out.

Hibiya panted. "You... are such an immoral deviant! Ah!"

Delic bit down on that nipple before slowly making his way down. Peppering little kisses on the man's breast bone before moving down the stomach, licking at the lightly defined abs. He bit at the spot below the man's belly-button, hearing Hibiya snort out a half-moan; half-laugh. He smirked and continued downward, slowing his motions. He licked just above Hibiya's pelvis, nibbling on the skin there hard enough to know a little love-bite would remain. He looked up at his lover, watching the man writhe and pant.

He lowered his head, nose brushing against dark public hairs until he was looking directly at the wet cock. He purred as he snaked a tongue out and flicked it. Hibiya shuddered and widened his legs for Delic. Delic chuckled at the reaction and continued with his ministrations. His hand reached up and took hold of the erection, steadying it as he placed his mouth over it. He purred as Hibiya let out another moan. He rolled his tongue over the head before moving his mouth down that length.

Hibiya threaded his fingers in those blond locks and panted harshly. "Oh... god..."

Oh god, indeed. Delic resisted the urge to snicker as he began bobbing his head- giving Hibiya pleasure upon pleasure as he put his tongue to good use. Hibiya was reduced to a writhing mess of whimpers, moans, and the repeated phrases of – 'oh' 'delic' 'ah' 'mm'... it was all rather entertaining and arousing on Delic's part. He soon reached up, slowly rolling a single digit over the man's opening. Frowning when he realized it was already wet.

He pulled his mouth up and lifted his head to look at Hibiya. The flushed face and glazed eyes made his cock twitch but the now confused look swelled his heart. He cleared his throat. "Did you prep yourself before this?"

Hibiya's eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights. Delic grinned impishly. Oh, this was rich! Perhaps Hibiya had this planned all along... perhaps, the seduced and had become the seducer. Those red cheeks burned brightly against pale skin and he averted his eyes from his lover between his crotch. "I figured... you'd end up having your way with me anyways... so I figured I'd save you the effort of having to reach for the lubrication. Be grateful! I do not do this things often, you know."

"Ah, I know... thank you. You've bestowed me with a very thoughtful and pleasurable gift. I don't think I should let it go to waste, hm?"

Hibiya opened his mouth to respond but the only thing that came out was a cry of pleasure as Delic pressed two digits into his moist opening. Hibiya lifted a leg over Delic's shoulder while one of his hands abandoned the man's head in favor of gripping the sheet.

"Ah!"

Delic purred, placing that cock back in his mouth as he moved his two fingers in and out of the man's hole. Ah, the sounds Hibiya made... the sounds of his fingers inside the man he loved and the sound of his own mouth sucking upon that cock made his own arousal pulse painfully hard. He wanted inside of Hibiya... and he wanted in now.

He spied up at him through his lashes, wondering how far the man had prepped himself. He pressed another finger in, watching Hibiya's expressions. There was a slight wince, but nothing more than that. Hibiya's hips rotated against the double pleasure, his moaning increasing... until-

"Oh, fuck! Delic... haaangh... fuck me!"

Something inside of Delic snapped- a delicate string of self control. He ripped his fingers out, not gently enough as Hibiya cried out in slight pain and protest. He fumbled with his pants, merely unbuckling, zipping himself down, and yanking his boxers down enough to release his arousal to the cool air. He spat in his hand and rubbed himself down. It would have to do. He needed in.

He pressed himself against Hibiya's bottom, feeling himself slowly sink in. He groaned at the blinding heat until he was finally fully in. Hibiya panted, resting his head on the man's shoulder. "Oh..."

Delic laughed at the response Hibiya had given him... it had so much emotion in it, full of awe and pleasure. Such a simple little gasp of 'oh' had sounded so endearing. Delic's smile became less of a smirk and more heartfelt as he began moving his hips.

Hibiya wrapped his legs around Delic's middle as their tempo increased. He clenched his eyes shut as Delic wrapped his hand around his cock and used the other to steady his hips. So many sensations were building inside of him. He cried out when Delic arched just right.

"Hangh! Fuck... there, Hnn!"

"Where?"

The teasing tone of Delic's voice and the way he relented slightly- the head of his cock barely brushing against his prostate now made him growl in irritation. "You know where you imbecile peasant. Now please!"

"My present talking to me in such a way... how mean... but as you wish, your highness."

Delic pounded, unrelenting, on that spot inside of Hibiya. He drank in the moans the man gave him- the little cries and weeps of pleasure. It was music to his ears to hear Hibiya cry out to him like that; for him. He growled possessively as he pumped his lover's cock. This man; his present- belonged to him. And only him.

And he was determined to make Hibiya never forget it. He grabbed hold of Hibiya's left thigh, lifting the leg and placing it over his shoulder as he began pounding harder and faster. Hibiya's eyes widened and his neck arched off the pillow.

"Fuck! Delic! Haaa!"

"That's right...nn!"

"Hnn!"

Delic leaned in, whispering low in his throat. "Whose present are you?"

"Haaa! Yours... ah!"

Delic snarled possessively. "That's right... only mine?"

"Only yours! Ah, Delic! Ha!"

"Always?"

"Fuck! You know it you... ah, you impossible barbarian! Hnn! Please...!"

"Please?"

"Harder! Oh, god, fuck... harder!"

Delic felt yet another string snap as his hips began moving rapidly until they both lost the will to speak- driven only to grunts, moans, and weak whimpers... finally, Hibiya cried out his name and lost it. Delic felt that hot liquid dot his stomach, coating it slightly. He growled and licked Hibiya's collarbone before sinking his teeth into it and coming inside of his love.

He pulled out, panting. He licked the bite mark and looked up at Hibiya, who had passed out right after. He chuckled and laid beside him, gathering him in his arms. He deserved a birthday nap after such rigorous loving making. He kissed Hibiya's temple and settled in beside him, closing his eyes happily. This certainly was his best present.

–

"Do they always go at it like rabbits?"

Psyche laughed at Shizuo's red face. Izaya shrugged as he sipped his tea. "Be glad you aren't around half the time, Shizu-chan. You won't believe what those two do half the time. You two included."

Tsugaru mimicked Shizuo's expression. "I would appreciate it if we don't discuss this at the table."

Psyche giggled, latching his arm on Tsugaru's. "Oh, Tsu-chan, so modest! We both know we can out do those two any day~"

Tsugaru coughed while Shizuo nearly chocked on the tea he was trying to calm himself with. Izaya merely sighed, his head pulsing. All he knew was after hearing the scanty cries of Hibiya and the deep, erotic moans of Delic, he was feeling a little bit aroused... he eyed Shizuo and smirked into his own cup.

Maybe he'd have to surprise Shizuo on his birthday as well... or later today.

There was no way he could wait that long.


	28. Chapter 28

Apparently when I had tried to do NaNoWriMo, I should have just done a bunch of Shizaya oneshots cause hey look 50,000+ words :T /sigh

anyways, two more from me.

**Just a Little Flexible**

Orihara Izaya liked to think he could easily escape the beast of Ikebukuro anytime, any place- no matter what. But even gods had a bad day. And unfortunately, today was one of those days. He hissed as he was shoved into the brick wall; face being held down against the wall. He first smelt the scents of cigarettes. He smirked against the wall, despite the fact that Shizuo could easily bash his brains in right now. Shizuo leaned in closer, bringing his face low to Izaya's ear and laughing in it. "Any last words, flea?"

Izaya had always been a risk taker of sorts and he was feeling a little ballsy, especially with staring death in the face. He lifted his leg, bending it back to loop over Shizuo's own leg, bringing the man's crotch in closer to his ass; an arm reached down and grabbed Shizuo's ass and pressed him against his hips. His eyes flickered at the aghast expression on Shizuo's face and he purred.

"Be gentle, Shizu-chan~"

He thrust backwards, grinding against a half-hard bulge. He snickered when Shizuo wrenched himself away from the crazy louse, glaring daggers at him. "Fucking sick! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Hnn! Shizu-chan was hard for me~"

Shizuo's face turned red. "Fuck you."

"Well, I was trying to get that done, if it wasn't obvious."

Shizuo's mouth hung open, flapping for a second before he uttered a growl. "Go fuck yourself."

Shizuo turned sharply, steadily walking away when Izaya smirked. "Okay!"

Shizuo damn near tripped over his own feet at the sing-song voice. He heard the zipper first... his steps slowing. Those small pants hit the ground and Shizuo had stopped walking all together. What the fuck was the flea doing? It wasn't like he could actually fuck himself... could he? Curiosity ate at Shizuo, but the logical side of him said that Izaya was just messing him. If he did turn to look at the man, he'd be standing there in his boxers, waiting to laugh at the fact Shizuo turned over to look.

But then the unmistakable sound of wetness was heard. Shizuo finally turned over and felt his mouth drop open again. His face felt as if it were on fire as he watched Izaya. The man had dropped to the floor- pants cast aside; left leg high in the air; right outstretched; and he was bent over... and he was sucking himself off.

Disgust and arousal boiled together in his stomach to form a weird feeling. He felt sick, but he couldn't stop watching the scene before him. How in the hell was Izaya positioned like that? It reminded him vaguely of a cat giving itself a bath. He watched as Izaya bobbed up and down, that cock disappearing in his mouth and then reappearing.

Shizuo let out a small, whispered moan as he felt his arousal twitch at the scene before him. Izaya let go of his cock with a smirk. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? You told me to fuck myself... didn't you?"

Shizuo's eyes narrowed at Izaya, whose face was mere inches away from his cock. He swallowed a lump that had been forming in his throat as he watched Izaya's wicked tongue snake back at and flick across his own cock again. Shizuo shuddered as he watched that left leg slowly lower and then Izaya was standing up, pulling up his pants. Shizuo blinked. Why did he stop?

Izaya snickered as he turned to leave now. He believed he caused Shizuo's brain to short circuit~ He hummed to himself as he was about to skip away, disregarding the half-hard arousal in his pants.

That is, until he felt a strong hand grip his arm. He frowned, looking down at that hand and then to its owner. Shizuo's brown eyes were dark with something akin to desire. Shizuo flung him against the alley way wall and pressed himself against the man. "Flea, where the fuck did you learn to do that?"

Izaya's eyes became half crescents as he smiled deviously at Shizuo. "Years of testing my flexibility, Shizu-chan. I can do much more than that~"

Interesting.

Shizuo eyed him for a second, wondering if he should try something with him. The reasonable side of him was throwing a tantrum, saying that this was Orihara Izaya, the flea, and the only thing he should try to do with the flea is kill him.

But then a new side of him... a wild, predatory side of him wanted to test Izaya... see how flexible he really was. Izaya smirked as he felt more of Shizuo's body weight being pressed into him, knowing the man was going to to try him.

Izaya was expecting Shizuo to grab one of his legs and try to snap it in a certain direction or even bend an arm back. He was expecting Shizuo to use force like he always did. Instead... Izaya was caught off guard. Shizuo never failed to surprise him. Especially when the man leaned in and whispered in a sultry voice- "Show me." and followed it up with a little thrust.

Izaya frowned. He had nothing to prove to Shizuo. He cast him a look that said 'make me'. Shizuo snarled at the challenging look, thrusting his hips again, grinding their now hard, clothed cocks together.

Izaya smirked, pushing Shizuo back just a little to give himself some room and easily lifted his right leg up toward his head, looping his arm around it and grabbed his ankle, steadying himself. Shizuo's eyes widened at the position. Izaya lowered his leg back down causing Shizuo to raised a brow.

When Izaya took off his pants again; boxers sliding off with it- Shizuo's breath hitched. Surely he wouldn't... but he did. Izaya, naked from the waist down now, kicked his leg up and caught his ankle.

Shizuo could have sworn his face was on fire with how hot it felt. He tried to keep his eyes from dropping down, but they eventually did and he stared.

Boy, did he stare.

He could see _everything_.

Izaya's hard cock- leaking with precum; the way his balls were drawn up tight; the way the position showed off his hole. Shizuo shuddered. Staring at the image before him, he had a sudden urge to do a lot of wicked things to Izaya as he stood like that.

He wanted to fuck this man, this... louse.

Izaya noticed the intense look of controlled desire in Shizuo's eyes and felt a wave of his own desire. He could hold this position for a long time so he was in no hurry, but he could feel the precum beginning to slide down his glans and he could feel his hole twitch... the desire was becoming impatient. The staring was beginning to get to him. The heat of it made him shudder.

He reached down and began to tease his puckered entrance. Watching Shizuo's shoulders stiffen as he did so. Interesting. When a finger slowly slid in, Shizuo snapped.

He wrenched that hand away from Izaya's entrance and took to grinding against the man's open pelvis. Izaya hissed in pleasure at the thrusts, his eyes snapping shut at the rough feeling of Shizuo's pants against his sensitive skin.

He gasped as Shizuo took hold of his other leg, pushing it up... Izaya made no resistance when the other leg was joined in the air with the other. Shizuo's eyes were alight in amazement. Izaya gave him a cocky little smile while Shizuo groaned.

"Fuck, Izaya..."

"What is it Shizu-chan? Like my flexibility a little too much?"

Shizuo growled and reached a hand down, easily keeping Izaya lifted with one hand as he unbuckled himself. He dropped his pants and his boxers, freeing his cock.

"I want to fuck you so bad."

Izaya sneered. "So forward, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo's eyes burned with hatred. "Let's see how flexible your hole is, louse."

Izaya opened his mouth to protest but it died on his lips as Shizuo's cock-head breached his muscles, sliding in slowly. Izaya felt his toes curl and clench; blood dribbled down his chin from him biting his lip harshly. His ribs moved up and down sharply, breathing in erratically as the pain shot up his spine, tingling and settling there as it made him groan.

He blinked away a stinging sensation that had gathered there in his eyes. He glared at Shizuo who had his brows furrowed in concentration... trying to thrust more of himself into that small, dry hole.

Shizuo growled. "You're fucking tight."

Izaya released his lip, feeling the cool air nip at the place he had bit. "Of fucking course you fucking neanderthal! You didn't prep me nor use any lubrication on your monstrosity of a cock! I can't believe you'd be that stupid! Of all the protozoans I could fuck you-"

Izaya was cut off as he watched Shizuo spat into his hand and then reach down, rubbing at the sore ring of Izaya's hole. Izaya's nose wrinkled. The sight of Shizuo spitting had been gross, but the sensation of those fingers rolling over his opening- soothing him slightly, did feel good. He gasped as Shizuo began slowly inching more of himself in all while rubbing his hole soothingly- gently.

The gentle act made Izaya's heart throb in a way he never imagined. He bit his lip as he watched the man he hated finally sink into him completely.

Shizuo breathed a sigh of relief and pulled his fingers away. He grimaced. Gross. Now he'd have to wash his hands. He glanced at Izaya and felt his heart flip.

The flea's face was erotically charged- red eyes alight in pleasure, mouth open in a silent moan, and those brows dipped in passion. The sight of those small ankles right above the head was so arousing... as was the creamy legs that shouldn't be up by his shoulders...

So unnatural was Izaya's flexibility...

He shifted his hips, feeling his cock slid slowly out. He paused as his head remained inside that heat and then slammed back inside.

Izaya cried out, the taste of blood still on his tongue as he did so. He purred as he felt Shizuo lean up and lick at the blood, his hot tongue traveling down his chin. He smirked as that tongue ran down his neck- stopping to suckle at his collarbone.

"Hnn..."

Shizuo growled as he bit down on the pale skin. He relished the sound of Izaya's cry and then lapped at the bite. He pulled away from it, satisfied at the small bruise that was now forming. His hips moved again- moving in and out of Izaya's tight heat. He lifted his head and he glared into Izaya's face through his sunglasses. Izaya snorted at the fact Shizuo even still had them on.

Shizuo's eyebrows dipped inward at the sound of Izaya's snort. Just what the fuck was so funny? He thrust upward harshly- smirking at Izaya's gasp and the way the man's head thrust back against the alley wall.

Izaya panted as Shizuo's thrusts began to increase in strength. This monster would end up tearing him a new hole if he wasn't careful! And yet... Izaya had always had the urge to one up Shizuo in situations like this... make him look like a fool or just to prove that he was indeed superior.

It was a moment like this... he wanted to show he wouldn't fall to Shizuo's strength. He, after all, had a strength of his own.

He grunted as he bent forward, wincing slightly as Shizuo's member pressed into him deeper. Shizuo snarled at the feeling, watching Izaya curiously. Shizuo felt his hands sleep down to the man's ass when that leg bent some more and was behind Izaya's head.. the other followed.

Shizuo's mouth hung open as Izaya smirked at him. Those pale hands found the slightly tanned ones on his bottom and helped him hold back his cheeks and rocked. Shizuo shuddered and began pumping again.

The sight of Izaya contorted in such an odd position was arousing. It made his groin throb hard. To rid himself of the pounding heat, he began thrusting harder and faster.

Izaya gasped at the new sensation- Shizuo's cock was pressing directly over his prostate. Slamming harder and harder. Izaya clenched his eyes shut as his vision went white- coming between their bodies. Shizuo snarled as those hot walls clenched around him and he spilled into Izaya as well, pumping his cock in and out as he emptied himself.

Shizuo leaned against Izaya for a second- panting as he tried to collect himself; Izaya easily unwrapped his legs and let them dangle in the air, Shizuo's hands still on his ass. And then, the brute dropped him unceremoniously. Izaya found his knees were weak and he collapsed in a heap. Shizuo pulled up his pants, zipping them up and then looked at his black vest.

"You fucked up another vest of mine, you fucking louse."

"Dry cleaners, Shizu-chan. Dry cleaners."

Shizuo snorted. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, placing one of his sticks in his mouth and lit it. He blew out a stream of smoke before walking off- leaving Izaya lying in the dark alley... completely spent and disheveled.

* * *

Something felt different today.

Of course Shizuo refused to believe that the different feeling was a result of having sex with the flea. There was no way that would change anything.

And yet, he couldn't deny the feeling of changed. He took in a deep breath and released the smoke into the air, watching it travel skyward. He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking of the flea. Instead, he should focus on where he was walking. He glanced at Tom, who led the three of them and then over to Vorona, who kept eying him oddly. What the-? Curiosity ate at him.

"Tom-san?"

"Hm?"

"You think maybe we could stop to get something to eat?"

Tom shrugged. "Sure. We don't have a lot to do right now."

Vorona nodded. "Yes. Something to eat sounds good. I know a few good places. They serve pastries. The other has array of cakes and sweet teas."

Cake? Shizuo smiled. "Are you wanting something sweet again, Vorona?"

Vorona frowned, looking upward. "I would not decline that."

Shizuo chuckled. "Good. Cake it is then!"

Vorona fought back a smile as she followed Shizuo, images of cake dancing in her head while Tom sighed. Did he hire elementary school kids or what?

They finally decided on a small cafe that served cakes and sandwiches. Vorona sat at a table, eating her own cake when Shizuo decided to sit at the same little table as her.

Tom smiled at the scene and decided to sit a little further away from them... hoping his coworkers would flirt a little. Little did he know the real reason.

Shizuo sipped his sweet tea before looking at Vorona. "Ne, Vorona..."

"Yes Shizuo-sempai?"

"I couldn't help but notice... you were looking at me weirdly."

"I was?"

"Yeah... is there something wrong?"

Vorona fidgeted. She put her fork down and eyed Shizuo for a second before closing her eyes. "You smell of sex, Shizuo-sempai."

Shizuo coughed on the piece of cake he had managed to put in his mouth; his eyes comically wide. Vorona frowned at the display. "What's wrong? There is nothing wrong with sex smell. Sex is good."

Shizuo's cheeks pinked. He had showered twice after having sex with Izaya. Once to rid himself of the disgusting feeling and a second time just to be sure he didn't catch anything from Izaya's germs. But he still smelled of him?

Vorona lifted her tea cup daintily, a small frown on her face Shizuo's reaction. "Why is Shizuo-sempai embarrassed?"

"Because... we don't talk about stuff like that, Vorona."

She frowned, cocking her head gently. "Sex is natural. Good for you too. Helps blow off steam and keep you warm."

Shizuo's face didn't lessen in its new rosy color as Vorona talked so coolly about sex. She merely popped another piece of her cake into her mouth, watching Shizuo with a curious look. "Was the sex not good?"

He blanched. His eyes flickered over her face. Normally Shizuo would get angry over such a question... but Vorona was just being Vorona and being rather straight-forward. Shizuo liked straight-forwardness. It was a good quality and one he appreciated. He took a small drink of his tea, trying to calm himself.

"Oh... the sex was good..."

"See! Sex is very good."

His pink cheeks turned red at the sound of her voice. Just how much did Vorona know of the adult world?

* * *

Izaya hurt... he hurt all over. And he had only one person to blame for that. He walked along the streets, trying to keep from limping. Yesterday, Shizuo had fucked him. Fucked him hard and long... it didn't help he had proving himself very flexible in the process; showing Shizuo just how much his legs could bend.

It also didn't help that Shizuo, instead of being disgusted by such an ability, ended up being completely aroused by it. And it all spiraled out of control then. A simple scale move had suddenly made him use a human knot move and he was fucked senseless.

Of course he wouldn't lie about it feeling good.

His eyes caught sight of blond hair and he looked across the street. There was the monster now... eating cake with his coworkers.

His eyes narrowed as he took in Shizuo's expression. He was red-faced and sitting with that female coworker. His frown twitched at the sight and he felt something stab at his heart. He sniffed. If Shizuo wanted to flirt with someone, it was none of his business!

And then it happened- Shizuo saw him. Of course Izaya wouldn't turn tail right away. Instead, he flashed his old classmate a smirk and turned away, walking away slowly. He heard that plastic chair suddenly shoved to the ground and the tell tale holler of 'IZAYA!'

That was his cue to run.

He darted into a dark alley, he spun around taking out his flick blade as he watched Shizuo cautiously. The man growled, his eyes narrowed. Shizuo stepped closer to the other man. Izaya's eye glinted.

"Was I interrupting your date, Shizu-chan?"

"Haaa! What the fuck are you on flea. You know you stink up Ikebukuro for me."

Izaya smirked, a brow raising. "Or are you that taking in by me that you couldn't resist following me?"

It was risky to say such things, but he couldn't help it. Shizuo felt his eye twitch. But the conversation with Vorona came back in his head.

_Was the sex not good?_

His groin throbbed. He had never pictured himself fucking a man... let alone Izaya. But it had felt good.

Really good.

Izaya's hot ass had sucked him in and clung to him perfectly. He wanted to feel more of it. Izaya's eyes darted about Shizuo's stoic face. But when those rust-colored eyes snapped south... a sinister smile fell on that devil's lips. "Really Shizu-chan? Getting hard out here?"

"Shut up."

"I always knew you were an animal, but being as primitive as to not being able to control your sexual urges?"

"I said shut up!"

Izaya let out a small breath as he was suddenly pushed against the wall. A sudden sense of deja vu kicked in and his own groin reacted.

Shizuo snarled, thrusting into Izaya's hips, rocking against that half hard cock. Izaya gasped. "Shizu-chan... Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo felt his skin prickle at the sound of Izaya's moans. He wanted to feel more of him. He wanted to fuck this man again and again.

"Strip."

Izaya grunted, his hips rocking against Shizuo's. He squinted his eyes at him. "Make me."

Shizuo hissed, his hips moving faster and harder. If he didn't get them naked, he was going to come in is pants. He roughly pulled away, pushing Izaya. He unbuckled his own pants, watching them fall and then looked at Izaya expectantly... demanding.

Izaya shivered and easily took off his own pants. He leaned against the cool wall and lifted his leg high... Shizuo's blood boiled. It wasn't the same move as yesterday... no, it was something different now. Izaya was bent slightly this time... his hands planted firmly on the wall with his upper body.

The left leg raised and high and was damn near touching the wall... exposing his bottom once more. Shizuo growled as he stepped over to the man. He gently prodded at that tender looking hole... abused from the dry play from yesterday.

A twinge of something akin to sympathy ran through him. Perhaps a form of lubrication would be better today.

Izaya grew impatient. What was taking Shizuo so long? Shouldn't he be fucking him now to get it over with? He frowned, opening his mouth to question him when he felt something against his hole. It was wet and warm... and it was moving. His mouth fell open in a small 'o' as he glanced down to see that blond head working on him.

He shuddered and scrapped his fingers across the wall. Shizuo's tongue was doing delicious things to his insides- stroking him and making him feel so hot. Shizuo's eyes lifted, looking at Izaya.

A strong pulse of arousal bloomed in his stomach as he felt those hips rock into his face. He growled against the man's bottom and opened his mouth wider- flattening his tongue to swipe it before nibbling gently.

Izaya cried out at the sensation his hips shoving back harder than intended. Shizuo groaned against that action, placing a hand on the man's bottom to keep him from pushing too hard, increasing his previous action.

"F-Fuck, Shizu-chan! Aahn!"

Shizuo pulled away, his face flushed. He leaned in and took one last lick and nip before standing up. He heard Izaya whimper with the loss of sensation, but he made up for it with pressing his cock against that softened entrance.

Izaya let out a small hiss as that cock entered him again. He closed his eyes. This time the pain wasn't as blinding... after already stretched from the previous encounter and the rimming had helped as well... the pain quickly turned to pleasure. Shizuo's thrusts increased.

This would be a short ride... both already so drunk off of each other and already close from the rimming.

Shizuo growled into Izaya's ear. "Fuck flea... so fucking sexy."

"Hnn... Sh-Shizu-chan! haaa! Glad you... fuck! Think so."

Shizuo reached down to stroke Izaya's cock, moving his hand rapidly, dipping it down to rub those testes now and again. Izaya stiffened- he shot off. Shizuo grinned. "So quick, Izaya-kuuun~!"

Izaya laughed bitterly. "I just want it to be over with, Shizu-chan~ You're the one making it... FUCK! Longer!"

Shizuo's hips were moving faster... angry with Izaya's words. Hard and fast, harder and faster... Shizuo was determined to come now... ignoring the loud shrieks Izaya was emitting. He vaguely registered the praises Izaya spoke but he was too absorbed into his own pleasure. He stiffened and came hard.

Izaya mewled, his hole clutching down on Shizuo's prick and his own cock responding in kind... coming with Shizuo.

Shizuo panted and pulled out of Izaya, watching the man lower his leg. Izaya looked tired... more so than last time. Shizuo licked his lips. "How the fuck do you do that flea?"

"Hnm?"

"The leg thing?"

"Hmm... that's for me to know, you to find out, Shizu-chan... and hopefully, you'll be finding out a lot~"

Shizuo frowned at the insinuation. Did Izaya want to be fucked every day? He watched the man pull up his pants and then turn toward him. Izaya's eyes danced playfully. "You'll probably love it when I do a frontbend, Shizu-chan~"

Izaya blew him a kiss and took off. Shizuo growled, pulling his pants up. He walked back to Tom and Vorona, neither questioning his disheveled look... assuming his spat with Izaya had escalated as it always did. Vorona took a bite of her cake and eyed Shizuo.

"Sex good again?"

Shizuo froze, glad Tom wasn't listen. He blinked and looked at her. He gave her a small shrug. "With the flea, sex is never good."

Just interestingly amazing.

But Shizuo had to wonder...

What the hell was a frontbend?


	29. Chapter 29

There was in Ikebukuro a man who was more human than he realized. A man that liked to play with people's lives- have them dangling from the marionette strings that only he could control. That man was an informant of high skill.

Orihara Izaya loved Ikebukuro. For the people were always interesting and the nights always busy. One could get lost in the sea of people, but Izaya loved that sea of people. Humans were so interesting to this shady fellow. So many people to mess with and so many of them so predictable in the way they moved. He could handle anyone at any time. It was a personal joy of his to see people squirm.

There was, however, one human that often stood in his way.

That particular human wasn't really a human at all, but a monster.

Rumors had been flooding Ikebukuro for such a long time that it had pretty well become a legend... and urban myth if you will. But urban myths were often fabricated tales. This one was true.

For there was one man you simply do not mess with in Ikebukuro. No matter who or what you are. You do not mess with him.

And that man, that monster, is Heiwajima Shizuo.

But Izaya liked to think he transcended what was a normal person and was above everything. Only _he_ was allowed to play with Shizuo. Shizuo was his personal cat toy. A being he could not control but could push around just a little bit... causing the angry being to come back at him. An unending fight that was interesting.

After some time, this fighting with fists became a fight with the naked flesh... and soon enough, Izaya found himself dating the man of violence.

Dating the monster of Ikebukuro was a dangerous thing. Especially for Izaya, but he had come to enjoy the somewhat control he had gained with the volatile monster.

"Hnn... Shizu-chan!"

Ah, yes... one of the things he loved about the monster. If what this was could be considered love, that is. Shizuo was aggressive and assertive in bed. He fucked Izaya and fucked him well until he was sated. Izaya laughed the feeling of Shizuo deep inside of him. He arched his back- feeling Shizuo pull at his hair sharply and hold onto his hips so hard with one hand that there were going to be bruises.

"Fuck, Izaya."

Izaya winced as his knees scraped against the rough texture beneath him. He hummed again as Shizuo's thrusts sped up. They weren't a very conventional couple. They rarely had their fun in the bedroom. Instead, they opted for places others couldn't see them. Right now, it was one of the places Izaya had demanded they do it.

They were atop a building, fucking on the roof. Izaya felt a thrill as he clutched on to the side of the building, his hips pressing back harshly against Shizuo's thrusts. He listened to the strong grunts that Shizuo emitted as he cried out. He shuddered as he felt his testes draw up. He wasn't going to last much longer!

A sharp breeze rolled by, teasing their hot flesh and Izaya cried out as he came, his cum spurting into the air and falling over the ledge of the building. Izaya couldn't help but laugh and hope it landed on one of his precious human's head.

Shizuo growled at the sound of Izaya's laughter and pressed in sharply, coming in large spurts inside of Izaya.

After he was done, he pulled out roughly.

Shizuo snarled. "What the fuck was so funny?"

Izaya snickered. "I came over the building~ Ah~ I wonder what lucky human got to feel his god's essence touch him."

Shizuo raised a brow. "It probably fell on the dirty ground... where it belongs."

"Ah, Shizu-chan. My come deserves to be in your mouth and ass, not the ground~"

Shizuo flushed, coughing slightly. Izaya smirked. "It is my turn, isn't it?"

"Haven't you had enough?"

Izaya shrugged. "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan. What are we? In our fifties? We can go at it all night if need be~"

Shizuo grumped. "I don't feel like it."

Izaya laughed. "Now now, no need to be shy, Shizu-chan. I know as well as you do how much you'll beg for it when I'm in you."

Shizuo's cheeks turned pink. "Fuck you."

"Mmm... you already did. It is my turn! So no, fuck you~"

Shizuo rolled his eyes and went to go get his pants. However, when he bent over... he wasn't expecting to feel Izaya's hand smack against his ass. His pink cheeks turned red and he tossed a glare over his shoulder at the impish man behind him.

Izaya's red eyes had turned predatory as he rubbed the tortured skin. He raised his hand again, smacking it across that toned ass.

Shizuo trembled and fell to his knees, feeling embarrassed, but lowered his head and raised his hips. Izaya snickered and raised his hand again- smacking it against that hot flesh.

"Ungh."

"Mm... there we go, Shizu-chan."

Smack.  
"Ah!"  
Smack.  
"Hnm... flea."  
Smack. Smack.

"Haaaa! Fuck!"

Izaya laughed wickedly. "Did you just come from being spanked, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled, his red cheeks making his sharp features look more delicate. "Shut the fuck up."

"Ah, look how red Shizu-chan's ass is. So cute. Like a cherry~"

Shizuo growled again, whimpering as he lowered his head in embarrassment. Izaya rubbed those stinging cheeks. The heat of the abused flesh pulsed on his hand. He hummed in appreciation. "Well, I suppose I could always lick your cherry, couldn't I?"

Shizuo opened his mouth to protest, but it died on his lips as Izaya placed an open mouthed kiss on one of his cheeks. A tongue snaked out, running along the skin- slowly making its way to the crevice. Shizuo gritted his teeth. His face felt as if it were on fire as he felt that wicked tongue bypass the hole and go to the other side.

"Stop fucking around!"

"What does Shizu-chan want? Hm?"

"Hnn... fuck..."

Izaya licked at the base of Shizuo's spine, watching in amusement as Shizuo swayed his bottom. "Hm? Does Shizu-chan want something from me?"

He lowered his lick, dipping in slightly. Shizuo cried out, feeling that tongue just right above his opening. He growled. "Lick me!"

"Lick you where, Shizu-chan? You have to be more specific."

"Lick..."

Izaya sneered. He could hear the embarrassment in Shizuo's voice. So fucking cute. Shizuo murmured into his arms. "Lick my ass."

"Your ass? Okay."

He licked a cheek teasingly, causing Shizuo to growl again.

"Fuck, stupid flea! Lick my hole, eat me, suck me-! Haaaa!"

Izaya purred as he licked that tight ring. His eyes snapping closed as he held the cheeks apart- licking around the hole before dipping back in, flattening his tongue to roll it against it more directly. He smirked as he listened it Shizuo's whines of appreciation.

Shizuo groaned, clenching his fists as he felt Izaya nibble and suck on him. It felt... so fucking good. He cried out as that tongue lower slightly, licking from the start of his perineum to the top of his ass and back again.

Izaya was slowly robbing him of his sanity.

And his diginity.

Izaya chuckled at the way Shizuo trembled, leaning into his tongue. Izaya focused his licks now- pointing his tongue against that pucker. Slowly, his tongue sunk in and he moved it. Shizuo let out an adorable cross between a whimper and a squeal. So cute...

Izaya opened his mouth wider, pressing further against Shizuo. He relished the way the beast of Ikebukuro became a mewing kitten in his hands and a slave to his tongue.

"Hnn... Please... haaa."

Izaya pulled away, an obscene string of saliva hung off his tongue and Shizuo's opening for a moment before he licked his lips. His eyes lit up as he glanced over at Shizuo's face. Those cheeks were red and his eyes glazed. "Please what, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo cried out as Izaya's fingers danced along his already sensitive hole. He shuddered and pushed back against it, letting out a small sob. Izaya sneered as he moved his finger in a small circle against Shizuo. The way Shizuo bucked into the finger and let out a rather feminine sounding cry made him snicker.

"What do you want now, Shizu-chan. I licked you... what more could you possibly want?"

Shizuo's mind went blank as he felt those sinful tongue lick at the shell of his ear and then blew cool air onto it. He shivered. He wanted Izaya inside of him. He wanted it... now.

"Haaahn... fuck... hn... fuck me..."

Izaya grinned. He knew Shizuo would eventually cave. The man loved having his ass fucked. It was rather comical really. Sure, Izaya loved having Shizuo fuck him. He loved the feeling of his ass being filled just as much as he was sure Shizuo loved fucking his ass.

But there was something completely cute about the way Shizuo responded to him. The way his body flushed into a beautiful rosy color and the way he seemed to love everything Izaya did to him. It was amazing... and it spoke volumes of how much Shizuo liked being on bottom.

Izaya leaned over Shizuo, grabbing hold of his own dick and pressing it against the man's twitching hole, wet from saliva. "Do you like this Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo's brow twitched. "Hnmn... shut up... haa flea..."

"Mm... that's not the right answer, Shizu-chan! I asked... do you like this?"

"Haaa... fuck yeah... hn."

Izaya giggled, grinding his cock against that hole. He drank in the cries Shizuo that emitted, relishing the fact that he was submitting to him so easily- like he always did.

He pressed his cock in, feeling Shizuo's hole swallow him greedily- wanting him like the bitch he was. Izaya snickered at the thought even as he paused deep in Shizuo's ass.

The other man was sobbing in pleasure and pain, running his fingers over the floor of the rough, clipping off parts of it into little chunks. Shizuo howled as Izaya began to move.

"Aaaah! FUCK!"

And Shizuo came in a large spurt for the third time that night. Izaya's eyes danced wickedly at the sluttly mess Shizuo had become. Shizuo thrust back into his hips, growling. "More..."

"More what, Shizu-chan?"

"Fuck me more, you slutty louse!"

Izaya laughed. "I think you're the slutty one right now, Shizu-_chan_!"

Shizuo cried out as Izaya's hips began pounding into him... pounding and pounding and pounding... Shizuo felt his eyes roll back into his head and snapped his eyelids shut, afraid of the look on his face. He felt his tongue loll out and his lips stretched open to pant out. He heard the devil behind him laugh and angle his hips just right.

Oh... fuck!

Shizuo's eyes snapped open and his head jerked up, causing him to choke on a moan. Izaya purposely aimed for this spot over and over, grasping onto Shizuo's hips as he pounded into.

"Mm... Shizu-chan. You're so greedy... sucking me in so tightly."  
"Aaah! flea...aaahn."

"Is that all you can say Shizu-chan? Flea and aah?"

"FUCK!"

"Oh? And that word too, I see... well then... how about we fix it... hm?"

Shizuo's eyes widened as the speed increasing, those wicked hands tugged at his arousal and testes until he felt himself lock up... he was... he was...

Izaya whispered into his ear. "Come for me, Shizu-chan."

And he did... blacking out promptly afterward.

* * *

Not much has changed around Ikebukuro since the clever informant and the monster of Ikebukuro have started dating. There was still skivvy business conducted, gangs running a muck, and the usual destruction. Even though the chase and bellow of 'IZAYA' wasn't as murderous as it once was... and though most of the inhabitants didn't notice that subtle change... some did.

And some took complete advantage of the situation.

"Rumor has it that IzaIza totally tops ShizuShizu often."

"Cut it out Erika."

"What? It's totally true, Dotachin!"

Kadota sighed. "They are not like that."

Walker nodded. "Yeah, and even if they were, Shizuo would totally top Izaya! Just... look at him."

Erika puffed her cheeks out. "How rude! You guys are missing out on the quality of Shizu-chan's uke qualities!"

Kadota made a face and rolled his eyes.

Erika sure thought of the wildest things... as if Shizuo and Izaya would be involved. And as if _**Shizuo**_ would be the one to bend to Izaya.

As he contemplated that further until he watched Togusa suddenly trip on something on the ground. "You okay man?"

"Yeah... gross. Someone spilled something sticky on the ground... it's all over my pants now! Gross."

Of course none of them would have thought that what Togusa slipped on was evidence of Erika's claims.


	30. Chapter 30

**Tastes So Good**

The flea hadn't shown up at school today.

It wasn't like Shizuo actually cared what the flea was up to. In fact, he could careless. The flea was missing from school which meant gangs wouldn't suddenly attack him or he wouldn't have to lose his temper. Instead, he was anticipating a semi-normal day at school.

That is, until he felt hands on his thighs.

He had looked down in a bout of confusion to see red-brown eyes looking up at him from between his legs. Shizuo felt his temper tick and his jaw tighten. He wanted to yell at the flea, but when he saw Izaya place a single forefinger against those smirking lips, he fell silent.

What was the flea doing?

How long had he been in the classroom?

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he felt hands gracefully unbuckle his pants. He felt his eyes widen- knowing that his pupils had probably grown larger as he watched those wicked hands pull out his flaccid penis, stroking it slowly.

Shamefully, Shizuo felt his cock fill; arousal causing his flesh to harden quickly. Izaya's eyes twinkled and he nosed the cock before him. The bridge of that elegant looking nose rubbed against his arousal. The sight made Shizuo shudder from head to toe. His cock on Izaya's face... such a hot sight.

Of course, he'd never tell the flea that.

But he didn't have to. Izaya opened his mouth, swiping his tongue up his length.

Shizuo bit his lip... not wanting to utter a single sound.

He was in the middle of class, after all. He glared down at the louse.

But his glare wavered as he watched that mouth open- his cock disappearing through those soft lips. Izaya only had the head in his mouth, sucking at it gently while a hand snaked up and began pumping at the rest of it.

Shizuo grunted into his hand. He glared at Izaya again, finally finding the the strength.

"What are you doing?"

Izaya let the cockhead fall from his mouth. "Trying to get you laid, isn't that obvious?"

Shizuo hissed. "In the classroom?"

Izaya snickered. "Does it really matter? Just lean back and enjoy, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo opened his mouth to protest, but he noticed a fellow classmate looking back at him in confusion. Thankfully they didn't notice the extra set of legs under the desk. He glowered at the other student- the man looked away quickly while Shizuo let out a small squeak... his cock was back in that hot cavern.

Izaya hollowed out his cheeks as he took more of Shizuo in. He rubbed circles into the man's thighs, purring as he encouraged those twitching hips to move against his face... move with the bobbing.

Shizuo let out a small string of whispered curses as Izaya's tongue lapped at him, licking the underside of him and then curled just right. His nails dug into the palms of his hands and a couple of droplets of blood fell from the bite on his lips.

Izaya hummed against that prick- his voice emitting that sing-song sound. Shizuo's eyes snapped open, not too sure when he had closed them, and reached down... he caved.

His fingers threaded through those inky tresses, clutching onto them as he began to slowly rotate his hips against Izaya's face. Izaya purred, his jaw relaxing slightly, opening wider... and...

"Oh God... fuck..."

The words had been said quietly, but powerful enough to send a small course of shivers down Izaya's spine as he felt his chin tap against Shizuo's testes. He had taken the whole shaft into his mouth.

Shizuo watched a drop of sweat fall from his face and hit the desk. The heat from Izaya's mouth and the friction of that suction... it was becoming too much.

Way too much.

He growled low in his throat.

Izaya's eyes flickered up- looking at Shizuo through black lashes. He couldn't see all of Shizuo's face, but he could tell the man was flushed and panting. He snickered against the cock in his mouth, pulling it out of his mouth to blow hot air on it. "Shizu-chan tastes so good."

Shizuo's face contorted to that of disgust. Why the fuck had Izaya stopped sucking and why did he just talk? The flea was better silent and busy with his cock in his mouth. He grunted and clutched onto Izaya's head, gripping him by the hair.

He hissed. "Did I tell you to stop?"

Izaya's eyes twinkled and he quickly went back to work. His tongue performed dexterous moves- curling in just the right way and sliding against his underside in a way that made him want to scream.

When those hands clutched just a little harder than necessary, Izaya knew he was going to receive something good soon.

"Fuck, flea..."

Shizuo let out a satisfied groan, slumping in his chair. His nose wrinkled as he watched Izaya swallow all he could... and then sit back on his leg, wipe off the cum and lick it off his fingers.

"That's disgusting."

"I told you, Shizu-chan tastes good."

Shizuo tucked himself back in and before he could zip up, Izaya suddenly pushed Shizuo away from the desk- his chair making a loud scraping noise against the floor. The teacher and students all looked over- just in time to see Izaya push himself out of from his crouching position under the desk. He licked his lips and wiped the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for the taste, Shizu-chan~"

A piece of chalk dropped out of the teacher's hand and a few female students blushed. Shizuo's eyes widened- a large flush of his own developing on his face. But as Izaya snickered, giving him the same mischievous grin as always; Shizuo snarled, picking up his desk. "IIIZAAYAAAA!"

He took off after the other man, his pants still unbuckled.

Goddamn, the flea always had to fuck up his day!


	31. Chapter 31

**WARNING! THIS CONTAINS GURO/RAPE. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO SUCH THINGS~**

**Don't stray from the path**

_The modern Little Red Riding Hood, reared on singing commercials, has no objection to being eaten by the wolf._

_-Marshal McLuhan_

_Are wolves really that bad?_

A young boy pondered this as he made his way to his grand mother's house. He clutched a basket full of bread and cheeses... his eyes moving about warily.

His grandmother had always warned him to stay along the path she had marked for him... for it was brightly lit and the wolves were less likely to try to talk to him.

And even if some of them would still try to, she had advised him not to. Wolves never said anything but lies. Her dearest grandson didn't need to listen to a wolf.

"_They are dangerous, Izaya. You must never underestimate them. For if you do, they will easily take advantage of you"_

And while Izaya never questioned his grandmother before, he couldn't help but wonder... where wolves really these dreadful beings?

–

"What have you brought me today, child?"

"Some apples picked from our orchid. The finest cheese from the best cow. And our best french bread from the best baker in town, grandmother dear."

"Wonderful! Shall I cut up an apple for you to eat?"

Izaya smiled. "But they are for you grandmother dear."

"I am willing to share, as long as you don't tell. It will be our little secret, okay?"

"Okay!"

Izaya hummed softly as he watched his grand mother cut up a little apple... peeling it and then slicing it. She handed a small slice to Izaya, who eagerly took it in his hand. He bit into the sweet fruit and let out a small squeal before looking back at his grandmother. "Grandmother dear?"

"Yes, child?"

"Why are the wolves bad?"

His grandmother frowned- her usual radiant face growing ashen and her eyes going cold. "Because they are nothing but murderers, Izaya."

"Murderers?"

She nodded. "Yes. They hunt whatever and whoever is in their way. They have no regard for anything other than their stomachs. No compassion at all."

Izaya didn't question his grandmother because he knew better. For as long as he could remember- he was told he must listen to his grandmother. His grandmother was wise; his grandmother was experienced. For she was the only one who had confronted a wolf and ended up the victor. But as Izaya left his grandmother's house, waving good bye to her while clutching onto his red cloak, he couldn't help but wonder...

What exactly made the wolves so murderous? Did they really have no compassion, no conscience? Did they simply live by eating and only caring for the rules of their stomach?

As Izaya stayed along the path, holding the now empty basket. He saw one of the wolves not far off. It looked to be a pup. But even as a pup, it was big. Its blond locks unruly, wild brown eyes watched Izaya warily. Its yellow tail swished and those ears perked up... watching him. Izaya kept his head down as he stayed along the path... ignoring the monster on the other side.

_Do not talk to the wolves, for they think nothing but their stomachs_

The next day, Izaya held a new filled basket. This time it had an array of cupcakes and cookies. He pulled his red hood over his head and descended down the familiar path. Of course he was wary of the things that could be lurking just around the corner.

He was half way through his walk when a suddenly twig snapping behind him made him pause. Did he dare look? He was told never to look at a wolf. But what if it is not a wolf? He cautiously turned around.

His face took on a grayish color at the sight of the wolf.

It was the pup from yesterday. His ears high today, full of curiosity, and he was looking at the basket with an odd gleam in his eyes. The pup gave Izaya a wolfish grin.

"I smelled something good. Is that cake?"

Izaya blinked... suddenly... the images of wolves had transformed in front of his eyes. His grandmother had always insisted these creatures were bloodthirsty and wanted nothing but flesh in there mouth.

But here was this one... looking at the basket as if it was one of the most delicious looking things ever. Izaya resisted the urge to laugh as he tentatively began talking with a wolf.

"Yes. Cupcakes to be exact... and cookies."

"What kind of cookies?"

"Chocolate chip, sugar, and oatmeal raisin. The chocolate chip ones are the ones I like best."

"Me too. Can I have one?"

Izaya recoiled, clutching the basket close to him. "No. These are for my grandmother!"

"Stingy!"

Izaya frowned at the wolf... was this the monster his grandmother had always warned him about? If it was, then the only thing that was in danger was his basket of sweets. He gently pulled a single chocolate chip cookie out.

The wolf beside him perked up- that blond tail wagging at the sight of it. He lifted it, watching those eyes follow the cookie whichever way he lifted it. He laughed in amusement. The little wolf let out a small frustrated growl laced with a hungry whine. Izaya's laugh waned and in its place- a small smile. He handed the cookie to the wolf.

The wolf did not devour it quickly like Izaya had pictured him to do... instead he nibbled off parts of it, his tail wagging as he enjoyed the little treat.

The wolf finished, licking his small claws before looking at Izaya. "Thanks! You're alright, for a human."

Izaya bristled. "Well, you're not too bad... for a wolf!"

The wolf sniggered, winking at him. "What is your name human?"

Izaya clutched his cloak. "Izaya."

"Izaya, huh? My name is Shizuo!"

_Shizuo..._

He smiled and murmured a little 'nice to meet you'. Shizuo laughed at the tiny voice and grinned. "Nice to meet you too."

Izaya flushed. "I have to go to my grandmother's house."

"Your grandmother lives in the woods?"

"She does."

"Hm... Well, I'll see you later?"

Izaya nodded. Shizuo's left ear twitched. "Can I have another cookie?"

Izaya frowned. "No!"

"Please!"

Those red eyes blinked... a wolf saying please? He gently handed another cookie over. He walked briskly away from the wolf, not watching him savor the cookie. He was already late to his grandmother!

–

"Izaya! There you are child, I was worried."

Izaya smiled. "I'm sorry grandmother. I got distracted."

Her old eyes narrowed. "You did not stop to talk to any wolves, did you?"

"Of course not."

Izaya felt himself stutter... he watched his grandmother eye him, her mouth set in a tight frown. He knew he had been caught... knew that she knew the truth. But instead, she sweetly took the basket from him. She gave a small gasp of faked appreciation.

"Oh, you baked me cookies!"

"Yes... mama helped."

"And cupcakes. Ah these look delicious. It has been about a week since your brought me something sweet to eat my dear."

Izaya relaxed and giggled.

His grandmother gasped. "But what's this? There are only two chocolate chip cookies, while the others are four? I thought we always had two a piece?"

Izaya froze. His grandmother smiled at him. "Did you eat the cookies, my dear child?"

"No."

"Did you share the cookies?"

He shook gently. "N-No."

His grandmother's smile fell slightly. "Now come on dear... you obviously didn't eat the cookies. I could tell if you did. You gave them to someone else didn't you?"

"...Yes, a friend of mine. Shizu-chan."

A nickname he made up on hand... but it did suit the wolf. His grandmother frowned. "Shizu-chan? There is no child in the village whose nick name could be Shizu-chan."

He froze again.

And then, something he never, ever dreamed of happening, happened. His grandmother's palm met his cheek. The sound of it bounced off the walls and Izaya held his cheek gently. His red eyes widening and staring at the angry visage of his grandmother. The elderly woman looked furious.

"I told you... never talk to a wolf. And what did you do?"

"H-He talked to me first!"

"Is that your excuse! If a kidnapper talks to you first do you just let him take you?"

Tears brimmed at those eyes. "I'm sorry! He just wanted a couple of cookies..."

His grandmother sneered. "Okay, I will let you off the hook this time. But neither I nor the wolf may be so kind next time. And today, you will receive nothing from the basket."

Izaya pouted.

What a shame... those chocolate-frosted cupcakes looked so good.

–

Those blond ears twitched and he sniffed the air. He smelled something delicious. He followed the scent until he came to the end of the forest and the beginning of the village.

No wolf had ever gotten this close before... to the place of humans.

He quickly noticed a small blanket laid out by the path. Inside of the forest but dangerously close to human territory. His ears flipped back before walking over to the small plate... a decadent looking cake. His tail twitched and he crouched... slowly making his way over to it.

He stopped at it, sniffing it before pinching a piece of it off with his claws; He placed it into his mouth and let out a soft whine of happiness.

It was good.

He shoveled more into his mouth- tail wagging happily.

"I see you like it..."

The wolf almost choked on the cake, his brown eyes wide as he looked up to see the little human in a red cloak and hood. He swallowed.

"... Izaya, right?"

Izaya smiled. "Yes... I'm glad you remembered."

The wolf snorted. "I bet you didn't remember mine."

"Yes I did! Shizu-chan."

The wolf snorted. "What kind of nick name is that?"

"A nice one... you don't like it?"

"It's... girly."

Izaya frowned, puffing out his cheeks. But Shizuo ignored him in favor for the cake before him. He ate another chunk off- a soft whine emitted from his throat. "Did you make this?"

"No, my mama did."

"It's so good!"

Izaya smiled, watching the little blond wolf eat the cake. His grandmother had been wrong... completely wrong. This wolf wasn't deceptive. This wolf liked cakes and was innocent.

Shizuo polished off the cake, smaking his lips before looking at Izaya. Those red eyes widened slightly as Shizuo sniffed at him.

"Why did you give me a cake?"

"Because... I wasn't allowed to share those cookies and I felt bad about it."

Shizuo's ears flicked and he cocked his head to the right. "But you did share them... what happened to your face?"

Izaya brought a small hand to his cheek. A purplish bruise had made its home on his face. He laughed hollowly. "It's nothing."

The little wolf frowned. "Looks like something to me."

Izaya laughed again. "I just hurt myself. I can be very clumsy at times."

The wolf's eyes narrowed. He could tell the young boy was lying, but he knew it wasn't his business. He picked up the plate, licking off the last of the frosting on it before handing it to Izaya. "Got more?"

–

They had began to meet each other.

At first they would meet at the beginning of the path and slowly make their way into the forest to play. But soon that became to risky- townspeople beginning to question it. So they settled on an area. A lush area with a small pond in it... it was hidden away from most humans and wolves. A perfect neutral ground.

Izaya would always bring something for Shizuo to eat, watching the wolf devour whatever he brought him. He noticed the wolf liked sweets above anything else.

Shizuo sighed, patting his full stomach. "That pie was great."

"Thanks!"

"How old are you, anyways?"

Izaya blinked... odd question. "I'll be 10 this year."

"Heh, I'll be 11 this year. So we're close to the same age!"

Izaya smiled happily. There were very few childern in the village around the same age as him. They were all either 13 and older and 8 and younger. Too old to consider playing with him and then the younger ones cried too much.

It was nice meeting someone around the same age as him.

Shizuo licked off a piece of pie from his claws. "My pack doesn't have many kids in it. But I have my brother and that's good enough for me."

"You have a brother?"

"Mm. He is a little quiet, but he is a good kid."

Izaya smiled. "I have some sisters, they are crazy."

Shizuo snickered, watching Izaya eat his own slice of pie. His eyes looked at the side of the boy's mouth... a piece of pie crust and filling stuck adoringly to it.

"Here."

Izaya's eyes widened as the wolf leaned forward; opening his mouth.

_For they only think with their stomach._

Fear had frozen him... he stood there unmoving. Was he going to die?

But then, instead of a fierce bite, he felt a soft lick on the side of his mouth. It tickled. His mouth twitched in a held back laugh as Shizuo pulled away, licking his lips. He grinned down at the other boy. "Tasty!"

"Kya! Don't eat me!"

Shizuo blinked. At first his ears flattened- hating the insinuation that because he was a wolf, he'd eat the other boy. But the way those red eyes sparkled playfully... he grinned. "I could eat you all up!"

"Ah, such big teeth you have, Mr. wolf!"

"All the better to eat you with!" The wolf let out a playful growl, launching himself at Izaya. The boy in the cloak laughed as Shizuo had tackled him and playfully nipped at his neck.

"Quit it~!"

Shizuo pulled up, his tail wagging. "I better get going anyways. See you later?"

"Mm!"

Izaya straightened himself and went back to the village... wondering what he should convince his mom to help him back for Shizuo next.

–

Izaya made his way to his grandmother's house, holding a basket full of muffins and breads. His grandmother loved the muffins his mother made. He hummed to himself as he skipped down the path made for him to get to his grandmother's.

He knocked on the door, blinking in surprise as it creaked open.

Izaya stepped in and immediately felt his nose scrunch up at the smells.

The basket was dropped, a couple of muffins rolling out and the jam packets spilling onto the floor. The strawberry jam mixing with the red liquid already on the floor.

_No..._

_no no no ..._

His eyes watered and looked about frantically. There was no phone, so he couldn't call anyone.

Instead he screamed, falling to his knees into the growing puddle of blood.

His grandmother was dead, torn to pieces...

–

Shizuo laughed as he played with his brother, growling playfully at his brother. The whole pack sobered when an unfamiliar wolf walked over to them. The wolf was covered in blood and looked crazed.

The wolf licked his lips, his sharp teeth gleaming. "I did it. I rid us of our pest."

Shizuo frowned. The wolves generally called humans their "pests"... but the thought of being rid of said pests made Shizuo's heart drop. He didn't want to be rid of the friend he had just made. He liked Izaya.

His father, the Alpha male, snarled. "What did you do!"

The wolf snickered. "Don't worry. There is enough of the old bat for you guys to eat."

Shizuo's ears lowered at the sound of his father's loud growl. "You idiot! I don't know who you are, but you have just started a wildfire for this pack! We have always left the humans alone as long as they left us alone."

His father loomed over the scraggly, unwelcome lone wolf. "And now that you have done this, they will come for us. And they will extract their revenge."

"Not my problem, now is it? I suggest you go eat your fill."

Shizuo's nose wrinkled as the wolf left. For once, he wasn't too enthused with his own kind. He looked up at his father, who was angry looking. He looked down at his sons and then to the rest of his pack. Each member looked terrified.

"We must not panic... but we will have to hide. If not, the humans will aim to kill for this."

Shizuo pouted. Pity... he was looking forward to seeing Izaya again.

He sighed, looking toward the ways of the human village. _I'm sorry Izaya_.

–

"Shizu-chan? Shizu-chan!"

Izaya had left the house, his eyes wide and full of tears. He wanted someone to talk to... he wanted...

He wanted to be comforted and to be made sure it wasn't the wolves who had eaten his grandmother... for it was...

He wasn't sure what he'd do or feel.

But Shizuo... the young wolf would know if it was his pack or not. Izaya's heart sped as he hollered for his friend again, fear seeping into his body... causing him to fear the worst.

He dropped down to his knees for the second time that day. His bloody hands grasped the fresh grass and yanked, ripping pieces off... green and red fluttered in the air for a second before he let out the tiniest of whimpers.

"Shizu-chan..."

His eyes looked up- angry red eyes that looked like hellfire now.

His grandmother had been right. Wolves were nothing but lying bastards that only cared about their next meal. It all made sense now. The fact that Shizuo hadn't made his appearance known yet proved that the wolf didn't want to show himself... after all- he must know of and was part of the killing of his grandmother.

He let out another pathetic cry, shoulders shaking. Damn it... Damn it!

He wiped at his eyes furiously as he walked into his village. His mother found him first, screaming at the sight of her child covered in blood.

Soon enough, everyone was around the boy.

"..Grandma is dead!"

He wailed and the villagers all knew the truth...

It was the wolves! They did this.

One villager looked at another soon it was easily decided.

They would hunt down the wolves.

–

Moving a pack wasn't too difficult. The Alpha had done so before... but never with young. His own pups were getting old enough to understand, but it was still difficult.

They had stopped for a drink of water. The wolf sniffed, glancing around. He could smell humans... they weren't too far off. He bristled. "Come on, we have to move out again. They are coming."

His pack mates sprung forward. The wolf made sure to count every head that passed by, nudging Shizuo when he followed up the rear... he was missing one.

His eyes widened. "...Kasuka..."

Shizuo's head whipped around. Kasuka wasn't with them? He ignored his father's howl as he sprung forward... needing to find his brother before anything happened.

It didn't take him long to find his brother. The young pup was trying to catch a butterfly- watching it as he approached slowly. Shizuo sighed in relief. Thank god the boy was okay.

But suddenly something rung in the air, stinging his ears... and Kasuka fell over, blood oozing out of his head. Shizuo stared at the body... that lifeless body that had once been his brother. He opened his mouth to howl- ready to attack the humans... until the Beta of the pack, Tom, grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and pulled.

"We cannot mourn him right now, Shizuo. The humans are extracting revenge. Maybe if they see they have taken down one, they will leave us alone."

Shizuo felt familiar wet streaks run down his face. He stared emptily up at Tom.

That was Kasuka he was talking about...

Kasuka... his brother...

His ears lowered and he bit his lips.

Humans really were the worst! The image of Izaya flashed through his mind- the boy's laughter and how he had smiled happily at him... those images cracked. Izaya could have stopped the hunters... instead...

Izaya killed his brother.

–

"Izaya, will you not come home?"

Cruel lips smirked. "I don't know what you are talking about. The city I live in is my home now."

"Please stop these silly games, Izaya. It's the 10th anniversary since your grandmother passed away... could you please come home to at least visit her grave? She loved you so dearly..."

Izaya frowned, glaring off into space as he twirled on his swivel chair. He sighed heavily. "Okay. I'll come home."

He closed the phone and ran his fingers over the bridge of his nose. He had so many memories pertaining to his old home. Memories of a slightly abusive, yet loving grandmother. She never hit him out of malice or for the fun of it, of course... but when he had been bad or did something that wasn't regarded as 'right', then she'd either slap or spank him.

But she did love him... and so did he. He sighed. But when thinking of his grandmother and of those woods... more memories came to mind.

Memories of a little wolf pup with a mop of blond hair...

He frowned. Those memories had become tarnished the moment he saw the carnage that was his grandmother.

He shook his head. The wolves had left the forest now, though. He had nothing to worry about.

He smirked to himself as he shrugged his coat on. He flipped open his phone, calling an order of sushi ahead of time so he'd have something to comfort him on the trip there.

He would need all the comfort he could get.

After he had picked up his sushi, he got onto a train... watching the city's illuminated beauty disappear and the bleak look of the forest spread out about. He sighed. He was getting close to his hometown alright.

The last bus-stop took him about five minutes outside of town. He gripped hold of his dufflebag as he walked toward the town. His heart beat fast in his chest. He hadn't been here in years. He nervously made his way to the village. He waved to a few old faces and beamed at the new ones.

He easily found his mother. The woman gave her son a hug. "Thank goodness you're all right."

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"You never call..."

"Ah yes, I do not use a land-line phone."

His mother shook her head. "Here... flowers for your grandmother's grave."

Izaya snatched the flowers and headed out. He sighed, looking over at the old dirty path. He smiled pleasantly. The path had over grown with weeds and and was barely visible, but Izaya could still make it out.

He laughed, stepping down the familiar path. He snickered. Memories of warily watching over his shoulder to make sure there weren't any wolves following.

_Wolves..._

Izaya laughed again, shaking his head. There was no need to be afraid of such things really. He knew that wolves weren't that vicious. But a pack of hungry wolves... ah...

Hungry wolves were dangerous ones. They would do anything for their next meal if hungry enough. His grandmother had learned that the hard way.

Izaya felt a smile twitch on his face. Although, his grandmother surely deserved what she got. Ah, he was surely to rot in hell for thinking as such. But how could he not? An adult who has no qualms to hit a child couldn't be all that great of a person, right?

Izaya paused as he looked toward a small path... hardly visible at all. He twitched. That was the path he and a friend had made themselves... a path too a little clearing where they didn't have to be afraid to talk. He let out another laugh as he walked right past the path.

No time for reminiscing. He wanted to go visit his grandmother and get the hell out of this place. He missed his apartment in the city.

This dull country life wasn't for him.

The head stone was crooked.

Izaya was sure some wolves had come to debauch it. He chortled at the thought of wolves spitting and defecating on his grandmothers grave. He gently laid the flowers down and shoved his hands in his pockets. He looked down at the grave- images of his mutilated grandmother ran through his head before he smiled.

"Hey grandmother dear. It's me, Izaya."

The wind raked through his hair, causing it to get tousled slightly before Izaya sighed loudly. "I'm not really sorry for what happened to you. You were always so scared of the wolves, you know. Being scared of them was a silly way to be. They could smell that fear and that hate." He snickered. "It was your own fear and hate that killed you in the end."

He turned his grin to the sky. "I am sure I will end in a similar fashion. Do you know, grandmother dear, that I live in a city now? Ah, the city is so much more exciting than this dull little town~ And don't worry, there are no wolves in the city."

He sneered. "Although... some humans make pretty good wolves there." He shrugged off his coat slightly, letting it hand on his arms. "So many men and women, thinking only on their base desires! Wanting more... more more more and more! Its always take, take, take! And ah~ I'm happy to give myself away to many of them."

He snickered. "I am willingly giving away my cookies now, grandmother dear~"

He finally stopped and turned toward the house. The house that as a child he would come in play in. It had always been such an adventure when he was younger. A house in the middle of the forest... like right out of a fairytale. He kicked open the door and frowned.

The smell of dust and cleaning products invaded his nostrils. The old smell of baked goods, lemons, and warm woodsmoke was gone from the house. He walked through the house, feeling like a stranger.

He ran a hand over a small table in the hall way. He remembered hiding underneath this table many times. He smirked again and headed toward the 2nd bedroom... the room he had often stayed in as a child.

He opened the door and gaped.

The room was a mess. No one had dared touched it, but some intruder had. The window was open- red curtains fluttering. The mattress was ripped, mirrors smashed, and toys headless and broken. The fact his old room got vandalized made him grin.

Who would want to raid a child's room?

The dust over everything made him realize this had been done ages ago. He finished small claw marks in one of the dresser drawers. He smirked.

"Shizu-chan..."

Now that he looked, the whole mess screamed of the little wolf. Claw marks were everywhere. And it only made Izaya further believe that the little wolf did in fact have something to do with the death of his grandmother. Had Shizuo really hate him that much?

Izaya let out another laugh, amusement flashing in his eyes. Ah... Shizuo had really hated him.

He shook his head and ran a hand over the broken mirror. His visage twisted in it.

He stepped out of his grandmother's house feeling a little sick. He stretched. "Maybe I should go back and eat some ootoro."

He sighed aloud and let his arms drop, beginning to walk down that familiar path once more. He frowned as he heard something coming from the woods. The sound of footsteps. He ignored them. Wolves didn't frighten him. He kept walking... ignoring the sound of footsteps following him. He smirked. Should he? He paused for a moment.

He quickly sprinted down the old path he and Shizu-chan had made years ago. His eyes lit up as he heard heavy footsteps behind him become lighter- sprinting with him. After he made it through the thick brush and was standing by a small pool of water, he finally stopped. He let out a puff of air as he heard cautious footsteps enter the area as well.

Izaya smirked. He knew who had followed him. He shoved his hands into his coat pocket.

A gruff voice finally sounded. "Why did you come back?"

"It's been ten years, Shizu-chan. Surely you didn't think me so heartless to never come see my grandmother?"

He turned toward the wolf. His eyes quickly had to snap up to look into the wolf's eyes. He felt a familiar twist in is gut as he looked up at the man. Ah, Shizu-chan had grown up quite nicely. That blond tail that had been so short and poofy as a pup was now long and looked elegant. His blond locks still unruly and those ears seemed longer, pointed more than round. A couple of fangs overlapped his lower lip. He was tall... and full of muscles.

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. "The old bat is dead. So why come?"

"Well, unlike wolves, I guess us humans know the act of mourning."

Shizuo barred his fangs- impressive looking things that could easily rip flesh; "I know how to mourn! I have been mourning for my dead brother!"

Ah yes, Shizu-chan had mentioned a brother. Izaya smirked. "An eye for an eye... huh? Well, as much as I am sorry about what happened to your brother, it was kind of expected, don't you think?"

The wolf snarled, his ears lying flat now. "Haa? Are you saying my brother deserved to die!"

Izaya laughed- a sound that made Shizuo snarl. "No. No one deserves to die, Shizu-chan! But ah, what poetic justice it is. You kill my grandmother, and then the hunters kill your brother! Leaving us to be entangled in this unnecessary web of hate and death."

"You talk fucking too much now."

"Haha, I've been told that. You could blame it on the death of a grandmother if you want, twisting me~"

Shizuo growled. "I didn't kill the old bat. Some rogue wolf did. And then your people thought it would be right to shoot a pup."

Izaya raised a brow. "And I had nothing to do with that either, Shizu-chan."

"Stop calling me that! And bullshit. You could have said something to members of your own pack!"

Izaya's eyes danced. "Pack? Oho~ Speaking about humans in wolf terms? Isn't that painful for you? After all... since us killing your brother is wrong and a wolf killing my grandmother is okay, I'm surprised you can talk of us on the same level."

Izaya gasped as Shizuo suddenly pinned him against a tree.

"You are so fucking annoying now."

Brutal lips smashed against his.

This was insane... Izaya wanted to laugh so badly at the feel of Shizuo's lips against his.

The kiss held no love... nothing like the child Izaya would have imagined a kiss with his precious friend would have felt like. No, this kiss was full of loathing and built up anger. Izaya smirked, opening his mouth- letting Shizuo's tongue in.

The wolf whined, his ears flipped up for a mere second until they fell down again. His own tongue dueled with Izaya's until he grew fed up with it. He bit down on that bottom lip. He heard Izaya seethe at the feeling of those fangs sinking into his skin, but a small moan made Shizuo retract his bite.

He pulled away to look at his old friend. Izaya's eyes were lidded and heavy looking; face flushed; mouth bleeding and lower lip puffy from the bite; his chest moving up and down rapidly as he panted and to top it all off, the wolf could make out the tent in the other man's pants.

This was turning the other on.

The wolf sniffed the air- it smelled of arousal.

His nose wrinkled. And yet, he couldn't deny the feeling of his own arousal. He growled as his tail swished.

Izaya licked his lips. "So naughty, Shizu-chan."

"I wish you'd keep your mouth shut."

Izaya purred, pushing his body flush against Shizuo's. "Make me."

The wolf's eyes widened and his large pupils flitted around his face. He reached over, gripping on to the man's arm, claws sinking in. Izaya winced, watching his jacket grow a small wet spot on it... blood seeping through. He glanced back up at the wolf and grinned.

The wolf panted as he watched Izaya pull his hand away andlift it to his mouth- licking the blood off of those claws. His breath came out in soft pants. What had made Izaya change from the innocent child to this seducing incubus?

He growled- a flash of hate thrumming through his head.

Murdering Kasuka twisted the child.

He pulled his hands away from Izaya's grip, watching those red eyes flicker in amusement.

Those eyes annoyed him. He growled. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Oh? How am I looking at you, Shizu-chan?"

"Like... this is all a game. And don't fucking call me that."

Izaya snickered. "Isn't it though? It surely feels like a game to me. Who will be the first to hurt the other?"

The wolf let out a growl, silencing Izaya for a moment. "You want to hurt?"

"Can you hurt me? Heh."

The wolf's palms fisted and he brought his arm up- aiming for Izaya's head.

The other man laughed as that fist connected with his face. Those knuckles buried into his cheek, making his head twist to the side. Izaya laughed as the sting bit at him... the red mark would surely bruise.

"Shut up..."

The laughing was becoming grating on his ears... he wanted it to stop. He lifted his fist again.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Izaya's laughing did cease- The man's eyes were sore and would surely swell. A line of blood trickled out of his nose and ran down his lips. The taste of the blood made him sneer up at the wolf.

Shizuo growled. "I should kill you for what you did to my brother."

Izaya's mouth felt heavy as he spoke. "Me? Aren't you just looking for someone to blame, hm?"

His eyes widened and he howled. "Shut the fuck up!"

He punched that mouth before knocking Izaya to the ground.

The man laid there, laughing as the wolf crawled atop of him. He straddled his hips and clutched onto that pale neck. He dug his claws into the skin at the back and squeezed. He relished the way Izaya's laughter cut off and he was now wheezing. His eyes lit up at the sight. Quiet... finally. He growled as he released his claws, feeling the red liquid drip out of the holes now poked into his neck, but kept pressure on his grasp.

Izaya began to see spots before his vision- it wavered as he tried focusing. He gasped, a sneer forming on his lips as the wolf's hands didn't relent.

And suddenly- he was sucking in copious amounts of sweet, forest air.

The wolf snarled. "I do blame you. You and your fucking kind. Your grandmother deserved what she got."

Izaya wouldn't deny that. But even so... what was this wolf going to do to him?

Suddenly Izaya was flipped onto his stomach- the wolf pressed his face down into the dirt and and pressed his pelvis into the man's bottom. Izaya gasped at the feeling of that hard cock against his clothed ass. This was something he had felt before. He wasn't entirely surprised... but the fact it was his childhood friend was a bit shocking.

He shivered as he felt a wet tongue lapping at the blood on his neck. "Your blood tastes vile... you don't eat sweets anymore do you?"

"I hate them~"

The wolf snorted at the sound of that defiant voice. He lowered his lips to that neck again, tasting the bitter iron of blood before sinking his fangs in. He heard Izaya gasp. He locked his jaw as he began bucking his hips against Izaya's bottom.

Izaya couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Here he lay, being humped by the wolf who had grown to hate him. His hips snapped back urgently, rocking into that hard cock. Izaya's eyes widened when Shizuo whispered to him.

"I've heard about your rep, in the city."

Izaya grew still, his laughing finally stopping as the wolf finally stopped his movement. He felt the animal shift before snarling into his ear.

"You control people... use them as marionettes for your own amusement... like some sadistic fuck."

Izaya's lips curled into a smile. "Do I now?"

"See. Even now... you are trying to control me."

"Heh, who knows, maybe I already am?"

"That's where you are wrong... you may be deceptive, Izaya. But we wolves... we can also be deceptive."

Izaya was about to question him when he felt those claws slash as his back, ripping his coat off as well as his shirt... he felt those claws sink into his back, running down the expanse of his back, bringing up bright red lines. Izaya hissed at the feeling, wincing as the wolf leaned down to lap at the blood on his back as well.

"You should have continued to eat sweets. Then your blood wouldn't be so bitter."

"Ate a lot of porkers lately, eh, Shizu-chan? How else would you know that."

"Of course I have, I am a wolf."

The same fear Izaya had felt when Shizuo had licked him came back full force... only more prominent this time. The wolf had ate people... Shizuo had devoured humans. He shivered at the thought. Wolves really did prey on humans.

Shizuo was preying on, and playing with, him.

He heard a diabolical sounding laugh come up from behind him. The wolf purred into his ears. "Did you really think I would hold back anymore after the death of my brother? Humans didn't spare an innocent life, so why should I?"

Izaya cried out when the wolf bit down on his shoulder. Hard...

Was he going to devour him as well?

The wolf lapped at the flow of blood from that shoulder. Ah... though Izaya's blood wasn't sweet, there was a tang too it that was addicting. He couldn't put his fingers on it. He licked the blood off of his lips, feeling his cock twitch. He could still smell arousal pooling off of Izaya... baffling. Fear and arousal heady in the air and the monster that had become of Shizuo snarled at the intense sensations.

A high washed over the monster as he ran a claw over Izaya's chin, bringing his head up off the dirty ground. He glanced over to see it... it was dusted with dirt, but those eyes had swollen and puffed up from the hits- blackened bruises about his face... dirty blood on his lips. The wolf snarled.

"What a pretty picture you make."

As those teeth sunk into his neck, fear finally washed over Izaya... his pride backing down as he shuddered in full on fear. He didn't want to be eaten by the wolf. Especially not Shizuo. He grunted, mercy wasn't to be expected- but he valued his life.

"Please, let me go."

Shizuo's ears flicked, one bending backwards. "Let you go? Why? I don't see why I should. Did your precious hunters let an innocent pup go?"

Izaya felt tears burn his bruised up eyes... leaking as he felt the monster's hands fall down to his now half-hard cock... it had been flat-lining due to fear, but the wolf decided it would be more fun if both of them were aroused. He moved his claws up and down that cock- luckily he didn't puncture the skin. Izaya mewled in protest but widened his legs, letting the monster have his way.

When Izaya was finally beginning to fully moan, the monster let go.

The wolf made his way down the man's body... nipping at flesh, leaving a bloody trail in some places.

Tears; salty and burning against his skin as he tried to peer at the monster between his legs.

He shuddered at the sound of the monster sucking on his half-hard cock. He didn't want this... he wanted to be free of this. He let out another soft sniffle as that tongue lapped at him. The monster let his cock go, finally... but it didn't matter. Izaya knew... knew this torture wouldn't end.

He heard the monster laugh- a cruel sound filled with sadistic pleasure.

Izaya's skin crawled. More tears leaked out of his swollen eyes as he felt claws slashing at his skin and sharp fangs bit into his ear. The monster at first nibbled on his ear, being somewhat gentle... but that gentleness didn't last... those fangs sunk in and ripped... ripped and ripped... until a small chunk of his ear lobe was spat out. The damage caused Izaya's ears to ring, making it drown out his cry in his own ears.

The wolf snarled, biting into that shoulder again- blood oozing out. He rubbed his hands in it, his fingers getting coated by sticky blood.

Izaya hiccuped on a sob as he felt something sticky being pressed against his bottom... it didn't take long to realize that the blond wolf was using his own blood as lubrication.

"Please... oh god no... Please don't! AH!"

It burned, it burned, oh my god it burned.

The feeling of his flesh being torn as the monster pushed inside of him. It hurt and caused his already puffy, teary eyes to tear up more and leak precious fluid.

This was becoming too much. He wanted to be let go.

The blond wolf snarled, pushing his hips in harder; clawing up Izaya's legs more... Izaya cried out in pain at the feeling of his legs being dug into- the pain becoming intense.

Shizuo snarled as his hip snapped up. The ring of muscles around his prick clinched- quivering slightly in pain. He winced slightly. Izaya was tight... almost too tight. Slowly, the opening loosened and he began bucking harder... harder and harder.

There was no use in crying out... instead he let the wolf use his body... he limply allowed his body to be pummeled into- head bouncing slightly. He almost didn't wince when those claws sunk into his shoulders- the wolf coming inside of him. Coating the inside of his ass with blood and semen.

The wolf let out a sigh of completion before looking down at Izaya... the pitiful little being received none of his pity... no, while looking at that red-eyed man he felt nothing but anger... angry that the rat could still see through those black eyes, still glare at him accusingly! How dare he accuse him of being wrong.

The wolf snarled, pressing a finger against an eyelid. "Stop staring."

The pressure. Oh, the pressure... it was growing and the feeling of sharp claws sinking into his skin pierced his senses... and fear hung heavy in the air as the wolf ripped one of his eyes out.

The scream was deafening.

The young man curled into a tight ball as he clasped a hand over his eye socket, now missing its key part. The wails carried on- music to the wolf's ears. Izaya was wracked with shivers. He then hurled, rolling away from his own vomit and glared with his one eye at the sky... tears streaming down his good eye; blood flowing from his missing one.

"That's a good look for you, Izaya."

"St-Stop this Shizu-chan..."

The wolf snarled, his ears lying flat on his head and his tail bristling. "Do not call me that."

"P-Please. I'm sorry."

The wolf howled. "Sorry? Sorry! Kasuka's dead thanks to you... you filthy human! No one fucks with my pack. I don't care who you are."

Izaya whimpered, turning his head away from the seething wolf. He hadn't mean to kill Kasuka... it wasn't his fault his kind didn't like wolves...

_But he did allow hunters to find him_

He winced at that thought.

His eye widened at the feeling of the wolf grasping his legs, pulling them apart. "Sh-Shizu-chan... no!"

"I said, don't call me that!"

"AAAH!"

That hard arousal was back into his ass, pumping in and out harshly, pressing and stretching the already tender skin. He winced and turned his head away again.

He trembled in fear at the feeling of those claws running over his lips.

Once upon a time, if things had been different- he would have kissed those claws; playfully licked them and the be rewarded by a kiss on the neck... but not now.

Oh no, those claws demanded access- scrapping and scratching against his tongue; blood pooling in his mouth and seeping out of the sides.

And then, that strong claw pulled out a single tooth- causing Izaya to wail again. The wolf snarled.

"A souvenir. After all, your hunters do that to their prey, don't they? Use our teeth and claws as decorations and weapons?"

"No... Shizu-chan."

"Fuck! Stop calling me that!"

Izaya cried out as the wolf's hips hammered into him while he pulled out another tooth... and then another... and another.

"There."

Izaya didn't whimper now... too numb from the pain. Blood oozed out of his mouth heavily. But it didn't matter... the pain was too much.

The wolf concentrated on raping the young man... hearing the protests start up again; weaker and smaller sounding... but the pleading continued until he filled up his ass once more.

He pulled out, glaring down at Izaya.

The young man was a mess now... teeth missing; mouth full of blood; bruises all over his body as well as thick gashes and claw marks deep into his skin... a chunk of ear missing and that eye socket now empty... Shizuo ripped off the man's shirt, using it to wipe off the blood and release off of his prick and threw it on the other, covering his face with it.

He snarled and glared down at the man.

"Don't fuck with my pack again."

Izaya lie there with the shirt over his head and waited until Shizuo was gone... once he was sure he was alone, he laughed. The feeling of his own blood pooling around him along with the semen leaking out of his ass made him laugh even harder.

He laughed, and laughed... and then cried.

Oh, for once, he wished the wolf had eaten him.


	32. Chapter 32

**Stimulating**

"Now that you have caught me Shizu-chan, what do you plan on doing with me?"

The question had been asked with dripping sarcasm and a playful tone that Izaya knew would grate the beast of Ikebukuro's nerves. But in all honesty, Izaya had been confident in what Shizuo was going to do. He had prepared himself for a black eye, maybe some broken ribs and even some unsightly bruises.

He had not been expecting for Shizuo's perplexed staring. Was the man that surprised he had caught him? It was only a matter of time that Shizuo would eventually catch him in this game of cat and mouse. Shizuo had been gradually gaining speed within the years and his parkour skills have only gotten greater. Yes... years of chasing Izaya around the city had made the monster twice as deadly.

Izaya smirked up at Shizuo, trying to get the show on the road. If he wasn't going to do anything; Izaya would.

He reached for his coat pocket to grab his beloved switchblade.

Unfortunately, Shizuo decided that moment to actually do something.

And it was nothing Izaya had thought would have happened.

His switchblade fell out of his hand when he felt Shizuo's palms slide under his thighs and cup his ass.

Izaya's face twisted in something akin to disgust and rage as he felt those hands squeeze and knead. He shuddered at the force Shizuo was using against his bottom. Those hot hands clutched his cheeks, pulling them apart, kneading, and then bringing the clothed flesh back together. Izaya cursed under his breath when he felt his pale face heat up.

Shizuo leaned over, growling in his ear.

That small gesture brought Izaya back to reality. He snatched his switchblade back up and slashed at Shizuo. His eyes wide and pupils dilated. He glared at Shizuo, who was now clutching his arm- blood oozing out of it. Izaya sneered and took off once more. He could hear the familiar thundering footsteps following. Shit.

Running with this arousal wasn't much fun and it did slow him down a bit. But at the pace Shizuo was going, he'd say the other man was in a similar state.

And when Izaya boarded a train, he finally lost Shizuo.

Izaya walked into his office, slamming the door behind him as he did. He was relieved to see Namie had went home. It was, after all, a "Seiji night". He snorted and walked over to his desk, flipping open his laptop. Even as he tried to focus on work, he could feel his bottom pulse- the feeling of Shizuo's hands still buzzing in his skin. He shuddered and shifted in his seat.

What the hell had Shizuo been thinking?

He shifted again... not even the chat room was distracting him tonight. He pushed the chair out of the way and closed his laptop's lid. He glanced at the desktop to the right, and then down to his drawer. He shivered as he pulled a drawer open. He pushed his hand in and fumbled for something. He sighed in relief when he felt the silicone he had been searching for. He pulled the vibrator out. He laid the purple instrument out and grabbed a round, black one. He sighed as he made his way to the bathroom connected to his office.

Ah, the banes of wanting to have some anal fun.

He finished up and exited the bathroom. He laid his folded clothes by his desk and grabbed the lubrication he had laid out. He squeezed out a dollop and rolled it around his fingers. He brought a slick finger to his back entrance. He leaned against the desk, sighing as a single finger sunk in. He licked his lips as he moved that finger- in and out; swirling it around before adding another finger. He grinned at the delicious burn it caused for a moment. He sighed heavily as he pushed those fingers in and out. He needed more.

He removed his fingers and reached for his toy, squirting the lubrication onto it and then placed it gently against his hole. He rubbed it around the flesh, purring at the feeling. He turned the vibrating on and gasped harshly as it tickled his back entrance. "Ah..."

He pushed the tip in. "Hnn..."

The moment he was about to push the toy in further- his door was burst open, ripped off its hinges. And of course, there stood Shizu-chan...

Izaya was caught.

Shizuo strode into the office, watching Izaya stand up straight now, placing a purple toy on the desk. Shizuo couldn't help but admire the pale flesh now fully exposed to him. Izaya really was beautiful. He could clearly see the toned abdomen, slightly flat with a hint of definition. The chest was slightly sculpted as well... and those little nubs... they were hard and flushed pink with arousal. Shizuo eyed the elegant neck that sloped up to a very erotic face. But those eyes... they were glinting dangerously- if not with a tad bit of arousal.

"Can I help you with something, Shizu-chan? As you can tell you are interrupting me."

His words, although spoken rather clearly- were betrayed by the flush on those cheeks. Izaya was embarrassed and there was no way of hiding it.

Shizuo gritted his teeth. How many times had he wished this man couldn't talk? Everything about Izaya was rather arousing except that mouth of his. He moved toward Izaya, watching the other look slightly panicked. Shizuo now stood behind Izaya, who wasn't reacting as badly as he had in the alley... in fact, he seemed rather compliant right now.

Shizuo reached a hand out to the naked flesh before him. He shivered as he cupped that ass- feeling its weight in his hands. He groaned to himself.

Izaya's ass was small, but fit perfectly in his hands. He licked his lips as he squeezed it- feeling the muscles quiver. He parted those cheeks and shuddered as he looked at the lubricated hole within.

Izaya clenched his fist against his desk. Shizuo's sudden fascination with his ass was kind of entertaining, but Izaya was horny right now... if this got him laid, then he'd take it.

He jolted when he felt a rough finger rub against him. A large shiver coursed down his spine as that finger did the same motion... and again... he moaned lowly as Shizuo's finger continued its curious prodding.

"Hn... Shizu-chan... aah."

Shizuo paused. The sounds that were bubbling out of Izaya's throat were, for once, not revolting. In fact, he kind of liked the sound of it right there. He pressed a finger against the pucker, watching it give way.

Izaya groaned. "Fuck... you idiotic protozoan. You should have used lubrication."

Shizuo frowned, pushing that finger in harder. He drank up the sound of Izaya's cry. He looked over at the toy, laying innocently on the desk and then at the lubrication on the desk as well. He looked back at Izaya, looking at the man's ass. He pulled his finger out.

Izaya straightened his back. "As much as I enjoy this, Shizu-chan, perhaps you can leave since I was doing a much better job than you before-"

"Shut up."

Izaya opened his mouth to retort when a loud 'smack' resonated through the room and burning sensation pooled through his bottom. Another smack... and another. Izaya's brow furrowed as Shizuo's hand met his backside again. He grinned, amused with the spanking.

"Ah, sensei, I've been a bad boy~ spank me harder!"

Shizuo's brow furrowed. "Shut up."

Another smack- harder this time. Izaya laughed. "Ooh~!"

"I said shut up!"

Izaya winced. "Okay, that one hurt, Shizu-chan."

"Good. Because it was supposed to."

Izaya yelped when that hand met his bottom again, again, and again... Shizuo growled as he struck at the skin until it was a rosy-red color. He rubbed it in a soothing manner- watching Izaya gasp as those hot hands rubbed against even hotter flesh. The friction making the sting worse.

Shizuo fell to his knees in front of Izaya's ass, placing a small open mouthed kiss on one of the abused cheeks. Izaya's eyes widened and he was tempted to laugh at the fact Shizuo was kissing his ass- but when that tongue snaked out and rolled over his cheek... Izaya lost the nerve to poke fun at Shizuo. He gasped as that tongue slowly inched its way toward his entrance.

Shizuo pulled away just before reaching the center, bringing his hands up to rub against that ass. Izaya panted as Shizuo parted those cheeks again and leaned in.

The first stroke of that tongue made Izaya's toes curl. The feel of that curious tongue teasing his hole made him groan in pleasure. Shizuo's eyes flickered up to the back of Izaya's head as he lapped at the opening. He flattened his tongue, lowering his head to roll his tongue from the back of his testes all the way to the top of that ass. Izaya let out a large groan and a shiver wracked his body.

Shizuo rolled his tongue back down to the entrance and paused there. He moved his tongue along the expanse of skin- licking the puckered skin. He widened his mouth, his jaw popping slightly as he did. He lifted his hands and held apart Izaya's cheeks as he mouthed and licked on that hole.

Izaya let out a string of curses at the feeling Shizuo was causing to course through him.

"Hnng... Aah, fuck!"

Shizuo purred against the ass. He wanted to hear more. More of that sensual voice. He nipped gently at the sensitive opening.

"Haa! Sh-Shizu-chan!"

"Mm..."

"Fuck! Haaahgn... Oh God..."

Shizuo rubbed at the cheeks as he encouraged Izaya to thrust back into his face. He pointed his tongue and pressed it inside of that tight hole.

Izaya snapped his head off the desk, mouth hanging falling open and a loud moan spewed forward. His hips rocked back hard, feeling Shizuo's tongue push in deeper, moving around his inside. He gasped and lowered his head again- pressing a cheek against the desk.

"Ahh! Hnn... Shi-Shizu-can!"

Shizuo growled. The vibrations against Izaya's pucker made the other man yelp and come into the side of his desk.

Shizuo blinked, pulling his tongue out. Had Izaya really just came to rimming only?

He wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand and peered up at Izaya. The man was panting and some liquid was on his thighs and a small line flowed down the side of the desk.

He did.

Shizuo shivered. The fact that he had made Izaya come from only licking him made pride swell in his chest and confidence began buzzing in his body. He stood up.

Izaya sighed in relief. It seemed like Shizuo was done.

He froze when he saw Shizuo's arm reach past him for the lubrication. Shizuo squirted some out and stroked his fingers, lubricating them as best as he could before bringing his fingers to Izaya's already wet opening. He pushed a finger in. Izaya stiffened at the intrusion.

Shizuo's fingers were bigger than his own- longer and wider; Izaya cursed when the protozoan added another. Shizuo growled and roughly began moving his fingers.

"A-Ah!"

Shizuo moved his fingers faster, pressing them in deeper. He curled them- hearing Izaya cry out again as he did so. He growled. "Fuck, Izaya..."

"Aaah! Shizu-chan! Hnn... s-so good!"

He pumped those fingers in and out, adding a third one to Izaya's stretched hole. Izaya cried out. "Haah!"

"Be quiet, flea."

"Aah, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo growled as he pushed those fingers in and out harshly- listening to Izaya's cries and mewls. He growled as he incorporated his other finger now too, stretching that hole out.

"Nnngh! Fuck! It hurts, Shizu-chaaan!"

"You don't sound like you're in pain, louse."

Izaya's eyes watered slightly as those finger pounded into him- rubbing his flesh and torturing it too. And suddenly, they were gone.

Shizuo shoved Izaya into the swivel chair and yanked his legs over his shoulders, pressing his fingers back into that slick hole. Izaya's mouth opened in a wordless cry, his hips shaking as Shizuo's fingers continued to pound at him.

Shizuo twisted his fingers just right and Izaya cried out, coming into the air for the second time. The come landed on his abdomen and slipped down his belly.

Izaya panted as he lay limp against his chair. Was Shizuo done yet? He groaned as Shizuo dragged him off the chair- making him stand on all fours. The sound of whirring alerted Izaya of what Shizuo had picked up from his desk.

He cried out as Shizuo pushed the prostate stimulator into his rectum. He shamefully felt it being sucked in. He panted as Shizuo twisted the purple object until the curled part was pressing against his perineum. Shizuo flicked on the vibrations.

"Aaah... Aaaah!"

Izaya trembled as he clenched his fists against the floor... the vibrator in his ass whirred and Shizuo moved it around- causing the perineum stimulator to brush the skin rapidly; making his head cloudy... so cloudy. He barely noticed the sound of Shizuo's zipper being undone.

The feel of a wet head brushing his lips made him grimace, but he opened his mouth- feeling that cock sink into his mouth. He groaned as Shizuo continued to pound his ass with the vibrator. He lapped at the cock, hearing Shizuo moan in approval.

"Fuck, Izaya..."

He moaned over the cock- his hips moving rapidly against that vibrator. He whined pathetically when Shizuo pressed it in him deeper. He shuddered as he came once more. His head felt heavy... and he felt the world spin around him.

Shizuo pulled himself out and came all over Izaya's face.

Izaya panted as he felt the vibrating prostate stimulator fall out of his ass with a sickening plop. He fell forwards into Shizuo's lap- his chest rising and falling in deep pants. Shizuo growled and rubbed Izaya's bottom- watching the man wince as he did so.

He slipped out from under Izaya, watching the man's head hit the floor. He leaned down to smack Izaya's ass before tucking himself back in and zipping up.

He did feel a little bad about leaving Izaya there, thoroughly teased and fucked... but hell, it was worth it.


	33. Chapter 33

Moonlight.

He could easily see that bouncing off the knife that the louse had pulled out. It was a rather common sight... Izaya and his switchblade. It often served as an extra hand for the louse. It was something Shizuo was accustomed to seeing. But never had he associated the feeling of arousal with it.

But lying here, trapped between Izaya's bony legs at knife point... Shizuo had to admit, something was alluring about it all. But if only it wasn't Izaya.

Anyone but Izaya.

Izaya sneered as he lowered his hips ever so slightly, his eyes glinting as his hips met with the tented arousal in the debt collector's pants.

"Someone is excited~"

"Shut the fuck up flea, before I kill you!"

"Oh? Should you really be saying that... with the position you're in, ne?"

The tip of the knife pierced into his neck gently, a small bead of blood wept out; slowly rolling down the column. Izaya watched it before leaning it to lick it off. Shizuo shuddered at the sight. His nose wrinkled and his eyes flitted across Izaya's face.

What a disgusting flea.

Izaya's pink tongue darted out again, licking his upper lip before pulling away the knife to lick at its tip. Shizuo felt his lower belly clench at the sight of Izaya licking the switchblade... the thought of escaping now would make sense, but instead the feeling of hot arousal made him stay in place.

Izaya eyed his switch blade- as if he were scrutinizing the blade before glaring down at Shizuo with a maniacal look in his eyes.

"I never knew Shizu-chan's blood looked so pretty on my blade~"

"You're sick."

Izaya's eyes brightened. "Oya? I'm sick?"

The tip of that switchblade was against his neck again, running up and down its expanse before playing with his adam's apple. Izaya sneered "If you truly want to see me sick, Shizu-chan, I could up the ante for you a little bit."

Shizuo swallowed a lump he hadn't known had formed as he watched Izaya play with the switchblade until he lowered that blade to his skin. He ran the blunt side of it along his skin. Watching the blade move up his skin sent shivers through his body.

This was proving how crazy Izaya truly was... what was that man thinking? It was something Shizuo never could be sure of. Izaya grinned again, pulling his knife away sharply, nicking Shizuo on the arm.

He glared up at Izaya who laughed, noticing the look.

"What's wrong Shizu-chan? Did I hurt you?"

"No, you're just pissing me off."

"Oh? I am, am I?"

Izaya leaned down. He ran his tongue along the exposed area of Shizuo's collarbone before pulling away to place his knife on that tender flesh. He pressed and pressed... and slowly drew a line.

The blood beaded up and began to slowly dribble out. Shizuo didn't even wince at the cut. Ah, he was truly a monster. And still... he bled red like everyone else... and seemed to dislike pain like the rest. Izaya grinned as he leaned down, running a tongue along that cut. Shizuo watched him as his tongue rolled around the wound slowly, tracing lazy circles before pulling back.

Izaya pressed the blunt side of the blade against his mouth for a second before looking down at Shizuo. "You should fuck me."

Shizuo felt goosebumps raise up on his arms at the command. His eyes narrowed and he let out a small breath of air. Fuck Izaya? Ha! That was a laugh.

"In your dreams."

The blade was back again... those eyes wild with amusement. "Fuck me, or I'll slash your throat."

Shizuo growled. He didn't want to fuck Izaya... and yet... he couldn't deny the twinge of arousal at those words.

Izaya laughed as he noticed Shizuo's cheeks heat up. He rolled the knife down Shizuo's body- bringing it to the tent in his pants. He poked at it gently, smirking. Shizuo grunted... he watched Izaya carefully. One wrong move and Izaya could easily cut off his dick. It was frightening and yet... he felt his cock twitch.

His eyes narrowed at Izaya, fighting off embarrassment as the knife finally left his crotch area and was brought back to his neck, poking into his flesh. "Take off your pants, Shizu-chan~"

"You're insane."

Izaya shrugged nonchalantly and pressed the knife harder. Shizuo growled against it, feeling some blood seeping out of the puncture wound. He grabbed hold of his belt, damn near ripping it off before tossing it to the side. He then unbuttoned his pants, the zipper roared loudly as he yanked it down and then threw it off to the side. He snarled, his teeth and gums flashing as he did so.

"Happy?"

Izaya smirked, looking down at the boxer clad arousal. He began trailing his knife down slowly, rubbing against Shizuo's chest first. He traced the old scar with the tip of his blade. "This is where my blade first kissed Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's nose wrinkled. Calling it a kiss was psychotic. But then again, this was Izaya.

Izaya hummed and he brought the knife lower slowly. He traced Shizuo's abs; watching in curiosity as they shivered against his ministrations. He lowered the knife, rubbing it against the top of his boxers. Shizuo growled. The hot feeling of arousal coiled within him. Damn it, he wished Izaya would just do what he wanted and then leave him be.

But another part of Shizuo was snarling... saying this was wrong. But if he truly didn't want it, why wasn't he knocking Izaya away from him right now? The flea had the knife positioned lower... his neck wasn't in any threat now... but something... something kept Shizuo still as he watched.

Izaya took hold of those boxers, pulling them down. He grinned as he watched the eager cock bob in the air as it was freed. Izaya lowered himself to gaze at it. "Shizu-chan is pretty big~"

"Shut up."

"Though I do suppose it is proportional for you. Shizu-chan is a behemoth, after all."

Shizuo growled, ready to bark at Izaya when a warm hand wrapped around his already hot cock. He seethed at the touch. His pink cheeks darkened in shade and he turned his head away. Izaya's hand ran up and down the shaft, his fingers tips massaging the foreskin as he did so. He looked up at Shizuo and laughed. "What's with the shy look? Is Shizu-chan a virgin?"

"Shut the fuck up! Aaah!"

That knife dug into his thigh, blood running out. Izaya pulled the knife away and licked at it, grinning at the way precum oozed out of the head. "Did that turn you on, Shizu-chan? It figures a monster like you could only be turned on by pain."

"And what about you? Does a louse like you only get off by giving pain?"

Izaya eyed Shizuo for a second, looking slightly offended. But it was obviously an act when that smirk was back on his face. "Are you saying you are the M to my S, Shizu-chan?"

What? He gasped as that knife cut another line on his thigh, he could feel the sting of it but it didn't hurt... no, Shizuo was stronger than that... but the sensitive flesh of his thigh was sending mixed feelings through out his entire body... it was messing with his head. He seethed as Izaya cut at the other one. Shizuo growled as Izaya made one cut after another before finally stopping. He watched as the insane man licked his knife before lowering himself.

Shizuo's mouth fell open as a hot tongue met his fresh wounds. He felt his legs widen for Izaya on impulse. Izaya smirked against Shizuo's thigh. He pulled away. "Is Shizu-chan perhaps wanting something?"

He brought the knife to the slick head of Shizuo's cock. And while fear coursed through him for the moment, it didn't deter his arousal. Instead his cock jumped in curiosity. Izaya laughed. He gently ran the tip of the blade down the shaft, purring as he heard Shizuo hiss.

"I wonder what Shizu-chan wants me to do with this. Kiss it? Caress it? Or sit on it?"

Shizuo felt the knife rolled down to his balls, poking them gently before he pressed the blunt side of it against them. The coolness of the knife made his testes grow even tighter, if if were possible. Izaya snickered, finally lowering his head.

The world shifted... the feeling of Izaya's hot mouth on his prick made him groan and his hands automatically found themselves in Izaya's hair. That is, until a knife slashed his arm. He recoiled them, watching blood splatter against the alley floor. Izaya lifted his head. "No touching."

Shizuo growled, watching Izaya dip back in- sucking onto that cock leisurely. He rolled his tongue across flesh. He traced a vein before moving up. Shizuo groaned at the torture.

Izaya's tongue met the head of his arousal, licking at the precum that glistened it. He used his knife to trace circles on Shizuo's thigh before swallowing the cock.

Shizuo growled... it took a lot of restraint to not bury his fingers in those raven locks. He growled as he clenched his fists... letting Izaya work on him.

Slurps and harsh breaths were bouncing off the walls of the alley, creating a rather embarrassing symphony for Shizuo. He felt himself tense... he was... he clenched his jaw.

Izaya pulled away, licking his lips. "Don't want you coming just yet, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo growled, watching Izaya pull his pants down. They hit the ground unceremoniously and then his boxers followed. Izaya threw a leg over Shizuo's lap, straddling him. Shizuo growled at the feeling of that ass against his cock. Izaya purred. "Hmm... I can feel Shizu-chans dick wanting me."

"Fuck flea..."

"Does Shizu-chan want me?"

"What kind of sick question is that?"

"Is that a no?"

Shizuo growled, shifting his hips. Wasn't it obvious? But then again...that's what was wrong with this whole scenario. He shouldn't want Izaya, but he did... oh god did he want the louse.

He took hold of those small hips, fingers touching those ass cheeks, spreading them as he pressed that bottom down. Izaya's eyes widened as Shizuo's nether-head began to press its way inside. He slashed Shizuo on the collarbone, feeling those hands relinquish.

"Someone is eager."

"Shut the fuck up!"

"Hm. Suck."

Shizuo looked at the three fingers shoved into his face. He opened his mouth and allowed them in. He sucked at them gently at first- rolling his tongue around and in between the digits. He then used some force, biting those fingers. His eyes glinted as he watched Izaya wince. He pulled his fingers out of that hot cavern before bringing them down his bottom. Shizuo watched as Izaya began smearing saliva over his hole and then...

"Hnn..."

Shizuo felt his stomach flip at that sound and the sight before him. Oh god... that was hot. He watched Izaya pant as he fingered himself... burying his three fingers in deeper. His brows crinkled until he found a certain spot. "Haa! Hnn..."

"Fuck flea..."

"So repetitive... hnn... Shizu-chan~. What does... haaa... Shizu-chan w-want?"

"You know what I want flea."

"Do I?"

Shizuo took in a deep breath through his nose and exhaled loudly. His pride bent. "Wanna fuck you."

"Hmmm? What was aaah, that Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled, his voice lowering maliciously. "I want to fuck you, flea."

"hm... do you now? Do you think you could do better than my fingers, hm?"

Shizuo snarled. Izaya laughed. "Time to prove yourself, Shizu-chan."

He pulled his fingers out. The moment he did; he suddenly found himself on his back. His legs were thrust into the air, pulled apart as Shizuo thrust himself inside of him. He cried out. "Aaah, fuck!"

He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, his switchblade poking into that skin. He groaned as Shizuo hips rocked against him... harder and harder.

And then it happened... he laughed. Shizuo felt his brow twitch at hearing Izaya laughed. He growled as he snapped his hips up harder, pressing into Izaya harder. Izaya snickered as his hips pressed back.

"Hnn... you feel so good inside me, Shizu-chan!"

The crazed statement made him shiver and he pressed in harder. "Shut the fuck up flea."

"Hnn... s-so good! Haha!"

Shizuo groaned. He vaguely felt the blade slicing his back side but fully concentrated on pounding into the flea. He listened to him laugh out a mewl, wetness marking Shizuo's abdomen. He snarled and thrust harshly, spilling himself into Izaya.

Izaya purred and kept moving his hips... milking Shizuo of his release. Shizuo pulled out, feeling a rush of fluids exit with him. He glared at Izaya, who was panting and smirking.

Shizuo stood up, only to find himself stumble back. His back his the alleyway wall. Izaya laughed. "That good for you, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Shizuo grabbed his clothes, pulling them on. He winced when his bleeding wounds caught on to his clothes. He glared at Izaya. The flea was so fucked up.

He left Izaya lying in there, hearing him laugh as he did. The stings of the cuts and the pleasant buzzing in his cock was a reminder of what just happened... and how he truly enjoyed it.

He grimaced.

He'd never look at Izaya's blade the same again.


	34. Chapter 34

Shizuo was having a good day. The people he, Tom, and Vorona dealt with were all pretty easy. They had been easily frightened by Shizuo's presence. The sushi at Russia Sushi was been perfect, the day had little to no violence involved. It was a perfect, picturesque kind of day. It was made only better at the fact he hadn't seen the flea all day. The thought of the flea made him grimace... a blemish on the day.

As they passed an alley, a flash of black cloth and off-white fur made him pause. He looked back... was that?

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Izaya was on his knees before a man, holding on to the man's cock... sucking on it. The man was leaning back against the wall, his head tipped back and mouth open in ecstasy as Izaya suckled him. Izaya's hands were moving... one was caressing the man on the base of his cock while the other expertly rolled the man's testes.

Anger boiled in Shizuo's veins. He looked away quickly. If he stared at the scene before him any longer... he would snap.

Snarling, he caught up with Tom and Vorona. A storm brewing in his body now and the good day went to absolute shit. Fuck he hated that damn flea.

He ruined everything.

==

"Oh fuck yeah... hmm..."

Izaya rolled his eyes as the man came in his mouth. He spat it out to the side and snarled. "Now my information?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Here is the pin drive."

"This better be actual information or else you won't live to see another day."

"Hm... it is!"

"Good, now get out of my face before your face becomes ribbons~"

The man ran away at the sight of Izaya's switchblade. Izaya pocketed it back and sighed. He hated doing that, but sometimes it was worth it. Of course it was never forced. No one could force Orihara Izaya to do anything. He merely suggested it at times if the information was important enough... and this information was highly classified stuff that Shiki had wanted him to retrieve at all costs. A mere blow job was better than disappointing Shiki. Worth it.

He pocketed the pin drive, grinning as he bunny-hopped out of the alleyway, his hood bouncing with him as he skipped down the street. After a couple of blocks, he noticed Shizuo and his employer in line at a crepe cart. He strolled over.

"Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo froze, glaring over at Izaya. The images of Izaya on his knees before some disgusting man made his blood boil again. He growled. "IIIIZAAAYAAAA!"

Ah, music to his ears. He grinned, taking a risk as he rushed over and took a bite out of the crepe in Shizuo's hand. He licked at the whipped cream on his lips. "That's too sweet, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo roared, throwing the crepe and reaching for Izaya. Izaya sneered and darted off, snickering as Shizuo followed him. Turn after turn, until Izaya... found himself in a dead end? He frowned and turned toward Shizuo.

It was surprising to find the hot-headed man leisurely strolling up to him, smoking a cigarette. His eyes narrowed at Izaya. "I knew you'd run into a dead end eventually."

A trickle of fear ran up Izaya's spine. What was Shizuo planning? This type of behavior was unlike the brute... it scared him. It made him curious...

It turned him on.

He laughed. "Oya? Is Shizu-chan a mind reader now?"

"No, but I am good at reading your movements now. You weren't thinking through and I knew you'd dig yourself a hole soon."

"Hm... this is new from Shizu-chan, showing some intellect."

Shizuo didn't say anything, the cigarette burned brightly as he inhaled and exhaled the smoke.

"I saw, flea."

Izaya blinked. Saw what? He watched Shizuo glare at him... then the man fidgeted... then a bright blush spread on those cheeks. What. Izaya sifted his thoughts and then his eyes widened. He sneered. "Oh? That."

Shizuo tensed, eying Izaya warily. The man laughed, shrugging. "I don't see why it's a big deal. Surely you suspected I was doing such things before. Everyone else had."

For some reason, Shizuo hadn't. He wasn't sure why either... he had always known Izaya was the type to flirt, but to actually suck off a guy? He thought the flea wouldn't sink that low. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth, snapping it and throwing it to the floor, squashing it with his feet before lunging at Izaya.

With no place to go, Izaya was pressed against the wall.

Shizuo's eyes flitted over his face, eyes dark with some unknown emotion. "I want you to do it to me."

Izaya's eyes grew comically wide for a second before he laughed. "Oh Shizu-chan! I never knew..."

Shizuo slammed him against the wall. Izaya winced and glared. "Unfortunately for you, Shizu-chan. I only suck off humans. Not monsters! And besides, what do you have to offer in return? That man had classified information of the highest caliber. You, on the other hand, offer nothing."

"...So you do a whore's work?"

Izaya blanched. "I am not a whore!"

Shizuo tipped his head back. "But you gave pleasure for a gain... isn't that what a prostitute does?"

Izaya seethed. His eyes widened when Shizuo began unbuckling his pants. Cool air his his now naked legs. "Shizu-chan... what are you doing?"

Shizuo didn't say anything as he pulled the boxers down too. He reached behind Izaya, pressing a finger against Izaya's hole. Izaya sucked in a breath. Shizuo rumbled a hum of approval. It wasn't slick with any fluids and it seemed tight.

He pulled his hand away and reared back his hand, punching Izaya. Izaya was knocked out immediately from the force.

==

Izaya awoke and groaned. His legs felt wobbly... where was Shizu-chan? He glanced around. The alleyway was free of the protozoan. Hm. He felt himself... nothing felt odd. He sighed and walked out of the alleyway... his face hurt. He was sure he had a purplish-red bruise forming right now. He sniffed as he made his way through the crowd. He had an appointment with a client today.

He spotted the little cafe he was suppose to meet his client and walked over there. "Kurokawa-san, how are you?"

The man looked up at Izaya, not bothering to comment on the bruise around the informants eye. "Enough small talk, Orihara-san. We both know we don't need that."

Izaya snickered. "I suppose so." He took a seat opposite of the man. "So, how can I be of service?"

He damn near ended his sentence on a squeak when a tingling feeling buzzed in his bottom. His eyes widened as whatever it was vibrated against his walls. He clenched his fists on the table. Kurokawa produced some folders. "I'm looking for someone and it is the utmost importance I find them."

Izaya nodded. "O-Oh?"

The vibrating stopped for a second... letting Izaya breath. He regulated it quickly, listening to Kurokawa go on about a missing person from his family and the heirloom they took. Izaya wasn't too sure which thing Kurokawa was more worried about.

And then the vibrating was back... stronger. He arched his back, bucking his hips in the seat as the thing vibrated inside of him. What the fuck! He let out a strangled groan. Kurokawa frowned. "Orihara-san? Is everything all right?"

As the vibrating decreased, Izaya held up a hand. "I'm fine... just... must have been something I ate."

"I see, well, are you up for the task."

"I can take anything you throw at...me..."

The vibrating increased, stimulating his insides. He felt his cheeks heat up and he had to clench his pants to not alert Kurokawa that something was wrong. The man produced a picture of both person and heirloom.

"This is him, and this... is the item."

"Hm... looks e-expensive."

"It is. It has been passed down for generations."

"Hmmm..."

Izaya rocked his hips in his seat, his cock twitching as the vibrating had become a steady thing. He knew what this was... it was a vibrator bullet. But how had it gotten there? Had Shiki decided to use some punishing methods if he didn't arrive back on time with the information? Surely Shiki knew he was dying to know what was in the pin drive as well.

And just as he thought of congratulating Shiki for this devious punishment, his eyes caught hold of blond locks. His eyes widened as he noticed Shizuo sitting with his senpai and coworker not far away. They were enjoying refreshments. Shizuo glanced over at Izaya through his shades.

No fucking way...

That maniacally grin appeared on Shizuo's face, he lifted a device from his pocket that had a dial on it. He turned the dial and the vibrating grew in strength.

Shit!

Izaya panted as his hips rotated against the vibrating. Oh... fuck... he was going to come in his pants.

"Are you going to take the job?"

"Y-Yes! I mean... of course."

Kurokawa raised a brow. "I never knew you were so eager for jobs. Well, here is all the information you need. I hope to see you again around a week?"

"Hnn! Yesss... a week should be... Good!"

Kurokawa shook his head and left Izaya. Izaya glared over at Shizuo, who was chatting with Tom now. He quickly darted into the bathroom. He closed the stall door and ripped off his pants. He reached behind him and sure enough, there was a long string hanging out of his bottom. What the fuck. He grabbed hold of it and gasped when suddenly the vibrating became overwhelming.

He crumpled to the floor.

"You don't honestly believe I'd let you take it out already?"

The stall door was ripped off and Izaya glared up at Shizuo. "I could have been on the toilet, Shizu-chan, so gross."

Shizuo snorted. "So, how does it feel?"

"Hnnn... s-so good."

Shizuo shuddered at that. "I meant the humiliation."

Izaya laughed. "That feels good too~"

"You're sick."

He turned up the notch, watching Izaya thrash against the vibrations. Just the sight caused his cock to swell. "Huh... never knew you'd turn me on, flea."

Izaya panted. "Hnn... what do you want, Shizu-chan... anything for you to make this stop."

"I want you to blow me like you did that guy."

"... You're serious about that..."

He could tell by Shizuo's face this wasn't all lust... a deep hatred and disgust hung in the air. Shizuo was disgusted by what he had seen and this was a sort of punishment. Izaya crawled over to Shizuo, his hips swaying with the vibrations in his ass. He began unbuckling Shizuo, freeing the man's erection.

He felt himself salivate at the sight of Shizuo's prick. As much as he hated the man, he had to admit, the protozoan has a beautiful and big cock. He shuddered as he leaned forward, taking the cock into his mouth. The vibrating was dialed down for a moment as Izaya lapped at the cock in his mouth. His hips shuddered at the dialed down vibrations. Izaya sighed in relief against Shizuo's cock, lifting a hand up to wrap around the base. Shizuo groaned as that hand moved up and down while those lips and tongue lavished affection on the top part.

Izaya pulled away, an obscene string of saliva hanging from his lips and the cock. "Satisfied yet?"

Shizuo frowned. "I haven't came yet."

Izaya gasped as Shizuo pressed his head down. Shizuo groaned as that mouth moved. Fuck... Izaya was good at this... too good. Jealousy flooded his blood stream and he turned up the dial on the remote control.

Izaya wrenched his lips away from Shizuo. "Haaah!"

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I, louse?"

Izaya seethed and leaned forward. Deviously he lowered his head, licking at one of Shizuo's testes. He grinned as he heard the roar from above him. He opened his mouth wide and took one of them in his mouth, rolling his tongue along it. The sound of Shizuo's low moan made his lower stomach clench... his arousal twitching. He turned his attention to the other one, feeling fingers thread in his hair... caressing before yanking on them.

His head was pulled back and Shizuo pressed his cock back into that welcoming mouth. "Aah, fuck..."

Izaya hummed around the cock, moving his tongue around the flesh in his mouth while Shizuo turned up the dial. "MmHmmmm!"

"Like that huh?"

All pretenses were gone and shame was buried deep away from Izaya right now. He drooled over Shizuo's cock. "Mmhmm!"

Shizuo's eyes widened as he watched Izaya buck against the vibrating bullet. His hips erotically making circles and he would thrust back and forth occasionally too. Damn...

Shizuo grabbed hold of Izaya's head. He came long and hard into that waiting mouth. Izaya grimaced as he found himself swallowing Shizuo's load. It was slightly sweet... thanks to all the sweets Shizuo ate a lot of. He finished and pulled away, wiping his mouth. He shivered as the vibrating stopped, Shizuo had turned off the device.

"You swallowed..."

Izaya snorted. "I didn't have much of choice, you barbarian. You had a good hold of me."

"Did you... swallow with that guy?"

Izaya's eyes twinkled. "What is with you and this guy? Are you really that jealous over some random guy?"

Shizuo snarled. He wasn't sure what pissed him off more... the fact that he was being teased or that the guy had been just some random guy. How many _random guys_ were there? He shuddered at the thought. He turned the dial again, watching Izaya cry out and thrust his hips up.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, stop!"

Shizuo growled, putting the dial up at the limit. Izaya cried out as he came in a burst. The vibrator pummeled his prostate and left him shivering. Shizuo turned it off. He puled the string and watched the egg shaped thing pop out of Izaya's bottom.

Izaya lay on the ground, panting and in his own release. He glowered up at Shizuo. "I'll get you for this, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo lit a cigarette and stalked off. What was Izaya really able to do?

==

"I'll have a piece of the chocolate cake, please."

Vorona stood next to her senpai. "Yes! I would like that one too."

Shizuo smiled, patting Vorona on the head while he went and sat down beside Tom, who gave him a smile. "Vorona is a nice girl, isn't she?"

"I suppose. Why are you bringing that up?"

Tom shrugged. "You two get along... and she hasn't freaked out about your strength yet. Maybe..."

Shizuo held up a hand. "Let's not go there, okay?"

"If you say so."

Vorona came over and sat down. A few moments later the server brought them their cake, sitting it down gently before offering to get them something else to drink. Shizuo picked up his fork and eyed the piece of a cake.

He never got to take a bite because his insides were suddenly vibrating... a pleasurable feeling in his ass made him drop the fork and lean forward. Tom blinked. "Shizuo?"

"Haaa... what?"

"... You okay?"

"I... I'm fiiine..."

Shit! He should have known. He glanced around and quickly noticed a shadow in the corner. At a small, lonely little table... a man with dark hair held a news paper in front of his face. But Shizuo knew... he knew that stench from anywhere.

The paper lowered slightly and Izaya glared cunningly at him, lifting the remote control at Shizuo. He waggled it and then took off into the bathroom. Shizuo growled. He excused himself to the restroom.

He had an itch to scratch.


	35. Chapter 35

Izaya panted as he hid behind the school building, hearing Shizuo roar out his name and take off in the wrong direction. He snickered. Shizuo was so stupid! But he had to admit... Shinra had been right in saying they'd have fun together. He was having a lot of fun!

"Ne, ne... did you hear that?"

Izaya took paused and curiously found who was talking. A couple of girls were sitting under a tree, their bento boxes and spread out, obviously sharing their foods.

"That was the infamous call of Heiwajima Shizuo-kun!"

One girl picked up a tamagoyaki with her chopsticks. "Heiwajima-kun? Isn't he that blond?"

"Yep! I think he is so hot."

Izaya's nose wrinkled. Shizu-chan... hot?

Another girl giggled after having chewed her food. "He is! I mean, I'm too scared to say anything to him... but all that raw power in such a hot body... its exhilarating. I bet he'd be a beast in bed!"

"Oh my, Micchan, you are so bad!"

The girls laughed while the one known as 'Micchan' scoffed. "Like you all don't wonder if that strength could translate to the bed."

One sighed. "I must admit, there is something sexy about his strength..."

"And how he has no restraint..."

Izaya had heard enough. His heart was thudding painfully and his jaw was clenched beyond reasons he understood. He clenched his fists and decided it was now or never.

"It's a shame he has a tiny penis."

The girls all looked over to see Orihara Izaya. They both looked at the odd student sourly. "What does Orihara-kun want?"

"Oya! No need to talk with such hostility! I was merely warning you all~"

"Warning us of what?"

"That Shizu-chan has a tiny penis!"

"He does not. How would you know anyways?"

Izaya scoffed. "As if you didn't know! We do have gym class together... which means we shower together."

The girls looked at each other. They couldn't argue against that. One cleared her throat. "Yeah well, I'm sure his strength makes up for that. I bet he could satisfy any woman even if his penis was tiny!"

Izaya laughed. "Probably... it's just... no, I shouldn't tell you."

Queens of gossip, all the girls perked up. "What?"

"No, no... I've already gave away one of Shizu-chan's secrets. I don't need to give away more."

"Tell us!"

"Well... as long as you promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay!"

"Shizu-chan... he... well, he sadly has ED. All of that strength and testosterone has killed his sex drive."

The girls blanched. But then one of them gasped. "That explains everything. That's why he is so disinterested in girls."

The other nodded. "Poor Heiwajima-kun! It must be so sad."

Izaya grinned as he watched the girls pack up their lunches and ramble on about how sad it was that Shizuo had erectile dysfunction. Izaya waited until they were completely out of sight to laugh out loud. Oh, those girls were suckers.

Of course, he wasn't expecting a hand to violently grab him.

Shit.

He was flung against the back of a tree and grinned up at the monster of Raijin himself. Shizuo's brown eyes narrowed at Izaya. "What the fuck did you say about me, flea?"

Izaya snickered. "Does it really matter, Shizu-chan? It's not like you were _interested_ in those girls, were you?"

Shizuo eyed Izaya. There was something about the louse's tone that seemed different... as if he was hiding something. Izaya felt his mask slipping the more Shizuo stared at him with curious eyes. He could feel himself want to claw at the man for looking at him so pensively. The odd feeling that was bubbling in his heart, scratching at his soul bothered him. He had never felt like this before.

Shizuo decided to move onward. "It doesn't matter if I was interested or not. What the fuck do you say about me?"

Izaya sneered. "Just that poor Shizu-chan has a teeny tiny dick and can't get it up."

Shizuo's fist clenched in that red shirt. Shizuo had no idea if he could get it up or not. But he knew he had a fairly normal sized dick! He snarled. "I have a normal sized penis!"

Izaya laughed. That had to be the strangest outburst from Shizuo yet! His eyes glinted. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

Shizuo blanched, not relinquishing his hold, but he did fumble for a second... and finally, he lowered his left hand. He kept Izaya held against the tree with his right.

Izaya's eyes danced. He was really going to do it, wasn't he?

The zipper on his pants sounded off as he pulled it down and then he popped the button open. His pants slid down his legs.

Izaya curiously looked at the bulge in those boxers. He had to wonder if Shizuo was even aware of his half hard state. If that was even when he was hard... somehow he had a feeling he was going to regret calling Shizuo small.

Shizuo pushed his boxers down, his cock being exposed to the cool air. He shuddered slightly. He looked at Izaya, whose eyes were glued on his prick. He felt himself beginning to blush. He had wanted to prove to Izaya he didn't have a tiny dick... but he was staring at it awkwardly now... really sizing it up.

Izaya felt a weird twinge run through his body. He wanted to feel that dick. He narrowed his eyes. "I bet Shizu-chan's little penis is the same size when aroused."

Little! Shizuo snarled, taking hold of his cock. Izaya's eyes danced as he watched Shizuo move his hand up and down his penis... trying to bring himself to arousal to prove it. Oh, how dumb was this brute?

Izaya slyly wrapped his legs around Shizuo's middle, bringing the man closer. Shizuo opened his mouth to protest when Izaya reached down.

"Need a hand?"

Time seemed to slow down for Shizuo as those wicked fingers wrapped around his naked cock and pumped. His mouth fell open and he groaned. Holy shit... fuck!

Izaya felt his own budding arousal twitch at the sound of the groaned, snapping his wrist faster against the cock. He could tell just by the weight in his hands and how long it took him to move up and down the cock that Shizuo wasn't normal, but slightly above average in cock size. He purred as he gently smeared the precum across that head and then rolled his fingers down across the foreskin.

"Oh... fuck flea..."

Izaya felt his heart skip a beat and then a strong hand grabbed his wrist in a steel grip. Hard brown eyes glared into his. "Stop."

"Why? You like it."

Shizuo growled, reaching down to Izaya's pants. Izaya raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

"I showed mine..."

Izaya snickered. "What are we, in grade school? Fine Shizu-chan... you can look at mine all you want. Touch it too if you like~"

Shizuo felt his brow tick and he ripped the pants right off of Izaya. He mewled and laughed as he watched his pants fall.  
Shizuo yanked the boxers down and flushed... Izaya's arousal was already wet with precum. He reached out and touched it. Izaya shuddered slightly and reached back down to Shizuo's own arousal. He grinned as Shizuo squeaked, but started to move his hand over his cock.

Izaya's eyes slid closed as he felt his hips twitching in Shizuo's grip. "Hnn... ah, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shuddered at that- thrusting his hips into that hand while bringing his fingers up to that head again, rubbing it. Izaya purred. His hand moved up and caressed Shizuo's foreskin. He tried not to laugh at the way Shizuo roared in pleasure.

Their hands stopped teasing now. Clutching on to each other's arousals, they worked hard and furious. Izaya felt his head loll back and he groaned, hips twitching against Shizuo's hand. Shizuo panted, he wasn't going to last much longer. He was too new to all of this... feeling too much! He moaned as Izaya shifted his hand just right.

Izaya licked his lips and looked at Shizuo with a dark, seductive look. "Hnn... Shizu-chan!"

"Ah, flea... I'm going to come!"

"Hm..."

Izaya's opposite hand curiously clutched Shizuo's ass, dipping into the curve and rubbing against a taut hole. Shizuo tensed, groaning as he came. Izaya felt himself grin until a finger prodded at his hole as well... that hand on his dick working faster. He cried out as the finger sunk in ever so slightly and he came good and hard against Shizuo.

Shizuo panted, glaring at Izaya before finally letting him down on the floor. He pulled up his pants, zipping them up. "Don't... ever say shit about me again flea..."

Exhausted, Shizuo left Izaya to catch his own.

-

The next day, Shizuo opened his shoe locker to see a few 'We're sorry' notes and brochures for viagra and other medications. He gripped them, crushing them in his grasp. He snarled and snapped his head to the right. Izaya was just now vacating the area.

"IZAYA!"

Izaya grinned as Shizuo began chasing him as he usually did. Somethings would never change. All he knew was, if any other girls even thought about talking about Shizuo... he'd make sure to keep them at bay.

Shizuo belonged to him!

No matter what the brute thought. He dodged one of the brochures and laughed.

He could definitely get use to this.


	36. Chapter 36

Shizuo hated Izaya; Izaya hated Shizuo. That was just the natural order of things.

But goddamn it. If there was one thing he hated more than Izaya himself, was the fact Izaya was amazing in bed. But more importantly, that his mouth was amazing.

Shizuo threaded his fingers through those raven locks as lips were around his cock. He groaned as he arched his back. A rather loud slurp made a shiver run down his spine and he rocked his hips against the flea's mouth. He felt Izaya's hands hold on to his hips, making sure he didn't choke he assumed. The flea purred as he curled his tongue around the prick in his mouth.

He pulled away to look at the cock before him. He hated Shizuo, but damn... he loved his cock.

It was rather cliché to say, but if he could marry a man's penis, he'd marry Shizu-chan's. It was perfect. It tasted good, it felt good on his tongue, in his ass, against his own cock. It wasn't too small, not too average, and not monstrously huge. It was... perfect.

And he couldn't help but admire such a beautiful cock. It was one reason why he allowed Shizuo to manhandle him into sucking his cock often. If he could just focus on this cock and ignore the man attached to it, ah... then he'd be happy.

He purred again as he leaned in to the cock, nosing it gently. He closed his eyes as he rubbed his face against the saliva and precome soaked arousal. He reopened his eyes to look at the erection hungrily. He reopened his mouth and drew it in.

Shizuo hissed, arching his back in pleasure. Oh... fuck yes.

He hummed against Shizuo's arousal- enjoying the way the flesh in his mouth jumped with sensitivity.

Shizuo panted again. "Oh shit..."

Izaya grimaced. Hearing the protozoan was just a reminder of who owned this delicious cock. A rather set back. But he ignored it as he pulled back to gently nip at the sensitive head, swirling his tongue around it in apology before lowering his tongue to the pulled back foreskin. Shizuo gritted his teeth and fisted some black locks.

"Shit, flea."

Ugh. He wished the protozoan would stop talking. His red eyes locked on to the cock, watching it twitch. He panted against it- watching it jump again. Ah...it reacted so beautifully. As he continued to admire it, he was glad Shizuo didn't make the carpet match the drapes. It helped in thinking this was someone else.

His tongue delved down to the base, licking down to the spot between his testes and that delicious cock before swiping up the underside of arousal. Shizuo growled, widening his legs as his balls drew in tighter.

"Hm..."

Izaya widened his mouth, taking the cock in, swirling his tongue around it. He grimaced when Shizuo's fingers began prodding his ass. His bottom responded in just the way Shizuo probably wanted- hungrily sucking his fingers in and clenching. Even his ass loved that cock... wanting it inside of him. He whined at just the thought of it being in him.

"Fuck flea, need to shoot. Need to be in you."

Izaya let go of the cock reluctantly. "I wish you wouldn't open your dirty mouth, protozoan."

Izaya turned away, not wanting to look at Shizuo's face as he turned away. He got on all fours and arched his back, offering his ass to that cock.

His nose wrinkled when he felt something warm and wet touch his hole rather than that amazing cock. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I don't have any lubrication. I ran out."

"I don't care. Cock, now."

Shizuo snorted. "I don't want to hear you bitching."

Izaya frowned as that tongue was back at his hole. He hated to admit it... it felt good. Not as good as that cock, but it still felt good. He writhed and moaned as that tongue tortured him. Until finally... the head of that beautiful cock was at his opening- slowly pushing itself in. Izaya cried out in pleasure, a large smile on his face as he felt it fill him.

Ah. The wonderful cock was inside of him!

Shizuo grunted and gripped Izaya's hips.

He began pushing. Slow at first, rocking back and forth. He would pause every now and again to move his hips in little circles; grinding them together- before going back to stabbing motions.

Izaya mewled. His beloved cock was in him! "M-More!"

Shizuo snarled pounding into Izaya harder.

There was no love in their motions... just a common goal of getting off. Shizuo couldn't help but find solace in the what he thought would be the only person insane enough to allow him to fuck him, and Izaya... Izaya just loved that cock. He wanted more of it... more!

"Ah, Shizu-chan! Hnngh... Aaah fuck me with that big cock of yours..."

Shizuo shuddered. He had never been that eloquent for dirty talk. "Fuck yeah flea... so good."

"Mmm! Fuck... haaaa... so fucking big!"

"Hnn."

"Oh... Oh! Mnn I love your cock... fits... haaa! So perfectly inside of me! Hnnn..."

Shizuo smirked. "Your ass is sucking me in, flea."

"It just wants more... Ah! More of your big cock."

"Oh yeah? It does. Maybe I should give it more."

"YESSSS! OH fuck!"

Shizuo growled as he reached over Izaya, grabbing hold of the headboard as he pounded into Izaya rapidly. The constant slapping of skin echoed in the room. The wetness of it increased. Izaya cried out as his cock jetted out a large burst of come. Shizuo growled as he stiffened.

Izaya mewled as his wonderful cock erupted inside of him. Ah yes... he loved receiving that treat from his beloved cock.

They panted- Shizuo slumped against Izaya... reminding the man who owned that cock. He sighed heavily.

Fucking Shizu-chan was a hefty price to pay to spend time with that amazing cock.

But he could deal with it.


	37. Chapter 37

If Shizuo were anyone else, he'd be afraid of those strong yet bony legs snapping his neck. But because he was himself, he wasn't worried about the flea above him hurting him.

One might be confused on how Shizuo ended up on his back with the flea straddling his head. But it wasn't really all that complicated.

It was simple. As much as Shizuo hated Izaya, the man was a good lay. Izaya also liked experimenting. Shizuo wouldn't complain as long as he'd eventually get his rocks off. Simple enough. Though... this wasn't exactly what he had in mind.

But he was willing to experiment.

Izaya lifted his his hips, those heavy balls finally getting off his face. He narrowed his eyes up at Izaya.

"Are you sure you want me doing... that?"

"Of course. I hear it feels really good."

"Yeah, for you, you selfish shit."

"Well, yeah. But you'll have the pleasure of watching me feel good. Isn't that great, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo growled, feeling Izaya's bottom graze his chin. "You owe me a fucking good time after this."

"You'll have a good time Shizu-chan. Trust me."

Shizuo frowned. Still a little skeptical he looked at Izaya's ass. It hovered above him; the view was intimate... a little too intimate. He could see the taut hole – pink with being cleaned out, washed, and teased a little. It quivered as Shizuo unleashed a sigh. He watched it grow closer as Izaya lowered himself some more.

Shizuo opened his mouth, slowly bringing his tongue out to swipe across that hole. Izaya groaned and grinned, tipping his head back as the sensations of Shizuo's tongue rolled through him. Shizuo shuddered as he swiped his tongue again and again. He moaned against the flesh on his mouth. There was something slightly addictive to this... he just couldn't put his finger on it.

He swirled his tongue around Izaya's hole. Izaya whined softly, his hips jerked and pulled away shyly. Shizuo chuckled. Izaya had been so keen on doing this and now he was pulling away? He glanced up at Izaya. The man was red in the face and had his eyes averted... how appealing he looked like that. Shizuo felt his cock twitch and his lower belly bubble with desire.

Izaya twitched when he felt Shizuo's hands on his hips. He looked down at Shizuo. "What are you doing?"

"More like what are you doing, flea... suddenly growing all shy on me, eh?"

Izaya scowled down at him, but his eyes widened slightly when those strong hands on his hips brought his bottom down again. He gasped as that tongue pressed against opening, swirling over the flesh – teasing it. Izaya shuddered as he gently began to rock his hips.

Shizuo felt a strong pulse of arousal shoot through him. Oh god... he could feel his body growing hotter as he flickered his tongue faster against the twitching hole. Izaya tried pulling away again, but Shizuo was having none of that.

"A-Ah! Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo groaned, opening his mouth wider. He mouthed the skin gently; kissing it and nibbling it with his lips... and then he flicked that tongue out again, flattening it against it and rubbing.

He listened to Izaya cry out- those hips bucked against his face, bringing that hole harder against his mouth. Shizuo didn't complain. He growled against the flesh and pressed his tongue against that hole, feeling it slowly inch in.

"Haaahgn! N-No!"

Izaya's hips were gone again. The pulses of arousal that shot through Shizuo made him take hold of those hips. He growled animalistically and brought that skin back to his lips and tongue. He worked fervently on it, lavishing it with wet licks and erotic stabs. Izaya cried around, grinding himself against Shizuo's face.

Normally he'd laugh at the sight of his balls damn near touching Shizuo's face... but the situation right now was no laughing matter. Instead the sight of those honey eyes peering at him between his thighs as Shizuo ate him made Izaya damn near sob in arousal.

Instead he unleashed another moan and jerked his hips some more.

Shizuo would never admit it, but he was having a good time... just like Izaya had promised. He had never thought he would enjoy doing this so much... but he did for reasons unknown.

Izaya panted as he leaned forward. He pressed his hands against the wall. Oh god... oooh fuck! Shizuo's tongue was torturing him in all the right ways. He trembled as his cock bobbed, precome oozing out as Shizuo worked on his bottom.

He couldn't stop his hips as the twitched and ground against Shizuo's face... but the man made no move to stop him. Instead he even felt him grip those hips hard, bringing him closer... it was making the tight coil in his stomach grow even tighter.

Shizuo's own hips began to twitch, mimicking the slow thrusts Izaya's hips did on his face. Izaya mewled as he came. Shizuo felt a shiver that started from his toes and traveled all the way up to his head. Oh god... He stiffened and gave one final lick before feeling his cock twitch and release as well.

Izaya lifted his hips. He peeled himself off of Shizuo, leaning his forehead against the wall for a second. He panted and then gulped some air.

"See? Wasn't that fun?"

Shizuo licked his lips- they still buzzed with pleasure. His dilated pupils looked at Izaya who was grinning at him in self satisfaction. Shizuo returned the grin with his own lazy smirk. He rolled over to reach for the tissues. He wiped himself clean.

"I guess."

Izaya snickered. "Says the man who came without being touched."

"Like you're one to talk."

"I was being touched, Shizu-chan~ Your tongue was liking me!"

Shizuo's cheeks heated up and he scowled. "What the fuck ever."

He reached for his cigarettes, snatching up the lighter. Izaya sighed and snuggled into the bed. "If you want to kiss me later, make sure to clean your mouth. I never go ass to mouth."

Shizuo raised a brow. "Like hell, I don't want to kiss you."

The two settled in an odd, yet comfortable, silence. The smell of Shizuo's cigarette smoke, which had once been annoyance, was slowly lulling him to sleep. Izaya smiled. "Want me to do you next time?"

"Drop dead louse."

Izaya chortled, closing his eyes. Oh well... more rimming for him then.


	38. Chapter 38

The place smelled like shit.

Shizuo sipped at his drink, his brow ticked again at the loud music being pumped out. It was Shinra's 20th birthday and the man wanted to go out to celebrate.

So here they were at one of the newest bars in Tokyo. Shizuo had tried to persuade Shinra to going to a more quiet, lesser known bar... but he wanted to party. Shizuo sighed as he backed away from his drink for the moment, watching everyone dance in the bar. He quickly spotted Shinra in the wave of people and shook his head.

"Shizu-chan! I had no idea you'd be here."

Shizuo's lip curled. There was the reason the place smelled like shit. He turned to glare at Izaya, who grinned at him cheekily.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Ah ha! Surely you wouldn't kill one of Shinra's oldest friends on his birthday!"

"How the fuck did you get in anyways? Aren't you nineteen?"

"I have my ways~"

Shizuo snorted. Knowing the flea, he either threatened the bouncer, convinced him with some fancy words, or blew the guy. The last idea made the hair on his neck stand on end for some reason. He grabbed his drink and downed it quickly, ordering another one. He wished Izaya would leave him alone.

"So why isn't Shizu-chan out there dancing?"

"I don't dance."

"But it's fun! Surely for Shinra's birthday you could let loose just a little bit."

"Why aren't you dancing then?"

Izaya laughed. "I've already been dancing, but I much prefer watching everyone dance. It is quite entertaining."

Shizuo's lip curled. "You just want to make fun of me."

"Now Shizu-chan, why would I want to do that?"

Shizuo growled. He was beginning to lose his patience. But more importantly- he was beginning to feel weird. The music around him started to sound weird, the voices all distorted. His vision grew fuzzy. He felt a hand on his wrist, tugging him. He felt his feet moving. Where was he going?

He blinked- suddenly; he was in what looked like a hotel room. When had this happened?

"Shizu-chan is completely out of it, haha!"

The flea's voice echoed in his head and made him laugh too. He went to go lie down, but his coordination wasn't working and he felt out of control. He landed on the floor and laughed.

"Here Shizu-chan, let me help you. I think you had too much to drink."

"Yeah..."

Izaya watched him and then tapped his chin. "That or you've been drugged!"

Drugged? Shizuo's eyebrows creased at the mere thought. He gasped when he felt something rubbing against his crotch. The sensation didn't feel like it was really being performed on him... but someone else and he was watching - watching as his cock swelled and stood at full attention.

"I'm sure Shizu-chan would rather have me help him wear this drug off rather than the smelly old guy who was trying to get him~"

What? He watched Izaya undress... why was he undressing? After the louse sat his clothes down, he began working on Shizuo's pants, unbuckling the belt and then pulling at the button. Shizuo winced as the zipper sound echoed in his mind and then he felt his cock being exposed.

Wetness... his mouth hung open. He clenched his eyes shut as he wanted to thrust into that mouth but he couldn't feel his hips anymore... he wanted to thrust damn it!

That tongue swirled around his cock, licking and lapping at it. That sinful mouth pulled away and that tongue rolled along his head, dipping down to the foreskin and then pulled away completely.

He heard Izaya say something again, but he couldn't make it out.

What happened next, he felt like it wasn't happening to him... but more like, he was watching it happen to someone who looked like him. He watched as Izaya slowly lowered himself onto his prick. He watched Izaya's head lull back and the delicious mouth fall open in a moan. He also watched as the Shizuo-look-a-like moaned as well, arching his back off the bed.

Izaya licked his lips and looked down at the drugged up Shizuo. Those mocha eyes were cloudy and distant... and even though he truly hadn't been the one to drug Shizuo, he had watched the person do it.

He also had a good idea what drug had been used. It was funny in a way. It figures that someone would use the veterinary drug on an animal like Shizu-chan. He grinned.

When he saw Shizuo take his first drink of the drugged up drink... he knew this may be his only chance. Especially since Shizuo would not remember this in the morning.

Shizuo blinked... the feeling of numbness was wearing off now and he felt like he was in his own body again, feeling those hard hips pushing into his... that wicked ass sucking him in. He shivered as he clumsily lifted his arms and then grabbed hold of that ass and made them go faster.

Izaya cried out. "Haaa!"

Shizuo licked his lips. His vision still fuzzy and he felt like he was living in a dream. He grunted as he thrust his hips up against Izaya's hips, feeling them push right back.

He purred. "Oh ffuuuuck flleeeaa~"

It came out messy and slurred, but he didn't care. This was feeling too good... and he was feeling way out of control. He growled as he messily jerked his hips up and down. Izaya moaned loosely. Izaya held onto those strong shoulders as he rode Shizuo harder.

He felt the man's hands let go of his hips and watched as he arched his back. Good... he was the one in control here! He shifted his hips and gasped as that cock hit a bundle of nerves inside of him.

"Hnngh! There!"

Shizuo's brow furrowed and he messily moved his hips- hitting the place over and over. Izaya pounded down on him, crying out as it hit his sweet spot each time. He felt Shizuo's cock convulse inside of him and suddenly spray against his prostate. Izaya cried out and came in a couple of spurts. It landed on Shizuo's stomach in a small pool.

Shizuo panted. He felt sick...

Izaya pulled himself off of Shizuo, stretching as he watched Shizuo curl into a ball to hide his now exposed penis. His nose wrinkled as Shizuo leaned over the bed and vomited. Ugh. He forgot that Black Hole would make the person do that. He sighed.

"Well, it's been fun Shizu-chan~ You can stay here if you want!"

Shizuo only threw up again in response.

==

His mouth tasted horrible and his mind felt completely trashed.

He groaned as he opened his eyes. He was in a hotel room. What the fuck? He sat up, wincing as his head pounded. He noticed his pants unbuttoned and his cock exposed. He flushed and pulled them up, frowning as he noticed a dried up substance on his privates as well as his stomach. What happened last night? He remembered getting his drink and talking to the flea... but after that..? Nothing.

His phone rang. He grabbed it and wincing as his jaw moved. "Hello?"

"_There you are! Jesus man, don't scare me like that. We all thought you had died or something."_

"Oh... sorry."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm... not sure. I think I'm in a hotel. I don't even remember what happened last night."

"_You looked like you were having fun when you left the bar."_

"I did?"

Shinra laughed, causing Shizuo to cringe at the sound coming from his phone. "_Yeah. You and Izaya left the place all over each other. It was quite a sight. You were trying to fuck each other through your clothes."_

Shizuo's face turned purple. "No way."

"_I didn't believe it at first either. But when Izaya called me today to let me know you were okay, I had a feeling you two had a good time."_

"..."

"_Well, come to me later today. I have an amazing hangover medicine."_

Shizuo hung up, sitting there in silence. He couldn't remember doing anything with Izaya... the only thing he remembered was talking with the louse. He scratched his head and looked down at the floor. His nose scrunched up at the dried up vomit on the floor.

Like he'd do things with the louse... ha! Shinra was making this shit up.

==

Shizuo stalked the streets of Ikebukuro, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The events of last night still bothered him... what the fuck had happened last night? Surely Shinra wasn't right... surely he wouldn't have done... this and that with the flea.

He shuddered in disgust and fought the urge to throw up.

"Shizu-chan!"

He made a face. The last person he wanted to see. He glared poisonously at the flea. Izaya laughed.

"What's the matter Shizu-chan? Ate a sour kit-kat?"

What? Shizuo snarled. "Get the fuck out of Ikebukuro, you goddamn flea!"

Izaya laughed. "That's not what you were saying last night~"

Shizuo's eyes widened and he snarled.

He wasn't sure what the fuck had happened last night, but he did know one thing-

He would never fuck the flea nor would he ever like him!

He uprooted the near by street sign. "IIIZAAAYAAA!"

Izaya laughed, dodging the street sign. Ah, Shizu-chan would never change~


	39. Chapter 39

**_sorry for the flood of updates! I have been writing like the wind for the kink meme as it is on fill only mode!_**

Shizuo hated drugs. He never saw the point in them. And while he liked alcohol, most of it was too bitter for him.

But if there was a drug Shizuo could get addicted to- it was this.

His vision spotted and he had a hard time breathing... the sight of malicious red eyes past the spots glinted and made his cock twitch.

His ass burned as those bony hips thrust against his ass, pushing the prick in deeper.

"Hnn... Shizu-chan looks like he's enjoying himself~"

Shizuo opened his mouth but nothing came out... the caution tape around his throat choked him, stealing away his ability to talk.

Breathing was becoming crucial, but oh so difficult. His mouth gaped open and he felt a small line of drool leak out. He needed to breath.

He felt the caution tape release slightly. Sweet, sweet air was brought back to his lungs in a rush. He sucked it in greedily and felt his brain pulse... adrenaline filling his veins quickly and brought on a high that made him groan erotically, pushing his ass against Izaya's hips.

Izaya looped one of is arms under a muscular leg. He grinned. "You should see yourself Shizu-chan. Your ass is so greedy and you look so slutty."

He didn't give a shit what the flea thought, he needed this. He needed the sweet surge of adrenaline coupled with the pain in his ass.

He needed this drug.

Izaya grinned, taking the grunt as a hint. He tightened his hold on the caution tape, gripping it hard in his fists. He watched with amusement as Shizuo grinned that maniacally grin as the tape clutched onto his throat.

The man's face turned red and was quickly turning purple. His eyes watery but no tears were shed... even as they grew glassy and slightly unfocused. Had he just passed out for a moment? Izaya wasn't sure. But as he felt more precome ooze out of that prick he sharply thrust against Shizuo's ass- enjoying the way it sucked him right in.

He laughed as he pounded into the man, the caution tape restricting the animalistic grunts that would be coming from those lips. Not hearing the neanderthal's usual howls was definitely a pleasantry added to their normal dance.

Shizuo snarled soundlessly. Slowly he was needing air. He kicked his leg in the air, enjoying the way Izaya pummeled into him furiously.

Fuck he need to breath.

Izaya squeezed the caution tape harder and then quickly released it.

Shizuo gasped in the air and came against Izaya's stomach.

Izaya grinned. "That's the second time this night."

"F-Fuck...flea..."

Izaya laughed wildly, tipping his head back. His eyes glinted and turned to crescents as he smirked. "I never knew Shizu-chan was so perverted! But don't worry Shizu-chan, I'll choke you as much as you want. Seeing you struggle is so exquisite~"

Shizuo gasped, the sound being blocked off as the caution tape once again restricted him. The adrenaline pounding through him was still heady and he couldn't wait to feel it again.

Izaya tensed as his thrusts became slower and more precise and deeper. He clenched his jaw as he pushed in harder, tugging harshly on the caution tape. He groaned as he spilled within Shizuo, hips twitching as he did. He looked down at Shizuo, who was gasping for air.

He sneered; he could easily kill Shizuo right now. Ah, that would be an interesting then for the people of Ikebukuro to find. Heiwajima Shizuo, dead, with come all over his belly, in his ass, and caution tape around his neck. The whole city would be a buzz with how sick the monster of Ikebukuro truly was.

But now wasn't the time to kill Shizuo. Instead, he released the hold on the caution tape, watching the man sputter and gasp for air. He came once more. Izaya snickered as he watched Shizuo wince as he did. Izaya pulled out of Shizuo, feeling some of his fluids leak out of that ass with the removal of his cock. He patted Shizuo on the cheek.

"Until next time, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo wheezed. "Hate you..."

Izaya snickered as Shizuo passed out. He left Shizuo lying there, covered in sweat and come; caution tape still wrapped around his throat. He grinned as he skipped down the street.

He couldn't wait for their next meeting.


	40. Chapter 40

**Bad Taste in Your Mouth**

"You're in a good mood tonight."

He stopped his humming and looked at Namie, who was wearing her usual apron and stirring whatever concoction she was making tonight. Sometimes he wondered if he should be wary of her poisoning him... so far he had been lucky.

"I'm always in a good mood. It's Namie-san that is in a bad mood frequently."

Namie frowned, putting the burner on warm and turned to Izaya. "Food is ready, help yourself whenever you feel like it."

"You're not going to stay and eat with me?"

Namie raised an eyebrow. "You know I can't tonight."

Ah yes... tonight was a Seiji night. He snorted and stretched out on the couch. He waved her away. He listened to her foot steps as she walked over to the door. She paused there and soon enough the sound of the door opening and closing as well as her departing footsteps signaled she was gone.

Izaya frowned, sitting up. He didn't mind eating alone but Namie had become a rather comforting presence. He walked over to the stew, looking down at it. He grabbed a bowl, ladling some out and walked over to his table. He sat down, glancing over at the empty seat across from him.

He blew on the stew and then took a bite. It was pretty good. As he ate, his mind wandered to the events of today. Today had been a really good day. His job had went smoothly, easily fishing out information from people and not having to resort to deeper scare tactics. In fact, the only time he used any threats was for entertainment purposes only.

The only blemish on the entire day was Shizu-chan.

Shizu-chan who seemed so adamant about chasing him and ruining his day. He sighed as he laid his spoon down, looking at the now empty dish. Shizu-chan always left a bad taste in his mouth despite the delicious stew he had just eaten. He brought his dishes to the sink. He turned the faucet on, starting some dish water.

His brow ticked as he remembered the vending machine that had barely missed hitting him. That would have hurt like a bitch. One of these days Shizu-chan was really going to hurt him! He put his dishes in the water and walked over to the stove, turning the burner off. He stretched, frowning at the thought of how Shizu-chan also was about to keep up with him today.

That pissed him off.

He walked over to the couch, sitting down. He glared at the television, the news going to the weather. Shizu-chan was the one thing that Izaya wished he could be rid of. The monster of Ikebukuro ruined everything... always getting in his way and chasing him out of his beloved Ikebukuro. Izaya sneered. He could let Shizu-chan pretend he owned Ikebukuro, but Izaya knew Tokyo was his in the long run. He couldn't wait to prove to Shizu-chan that he was the one in control here.

He chuckled at the thought of Shizu-chan's angry face... the beaten face that Izaya so longed to see. He winced as he found himself rubbing the front of his pants.

The thoughts of Shizu-chan and his temper getting the best of him... the fantasy of the beast falling to his schemes... aah! That was a delicious thought. He grunted as he unbuckled his pants, pulling at the button and unzipping the fabric. He slid it down to his thighs, shoving his boxers down with it.

He looked at his prick, half hard and a bead of precome beginning to seep out of it- the red head peeking out from the foreskin. He brought a finger down to caress the head, watching as his cock twitched and the head grew more confident, peeking out more from the skin on his penis. He shuddered as he brought his hand down, peeling back the skin as he began to rub at his arousal.

"Hnn..."

He gripped his cock, using his thumb to caress the top as he moved his hand up and down. It was slow at first, just a steady jerking motion. His hips rocked against his hand and then a strong pulse of arousal ran through him at the thought of the monster's face.

"Ah..."

The monster was now here in this room... those amber eyes dark with lust and ferocious anger... all barely contained in his massive frame. The beast moved toward him in his mind, causing Izaya to shiver as the blond leaned over him, whispering in his ear.

_Thinking about me, flea? So disgusting_

"Hnn..."

His cock leaked more precome, his hand suddenly became a larger hand... a strong hand that surely had calluses on the pads of his fingers. He tipped his head back and groaned, his head would meet the hard shoulder of the beast not the plush of the couch. "Haa..."

_Like that?_

The hand on his cock grew hard, going faster and those fingertips rubbing the head at every chance they got. He panted as he slumped forward on the couch, getting on his knees as that hand worked furiously on his prick.

He could almost feel the unbearable heat of the monster's skin on his back.

_What a slut, pushing your ass against me._

"Hnngh! Shizu-chan..."

_I always knew you were a bitch._

"Haangh!"

A strong hand found his ass, rubbing small circles on the cleft before slowly rolling downward and touching the heat of it. He tensed up, shivering as the finger rolled over the hot spot. He clenched his teeth. This wasn't right... he should be doing this to Shizu-chan; not the other way around. He gasped and bucked as the hand on his cock slowed while the finger on his opening grew more confident.

"Hmm..."

_Need you so much flea._

Izaya mewled as the tip of that finger sunk into his waiting hole.

_So fucking tight._

"Haa..."

_I should fuck your ass without any preparation. It's not like you need it, slutty louse._

He thrust back shamefully, letting out a loose moan. He felt like such a slut as he bucked against those fingers... wanting them in him. He cried out as a single finger found its way into his hole.

_Get the lubrication flea, or else I'll rip you a new hole._

"Haah! Sh-Shizu-chan!"

He wobbly reached for the bottle of unscented lotion that sat on the coffee table. He knew Namie used it for her hands but he didn't care. He needed something! He pumped out a couple of dollops.

_Hmm...that will do flea._

"F-fuck, Shizu-chan!"

Those now greased up fingers pushing into his hole greedily, making him cry out. The pummeled into his ass- searching and searching; It was becoming too much and too fast.

The hand on his cock returned- gripping him and pumping. He gargled out a moan that sounded like 'Shizu-chan'; it bounced off the walls and then he came hard against the couch, his hole clenching on those fingers.

His head steadily cleared as he pulled his fingers out, feeling his hole quiver at the lose. He sat up, his hair tousled and come on his belly. He looked down and grimaced at the sight of the liquid on his couch. He reached for his tissues, easily wiping it off. He cleaned himself off, getting up off the couch to move toward the bathroom.

Yes, Shizu-chan always left a bad taste in his mouth. Especially after nights like these... nights like these were the monster invaded all of his senses and took over.

Such a nasty taste in his mouth.

And a pain in his ass.


	41. Chapter 41

**Like No Other**

The first thing Shizuo noticed as he came to- was there was something in his mouth. He grimaced at the rubbery taste of whatever it was. He tried spitting it out. To no avail, it did not budge.

The second thing he noticed was he was tied up. His wrists and ankles were hand cuffed to the bed posts, bright yellow taped wrapped around the cuffs and his wrists to keep him in place. The bold, black words 'CAUTION' stood out on the yellow tape.

The third thing Shizuo noticed was he was naked. Everything was off with the exception of the thing in his mouth, the caution tape, cuffs, and something around his prick.

The last thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his own room- but a room he had never been in before. The walls were an off white color- no pictures hung on the wall, just a single painting of a city- the view being that of a birds-eye view. There was no way of telling who lived in this room or if it was a hotel room. It looked bare, cold, and it looked as if whoever lived in it didn't want people to know who they were.

"Ah, Shizu-chan is awake."

Shizuo grimaced at the sound of _that_ voice. He watched as his hated enemy made himself known. He snarled over the rubber material in his mouth. The raven laughed wickedly.

"That was a rather sweet sound you made, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo thrashed against his restraints, a vein protruding on his forehead and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Another laugh erupted from Izaya. "You can try to break free, but I guarantee you won't be able to~ I custom ordered these cuffs and tape specifically for monsters like Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo's lip curled as Izaya caressed his cheek. Izaya snickered as he watched Shizuo struggle against the bonds. "Ah, this is a perfect sight. Heh."

Amber eyes widened as a hand encircled his exposed cock. He growled into the rubber – glaring at Izaya. Izaya giggled. "Is Shizu-chan mad? Heh, Shizu-chan is sexy when he's angry."

Shizuo grunted, feeling his hips respond to the gentle tugs on his arousal. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment before glaring back at Izaya once more. Hate swirling in his orbs.

Izaya's lip twitched; falling from that grin for the slimmest of seconds before it was back full force. His hand sped up, wrist snapping as he pumped Shizuo's large shaft. Shizuo squeezed his eyes shut, groaning into the rubber as Izaya rubbed a finger over the drooling head of his cock.

He felt Izaya tighten something around his cock. Izaya leaned into him. "It would be much better if Shizu-chan loved me."

Shizuo's eyes narrowed. Like hell he'd ever love Izaya. A guttural growl erupted from his throat. It made Izaya laugh. The laugh sounded forced and slightly strangled.

"I take that as a no?"

Shizuo snarled again as Izaya played with the precome on his prick, smearing it over his the head of his cock. Izaya sighed sadly.

"That's too bad... I could love you like no other, Shizu-chan. And I think... we could have a lot of fun together."

Izaya kissed the rubber. Shizuo's eye twitched as he watched Izaya go lower, licking at his chin. Those sinful lips moved lover, scattering soft licks and kisses down his neck. When Izaya reached his collarbone, he bit down gently. He sucked on the bite, giving it a small lick in apology before continuing his way down. He felt Shizuo shift... as if he could dodge the kisses he was receiving. Izaya took a nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with soft licks and nibbles.

A strangled moan fell out of Shizuo's mouth. Izaya perked up. He lifted his head and gave Shizuo a dazzling smile that only looked creepy on his face. "You liked that!"

Shizuo snarled, glaring at Izaya as he ducked back down, taking the nipple back in his mouth. Shizuo clenched his eyes shut. He wished he could imagine this as someone else... anyone but Izaya. He groaned as Izaya finally left the tortured nipple and moved down, lazily drawing his tongue over the man's defined abs.

His tongue inched slowly downward. Shizuo let out a strangled sound as that tongue circled around on his lower stomach. Izaya lifted his head to look up at Shizuo, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

Shizuo grunted as that tongue finally went lower. Izaya's hair brushed over his cock, making his leg twitch. Izaya licked at his inner thigh, his tongue teasing the flush before sliding in closer.

Disgust, hate, and desire all boiled into one as Shizuo managed to crane his neck to watch Izaya put his mouth over the arousal. Izaya watched Shizuo try to rip through the bonds, snarling as that hot mouth teased him. The pleasure was over before it even started. Izaya pulled up, licking his lips. He looked at Shizuo, who had the rubber in his mouth still.

The look of contempt in those eyes made Izaya frown.

Why did he look at him like that?

He scowled as he pulled himself up, pulling off his shirt. Shizuo shuddered as he watched Izaya strip. The louse laughed and threw the final piece of his clothing, his boxers, over Shizuo's face.

As if being bound to the bed was bad enough... now he couldn't see.

He felt legs straddle him.

Izaya removed the boxers to look down at him. Those mocha eyes glared up at him. Tentatively, Izaya removed the gag.

Shizuo tested his jaw before he scowled up at Izaya. "You are a sick fuck."

Izaya's eyes lit up at the statement. "Well, I am hoping to get a fuck, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's eyes went comically big before he settled into a scowl once more. Izaya snickered as he settled his weight down on Shizuo's lower belly. Shizuo grimaced at the feeling of Izaya's naked ass and testes resting on his skin.

Izaya grabbed the rubber bar once more, pushing it in Shizuo's mouth, locking it in place. He grinned at Shizuo.

"For Shizu-chan to love me, I have to prepare myself~"

Shizuo growled into the rubber, watching Izaya reach over him to the small dresser drawer. His eyes caught hold of Izaya's left nipple. The little nub was hard and now had a slight rosy tint to it. Shizuo shivered as he noticed such details- more disgust rolling through him.

Izaya found the lubrication and pulled it out of the drawer. He grinned at Shizuo as he twisted around, grabbing hold of Shizuo's legs as he was now facing toward his feet. He popped open the lubrication, squirting a large dollop on his fingers and reached behind himself. He shivered as he touched his hole, it quivered under his ministrations and he let out a small gasp of air as he rubbed it soothingly... trying to loosen himself.

Shizuo couldn't stop watching... it was sick and yet, his hard cock twitched as he watched those fingers tease the hole... the skin was turning pink and Izaya's fingers were slowly inching into that opening. Shizuo felt bile in his throat as he heard Izaya mewl loudly, thrusting against his own hands.

"Sh-Shizu-chan!"

Izaya panted as he slipped a third finger into his bottom. The thought of Shizuo's prick sliding into him, kept upright by that cockring, made him purr and thrash against his fingers harshly. Ah... he wanted him now...

He pulled his fingers out and turned to face Shizuo. The man's face was contorted in a look of lust, confusion, and hate. Of course that was the standard look on Shizuo's face today. He grinned as he took hold of that cock.

"Let me show you how much I love you, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's eyes widened and he screamed into the bar. Heat... amazing wet heat engulfed his cock. He thrashed and arched his back off the bed. Oh god... he had never experienced this type of heat, this type of friction before. He shivered as Izaya let out a soft sigh and shifted his hips. Those pale hips rolled against him, causing Shizuo's hips to rock right back.

"Mm... Shizu-chan."

The flea's voice sounded chocolate rich and it made Shizuo shiver. He glared up at Izaya. This felt good... but it was Izaya. He hated him more than ever right now. Izaya noticed the look and frowned. He pushed against Shizuo harder, rocking into him deeper and deeper... Izaya tipped his head back and groaned. "Ah..."

Shizuo snarled. If he could talk, he would tell the flea to get off of him.

Izaya purred as he rode Shizuo harder, reaching up to caress a strong cheek. He flinched as he watch Shizuo's lip curl and wince. Those brown eyes glared up at him... telling him of the hate he felt.

Izaya knew... he knew Shizuo would never love him like the way he did. No matter what Izaya did, Shizuo would never love him.

That thought broke his heart. Why couldn't Shizuo love him? He was giving his all to this barbaric man... why couldn't he love him for that? Why didn't he love him for that? Isn't his body the best way to show his love?

Izaya felt confused and lost... why didn't he love him?

He had to make him love him... after all, all humans, no matter how monstrous they may be, had to love their messiah.

Ah, Shizu-chan truly was a monster.

He cried out as Shizuo's prick hit against his prostate. He rocked his hips and mewled. "I love you."

Shizuo winced at the confession. He didn't want the flea's fucked up sense of love. He wanted to get the fuck out of here. But the cock ring around his arousal wouldn't let him out of this... it was out of his control. Izaya's hips rode him harder... harder and harder.

Izaya cried out as he hit his prostate again, concentrating on that spot now.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Shizuo watched as Izaya crumbled. The man's eyes looked a little crazed, tears pricking his eyes. Shizuo shivered in disgust as he watched a cruel smile find its place on the fucked up man's face. Izaya laughed, tipping his head back. "Ah, Shizu-chan!"

Izaya leaned into him, the tears, fake or not, clung to his eyelashes. "Why don't you love me, Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo grunted, his hips moving with Izaya's. Their hips started a frantic pace- one that was zapping Shizuo of his thought process... the only thing that kept going through his mind was the feeling of Izaya's ass sucking him in and how good it felt.

Izaya let out a choked out laugh. It sounded forced and hiding tears. "Shizu-chan is enjoying this! Ah, I knew he would!"

Shizuo shivered. This man was so fucked up.

So fucked up and it felt so fucking good. He groaned as his hips pushed into Izaya's. God, this felt too good.

Izaya mewled. "Why don't you love me back, Shizu-chan? It would be so much easier if you did."

Shizuo growled. No way in hell.

Izaya cackled, a tear finally finding its way down his cheek. "I love Shizu-chan... now if only Shizu-chan would love me too."

Shizuo snarled as Izaya began pumping his arousal in time to the thrusts. Watching Izaya beat off on his lap was disturbing. He thrashed about, his cock sinking in deeper.

"A-ah! Hnnn... Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo shivered. He may hate Izaya and the man was truly fucked up... but right now, Shizuo felt he was witnessing something sacred. Izaya's back was arching, the man's pale face was dusted a beautiful pink color. Those brown eyes filled with pleasure and that perfect mouth fell open, a moan rolling out of those lips. Those slim hips rocked and a languid rope of come spurted out of Izaya's cock, falling onto Shizuo's stomach. He trembled.

Izaya was beautiful... but he was fucking gorgeous when he came.

Izaya reached down and unsnapped the leather cockring. "Shizu-chan can come now, if he wants."

Shizuo had expected that once his cock was released from its leather bond that it would quickly become flaccid and this nightmare would end... instead, he pummeled his hips up, fucking Izaya as hard as a bound man could.

Izaya mewled. He began spouting loving words- begging Shizuo to love him. Shizuo came long and hard into that ass.

"Hnnn... Shizu-chan! So fucking good!"

Izaya leaned against the monster of Ikebukuro. "I wish Shizu-chan would love me."

Shizuo finally got hold of his breathing, glaring down at Izaya. There was no way in hell he could love Izaya. He hated him and that was that.

Izaya sleepily look up at him, giving him a small smile. "I guess I'll just keep him here until he loves me~"

Shizuo's eyes widened as Izaya kissed the rubber again and giggled. Shizuo struggled against the bonds. He needed to get free to get away from the crazy of Izaya.

Before the insanity infected him too.


	42. Chapter 42

**A Game of Ours**

Heiwajima Shizuo had never, in his life, been afraid to open his eyes. He had never- even as a kid, feared what was in the dark or what the unknown before him held. He had been able to display more strength than usual as a kid and it has only grown stronger with the years.

So why would Shizuo be afraid to open his eyes now?

The thoughts and memories of today were a blur. He couldn't remember anything other than working with Tom.

But one that was obvious now, was the feeling of something wet around his exposed penis... and whatever it was, it was moving. He brow furrowed as he clenched his eyes shut- the wet feeling around him moving in up and down motions. His limbs felt limp and uncontrollable as the suction on him increased- a loud slurping noise ricocheting of the walls and directly into his ears. He shuddered violently as the suction suddenly stopped. The warmth of whatever was around his cock disappeared for a moment and then it was replaced with a warm tongue roaming over the shaft, rolling up to playfully flick at the exposed head.

"Hnn..."

The tongue left and soon the feeling of a tongue was replaced with a hotter sensation... something was clutching hold of his member and slowly sinking it deeper and deeper into pleasurably heat.

Someone loomed over him and licked the shell of his ear.

Cautiously, he opened an eye. Raven locks obscured his view. He could see pale skin of the tormentor's cheek. He shuddered as those hips rolled against his, that heat slipping up and down his flesh while something hard pressed against his abs for a moment before strong hands pushed. A squelching noise in the air made him shiver.

The man above him was riding his cock.  
And it felt amazing.

He tried clenching his fists, trying to contain the pleasure that rippled though his body. He wanted to thrust harder into the delicious heat above him... but the man above him was setting the pace. It was growing aggravating. He needed more. So he opened his eyes.

He had a sinking suspicion before he had, but the moment he opened his eyes, he knew he would regret it.

There, on his lap; bouncing on his cock, was the flea. Those short raven locks clung to his forehead as he panted, his brows drawn in tight.

Anger filled his veins, pumping adrenaline through him. Those malicious red eyes lit up. "Shizu-chan~ you're awake."

He trembled, his anger rising. Izaya's eyes twinkled as he slowly pulled his hips up- sending shock waves of pleasure through Shizuo.

The flea slowed laid his hips back down, those inner muscles clenching around Shizuo's length, causing the bound monster to snarl, his eyes filling with fury. Izaya let out a crazed laugh, his eyes glinting at the sight of Shizuo becoming angry.

"Oya! Shizu-chan is getting angry~ But what can poor Shizu-chan do in this position, hm? He is all tied up, like a present for me, and those tranquilizers really did the trick.

The louse was disgusting him. Tranquilizers... figures. But more importantly, Izaya was sick enough to go this far... sick enough to want to rape him.

It made him want to gag.

It made him want to puke.

It made him want to bash the flea's brains.

His hips snapped up, hearing Izaya's mewl. His anger and arousal pumped adrenaline through his veins, giving him more control over his arms.

Izaya had underestimated him.

He always does, after all- he is a very volatile person. It's one reason the flea hates him. He can't control him so easily.

Izaya let out a small moan as he ground his hips against Shizuo's. His eyes snapped open at the sound of the bounds being snapped. Fear hung in the air as Shizuo's arms were now free, his legs quickly followed.

Izaya quickly maneuvered his body off of Shizuo's, the cock popping out of his slick hole with a sickening slurp, Shizuo's eyes narrowed as he easily grabbed Izaya's wrists.

The louse opened his mouth to say something, a retort if anything, but Shizuo snarled.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Izaya was slammed back on to the bed, this time on his stomach. Shizuo pressed on the man's upper back and brought his hips in the air.

With one swift thrust, Shizuo sheathed himself completely inside of the man he hated. He groaned aloud, his shoulders relaxing slightly as he relished the heat around his cock.

He looked down at Izaya. The flea's ribs were moving quickly, sweat beading on his back, his lower back arched and the way that taut hole clenched around his prick. He growled and began moving.

Izaya moaned, clenching his eyes shut.

Shizuo leaned forward, licking the sweat off of Izaya's back before planting his hands by Izaya's head, his lower body scooted forward, back arching up slightly and then-

His hips began moving rapidly, pounding in and out of Izaya in quick, deep motions. Izaya cried out as that cock teased around his prostate, never fully hitting it. Izaya gritted his teeth as the swift thrusts continued to pound into him- causing his brain to pulse heavily at the quick snaps of his neck in response to the thrusts.

Izaya felt a laugh bubble out of him as Shizuo's mouth latched onto his shoulder. He could feel those mocha-colored eyes burn a hole into him.

"Sh-Shizu-chan is.. aaah! Fucking me like a dog... heh~ Aah! Fuck!"

Shizuo released the abused skin, licking the blood he had biting out. He snarled. "Then that makes you the bitch, now doesn't it?"

Izaya laughed but the laughter died when Shizuo gave another powerful thrust. The adrenaline, still buzzing from the power he had used to break his chains, pounded through him and his thrusts grew chaotic... growing stronger and stronger.

The bed moved with them, head board pounding into the wall in front of hit and springs squealing in protest. Loud popping noises that only egged Shizuo on. He snarled as he reached over, gripping Izaya's arousal in a death grip.

"HAA!"

He pumped it in time to his thrusts, his hips beginning to buzz as he pushed in and out messily. The head board cracked, splintering out as he banged repetitively against the wall. Izaya cried out, eyes widening. "Fuck! There! Ooh, ngh... right... there... aah!"

Shizuo would allow Izaya only this as he listened to the flea, pounding relentlessly against the spot that had turned the flea into a moaning mess. Sweat dripped off his forehead and mingled with Izaya's own as he concentrated on his thrusts. Pushing, pulling, pulsing... it was all becoming too much.

His vision blanked out as pure desire controlled him and his hips went on autopilot, rapidly moving in and out of that ass. Izaya cried out. The bed shook and the springs gave out, the bed becoming loose. The mattress fell through just as Izaya came.

They landed roughly to the floor, the bed posts falling, one of them nearly missing them and one hit Shizuo on the shoulder. He shook it off and snarled as those muscle clenched around his prick. He stiffened and came harshly into Izaya, spraying against his prostate.

Izaya shuddered, shaking with the force of the thrusts and orgasm.

Shizuo's hips slowed, allowing himself to be milked of his orgasm before he pulled out, dripping a bit onto the cleft of Izaya's abused ass.

He sat up on his knees shakily, looking down at the mess that was Izaya.

Izaya's knees were perched on the mattress, his ass still high in the air- leaking lubrication and come; his sides moving rapidly as he sucked in a generous amount of air, his face turned to the side and red eyes were looking at Shizuo.

Those damned eyes looked amused. Shizuo gritted his teeth and pushed himself off the mattress, standing on wobbly legs before quickly finding his clothes. He put them on, taking his pack of cigarettes out. He lit one and looked back at Izaya, who had rolled over onto his back now and was looking at Shizuo still.

Fuck, he wished the flea would stop looking at him.

A silent conversation passed between the the two adversaries- their eyes sparking challenges and dares. The flea told him this wasn't over... far from over.

Of course he passed along the message that he had won.

The flea grinned, his eyes dancing with hate. _For now_.

Shizuo snarled, flicking some ashes on the pile of Izaya's clothes and stalked out of the room, hearing the beginning of that crazy laughter before he slammed the door shut.

Fuck, he hated that louse.


	43. Chapter 43

**A Different Kind of Present**

"Oh, what a wonderful gift."

When Izaya had made it home on May 4th, he knew a present would be waiting for him. After all, he was a dearly loved man. Surely a trap was set up for him. A box that had a ticking time bomb in it or even a poisoned cake! Surely someone would have done something for him.

But when he opened the door to his house, he was greeted by an even better present.

There, in his living room, sat two people. Their faces were identical to his.

He smirked as he closed the door behind him. The sound of it made the two on the couch open their eyes. Magenta and Gold met Red-brown. Izaya sneered at his doubles. Could this day possibly get any better? Whoever had given him this gift, they would definitely get something wonderful in return. After all- what's better than Izaya than more Izaya to go around? He could see it now... he could get so much work done.

Just as he was about to tell them that he was their master, the magenta-eyed one smiled a rather goofy looking smile... a smile that Orihara Izaya would never wear on his face.

He opened his mouth, it formed in a large perfect 'o' as he sucked in air and then began to sing. "Happy Birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~"

Izaya shivered in repulsion, listening to the replica of himself sing in such a cutesy voice. Perhaps this gift was more of a joke than a present. His slapped a hand over the man's mouth, hearing him grumble.

"When I pull my hand away, you better stop singing... got it?"

His copy nodded. Izaya pulled his hand away and examined them.

"Do you both have names?"

The magenta-eyes one bounced, his fluffy white coat moving with him. "My name is Psyche. I am so happy to finally meet you Izaya."

Hm. So he knew his name. He looked at the rather quiet one. "And you?"

"My name is Hibiya. But you may address me as Hibiya-sama, you filthy commoner."

Izaya frowned. What? How dare this carbon-copy call him as such on _his_ birthday. Psyche gasped. "Hibi-chan! Don't call Iza-chan that. It's not nice, especially on his birthday~"

Oh dear lord... the sugary coated voice grated his nerves. He talked like a child would... what the hell. This made him sick.

They both made him feel sick.

"Enough from both of you!"

They went still and looked at Izaya, who was now angrily looking at them.

"What kind of joke are you guys supposed to be anyways? It's obvious that you're supposed to look like me, but seriously?"

They both blinked in confusion. Izaya jutted a finger out, pointing it at Psyche. "You! Act too much like a child. If you are going to be me, and let's face it- you'll fail, you'll have to stop talking like that. And pink and white? I'd never be caught dead wearing something that cute. Orihara Izaya has better taste than that. And that brings us to _you_."

Hibiya cocked a brow, ignoring the teary-eyed Psyche whose lower lip was puckered and quivering. Izaya's brow ticked. "What the hell do you think you are wearing? I would never be caught dead in _cosplay_. Leave that shit to Dotachin's friends. Dressing as a woman is one thing, but a _prince_ outfit? You look ridiculous. No one will take you seriously."

Izaya nodded to himself. "So, if you two are truly my present, somethings will have to change. Other than that, you both are very sexy."

And of course they were, they looked just like him. He smirked to himself as he thought of dressing them in his attire and unleashing them in Ikebukuro. With their help, he could easily have the city under his thumb! Hell, even Shizu-chan couldn't stop them. He was about to snicker when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

His eyes snapped open and he noticed Hibiya leaning in close to him. Izaya's nose scrunched up at the sight of the crown on the man's head. Ugh, he'd have to change his style soon.

His eyes widened when he felt something wrap around his wrists.

He tried moving them, but found that they were bound. He tossed an acidic glare over his shoulder to see Psyche using his headphones to tie him up. Those magenta-eyes sparkled up at him.

"Don't worry Iza-chan. I'll change, for you~"

Izaya shuddered at the sugary tone, adrenaline and fear pumping through his veins.

Izaya laughed. "All right. Very funny, we've had our laughs, now untie me."

Hibiya sniffed. "I do not think so. You know, Izaya, it was very rude of you to address our imperfections like that. After all, our imperfections are part of us. I wouldn't exactly say your mouth is your good quality. You need to learn when to hold your tongue rather than using it to debase others. So, I am offering you chance to redeem yourself."

Izaya frowned as he was pushed to the floor. He sat up on his knees, his arms bound behind his back. Psyche and Hibiya stood up, glaring down at him. Hibiya pushed his shoulders, making him bend over.

"Lick my boots and I'll forgive you."

Izaya's lip curled. Lick boots? He wouldn't be caught dead doing such things! But when one foot pressed against his head, making his lips press against that white boot, he may have no other choice.

He snaked his tongue out, licking the top of the boot. He shuddered at the taste of leather. The other foot relinquished some pressure. Psyche cooed. "Ooh! Hibi-chan, he's doing it! He's doing it!"

Izaya shuddered at the sound of that voice. Repulsive. But he kept licking, letting his tongue flatten against the shoe, swiping it up and down it. He heard Psyche hum and then the sound of his belt being unbuckled. Izaya stopped licking. "What are you doing?"

"Did I tell you to stop licking, cur?"

Izaya glared daggers up at Hibiya, his cock twitched as his pants were yanked down to knees. He flicked his tongue out, licking the white leather again. He noticed the perverse glee written all over Hibiya's face- a satisfied smirk that said 'yes, you are my bitch'. Izaya growled as that foot was finally removed from his head. "Now kiss this one."

Izaya pressed his lips against the white boot. Hibiya's smirk grew and he nodded. Izaya's tongue flicked out of his mouth again as he licked up and down the opposite boot. This wasn't how he had been planning to spend his birthday! His brows furrowed as he felt his boxers being removed.

Warm hands pressed his cheeks apart and he heard a gasp. "Ooh! Hibi-chan! You should see this, his hole is quivering. It looks so cute~"

Izaya flushed. How degrading! He let out a strangled cry against the boot as Psyche licked him. Psyche giggled. "Oh wow, it did it again!"

Izaya shuddered as Psyche's tongue began rubbing his pucker, slowly turning the flesh a pink color. His cock began leaking as the feeling became too good.

"Hm, it's not fair that dear Psyche as all the fun, now does he?"

Izaya watched as Hibiya's pants fell and soon his face was lifted. He looked at the cock before him, already hard and beginning to bead pre-cum. "Suck. If you bite, I'll make you clean the bottom of my boot with your tongue."

Izaya opened his mouth, feeling the cock inch into his cavern. His bottom tingled as Psyche pointed his tongue and began to make stabbing motions with it, inserting into his loosening hole.

Izaya moaned over the flesh in his mouth, gently beginning to suck on Hibiya's dick. His red eyes flickered up to watch Hibiya tip his head back and moan. Fingers threaded through his hair, yanking gently. "That's right, just like that."

He shuddered at the praise and continued to suck. This was too humiliating. His day, his own fucking birthday, couldn't get any worse.

Psyche pulled away, licking his lips. "Oh Hibi-chan~ He tastes better than I thought! Ah, you look like you're having fun! No fair, I want to have fun too!"

Izaya let out a muffled cry of panic as he felt something larger than a tongue press at his hole. Psyche gripped his cock- moving it in small circles to smear the pre-cum over the saliva-covered hole. "Don't worry Iza-chan, I'll be gentle~!"

Pain.

It wasn't a deep pain, but it was bad enough. He grunted over the cock in his mouth as Psyche pushed himself in, settling in quickly. Psyche ground his hips against Izaya's and made a cooing noise.

"Mm! He feels so good Hibi-chan... so tight!"

Hibiya chuckled. "I think I should take back what I said earlier. He knows how to use his mouth wisely."

Izaya narrowed his eyes, but allowed his tongue to flick over the head inside of his mouth, rubbing the tip against the slit. Hibiya hissed and bucked slightly, shuddering at the attention.

Psyche licked his lips and took hold of those hips, positioning himself as he began to move in and out of Izaya's hole. Izaya's eyes widened and grunted. Oh fuck...

"Aah! Fuck... hnnn... H-Hibi-chan, he feels so good!"

Izaya's face grew sour. Dear Lord, this guy sounded like a super-bottom. It made this situation terribly, terribly wrong. Psyche mewled, crying out gibberish as Izaya's hole sucked on him greedily. He sputtered between 'Hibi-chan' 'Iza-chan' and 'Tsu-chan'.

Whoever Tsu-chan was.

Hibiya frowned. "I do suppose I'd like to give it a try."

"Aaah! Y-You should hnnn! He feels so good."

Hibiya pulled his cock out of Izaya's mouth, watching the man gasp and move his jaw, releasing it from tension. Hibiya scooted over beside Psyche, watching the other's cock go in and out of Izaya.

"Hnnn... the commoner's hole really is sucking you in."

"I know~ It's such a slut!"

"Hm. I bet it has room for two."

Psyche's eyes sparkled. "Aaah~ That would be wonderful Hibi-chan! Hnn!"

Izaya's mouth fell into a frown. "I do not think that is a good idea."

"We don't expect you to think, filthy whore."

Izaya shuddered, his cock twitching and his lower stomach fluttering at the degrading comment.

"You're just going to feel."

Time seemed to stop as he felt something pushing against his entrance... pushing and pushing.

He clutched the headphone wire as Hibiya slowly sank in beside Psyche, sighing loudly.

Psyche mewled loudly. "Oooh fuck, Hibi-chan! You feel good against me!"

"Hmm... it is a little cramped, but yes... it does feel rather good."

Hibiya shifted his hips, enjoying the moan that not only spilled from his mouth, but also was forced out of Izaya and Psyche's mouths. Psyche rubbed Izaya's back soothingly. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, Iza-chan?"

Izaya panted. His eyes were glazed and he twitched weakly. His mouth agape against the floor and drool leaking of it. Never would he admit to it feeling that damn good. His hips twitched as one of those cocks hit against his prostate.

"_Aaaah!_"

"Oh! I think I hit something!"

Izaya shivered as Psyche angled his hips just right again, moving his hips. His cock slid deliciously against Hibiya's and thne pressing against Izaya's prostate. He repeated the motion.

Izaya cried out loudly, bucking his hips now. His tongue lolled out and his eyes fluttered shut. Oh god, he felt like a slut.

Psyche laughed a gleeful, if not wicked, laugh. "Ah, look at him! He's truly becoming a bitch."

"Fitting, don't you think? He is a commoner after all. It is his rightful place."

"Hmm... do you like this, Iza-chan?"

Izaya moaned weakly, a feeble 'yes' if Psyche understood. He laughed. "I knew you would. I'm glad. We should all be enjoying _this_!"

Hibiya tilted his hips, pressing in further. His cock pressed against Psyche's and managed to hit Izaya's prostate as well. Izaya screamed in a pleasurable agony as he came unto the sheets.

"Ah! Iza-chan got the bed all dirty~ That's a bad Iza-chan. I should get Tsu-chan to punish you!"

Hibiya snorted, pulling out of Izaya. "You guys can come in now. We already know you've been watching."

Izaya dazedly looked up, confusion written all over his face. Who?

In walked a blue-clad Shizuo and a white and pink Shizuo... holding a tied up Shizuo who had the reddest face Izaya had ever seen. Normally he'd make fun of a blushing Shizuo... but right now? He was in no state to laugh. He groaned loosely as he rotated his sore, abused hips.

"How did you know we were here?"

Hibiya smirked. "I always know when you're near."

Delic smirked. "Oh do you now... that was awfully impressive, you know. I don't think I've ever seen you so... aggressive."

"I guess there is much you need to learn about me, peasant."

Izaya watched in curiosity as the two of them exchanged sloppy kisses, the Shizuo look-a-like's hand gripped hold of Hibiya's cock, pumping up and down on it. The blue-clad Shizuo purred. "Shizuo-san should be allowed to have some fun too... after all, he got hard watching the display."

Ah, how embarrassing, Shizu-chan watched him get raped.

Tsugaru untied Shizuo, who was pushed toward Izaya. Izaya looked up at Shizuo from his bent position. He shuddered as he placed his hands on those hips and the tip of his cock at that opened hole. Izaya's mouth fell open in a silent scream as his enemy entered him.

The bed was creaking loudly as Shizuo pounded into Izaya's heat, his eyes clenched shut as he let himself fall deeper into the pleasure. Izaya cried out, eyes widening when a cock pressed against his lips. He glared up at the pink-eyed Shizuo, he grinned.

"Hibiya tells me how good your mouth feels. I want to see for myself."

Izaya opened his mouth wide as that cock, much larger than Hibiya's, found its place in his mouth. Delic groaned as he pressed his hips closer to Izaya's face. Shizuo snarled possessively, glaring at Delic as he pounded into Izaya harder.

Delic snorted. "Don't worry, stud. He belongs to you. We all know that."

Shizuo ground his hips against Izaya's. "Damn straight. This slut is mine."

Izaya muffled a groan of discontent. What was with all the name calling today?

"Heh, you can have him. I just want to have some."

Shizuo's eyes widened when Delic leaned forward and kissed him. Shizuo's eyes caught sight of the other two Izayas- licking at Tsugaru's cock. He shuddered at the sight and looked back at Izaya, whose hips pushed against his and head bobbed up and down Delic's cock deliciously.

Shizuo shivered. There was no way in hell he was going to last.

Delic purred. "Aah, that's it... that's right you fucking cockslut... Hnn..."

Izaya growled against the cock, moving his tongue with expertise over the glans in his mouth. The sooner he made these imbeciles come, the sooner it would be over with.

Though, he'd be a liar to say he wasn't enjoying it.

Shizuo gripped his hips harder and began pounding into him, hitting his prostate over and over. Izaya shook and let out a small cry as he felt Shizuo come inside of him.

Delic grinned. "You went off fast~ Not use to fucking?"

"Shut up."

Delic pulled Izaya's face away. "Heh, I should come in your face, slut."

Izaya shuddered as he watched Delic jerk at his penis- the foreskin moving up and down with each tug. The darkened head gave a twitch and then Izaya was squirted in the face. The come hit his cheek, then his nose and then his mouth. Izaya licked his lips, shuddering at the sweet-salty taste of it.

Delic snickered, noticing Shizuo growing hard again. He removed Psyche's headphone from Izaya's arms. Izaya groaned in thanks and shook his arms. He glared over at the two copies of himself, One was being fucked by the Tsugaru, the other was riding his face- both of them making out.

Izaya could end all of this now. He could easily find his switchblade and slash every last one of their necks.

Instead, he looked over at Delic and Shizuo with a smirk.

"Well, we can't them beat us, now can we?"

Delic smirked and Shizuo's cock twitched.

Izaya mewled as Delic swooped in for a passionate kiss while Shizuo pressed his body against Izaya's back. Izaya moaned from between the two of them, sending a challenging look to his copies.

They returned the stare. Red, Gold, and Pink glittering deviously.

The blonds shuddered. This was going to be a long night.


	44. Chapter 44

**Unattended**

Orihara Izaya looked bored.

His entire being reeked of boredom, despite the action around him. The seedy little joint was quite busy, but Izaya wasn't here for his own entertainment. He was here on a job. He picked up the drink he had left for a moment and took a large drink as he listened to his client prattle on and on about some woman he was looking for.

He placed his drink back down and sighed. "Well, as long as you give me the proper information, I can find anyone you want me to find."

"Splendid. Here is a data-file on her."

"Terrific."

"I do not have a deadline, I just need her alive."

Izaya nodded, his vision going fuzzy for a second. He watched as his client disappeared into the crowd. He blinked as the fuzzy feeling was over taking him. He stood up from the table, feeling himself wobble gently. He leaned against his table, glaring down at the drink before him.

Shit...

_Never leave your drink unattended._

His heart was racing.

Beating faster and faster by the minute. He swallowed generous amounts of air as he stumbled out of the building.

How could he have been so stupid?

He should have known better. Orihara Izaya, informant for the Awakusu-kai Corporation, should have known better than to take a drink of an unattended drink.

It was a simple mistake really. Anyone could have done it.

But Orihara Izaya doing it was unthinkable.

He leaned against the side of the bricked building, his head spinning. He had met a client in the little bar and he should have been against it... it had seemed too crowded to deal confidential information.

His head swam as he tipped his head back, his forehead beginning to bead in sweat. A tingle shot down his spine, making him groan.

The tingling sensation traveled lower and lower still. He arched his back, gasping as a tingle burned in his crotch.

Oh... fuck...

His pants tightened and he hissed as he slinked out into the streets of Ikebukuro, keeping close to the shadows. If anyone saw him like this he'd never live it down.

But it was becoming unbearable.

He felt his knees give out for a moment, leaning heavily against the wall- trying to support his legs. Instead a strong pulse in his groin made him mewl like a cat in heat.

Shit, whatever had been in that drink, it was strong.

He looked out into the crowd with lust filled eyes.

He needed to fuck. He needed something to wrap around his cock. He had to resist the urge to assault one of his beloved humans.

He could never do things with his humans... they were, after all, unworthy of touching their god's body. No matter how much he loved them, that love was never to become physical.

He hissed as he unbuckled himself, sliding further into an alleyway. His nose wrinkled at the repulsive smell of the garbage near by, but the drug pounding in his veins demanded he touch himself... he needed this.

His pants fell unceremoniously to the ground, pooling around his ankles. He damn near shredded his boxers off as he shakily brought his hand to his cock. He clumsily wrapped his hand over his cock and moved.

Damn... it wasn't fast enough, it didn't feel the way he needed it.

He mewled in protest as his wrist seemed to grow weaker and weaker... he needed... he needed-

"IIIIIIZAAAAYAAA-KUUUUUUN~"

His dilated pupils narrowed slightly and the pulse in his groin picked up.

Oh fuck.

"What the fuck are you doing in Ikebu...kuro..."

Izaya panted as he arched his back, his weak wrist moving limply over his cock.

Shizuo's shades slid down the bridge of his nose and his cigarette fell out of his mouth- it burnt out in the puddle it landed in.

Izaya let out another cattish howl, arching again as he watched Shizuo swallow a lump in his throat.

"Flea?"

* * *

Ikebukuro at night had this certain air about it that Shizuo loved. He loved Ikebukuro despite some of the trash that lingered there. He had always loved his beloved city and planned rid it of all the trash.

The first one on the list was that flea.

His temper flared at just the thought of the louse. That feeling of anger made his muscles pulse and jump, he gritted his teeth as he stalked through the night.

He had not been expecting to smell the stench so early in his night. It made his blood boil and his eyes narrow. His senses felt heightened as he stalked the night. He breathed in the air of Ikebukuro, perhaps to catch the offending scent. His eyes watched every movement it caught- just in case its the sight of white fur and red eyes. His ears twitched subtly as they listened for the familiar snicker.

Yes, the trash was in Ikebukuro. He could sense it. And once he found him-

He would kill him.

Shizuo growled as he turned another corner, making his way toward a seedy bar. The scent was there. He cracked his knuckles until he heard the flea's voice from inside an alleyway beside the bar. He grinned and spun on his heel.

"IIIIIIZAAAAYAAA-KUUUUUUN~"

He walked toward the man with confidence. He'd kill the flea today. He would kill him and it would feel so fucking good.

He stepped closer. "What the fuck are you doing in Ikebu...kuro..."

He had stumbled over his words as he realized why Izaya was in the alleyway instead of the bar. He blinked and felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked at the flea. Those black pants lay on the louses' feet, pooled around those ankles, black boxers hanging on those pale calves. His eyes caught and held on the way that hand jerked and...

He felt his glasses slid down the bridge of his nose as he watched the head of Izaya's cock slide in and out of sight in his palm, like an exotic peep show. He shuddered as his cigarette fell and hit a puddle with a plop. His eyes finally lifted away from that cock and looked at Izaya's face. The man's face flushed, pupils blown with what could be desire, and his mouth open, a small line of drool seeping out of his mouth.

Shizuo swallowed a lump in his throat as Izaya threw back his head, arched his back, and let out the hottest moan he'd ever heard in his life. The cattish howl made his cock twitch and it begged for attention.

"Flea?"

Izaya panted and looked at Shizuo with a confused look. Shizu-chan? Why was Shizu-chan over there?

And why wasn't he over here? Touching him... sucking him...

Fucking him...

He howled again, his weak wrist falling from his cock to play with his testes gently, his other limp hand rubbing at his thigh. Shizuo licked his lips. Izaya's eyes followed that tongue and his eyes seemed to smolder. He licked his own lips, but slowly; rolling his tongue over his upper lip exotically... sending Shizuo a come hither look.

Shizuo took a step back.

Damn it. Why was this man always so unpredictable? Izaya frowned. "Shizu-chan... help me."

Shizuo watched as Izaya finally let go of his privates, pushing himself off of the wall and toward Shizuo. The blond stumbled back as Izaya lurched forward. Shizuo only stopped when his back met the wall. Amber eyes were wide as Izaya fell into him, pushing his body against his. Those dark brown eyes, glinting red with the light of the moon, looked up into his own eyes with a passion he never thought would be directed at him... ever.

He shivered as Izaya leaned his head up. He lifted his own head away- feeling Izaya breath on to him. "Fuck me, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo shuddered. Fuck... the flea?

Izaya mewled, sounding like a cat in heat. He rolled over Shizuo, his back to him now. Shizuo's eyes widened as those naked hips began gyrating against his crotch. His fingers flexed as those hips grew daring, pressing in him more. Izaya panted, his vision swimming.

Yes... Shizu-chan could help him. For Shizu-chan wasn't human... and since Shizu-chan wasn't human, he could debase him without doing anything to his beloved humans.

Shizu-chan... was a safe ground.

Granted, he wasn't his first choice. But he was here and that's what was the deciding point.

"Hnngh... p-please."

The drug surged through his system, demanding he find friction and pleasure.

He needed something in his skin, against his skin.

He needed release.

He panted and gasped in air as fast as he could, his cheeks feeling as if they were on fire. He looked back at Shizu-chan and clumsily reached for his hand.

Shizuo watched Izaya confoundedly as that small hand cupped his, pulling it... bringing it to his erection. Shizuo felt himself freeze as Izaya pressed his hand against his crotch.

"P-Please Shizu-chaaaan... p-please.. haaa..."

Shizuo shuddered as he slowly wrapped his fingers around that cock in his hand. He shivered at the sound of Izaya's hiss. When Shizuo's hand didn't move, Izaya grew impatient. He gave a small cry and placed his pale fingers over Shizuo's. He slowly began moving Shizuo's hand against his crotch.

"Hnn... Shizu-chan, mmm..."

Shizuo's mouth dropped open and went dry as he looked over the louse's shoulder- watching the flea move his hand up and down that cock. The weight of it in his palm made him shudder.

"Flea... oh fuck..."

Izaya's eyes blazed as he pressed those hips into Shizuo's. He purred erotically. "You're hard, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo groaned as his own hips began slowly responding to Izaya's- moving in small circles. His clothed cock ached against the naked bottom while Izaya's hand began stroking against Shizuo's hand. Shizuo licked his lips as he sped up his jerks- pumping Izaya with vigor.

Izaya mewled. "Mmm... Shizu-chan is hard for me~"

"Fuck, shut the fuck up, flea.

Izaya let a small chuckle that sounded strangled... the drug was making this too painful. He needed it... needed that cock inside of him!

"Shizu-chan should use that cock for me."

Shizuo snarled- his hips bucking against Izaya's grinding. Izaya cried out, shuddering in passion.

"Fuck me, Shizu-chan... Please! Please, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo's eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

And then he snapped.

Izaya cried out as he was suddenly twisted around, pressed against the alleyway. He flushed as his hot buttocks met the cold brick of the alleyway and then- the heat of Shizuo's body pressed into him.

Shizuo lowered his head against Izaya's neck- growling possessively for a moment before he opened his mouth and bit down.

Hard.

Izaya yelped in pleasure and pain as he felt blood ooze out of his bite and onto Shizuo's tongue. The blond growled, glaring at Izaya with predator eyes. He licked at the wound and then licked his lips.

"Oh, I'll fuck you flea."

Izaya sucked in breath as he heard Shizuo fumble with his buckle. Shizuo freed his cock quickly, pumping his fist over his cock as he rubbed the head over Izaya's crack invitingly. Izaya mewled, shivering at the sensations. Yes... Yes! This is what he needed.

Shizuo leaned forward, licking the flea's throat. "I don't want to fuck you dry or unprotected, slutty louse."

"Haaa..."

"Do you have a condom?"

"P-Please..."

"Please? Is that all you can say now? Please and fuck?"

"Please... haaa... fuck..."

Shizu chuckled, blowing hot air into Izaya's ear. "So? Do you have a condom?"

"Hnn... P-pocket."

Shizuo lifted Izaya up, pulling those pants off of his legs. The louse wrapped his legs around Shizuo's middle as the man pulled out the condom. He opened the foil packet, ripping it open and rolling it over his arousal. Izaya leaned in and licked at Shizuo's ear, purring into it. He was finally getting the help he so needed.

Shizuo reached into Izaya's coat pocket, pulling out a small thing of lotion. He raised a brow. Was Izaya always this prepared?

"Slutty louse."

"P-Please!"

Shizuo squirted some of the lotion out and spread it over Izaya's hole. The man mewled and shuddered. Shizuo growled as he inserted a single finger into that waiting hole. He marveled at how it clenched around his digit, sucking him in. Izaya panted, arching his back. "Yes... more! Oh, fuck more!"

Shizuo shivered. Izaya was groaning loosely, rotating those hips against his finger. Izaya looked at him with heated eyes. "More... please! More."

Shizuo licked his upper lip and pressed another finger in, hearing Izaya mewl and rock against his fingers. Shizuo pumped the digits in and out, rubbing along those hot insides. He shivered. "Fuck flea, you feel good around my fingers."

Izaya spouted some gibberish, rocking his hips against those fingers. His mouth fell open, his tongue poking out to lick at his lower lip. The sight made Shizuo's cock twitch. Fuck, he needed in Izaya.

Izaya's eyes widened when those fingers disappeared from his hole. "No... no no no no! Need... haaaa! Please, please, please!"

Shizuo chuckled, his cheeks flushed in pleasure and pride. "Damn flea... such a slut."

"Hnnnn!"

He pressed his cock against that opened hole. He eyed Izaya- the needy look was almost pathetic... he was beyond all coherent thoughts... he was done to his baseness. He wanted to fuck and only fuck. He shivered as he shifted his hips, his cock slowly began to sink into that waiting hole.

Izaya mewled loudly, his hips shivering. "Sh-Shizu-chaaaaan!"

Shizuo panted as his cock was fully inserted into that hot hole. Izaya let out a hiss of completion. Shizuo waited- enjoying the pleasant pulse of his groin and the pulsating sensations of Izaya's hole clenching around his prick. He shuddered.

"You're tight..."

Izaya grinned, his eyes brimming in what could have been tears, but Shizuo doubted it... even so, maybe the "slutty louse" wasn't so slutty.

Not in the mood to over think things, Shizuo gritted his teeth and began to move.

"Oh... fuck!"

He had never imagined fucking the flea before. Hell, he had never imagined fucking another man before. But he had to say... if it always felt as good as this, he could get use to it. He groaned as he pushed his hips into Izaya's, enjoying the mewl he got from him. He opened his eyes, looking into Izaya's face.

The man looked exotic. His eyes were half closed, mouth parted- a line of drool seeping out of his mouth as he panted, his whole body trembled... but more importantly, those hips thrust against his, wanting more and more. Shizuo thrust against Izaya, watching the man gasp. He growled as he sunk deeper into him.

"Fuck flea..."

Izaya cried out, his toes curling as Shizuo began thrusting harder into him, the sound of their skin slapping against each other echoed against the alley walls.

"M-More!"

Shizuo perked up at the command, thrusting his hips harder. Izaya cried out, thrashing his head back. The furr on the man's coat tickled Shizuo's neck as he clutched him around neck. Shizuo growled as she reached up and ripped his tie off. Izaya gasped and looked into those shade covered eyes.

Figures Shizu-chan would fuck with them on.

His body pulsed and he shivered. "Oh fuck! Haaah! More, Shizu-chan~"

"Hnn... fuck flea."

Shizuo grasped hold of a pale leg, wrenching it off of his middle and lifting it, spreading Izaya's legs. Izaya yelped as Shizuo sunk deeper, if it were possible. The beast of Ikebukuro roared as he pummeled against Izaya, the head of his cock pushing against Izaya's prostate.

"Fuck! Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo growled as the walls around his cock clenched, pulsing around him. Shizuo thrust against harder, pinpointing that spot that garnered the best reactions.

Izaya shivered. He was going to come! "Shi-Shizu-chaaaan!"

Shizuo groaned as those walls clenched again, harder than last time. He trembled and felt that flesh milk him- causing him to come as well.

Shizuo trembled as he emptied himself. He was going to fall. He wrapped his arms around Izaya, bringing him with him as he fell to the ground, landing on his bottom.

Izaya purred and turned around in his arms, eyes twinkling. "Shizu-chan... mmm... Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo groaned as Izaya rolled his hips against his... fuck... maybe one more round wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Izaya yawned and woke up in the arms of the beast. His nose wrinkled as he peeled himself out of the man's arms. What had happened last night? He remembered meeting a client in the bar... he remembered his drink making him feel woozy... and then it all came back to him. He let out a small 'tch' as he found his pants and pulled them up. He finished zipping himself before he looked down at Shizuo with a curious expression. The sleeping beast could easily be killed right now. He could easily be rid of the monster that plagued him.

He fished out his knife, bringing it to Shizuo's neck. He looked at the sleeping face, watching him snore.

He put his knife away and smirked. Killing a sleeping monster wasn't fun at all... and he had more class than that.

For now, he'd let Shizu-chan live... after all, he did help him out.

He kissed Shizuo gently on the lips and snickered. "Until next time, Shizu-chan~"

He left the beast sleeping in the alley way, depants and speckled with flakes of dried up come.

He'd let the monster live for now... for it looks like he had finally found a purpose for the beast known as Heiwajima Shizuo.


	45. Chapter 45

Another flood!

**Erogenous Zones**

"The ass is really a sensitive thing."

Shizuo grunted, his eyes clenched shut and his brow ticking. He was lying on his back, his legs bend and knees near his head. Izaya was bent over her him, rubbing a finger over his testes gently, watching then draw up. Izaya continued.

"If you think about it, one too many enemas and your stuck doing them for life! Such a delicate thing to mess with on a weekly basis. So easy to hurt and tear. It's also a big erogenous zone. Many people get off on having their ass played with."

Shizuo let out a growl. Did Izaya ever shut up? He just wanted to get off. He didn't give a fuck about how delicate the ass was or anything like that. He knew his ass was sensitive. If it weren't, he would like this. Izaya laughed.

"The whole genital region is sensitive actually. You already know your penis is sensitive, don't you Shizu-chan? The foreskin... the corona... your testicles... heh. Such very sensitive areas."

Izaya's finger tip caressed right underneath Shizuo's balls. He purred. "But did you know of other sensitive spots?"

He grunted. He didn't care... he just wanted to enjoy this. He gritted his teeth, about to bark at Izaya when the man ran a finger over the space between his testicles and his ass. Shizuo hissed at the sensation, rocking his hips against that sinful finger.

Izaya smirked. "For example, the perineum. It's truly a neglected area. A lot of men are so sensitive on their testes... almost ticklish! And ah~ the perineum is a lot like the testicles in their sensitivity."

"Shut the fuck up flea. So annoying."

"I'm trying to educate you, dear Shizu-chan."

"Don't care. I wanna get off."

Izaya sniffed. "Don't worry Shizu-chan, you'll get off... trust me."

Shizuo hissed as Izaya leaned forward and licked the taut hole, his finger rubbing against his perineum, a nail scrapping against it gently. Shizuo groaned as that tongue rubbed against him his hole- back and forth; back and forth... it was a teasing motion, one that made Shizuo grit his teeth and shiver.

Izaya pulled back, licking his lips. "The perianal area is really an interesting thing. Women have it to, you know? Of course the anogenital distance is a lot small in women... yours is quite long, Shizu-chan~ but then again, you are quite big."

Shizuo growled. "Are you going to fuck me or talk me to sleep? Because I can easily get up and leave."

Izaya laughed wickedly. "Oh, I don't think it would be that easy. You're already hard and your hole is twitching. Arousal would definitely slow you." He let out another snicker and raised an eyebrow. "You need to relax, Shizu-chan! Here I am, only aiming to please you and you spit in my face... so ungrateful~"

"Flea..."

The warning note made Izaya laugh. "Okay, okay... but you should really think about... the perineum and it's usefulness in foreplay."

That finger rubbed against the skin around his hole, making Shizuo pant and clench his eye shut. Izaya smirked as he watched his finger rotate against that flesh. He hummed and grinned up at Shizuo. "Did you know, you can stimulate the prostate by putting pressure on the perineum?"

Shizuo opened his mouth to tell Izaya to shut the fuck up again when he felt sparks jet through his system. He groaned and arched his back as Izaya pressed with fingers against the skin between his balls and his ass... rotating those fingers gently- stimulating that skin.

His cock bobbed and began drooling out precum... begging to be touched. Izaya grinned as he watched Shizuo roll his hips against Izaya's ministrations. "Hn... looks like you enjoy this, eh, Shizu-chan?"

"Fuck, flea... shut up... hm..."

Izaya snickered and rubbed the perineum up and down... rolling his finger down and then back up sensuously. He removed his hand and leaned down. His tongue flickered out. Starting from the base of his testicles, he rolled his tongue down- running it along the perineum. His tongue dipped into the cavity of the perianal flesh and lapped at the hole inside.

"Aah..."

Izaya's eyes glinted as he opened his mouth further, using more of his tongue against Shizuo's hole. He shivered as he heard the man mewl in pleasure.

There was something incredibly satisfying with how Shizuo responded. He pulled away, licking his lips and replacing his tongue with his fingers, pushing a single digit in. Shizuo's entire face turned a pink color, it looked ravishing on him. His cheeks were a little darker than the rest of his face and his mouth hung open in a pant. Izaya felt his cock twitch as he twisted his finger.

He enjoyed the mewling sound that came out of Shizuo's mouth.

Only he could take the dangerous beast of Ikebukuro and make him into a lovestruck kitten. Just that power alone was enough to get Izaya off. He grinned as he added another finger, watching the taut skin stretch to accommodate the other finger- Shizuo grunted, his brows creasing. Izaya leaned down to lick at an exposed nipple.

"While the perineum is sensitive and so is the glans penis... the prostate is by far my favorite sensitive spot on the male anatomy."

Shizuo's eyes widened as those two fingers dug in deep, stroking him against the area that had been pressed against earlier. He snarled out a whine.

Izaya let out a wicked laugh. "Althought, human anatomy has never been my favorite subject. I'd much rather dissect their psyche rather than their body. I leave that shit to Shinra."

Izaya gasped as suddenly a strong hand was around his neck. Shizuo was sitting up now, his hips bucking against the fingers inside of him while he glared wildly at Izaya. "Shut the fuck up and do this or else I will fucking kill you."

Izaya sneered, pressing his fingers in; hard.

Shizuo let go with a gasp and fell back to the bed, his back arching as those fingers pummeled his prostate- rubbing, rubbing; jabbing, jabbing... until! Shizuo groaned and came with a cry, his fluids jetting up and making a small mess on his lower belly. Izaya pulled his fingers out and grinned.

"Coming just by prostate stimulation... did it feel good, Shizu-chan?"

"Hmm?"

Izaya snickered. "That's what I thought."

He leaned in to Shizuo's ear, licking at the lobe before blowing hot air into his ear.

"My turn~"


End file.
